Bleeding Heart Part: II
by Prince of Sharingan
Summary: [NARUTO, by Masashi Kishimoto] Hati, bantu aku melupakannya. Hati, bantu aku mematahkan Hatinya. Hati, biarkan aku mencampakkannya. Hati, pergilah ke neraka. Hati. Buat ini jadi cepat, karena aku akan mati jika terus memikirkannya. [Rahasia tidak akan terungkap sebelum segel jutsu dilepas penggunanya] [KHUSUS DEWASA].
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Main pairing: SasuHina

Genre: Romance, Hurt

Rated : M

* * *

 **1**

 **Hyuuga No Hime**

* * *

" _Souka,_ _Hokage_ ke enam adalah Kakashi- _sensei_."

Senyum saudarinya menyindir, " _Neechan_ hanya pergi dua tahun," dia cantik dan kuat, terlihat betul dari garis wajahnya, "bukan dua puluh tahun."

"Banyak hal yang kulewatkan," si pucat yang berbicara ini adalah kakak perempuannya, "Hanabi- _chan_ bisa cerita padaku," ia menunduk, menatapi corak garis-garis _homongi_ miliknya, "mengenai hal-hal yang kulewatkan."

Kali ini bukan senyum sindiran, "baiklah, Kakashi- _sensei_ dilantik dua bulan lalu oleh Tetua," ada jeda, "sebelum itu, telah terjadi invasi pernikahan diantara teman-teman _Neechan,_ " ia hampir tertawa saat menggunakan kata invasi, "Sai dan Ino, Shikamaru dan Temari, chouji dan seorang dari Desa petir…"

"Naruto- _kun_ dan Sakura- _san_?" cepat-cepat gadis pucat itu memotong kalimat Adiknya.

"belum, mereka masih berdua," Hanabi mengerti maksud kakaknya, "tentu saja bukan dia yang dilantik sebagai _Hokage_ , meski dia sangat menginginkannya," bahasanya lancar dengan _roll eyes style_ , "menurut Tetua, ia masih terlalu muda dan sembrono, mereka membicarakannya hampir dua minggu, sang pahlawan desa gagal menjadi _Hokage_."

"A-aa… _souka_ ," _amethyst_ itu tidak lepas dari patung _Hokage_ , mencari wajah pria yang pernah dicintainya.

Hanabi berdecak kesal, "ck, lupakan dia…sekarang _Neechan_ adalah _Hairees_ Hyuuga," _toh_ setidaknya kalian sebanding, jangan merendah diri," ada jeda, "Naruto _Niisan_ sudah menjadi milik orang lain, relakan dia."

"Bu-bukan begitu, setelah dua tahun ini…" tatapannya lekat pada Hanabi, "setidaknya mereka telah memiliki anak."

Tawa Hanabi meledak, beberapa mata di sekitar spontan tertuju pada dua bersaudara Hyuuga, "ku pikir mereka masih berusaha," ia mengejek, "ajak aku cerita, usiaku delapan belas tahun _lho._ "

Dikejarnya sang Adik yang berlari ke arah pasar, "tu-tunggu Hanabi- _chan_ bu-bukan begitu maksudku a—"

"Bilang saja kalau _Neechan_ cemburu," ia kembali tertawa seraya meninggalkan saudarinya sepuluh meter dibelakang.

* * *

Ini adalah Desa Konohagakure, sebuah Desa besar nan makmur. Di zaman ini _chakra_ sangat berkuasa, mereka mengendalikan apapun dengan kekuatan inti dari tubuh manusia, misalnya api, air, angin, petir, tanah, dan kayu, semua itu mampu diolah sedemikian rupa guna melindungi diri dari serangan musuh, dan manusia pengontrol _chakra_ disebut _shinobi_. Di dalam sebuah Desa, dari seratus persen penduduknya, delapan puluh persen berprofesi sebagai _shinobi_.

 _Shinobi_ dipimpin oleh _Hokage_ , sementara _Hokage_ diatur oleh Tetua, dan Tetua dikendalikan oleh para _Daimyo_ , _well_ …aneh memang.

Biarpun peraturannya begitu, _Hokage_ adalah pemimpin tertinggi dengan kemampuan luar biasa, maksudnya, hanya orang-orang kuat yang mampu menyandang gelar ini.

Diantara desa-desa _shinobi_ , Konohogakure memiliki wilayah yang paling luas. Setelah perang dunia _ninja_ ke empat, Desa ini semakin terbuka dan mengizinkan penduduk _non-clan_ untuk bergabung didalamnya. Tentu tidak mudah mengatur sebuah Desa dengan penduduk tiga ribu jiwa, Konohagakure menjalin hubungan baik dalam hal pertukaran tenaga dan sandang-pangan dengan Desa tetangga. Selain saling membantu secara profesional, metode ini dipercaya akan mengencerkan suasana dingin diantara desa-desa tersebut. Misalnya dendam antar _clan_ atau musuh bebuyutan turun-temurun, kini mereka mengesampingkannya demi kebaikan bersama.

Fokus pada _Hi no Kuni_ , Desa ini terdiri dari beberapa _clan_ besar. Senju, Uchiha, Hyuuga, Nara, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Aburame, dan masih banyak lagi. _Clan-clan_ ini telah melindungi Desa sejak turun-temurun. Adapun _clan_ pendatang lainnya, mereka diberi lahan khusus untuk membangun _machiya_.

Dua tahun yang lalu telah terjadi perang besar, aktor utamanya adalah seorang keturunan Uchiha. Perang dunia _ninja_ ke empat telah memakan banyak korban, _shinobi_ yang gugur adalah Anak, Suami, Istri, Kakak, dan Adik mereka. Kejadian ini bukan sesuatu yang harus disesalkan, anggap saja putaran kehidupan, ada yang datang dan pergi…ada yang hidup dan mati, bukankah seperti itu cara kerja dunia.

* * *

Terlepas dari _clan_ Uchiha yang gemar berbuat onar, Hyuuga adalah salah satu _clan_ yang makmur. Di antara semua _clan_ , jumlah anggota Hyuuga jauh lebih banyak. Terdiri dari _souke_ dan _bunke_ , mereka mampu melestarikan keturunannya tanpa dendam membara. Tuan dan budak hidup berdampingan layaknya sepasang saudara kembar, demi _Kami_ mereka sangat berprestasi dalam hal perlindungan Desa. Lima puluh persen Hyuuga adalah _anbu-nee_ , pasukan khusus mata-mata yang mencari informasi ke daerah musuh, sebagian lagi adalah _shinobi_ biasa dan bertugas untuk misi-misi _rank-A_.

Pemimpinnya bernama Hyuuga Hiashi, pria enam puluh dua tahun dengan tinggi badan seratus tujuh puluh centimeter, pria yang telah mengabdi seumur hidupnya demi Konoha, pria yang telah berhasil membawa nama Hyuuga sebagai _clan_ yang ditakuti baik di Desa _ninja_ maupun _non-ninja_.

Hyuuga Hiashi memiliki dua orang puteri, Hyuuga Hinata dan Hyuuga Hanabi.

Katakanlah Hyuuga Hanabi sedang menikmati masa remajanya, ia adalah gadis muda yang kuat dan ceria. Kemampuannya diperhitungkan, taktik yang ia gunakan selalu sukses menipu lawan. _Kunoichi_ adalah cita-citanya sejak kecil, kini ia sukses sebagai remaja tangguh.

Katakanlah Hyuuga Hinata tidak sedang menikmati apapun, ia adalal gadis muda yang lemah dan pucat. Kemampuannya kurang diperhitungkan, taktik yang ia gunakan tidak pernah menipu lawan. _Kunoichi_ adalah cita-citanya sejak kecil, dan ia sama sekali tidak sukses dalam bidang itu.

Beruntungnya ia adalah anak pertama, setidaknya ada sebuah solusi pelarian. Hiashi memikirkan solusi ini semenjak ditinggal tewas sang keponakan tercinta, Hyuuga Neji. Awalnya Neji akan dinaikkan statusnya dari seorang _bunke_ ke _souke_. Hiashi ingin putra saudaranya itu menjadi seorang _Hairees_ , tapi sayang, terkadang ada yang mati dan ada pula yang hidup.

Solusi pelariannya adalah Hyuuga Hinata, puterinya yang lemah dan terkesan sakit-sakitan. Demi _Kami_ , gadis ini tidak pernah berhasil dalam hal apapun. Ia adalah mantan murid Kurenai- _sensei_ , Istri mendiang Azuma- _sensei_. Semenjak di didik oleh Kurenai, Hiashi sering mendapat keluhan dari guru cantik itu. Setiap hari Sabtu selepas misi, Kurenai diam-diam mendatangi Hiashi dan menceritakan titik-titik kelemahan puterinya.

Satu-satunya alasan Hinata tetap berada di tim delapan adalah _Hokage_ ke tiga. Sorutobi selalu memberi kesempatan bagi anak yang kurang beruntung, dipikirnya Hinata belum menemukan inti dari fungsi utama _chakra_ , maka latih dan latih terus.

Sayangnya sampai _Hokage_ wafat pun, Hinata sama sekali belum menemukan inti dari _chakra_ yang dimaksud. Tidak hanya sampai disitu, pada saat persiapan perang _ninja_ ke empat, ia mati-matian mengemis pada _Hokage_ ke lima agar diperbolehkan ambil bagian. Mungkin karena iba atau apa…akhirnya Tsunade mengizinkan dengan catatan 'jangan terlalu jauh dari Kiba dan Shino.'

Jika gadis ini tidak segera dihentikan, ia bisa mati karena cinta. Bagaimana tidak, satu-satunya alasan Hinata tetap mempertahankan profesinya sebagai _kunoichi_ adalah Uzumaki Naruto, cinta monyet semasa kecil.

Hanya karena mengikuti perasaannya yang tidak jelas itu, ia rela ikut perang _ninja_ tanpa sepengetahuan Hiashi. Tidak juga dicintai oleh Naruto, pria _blonde_ itu malah menikah dengan kekasihnya, Haruno Sakura.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata? Hiashi tidak akan tega. Satu bulan setelah perang berakhir, Hyuuga Hinata segera berangkat ke Desa Sunagakure. Suna adalah tempat terbaik untuk ukuran gadis yang telah ditolak cintanya.

Gaara- _sama_ berjanji akan menjaga _Hime_ dengan baik, dan tebak poin terpentingnya apa? Hinata berlatih bersama _Genin_ demi menyempurnakan _jutsu_ dasarnya.

Itu kejadiannya dua tahun yang lalu, kini ia telah kembali. Entah apa yang ia bawa, dalam artian, apa hasilnya setelah dua tahun berlatih di Negeri orang. Ingat, Gaara- _sama_ bukan orang yang gemar mengeluh, dan jika ia benar-benar mengeluh, hingga tiga hari tiga malam pun, keluhan tentang Hyuuga _no Hime_ tidak akan ada habisnya.

 _Well_ , masih sama seperti _Hime_ yang dulu. Tinggi badan seratus lima puluh delapan centimeter, surai _indigo style_ sepinggang, aroma _lavender_ , kulit pucat pasi seperti mayat, mata khas _byakugan_ yang terkesan buta, _freckle faced_ semakin bertambah saja, pipi merah merona, hidung kecil, bibir mungil yang selalu ia gigit, dan tentunya ia masih kurang dalam hal _ninjutsu_.

Satu keuntungan Hinata adalah anugerah dari _Kami_ , wajahnya cantik rupawan khas seorang _Hime_. Sayang kecantikan itu tertutupi oleh sifatnya yang pemalu. Lagipula siapa juga yang percaya diri jika kau hidup di Desa _shinobi_ dan kau berprofesi sebagai _shinobi_ tapi kau sama sekali tidak keren dengan pekerjaan itu. Intinya, kecantikan itu tenggelam oleh ketidakmampuannya mengolah _chakra_.

* * *

 **Hinata POV**

Mengobati rasa rinduku pada Hi _no Kuni tercinta_ , aku dan Hanabi- _chan_ mengelilingi pasar berulang kali. Bukan tanpa alasan, ini adalah pertama kalinya semenjak dua tahun yang lalu.

Aksen bahasa mereka tak asing, wajah-wajah warga Konoha seolah memberi isyarat atas kepulanganku—bahwa disinilah seharusnya aku berada, disinilah tanah kelahiranku, dan disinilah tempatku.

Sunagakure bagus juga, mereka ramah dan bijak memperlakukan orang bodoh. Kukatakan begitu, karena Gaara- _sama_ menerimaku di tempatnya tanpa syarat. ia tahu kemampuanku dan ia tahu masalahku.

Aku tidak pandai dalam hal _ninjutsu_ , para _nakama_ mengetahui hal itu seperti mereka mengetahui bahwa ramen _ichiraku_ adalah ramen paling enak di Negara Api. Maksudku, siapa yang tidak mengenal Hyuuga Hinata, _kunoichi_ yang tidak bisa diandalkan dalam hal apapun.

Sebenarnya aku adalah _kunoichi_ dengan tipe sensor. Ketika bertarung, hal yang kuandalkan adalah _taijutsu_ dengan manipulasi _chakra_. Maksudku, seperti itulah seharusnya diriku, walau pada kenyataannya aku tak sehebat itu.

Selama dua tahun aku belajar di Desa Pasir, selama itu pula kurenungkan banyak hal.

Apa yang kudapatkan?

Apa hasilnya?

Apa gunanya untuk diriku dan orang disekitarku?

 _Otou-sama_ _wa_ Hanabi- _chan_?

Mereka telah memberiku banyak hal, tapi aku sama sekali belum memberi mereka apa-apa.

Dua puluh dua tahun waktuku habis hanya memikirkan satu orang, Naruto- _kun_.

Naruto- _kun_ ….

Bermata biru sebiru lautan, rambut keemasan seperti _natsu_ , _nyengir_ lebar dengan deretan gigi putih…apalagi yang bisa kuingat darinya?

Naruto- _kun_ selalu menganggapku sebagai Adiknya, aku tahu betul. Ku pikir perasaan itu akan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu, hingga aku sadar tak ada tempatku di hatinya.

Haruno Sakura, wanita yang mengisi hari-hari pria yang kucintai. Kini mereka tidak hanya _partner_ tim, tapi juga _partner_ dalam rumah tangga.

Wanita ini adalah yang tercantik kepunyaan Konoha, tingginya semampai layaknya model majalah, warna kulitnya segar seperti hidup, _iris emerald_ itu bulat utuh memancarkan kegembiraan, senyumnya mampu menyejukkan hati siapapun, maksudku laki-laki manapun—termasuk Naruto- _kun_.

Oh iya, dalam hal kemampuan _ninjutsu_ —Sakura- _san_ adalah juaranya. ia adalah murid Hokage ke lima, Tsunade- _sama_. _Ninjutsu, taijutsu_ hingga _iryo-nin_ , sakura- _san_ melahapnya seperti _sukiyaki_.

Jika mau, ia bisa mendapatkan siapa saja. Tapi Naruto- _kun_ memilihnya dan ia memilih Naruto- _kun_.

Hingga dua tahun berlalu dan kini mereka masih berdua. Ku pikir Naruto- _kun_ adalah seorang Ayah dari balita mungil berambut _pink_ , tapi nyatanya pasangan suami-istri itu masih menikmati masa pacaran mereka.

* * *

Iya, di depan toko _underwear,_ dua sosok tak asing sedang bercakap seru tentang pakaian dalam.

Jika Haruno Sakura yang paling cantik, Yamanaka Ino adalah yang super-super cantik. Wajah itu ditakdirkan sempurna, wanita kepunyaan mantan _anbu-nee_ , Sai- _kun_. Ino- _san_ adalah _kunoichi_ yang mengandalkan _shintenshin mode_ , kemampuannya sungguh luar biasa kala memasuki pikiran lawan. Dulu ia adalah _partner_ tim Shikamaru- _san_ dan Chouji- _san_ di tim sepuluh. Mendiang Azuma- _sensei_ adalah pendidik mereka, suami dari Kurenai- _sensei_ , pendidik tim delapan.

Aku terlalu malu berhadapan dengan dua _kunoichi_ tangguh kebanggaan Desa, Hanabi- _chan_ menyapa lebih dulu.

 **Hinata End POV.**

"Sakura _Neesan_ , Ino _Neesan_!" Hanabi melambaikan jemarinya.

Wanita berambut pirang itu _nyengir_ , dua _Hime_ Hyuuga dihadapannya sungguh menarik perhatian, " _nee_ Hinata- _chan_ , kau melewatkan banyak hal,"diliriknya Sakura, "benar sakura?" meminta penjelasan pada sahabatnya.

"Telah terjadi banyak pernikahan," sakura bergeleng kecewa, "Hinata- _chan_ kemana saja?"

"Kami tahu hari ini _Hime_ akan kembali," Ino mengelus surai _indigo_ itu, "sejujurnya kami selalu menanyakan keadaanmu pada Paman Hiashi, dan katanya hari ini kau akan pulang."

"A-aa… _so-souka_ …" Hinata mengangguk pelan.

" _Hime_ beri tahu kami," kini Sakura melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Hinata, "dimanakah _Hime_ cantik ini bersembunyi?"

"A-ano—"

"Nee _chan_ mengunjugi saudara jauh kami." Hanabi menjawab cepat sebelum Hinata panjang lebar.

"Nah, sekarang kau telah kembali," Sakura bersemangat, "ku harap kau tidak ketinggalan _underwear_ modelterbaru," _iris emerald_ itu berkedip nakal.

* * *

Keluarga Hyuuga merahasiakan segalanya, termasuk tempat persembunyian _Hime_ dan alasan kepergiannya. Walau bersahabat, Hyuuga termasuk _clan_ yang tertutup. Masalah pribadi akan dibicarakan ke dalam, setidaknya mereka sendiri yang harus memecahkan masalah mereka sendiri.

Hinata telah berjanji pada sang Ayah bahwa masalah dua tahun yang lalu telah selesai, maksudnya benar-benar telah selesai dan ia tak ingin membahas Naruto- _kun_ lagi. Kini ia fokus pada hal-hal yang lebih penting, misalnya tugas utama sebagai seorang _Hairees_.

"Benar begitu, Hanabi- _chan_?" _Hime_ mengharapkan penjelasan inti dari perbincangan di toko _underwear._

"Hm, setelah kepergian _Neechan_ —para _nakama_ mencarimu," ada jeda, Hanabi mengambil-alih kantung belanja dari tangan Hinata, "Kiba- _kun_ , Shino- _kun_ , Sakura, Ino dan yang lainnya—"

"Hanabi- _chan_?" ia memiringkan kepalanya, memandang lekat wajah imut Hanabi.

"Apa?" Hanabi malah mengkerutkan keningnya.

Hinata mengambil kembali kantung belanja itu, "pakailah kata ' _neesan_ ' ketika menyebut nama orang yang lebih tua darimu." ia tersenyum.

"uuh, _Neechan_ —kau membeli _underwear_ yang aneh," Adiknya protes dengan kantung belanja berwarna _pink_ , tidak seharusnya mereka membeli itu, "kita ke pasar hanya untuk melihat-lihat, bukan membeli pakaian dalam," kini ia sebal.

"Mereka itu baik, Hanabi- _chan_ ,"

"Aku tidak suka cara bicara mereka," pipinya gembung, "mereka cantik, tapi terlalu berisik," langkahnya cepat, " _lagian_ _Neechan_ kurang nyaman," langkahnya terhenti.

"eh…" Hinata menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, otak kecilnya mencerna kalimat terakhir Hanabi, "tidak juga," katanya kemudian.

"Buktinya _Neechan_ selalu gugup ketika berbicara dengan mereka."

* * *

Dua Hime Hyuuga memasuki _mansion_ Hyuuga, tidak ada penjagaan ketat untuk kediaman _shinobi_ , _well_ mereka adalah pelindung bagi diri sendiri.

 _Mansion_ Hyuuga terletak di area timur Konoha, perlu diketahui bahwa area timur adalah area tinggal bagi _clan-clan_ besar. Di sisi kiri _clan_ Nara dan di sisi kanan _clan_ Aburame, _mansion_ Hyuuga tak kalah megah dengan dua tetangganya itu.

 _Mansion_ itu terkesan kuno, arsitektur lama nampak berusaha dipertahankan oleh pemiliknya. Hal pertama yang kau temukan ketika memasuki gerbang utama adalah sebuah taman kuno yang melambangkan kesucian dan kehidupan.

Air dan kura-kura, _clan_ Hyuuga percaya bahwa kolam dan patung kura-kura mengandung hal-hal suci nan sakral, itulah sebabnya kedua benda itu tetap aman ditempatnya sejak Hyuuga generasi pertama.

 _Hydrangea_ , salah satu jenis bunga yang akrab dengan pesta pernikahan. Konon, bunga inilah yang mempersatukan Tuan dan Nyonya Hyuuga. Iklim Konoha tidak cocok bagi _hydrangea_ , itulah sebabnya Haruka- _san_ ekstra hati-hati dalam merawatnya, butuh pupuk tertentu agar tanaman itu tetap bertahan di sini. Sepeninggal beliau, _hydrangea_ masih menghiasi kediaman Hyuuga sebagai lambang cinta keluarga.

Dua gadis muda buru-buru menuju _genkan_ , melepas sepatunya dan berlari kecil ke arah _washitsu_ utama. Terdengar derak papan kala keduanya menginjak _tatami_ , "pelan-pelan, _Neechan_ bisa menjebolkan papan kayu ini," Hanabi bergurau," Hinata cekikikan, dianggapnya itu sangat lucu.

 _Washitsu_ kosong melompong, tak ada seorangpun disana, "taman utama," Hanabi memberi kode dengan jemarinya.

Pelayan yang melihat aksi gesit keduanya tersenyum bahagia, dua puteri Hyuuga sungguh indah dipandang mata. Jarang-jarang melihat Hinata _Hime_ tersenyum, sebenarnya ia adalah _Hime_ berwajah es.

Hyuuga Hiashi mencintai _gyokuro_ , _ocha high class_ yang dibuat dari daun teh pilihan. Pria paruh baya itu gemar minum _ocha_ di malam hari seraya menikmati pemandangan bulan. Iya, sebuah taman lagi milik _clan_ Hyuuga, taman itu terletak di dekat kamar utama para _souke_.

Hyuuga Hiashi bersantai di sana, ia nampak terlibat perbincangan ringan dengan seseorang. Tidak terlalu jelas wajah orangnya—tapi sudah jelas itu pria, mereka saling senyum dan saling menjelaskan sesuatu.

Menyadari aura _chakra_ Hanabi, Hiashi melirik pada kedua gadis yang menuju kearahnya, seolah ia berkata, 'dari mana saja kalian, ini pukul delapan malam.'

Hanabi memamerkan ekspresi memelas tanda minta maaf, Hinata malah mundur beberapa langkah dan bersembunyi di belakang Adiknya.

"Hinata," suara berat Hiashi.

"…."

"Hinata?"

"Ha- _hai' Otou-sama_ …," suaranya pelan hampir tak terdengar.

"Kami menunggumu sejak tadi—" Hiashi mengisyaratkan agar puteri sulungnya itu duduk disebelahnya.

"Kami dari pasar," _well_ , Hanabi adalah pemotong kalimat yang baik.

Alih-alih mengacuhkan Hanabi, Hiashi melanjutkan kalimatnya, "masih ingat pembicaraan kita tentang bimbingan?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan, sesekali Hanabi menyenggol kakinya—berharap kakaknya itu tidak terlalu gugup ketika bertemu orang baru.

"Tuan Uchiha adalah Ketua dari _clan_ Uchiha," ada jeda, "sejak minggu lalu kami membicarakan ini," ada jeda lagi, "Tuan Uchiha akan membimbingmu sebelum upacara pelantikan," Hiashi diam sejenak, menunggu respon dari Hinata.

Sesaat suasana terasa kikuk, empat orang di sana diam membisu, menyadari hal itu, Hanabi mengeluarkan _jutsu_ basa-basinya, "waaah…keren…."

"Hinata…."

"…."

"Hinata?"

" _Ha-hai_ '" ia gugup.

"Beri salam pada Tuan Uchiha," perintah Hiashi.

Hinata berdiri sesaat seraya membungkuk hormat, Hanabi melakukan hal yang sama diiringi nyengir lebar tanda ia sangat bersahabat. Sasuke memandang keduanya secara bergantian, bagai langit dan bumi, Hinata dan Hanabi mempunyai sifat yang berbeda.

"Saya akan memulai bimbingannya esok hari," diteguknya sisa _gyokuro_ , "jika saya absen, itu artinya sedang ada misi ke luar Desa."

Hiashi tersenyum, "terima kasih atas kunjungan anda, saya yakin anda sangat sibuk sekarang ini, saya telah menyita waktu anda," ia bangkit dan membungkuk hormat, "maafkan puteri saya, dia memang agak pendiam."

 **Hinata POV**

Waktu itu, ku pikir _Otou-sama_ tidak serius….

Oh _Kami_ …sejak kapan _Otou-sama_ tidak serius?

Dia memanggil seseorang untuk mendidikku sebagai _Hairees_ , dan orang itu adalah sahabat Naruto- _kun._

Aku tak mengenal baik Uchiha Sasuke, tapi tahu betul masa lalunya. ia banyak dibicarakan orang, kejahatannya di masa lampau sungguh tak terampuni.

Jika bukan keturunan terakhir Uchiha, aku yakin ia telah di eksekusi mati oleh Persatuan Aliansi _Shinobi_.

Mereka punya sebutan khusus untuk _shinobi_ yang ingkar kepada Desanya. Iya, _nuke-nin_ …Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang mantan _nuke-nin_.

* * *

 **Prince of Sharingan, 04 Maret 2017.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Main pairing: SasuHina

Genre: Romance, Hurt

Rated : M

* * *

 **2**

 **Prince of Sharingan**

* * *

Sahabat kental Uzumaki Naruto bernama Uchiha Sasuke, pria terakhir dari _clan_ Uchiha. Dia mencintai sahabatnya seperti mencintai ramen instan. Dua pria ini tak terpisahkan, dimana Sasuke pergi maka disitulah Naruto berada.

Tidak, bukan Sasuke yang mengikuti Naruto, tapi malah sebaliknya. Semenjak perang berakhir, mata biru itu tak ingin ketinggalan aksi.

Si iris onyx tampak kesal, seorang _blonde_ terus mengikutinya sejak tiga hari belakangan, " _dobe_ …" makinya pelan," ini adalah misi bertiga, di pimpin oleh ketua tim Uchiha Sasuke, bersama Tenten dan Rock Lee, "ie' tidak ada anggota ke empat," nada suaranya ketus.

Suara cempreng Tenten seolah mempertegas kekesalan Sasuke, "pulanglah Naruto- _kun_ , kami janji akan menjaga Sasuke- _kun_ dengan baik," ia terkekeh atas kalimatnya sendiri.

Semua _nakama_ membicarakan hal itu, Naruto memperlakukan Sasuke seperti balita. Bermula dari pulihnya mereka pasca perang, pria _blonde_ itu rutin menyuapi sahabatnya. Bukan tanpa alasan, Sasuke harus rela kehilangan tangan kirinya akibat pelepasan _chakra_ berlebihan. Naruto merasa bersalah akan hal itu dan ia berjanji akan melakukan apapun demi kelangsungan hidup Sasuke.

Padahal maksud Sasuke tidak begitu, ia tidak merasa sedih kehilangan lengannya, justru ia bersyukur satu lengannya bisa berjasa bagi kemenangan Aliansi _Shinobi_.

Semua misi-misi Sasuke selalu ada Naruto didalamnya, tidak juga ikut membantu pertarungan atau pengintaian, si _blonde_ hanya mengawasi disekitar seraya melihat aksi _ninjutsu_ Sasuke.

Aneh memang, tapi itulah Naruto—rasa perhatiannya dituangkan dalam hal-hal bodoh. Kadang Sasuke tersenyum diam-diam, tingkah seperti ini mengingatkannya akan dua puluh dua tahun yang lalu kala mereka masih bocah.

* * *

"oee, oee…" nada suaranya malas, "sebenarnya misi apa ini?" ekspresinya bingung, "sudah tiga hari kita tidak bertemu siapapun," ia bergidik ngeri, "oh _Kami_ , hutan ini menyeramkan," dipijaknya salah satu dahan, " _teme_ , percaya atau tidak—hutan ini bukan daerah _shinobi_ , tidak ada aura _chakra_ sedikitpun."

Rock Lee berdiri disebelahnya, "sebenarnya ini adalah hutannya para hantu," pria berambut tebal itu memicingkan matanya, "mayat hidup bergentayangan di malam hari."

Tenten terkekeh, "Sasuke- _kun_ , kedua orang bodoh itu terlihat bodoh ketika saling membodohi satu sama lain."

Tiga hari sebelumnya, Sasuke menemui _Hokage_ ke enam, Hatake Kakashi. Mantan gurunya itu meminta satu hal yang aneh, menghadiri sebuah pesta pernikahan di sebuah Desa _non-ninja_.

Itu adalah salah satu keluarga _Daimyo_ , bangsawan terpandang yang sedang menikahkan puterinya.

Hatake Kakashi adalah tamu undangan di pesta itu, tapi karena sibuk mengurusi berbagai hal, ditambah ia enggan meninggalkan Desa hanya untuk pergi berpesta, ia mengutus Sasuke, Lee, dan Tenten.

Bukan misi _rank_ A atau S, ini hanya misi biasa mewakili ketidak-hadiran _Hokage_.

Pria bermata kelam itu lebih memilih diam dari pada meladeni tiga partnernya yang usil dan _sok_ tahu. Adalah kebiasaan Sasuke menyimak berbagai hal tanpa berkomentar. Selain karena sifatnya yang memang pendiam, pria berusia dua puluh delapan tahun itu merasa tidak perlu ikut dalam kebodohan orang-orang disekitarnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan yang terdengar hanya suara Naruto melulu—dan perdebatan antara dua murid Guy- _sensei_ tentang arah. Gadis bercepol itu berpikir jika mereka tersesat, sementara Genjimanyu berpikir itu tidak mungkin terjadi mengingat ketua tim mereka adalah Uchiha Sasuke sang pemilik mata terkuat.

* * *

Sasuke berpijak pada salah satu dahan tertinggi, "kita sudah sampai," telunjuknya mengarah pada sebuah _mansion_ di tengah hutan, "di sana."

Menurut peta, di sekitar _mansion_ terdapat Desa kecil, namun yang disaksikan oleh _nakama_ hanya hutan belantara dan kawanan kera, "semoga ini hanya pemikiranku, tapi sepertinya kita salah tempat," Tenten mendelik ke arah Lee seolah mempertegas bahwa mereka memang telah tersesat.

"Tidak, ini tempatnya," Sasuke menuruni pohon.

Lee mencibir pada Tenten, ia berbisik, "dasar _sok_ tahu."

"Hm… _souka_ , jadi ini bukan misi—tapi pergi ke pesta," Naruto mengekor Sasuke.

Empat _ninja_ Konoha berdiri sejajar di depan pintu gerbang kayu, ukiran di gerbang itu tertulis, 'Mata Batin.'

"Eeer, mungkin para tamu undangannya berada di dalam."

"Sudah ku bilang kita tersesat, ini bukan _mansion_ yang dimaksud," Tenten mengambil undangan dari saku ranselnya, "di sini tertulis, jalanlah lurus ke arah barat, jangan berhenti sebelum anda menemukan sebuah Desa kecil yang dikelilingi kawanan kera, tempat resepsi: gerbang kayu dengan tulisan mata batin,"

"Sudah betul ini tempatnya," Sasuke maju beberapa langkah lalu diketuknya gerbang kayu itu.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya terdengar suara kera saling bersahutan.

"Ini hampir malam…" Lee menoleh kiri-kanan.

"Kita cari apa disini, aku jadi ngeri," Naruto bergidik, "tidak ada pesta apapun."

 _Mansion_ itu kosong melompong, sebuah pesta identik dengan keramaian, di hadapan mereka saat ini bukanlah tempat untuk berpesta melainkan tempat untuk menguji nyali.

"Seseorang menuju kemari," _sharingan_ menangkap aura kehidupan, "dari dalam." Katanya.

Bunyi langkah kaki terdengar samar lalu semakin lama semakin jelas, pintu gerbang terbuka sedikit, seorang pria tua menengok dari baliknya, mata itu meneliti satu-persatu pemuda dan pemudi yang berdiri dihadapannya, "siapa kalian?"

"Kakek siapa? Tenten malah balik bertanya.

"Aku pengurus _mansion_ ini, kalian siapa dan dari mana?"

Keempatnya saling tatap bergantian, mereka kikuk satu sama lain, "kami adalah _shinobi_ dari Konohagakure, ingin menghadiri pesta pernikahan puteri _Daimyo?_ " Lee bicara tanpa mengucapkan salam lebih dulu, "buat ini jadi cepat," bisiknya pada Sasuke.

Si kakek bingung, keningnya berkerut, "maksud kalian Akane _no Hime_?"

"Iya, mungkin." Kata Sasuke.

"Lalu siapa nama _Daimyo_ yang kalian maksud?"

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, ke empat _shinobi_ itu saling tatap-menatap. Percayalah, hanya satu di kepala mereka saat ini 'sial, kita lupa menanyakan nama _Daimyo_ itu pada kakashi- _sensei_.'

Tapi berhubung karena Sasuke lebih pintar dari tiga manusia lainnya, ia berpikir bahwa yang mengundang Kakashi- _sensei_ ini adalah orang bodoh karena tidak menuliskan identitas lengkapnya.

"Kaguya- _sama_?" Kakek itu menyebut satu nama.

"Iya betul, itu maksud saya," diliriknya para _nakama_ , lirikan itu bermakna, 'buat ini jadi cepat.'

"Jika yang kalian maksud adalah Kaguya- _sama_ dan puterinya Akane _no Hime_ , pernikahannya sudah dilaksanakan satu bulan yang lalu, memang betul di sini tempatnya, ini adalah _mansion_ pribadi milik Kaguya- _sama_ ," ada jeda, " rumah jabatannya berada di Desa _non-ninja_ , sekitar delapan puluh kilo ke arah barat." jelasnya.

"Kakek, tapi di undangan ini tertulis tanggal delapan, dan hari ini tepat tanggal delapan," Tenten memberikan undangannya pada si Kakek.

Ia meneliti secara seksama, "memang betul ini undangan pernikahan milik Akane _no Hime_ , tapi…ahhahahaha!" kalimatnya terhenti oleh tawanya.

"Apanya yang lucu Kakek?" Naruto kesal, ia sadar betul ada kesalahan disini.

"Nak, bacalah undangan ini baik-baik," si Kakek mengembalikan undangannya, "disini tertulis pernikahan Akane _no Hime_ diadakan pada tanggal delapan Bulan ke dua, sekarang adalah tanggal delapan Bulan ke tiga."

"Waah! Sudah ku duga ini salah!" Naruto spontan mengacak-ngacak rambut Lee.

 **Flashback**

" _Anda memanggil saya?" Walau ia adalah bekas muridnya, Sasuke tetap menggunakan kata 'anda.'_

" _Mendekatkah Sasuke," Hatake Kakashi kini menjabat sebagai Hokage ke enam, wajar jika jonin sekelas Uchiha Sasuke tetap mengutamakan sopan santun._

 _Kakashi paham betul sifat Sasuke, ia adalah pria pendiam yang tidak mudah tunduk pada siapapun, "aku ingin kau menghadiri sebuah pesta," telunjuknya mengarah ke kiri, "bersama Lee dan Tenten," keduanya kompak melambai, bibir mereka membentuk kata 'hello'_

 _Dipikirnya Sasuke tetap membangkang—mengingat dulu ia memang pembangkang, tapi ini adalah gurunya—dan Hokage pula, Kakashi sangat bersyukur muridnya itu masih memakai adat istiadat kala berbicara, "pesta?" tanyanya._

 _Setelah perang berakhir, Uchiha Sasuke berbaur seperti shinobi pada umumnya. Tidak satupun dari nakama yang menyinggung masa lalunya, "ini adalah pesta sahabatku dan Guy-sensei, seorang Daimyo dari Desa non-ninja."_

 _Betapa jahatnya nakama jika menyalahkan si malang Uchiha atas kejadian di masa lampau, ia hanyalah korban dari Nenek moyangnya, "aku sangat sibuk dengan urusan administrasi, sementara kau tahu sendiri—Guy-sensei sedang terbaring sakit." disodorkannya undangan itu._

 _Sasuke tidak memiliki masalah apapun dengan Kakashi, baik dalam pelariannya sebagai nuke-nin maupun tentang peralihan sharingan Obito-sama. Hanya saja, beberapa keadaan mengharuskan mereka duel di beberapa pertemuan. Kini keadaan telah berubah, dan salah satu hal yang paling ia sesalkan adalah ketika harus menyerang master chidori dengan chidori, "semua petunjuk tertera di dalam gulungan undangan ini."_

 _Setelah perang berakhir, Sasuke bersujud dihadapan Kakashi seraya meminta maaf atas kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya, "baiklah saya laksanakan."_

" _Kalau begitu saya juga akan laksanakan," kalimat formal yang sengaja dibuat buat, Uzumaki Natuto yengir di samping Uchiha Sasuke._

" _Hoy…Naruto, sejak kapan kau berdiri di sana?"_

 **End Flashback**

Uchiha terakhir dari _clan_ Uchiha, _jonin_ _rank_ -A pengguna element api dan petir—sangat mahir dalam _ninjutsu, genjutsu, doujutsu, kekkei genkai, dan taijutsu_.

Semua bermula ketika usianya tujuh tahun, di usia yang sangat belia ia telah mengenal makna dari balas dendam. Berlatih sekuat tenaga hingga melarikan diri dari Desa, Sasuke melalui itu semua seorang diri.

Orochimaru- _sensei_ adalah pelariannya, bocah kecil mendatangi sang _sannin_ legendaris agar diwariskan _jutsu-jutsu_ nya.

Sasuke tak mengenal masa remaja, masa mudanya habis digunakan untuk berlatih _jutsu_. Si bocah kecil menyerap apapun dari Orochimaru- _sensei_ , ia berlatih selama dua puluh tahun tanpa henti. Otogakure adalah saksi bisu kepedihan hatinya, Desa kecil itu seolah mengerti betapa pilu hati si bocah sebatang kara.

Jika ia adalah murid dari Orochimaru- _sensei_ , bukan berarti ia akan menceritakan segalanya. Orochimaru mengasuh Sasuke seperti anaknya sendiri tanpa tahu tujuan utama dari muridnya itu.

Layaknya peristiwa yang terulang kembali, ia akhirnya tewas di tangan Sasuke, seperti ia menewaskan Sarutobi- _sama_ di masa lampau, gurunya sendiri. _well_ —karma tetaplah karma.

Lepas dari jeratan Orochimaru, kehidupannya terus berlanjut _._ Ia mengincar Uchiha Itachi—Kakaknya, sekaligus algojo pembantai _clan_ Uchiha.

Pertarungan sengit antar keduanya memakan waktu berhari-hari, ambisinya menggebu-gebu ingin menghabisi nyawa anggota Akatsuki itu.

Hingga ia mengetahui sebuah fakta pilu, betapa Itachi melakukan itu semua demi melindungi Adiknya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Malam pembantaian yang menewaskan seluruh anggota _clan_ Uchiha adalah sesuatu yang telah direncanakan. Seseorang bernama Danzo- _sama,_ ketua organisasi rahasia _anbu-nee—_ adalah otak dibalik semua itu.

Beban Itachi lepas, perasaannya lega telah menceritakan fakta sebenarnya. Ketika ia siap tewas, sebuah _jutsu high class_ diwariskan, _amaterasu_.

Dendam membara semakin menjadi-jadi, kini target utamanya adalah Danzo- _sama_. Tidak peduli lawan atau kawan, Sasuke membantai apapun dan siapapun. Karin si malang, seorang _partner_ setia. Gadis cantik itu harus rela menjadi tameng. Dara manis keturunan _clan_ Uzumaki, ciri khas berambut _maroon_ pengguna element tumbuh-tumbuhan, penyalur energi terbaik yang pernah ada—dan Sasuke menyerangnya hanya dengan satu pukulan.

Beruntung Hatake kakashi dan Haruno Sakura datang tepat waktu, si malang hampir tewas akibat lubang besar di jantungnya.

Uchiha Sasuke resmi dinyatakan sebagai _nuke_ gila, Persatuan Aliansi shinobi mengeluarkan perintah 'serang sampai mati' pada Uchiha Terakhir itu.

Uzumaki Naruto panas, ia percaya bahwa Sasuke melakukan itu karena sebuah alasan. Si malang itu ingin dimengerti, sesungguhnya ia tidak jahat, Sasuke hanya korban dari para pendahulunya.

* * *

Setelah kemelut berkepanjangan akhirnya diperoleh satu nama baru, Uchiha Obito. Ia adalah dalang di balik semua kekacauan di kubu Uchiha, dimana kekacauan itu berdampak pula pada keseimbangan dunia _shinobi_.

Uchiha Obito adalah pencetus perang dunia _ninja_ ke empat, belakangan diketahui bahwa ia adalah sekutu utama dari nenek moyang jahat Uchiha, Uchiha Madara.

Awalnya Sasuke berada di pihak Obito- _sama_ , tapi setelah menyaksikan satu-persatu ritme rencana pendahulunya itu, akhirnya ia mengambil suatu keputusan.

Obito mengincar _jinchuriki_ dari _kyuubi_ , Uzumaki Naruto—yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Jika _kyuubi_ di ambil, otomatis _jinchuriki_ akan tewas. Iya, ini tidak baik mengingat ia dan Naruto adalah rival, setidaknya yang harus berhadapan dengan Naruto adalah Sasuke sendiri.

Jika perang besar terjadi, berapa jumlah _shinobi_ yang akan tewas? Berapa Desa yang akan hancur akibat dampak serangan?

Korban akan berjatuhan dan banyak dari mereka yang akan kehilangan sanak keluarga. Sama seperti dirinya yang kehilangan _Haha_ , _Chichi_ dan _Niisan,_ cukuplah dia saja yang merasakan penderitaan itu.

Setelah berpikir matang-matang, Uchiha Sasuke akhirnya memihak pada Aliansi _Shinobi_. Bersama Sahabatnya Uzumaki Naruto dan para _nakama_ , mereka bahu-membahu mengalahkan Uchiha Madara dan para sekutunya.

Perang berlangsung selama satu musim, selama itu pula Sasuke sadar akan berbagai hal,

Bagus juga jika aku dan Naruto menyatukan _chakra,_

Terlihat keren jika _susano'o_ berada di punggung _Kurama_ ,

Kakashi- _sensei_ tidak menyinggung apapun, ia berlaku seperti biasa,

 _Nakama_ tetap konyol seperti dulu,

Naruto dan Sakura selalu bertengkar,

Dan masih banyak hal-hal lainnya,

Walau sepele, tapi itu sudah cukup menggoda hati seorang pembangkang Desa. Tanah kelahirannya, Konohagakure. Desa Daun yang selama ini berusaha dilindungi oleh Itachi _-nii_ , sulung Uchiha itu bahkan rela bergabung dengan organisasi terlarang dan di anggap sebagai _nuke._

Perjuangan belum berakhir, Sasuke siap melanjutkan impian sang Kakak. Uchiha Itachi mengorbankan segalanya demi Konohagakure, maka Uchiha Sasuke akan menjaga Konohagakure dari apapun dan siapapun.

Perang dunia _ninja_ ke empat telah sukses merenggut lengan kirinya, tapi itu tidak sebanding dengan yang ia dapatkan saat ini. Satu tangan tidak terlalu penting jika kau bisa mendapatkan segalanya. Dalam artian segalanya, sesuatu yang pernah hilang kini seolah di susun kembali dengan rapi. Layaknya _puzzle_ yang telah di acak, satu demi satu bagiannya di tata sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk suatu makna.

Perang berakhir dengan kemenangan Aliansi _Shinobi_ , aktor utamanya adalah seorang Uchiha dan seorang _jinchuriki kyuubi_. Namun tidak semua bergembira, seperti prediksi sebelumnya, beberapa korban yang tewas adalah orang-orang yang mereka kenal.

Hyuuga Neji, _bunke_ sekaligus pengguna _kekkei genkai_ terbaik Hyuuga, Nara Shikaku _kagemane mode_ kebanggaan Desa, Guy- _sensei_ harus merelakan impiannya dari _taijutsu_ , dan masih banyak kepedihan-kepedihan lainnya.

Tapi tidak semua kepedihan akan berakhir dengan kepedihan, seorang _shinobi_ sejati pantang berlarut-larut dalam duka. Mereka yang mampu bertahan di dalam perang adalah _shinobi_ terkuat, maka jangan sia-siakan pengorbanan para _nakama_ yang telah gugur.

Masa sedih telah berlalu, kini saatnya membuka lembaran baru. Dimulai dari rekonstruksi dan perbaikan di sana-sini, para _shinobi_ saling bantu demi tata ruang Desa.

* * *

Tiga hari terlalu lama bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke, ia segera menghadap _Hokage_ ke lima pasca sembuh dari luka-lukanya. Berbeda Dengan Uzumaki Naruto, si _blonde_ itu masih betah berlama-lama. Bagaimana tidak, Suster perawatnya adalah Haruno Sakura, sang wanita pujaan hati yang setia mendampingi kapanpun dan dimanapun. Padahal semua orang tahu betul— Naruto adalah pemilik _chakra_ terbesar seantero Negara Api, tapi ia rela bersakit-sakitan untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasihnya.

 _Hokage_ ke lima tidak mempermasalahkan apapun, hal-hal yang terjadi di masa lalu biarlah berlalu. Sepaham dengan _Hokage_ , Tetua dan _Daimyo_ malah menganggap Uchiha sebagai _clan_ berharga yang patut dijaga. Jika kau membuat kegaduhan, tuntaskan kegaduhan itu, perbaikilah dengan cara-cara yang baik.

Seorang pangeran _sharingan_ dari _clan_ Uchiha, _jonin rank_ A yang tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata, pemilik _chakra_ terbesar setelah _jinchuriki kyuubi_ , tidak— _chakra_ miliknya setara dengan _jinchuriki kyuubi_ , wajah tampan rupawan, dan yang paling penting, ia adalah Uchiha terakhir yang mampu bertahan di tengah konflik berkepanjangan.

Pria _stoic_ itu digandrungi banyak wanita, bahkan ada yang datang jauh-jauh hanya untuk sekedar melihat wajah tampannya. Sasuke adalah _ninja_ pertama yang dikejar-kejar bak selebriti, Para _nakama_ menyadari hal itu dan mulai meneliti letak-letak kelebihannya.

Rambut hitam kelam, mata elang berwarna onyx, ukiran wajah sempurna, hidung mancung, bibir ranum yang terkatup rapat, rahang mantap khas pria sejati, kulitnya tidak halus tapi putih seperti salju, lecet disana-sini pertanda ia hobi bertarung, tinggi badan seratus delapan puluh tujuh centimeter, tubuh tegap atletis dihiasi otot, apa lagi kelebihannya? Demi _Kami_ kau tidak akan menemukan kekurangan pada tubuh Uchiha muda itu selain satu lengannya yang hilang. Oh iya, ia sangat jarang tersenyum, tapi sekali ia tersenyum, pergerakan dunia seolah terhenti—dan yang kau dengar selanjutnya hanyalah teriakan melengking para gadis.

Sebagai spesialis misi _rank_ A dan S, Sasuke adalah yang terbaik diantara yang terbaik. Jangan hitung Naruto, belakangan si _blonde_ lebih banyak mengekor. Misi Naruto hanya sebulan sekali, sementara misi Sasuke, sebulan tiga kali—dalam artian, ia adalah _shinobi_ yang aktif setiap minggu.

Sasuke jarang mengambil jatah libur, ia lebih senang keluar Desa dari pada duduk bersantai di warung _ichiraku_. Di saat-saat tertentu ketika para _nakama_ membuat janji, terkadang ia ikut bergabung seraya menikmati _shochu_.

Bergabung dengan para _nakama_ bukan berarti membuatnya jadi aktif, ia lebih banyak diam dari pada bercerita. _Well,_ Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang gemar menyaksikan dari pada berkomentar, banyak bicara hanya membuat kepalanya pusing sendiri.

Sama halnya dengan saat ini, satu kesalahan kecil bisa merusak segalanya. Hanya karena salah paham dan tidak teliti, waktu tujuh hari enam malam habis terbuang sia-sia. Lagi-lagi ia hanya diam membisu seraya menyaksikan Lee dan Tenten protes panjang lebar, iris _onyx_ itu lurus memandang _Hokage_ ke enam yang tiga puluh menit belakangan ini menjadi super-duper menyebalkan.

Di sisi kiri _Hokage_ , nampak Naruto tak kuasa menahan tawa. Hal yang ia tertawakan adalah misi kunjungan pesta ke _mansion_ seorang _Daimyo_ , "jadi begini, gulungan undangan itu sudah ada dimejaku sejak dua bulan yang lalu,"Kakashi berusaha menjelaskan kesalahpahaman.

Ia telah salah membaca isi undangan atau memang tidak membaca isi undangannya. Bermula dari pernikahan Akane _no Hime_ yang dilaksanakn tanggal delapan, ia mengutus tiga _jonin rank_ A melewati hutan belantara selama tiga hari hanya untuk mengetahui fakta bahwa Akane _no Hime_ menikah tanggal delapan bulan ke dua, "intinya undangan itu sudah lama dimejaku, aku sama sekali tak tahu-menahu—"

"Jadi bukan kami yang salah?" Tenten kesal.

"Maaf, tapi ini murni kesalahanku." Kakashi tertawa di selah kalimatnya.

Saking lucunya, Naruto menghentak-hentakkan meja. Wajah kesal Uchiha Sasuke semakin menggelitik urat tawanya, "Hoi, _teme_ —ku pikir aku yang paling bodoh, ternyata kau jauh lebih bodoh!" Dipandangnya Lee dan Tenten bergantian, "Baaakaaaa~"

Pertama kali dalam sejarah _shinobi_ , Uchiha Sasuke terlibat dalam misi super konyol. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak teliti, dipikirnya ini hanyalah undangan pesta biasa, "Aku lelah butuh istirahat," Tenten menghela nafas panjang, "Aku perlu makan sesuatu," Lee nampak kesal.

"Baiklah, sebagai permintaan maaf, ku beri kalian jatah libur selama sehari."

"Yosh! _Arigatou_ _Hokage_ - _sama_!" murid Guy- _sensei_ bersemangat.

Mereka hendak meninggalkan ruang _Hokage_ , tapi suara serak Naruto kembali menarik perhatian, "Hoi! Uchiha Sasuke mau kemana kau?" yang disebutkan namanya mendelik, "Akane _no Hime_ mencarimu, ia ingin kau hadir dipestanya, jangan pulang dulu!" sontak Kakashi dan Naruto tertawa berbarengan, dan itu sangat sukses merubah wajah kesal Sasuke menjadi bengis, "sialan kau Naruto, lain kali akan ku bunuh."

Kakashi berdehem, "benar kata Naruto, Sasuke tetap tinggal, kalian berdua boleh istirahat."

Lee dan Tenten meninggalkan ruangan, "sialan, kita tertipu," kalimat Genjimanyu membuat Naruto terkikik lagi dan lagi.

"Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," Naruto menyilangkan lengannya diperpotongan leher Sasuke, raut wajahnya serius, "ini tentang Akane _no Hime_."

" _Dobe!_ " didorongnya pria _blonde_ itu.

"Hey—Naruto pulanglah kerumahmu, kau terlalu banyak melucu disini, "Kakashi memberi isyarat agar si pirang tengik meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Ia memicingkan matanya, nada suaranya dibuat-buat, "awas kau Sasuke, Akane _no Hime_ akan terus mengawasi pergerakanmu." ia membuat kode dengan dua jemarinya seraya meninggalkan ruang _Hokage_.

"Jangan hiraukan, dia sudah gila sejak dulu." Kakashi bergeleng ria.

Sasuke mengambil salah satu kursi, kini ia dan Kakashi hanya terpisah oleh meja kerja, wajah _stoic_ itu seolah berkata, 'Aku lelah, buat ini jadi cepat.'

"Hiashi- _sama_ mencarimu," disusunnya beberapa dokumen yang berserakan di atas meja, "ku rasa ini tentang pembicaraan minggu lalu."

"Saya akan menemui beliau malam ini." Sungguh Uchiha sempurna, biarpun di celah dan ditertawakan, ia tetap _cool_ dan berbicara layaknya manusia normal.

"Jika kau menyetujuinya, aku juga akan setuju tapi jangan lalai dengan misi."

"Baik, saya mengerti."

"Jika Neji—"

"Saya akan membimbingnya dengan baik," Sasuke memotong kalimat Kakashi.

"Jika Neji masih hidup, ia akan menjadi Hyuuga yang hebat," ada jeda, "yang ini adalah seorang perempuan, ia baru saja kembali dari perantauan."

"Saya bukanlah seorang keturunan Hyuuga, bukan juga seorang _Hairees_ , tapi saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin."

* * *

Satu Minggu yang lalu Hyuuga Hiashi bertemu dengan Hatake Kakashi, mereka membahas tentang upacara pelantikan untuk _Hairees_ generasi ke tujuh belas.

Kakashi paham betul masalahnya, ia kehilangan satu-satunya calon penerus terbaik. Ketua clan Hyuuga itu kebingungan setelah kematian Neji, ia butuh seorang _Hairees_ tangguh dan puterinya tak bisa diandalkan.

Muncul nama Uchiha Sasuke, seorang keturunan _clan_ Uchiha yang dipercaya pandai dalam hal didik-mendidik. Entahlah, Kakashi spontan menyebut nama itu, ia pikir Sasuke pantas mengemban tugas ini.

Singkat cerita, mereka bertiga bicara panjang lebar mengenai sang calon _Hairees_.

"Kau adalah _shinobi_ yang sibuk." Hiashi menepuk punggung pemuda atletis disampingnya.

"Ie' tapi saya berjanji akan berusaha sebisa mungkin," ada jeda, "mungkin minggu depan saya akan berkunjung ke _mansion_ anda."

Begitu ceritanya, dan disinilah dia sekarang. Setengah delapan malam, Uchiha Sasuke memasuki gerbang utama kediaman Hyuuga. Rupanya ia adalah tamu kehormatan, seorang wanita _Bunke_ menyambutnya, "Hiashi- _sama_ menunggu anda sejak tadi," _Bunke_ belia itu memberi isyarat agar si tamu mengikuti langkahnya.

Sebuah taman pribadi di dekat _machiya_ para _Souke_ , Hyuuga Hiashi bersantai di sana sambil menikmati segelas _gyokuro_ , "anda penggemar teh yang baik," Sasuke berjalan santai kearahnya.

Pria _souke_ itu melepas tawa, "ini adalah hobi saya."

" _Sake?"_

" _Ie'_ itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan orang tua sepertiku," Ia tertawa lagi, "tapi ketika seusiamu, saya biasa menikmati itu di luar Desa."

Seorang pria _Bunke_ menuangkan _gyokuro_ di gelas lainnya, "teh baik untuk anak muda sepertimu," Hiashi meneguk isi gelasnya, "temani aku minum."

Sejurus kemudian, perbincangan mereka jauh ke masa lampau. Ini tentang masa muda Hiashi dan Fugaku, Ayah Sasuke. Coba tebak, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika keduanya adalah sahabat karib. Pembicaraan itu semakin menarik kala Hiashi menceritakan kebiasaan-kebiasaan Fugaku di masa kecil.

Bukannya gemar bergaul dengan orang tua, hanya saja yang dibahas adalah keluarganya. Semenjak kembali ke Konoha, ini pertama kalinya seseorang menyinggung nama Uchiha Fugaku.

Menyadari aura _chakra_ Hanabi, Hiashi melirik pada kedua gadis yang menuju kearahnya, seolah ia berkata, 'dari mana saja kalian, ini pukul delapan malam.'

Hanabi memamerkan ekspresi memelas tanda minta maaf, Hinata malah mundur beberapa langkah dan bersembunyi dibelakang Adiknya.

"Hinata," suara berat Hiashi.

"…"

"Hinata?"

"Ha- _hai' Otou-sama_ …" Suaranya pelan hampir tak terdengar.

"Kami menunggumu sejak tadi—" Hiashi mengisyaratkan agar puteri sulungnya itu duduk disebelahnya.

"Kami dari pasar," _well_ , Hanabi adalah pemotong kalimat yang baik.

Alih-alih mengacuhkan Hanabi, Hiashi melanjutkan kalimatnya, "masih ingat pembicaraan kita tentang bimbingan?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan, sesekali Hanabi menyenggol kakinya—berharap Kakaknya itu tidak terlalu gugup ketika bertemu orang baru.

"Tuan Uchiha adalah Ketua dari _clan_ Uchiha," ada jeda, "sejak minggu lalu kami membicarakan ini," ada jeda lagi, "Tuan Uchiha akan membimbingmu sebelum hari upacara pelantikan," Hiashi diam sejenak, menunggu respon dari Hinata.

Sesaat suasana terasa kikuk, empat orang di sana diam membisu, menyadari hal itu, Hanabi mengeluarkan _jutsu_ basa-basinya, "waaah…keren…."

"Hinata…"

"…."

"Hinata?"

" _Ha-hai_ '" ia gugup.

"Beri salam pada Tuan Uchiha," perintah Hiashi.

Hinata berdiri sesaat seraya membungkuk hormat, Hanabi melakukan hal yang sama diiringi nyengir lebar tanda ia sangat bersahabat. Sasuke memandang keduanya secara bergantian, bagai langit dan bumi, Hinata dan Hanabi mempunyai sifat yang berbeda.

"Saya akan memulai bimbingannya esok hari," diteguknya sisa _gyokuro_ , "jika saya absen, itu artinya sedang ada misi ke luar Desa,"

Hiashi tersenyum, "terima kasih atas kunjungan anda, saya yakin anda sangat sibuk sekarang ini, saya telah menyita waktu anda," ia bangkit dan membungkuk hormat, "maafkan puteri saya, dia memang agak pendiam."

 **Hinata POV**

Waktu itu, ku pikir _Otou-sama_ tidak serius….

Oh _Kami_ …sejak kapan _Otou-sama_ tidak serius?

Dia memanggil seseorang untuk mendidikku sebagai _Hairees_ , dan orang itu adalah sahabat Naruto- _kun._

Aku tak mengenal baik Uchiha Sasuke, tapi tahu betul masa lalunya. Ia banyak dibicarakan orang, kejahatannya di masa lampau sungguh tak terampuni.

Jika bukan keturunan terakhir Uchiha, aku yakin ia telah di eksekusi mati oleh Persatuan Aliansi _Shinobi_.

Mereka punya sebutan khusus untuk _shinobi_ yang ingkar kepada Desanya. Iya, _nuke-nin_ …Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang mantan _nuke-nin_.

Hanabi membuyarkan lamunanku, "kenapa _Neechan_ harus di didik oleh seorang Uchiha?" Adikku _ceplas-ceplos_ , sukses membuat Ayah mendelik kearahnya, "Sasuke _Niisan_ sama saja dengan Neji _Niisan_ dan Naruto _Niisan_ , jadi ku pikir sikap kita biasa saja."

Usia pria ini sebaya dengan Naruto- _kun_ dan Neji _Niisan_ , tapi Ayah memperlakukannya seperti _shinobi_ terhormat. Entahlah, mungkin karena _level jutsu_ yang dikuasainya, jumlah _chakra_ yang dimilikinya, atau karena ia adalah yang terakhir darikeluarganya.

"Ayah Sasuke- _san_ adalah teman Ayah," Ayah menatapku dan Hanabi bergantian.

Setelah ini ku jamin Adikku kena semprot, "bukankah kita harus menghormati semua orang, Hanabi?" Alis Ayah bertautan.

"Dia masih muda, jalan pikirannya kritis, aura _chakra_ nya _kuat_ , _byakugan_ yang matang," Hanabi dibaca layaknya buku, "dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

Hiashi tertawa, "maafkan puteri-puteri saya, mereka selalu begitu ketika bertemu orang baru," dan ini kedua kalinya Ayah mengulang kata 'maaf'

Suasana hening seketika, kami tak saling bicara satu sama lain, hanya Ayah yang terus melotot pada Hanabi.

"Saya pamit."

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas kunjungan anda,"Aku, Ayah dan Hanabi memberi salam, "Hinata, antarlah Sasuke- _san_ ke depan gerbang."

 **Hinata End POV**

Langkah demi langkah dalam keheningan, seorang pria dan seorang wanita melewati _washitsu_ utama keluarga Hyuuga. Tak satupun dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan, si pria merasa tidak perlu dan si wanita merasa terlalu malu.

 _Sharingan_ menangkap aura ketakutan, gadis yang berjalan dibelakangnya gemetar hebat luar biasa. Seorang _kunoichi rank_ C, jumlah _chakra_ setara dengan _gennin_ berusia lima tahun, _byakugan_ lemah, dan dijamin ia tak menguasai _kekkei genkai_ apapun.

Tidak perlu berhadapan satu lawan satu, cukup dengan melihatnya saja, Sasuke paham betul sejauh apa kelemahan calon _Hairees_ Hyuuga itu.

Tiba di gerbang utama, sepuluh menit serasa sepuluh jam. Peluh bercucuran membasahi dahi sang _Hime_ , jari-jemarinya saling bertautan di depan _homongi_ warna ungu. Uchiha Sasuke sedang memandangnya lekat-lekat, tapi Wajah cantik rupawan itu tak berani melihat wajah tampan dihadapannya.

Fokus Uchiha pada jemari mungil yang bergetar, "kau sangat kecil."

"…." Tidak ada tanggapan.

"—dan pendek."

"…." Masih diam seribu bahasa.

"Besok,"

"Eh…" sedikit respon.

"Pukul tujuh pagi, luruslah ke arah utara."

"Eh?"

"Jika terlambat akan di beri hukuman."

* * *

 **Prince of Sharingan, 07 Maret 2017.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Main pairing: SasuHina

Genre: Romance, Hurt

Rated : M

* * *

 **3**

 **Vacation**

* * *

Tidak semua wanita di Konoha mengenakan _wafuku_ , apalagi yang berprofesi sebagai _shinobi_ , mereka lebih memilih pakaian yang lebih pendek dan ketat. Jika kau adalah seorang _kunoichi_ , jangan gunakan pakaian dari bahan tebal, itu akan menyulitkanmu ketika melaksanakan misi, pilihlah pakaian dari bahan katun tipis yang mudah menyerap air. Sesuatu yang lebih simpel akan lebih baik untuk wanita yang sering melaksanakan kegiatan luar, kecuali jika kau adalah seorang _Hime_ dari _clan_ ternama.

 _wafuku_ bukan hal yang asing bagi Hyuuga, para pria identik dengan _hakama_ sementara wanitanya identik dengan _kimono_. Bagi yang belum menikah, _homongi_ dan _furisode_ adalah pilihan yang tepat, sedangkan mereka para gadis muda, diwajibkan mengenakan _yukata_.

 _Hime_ Hyuuga mengenakan _homongi_ di hari pertama, ia yakin betul bahwa pakaian terbaik adalah pakaian tersopan. Kali ini _homongi_ miliknya terbuat dari bahan lebih tipis, bukan katun, tapi nyaman juga. Warnanya putih tulang dihiasi motif anggrek ungu, ia menawan dipandang mata.

Itu jika kau ingin menghadiri sebuah pesta, sementara ini adalah sebuah bimbingan khusus. Dalam artian, kau akan belajar banyak hal dari sang pembimbing, setidaknya akan ada beberapa teknik _ninjutsu_. Sementara pembimbingmu adalah seorang pria yang tidak mau tahu masalah pakaian. Mengenakan sesuatu atau tidak mengenakan sesuatu, intinya kau harus mampu menyerap materi yang ia berikan.

Muncul satu pertanyaan, pantaskah _homongi_ dikenakan untuk berlatih? Iya wajar saja, wanita Hyuuga selalu setia dengan _wafuku_ , itu bagi mereka yang terbiasa. Lalu muncul pertanyaan lainnya, apakah _Hime_ Hyuuga pernah mengikuti bimbingan sebelumnya? Tentu tidak, hanya Hiashi- _sama_ dan Neji _niisan_ yang melatihnya selama ini.

Ia tidak pernah sekolah di Akademi _Ninja_ , ia tidak pernah mengikuti ujian _genin_ apalagi _chunin_. Statusnya sebagai _souke_ yang memaksa _Hokage_ ke lima menandatangani surat keputusan tentang lulus paksaan sang _Hime_ malang.

Sebagai seorang _kunoichi_ yang tidak pernah berlatih, wajar jika Hinata tidak mengerti aturan. _Shinobi_ _genin_ maupun _chunin_ wajib mengenakan pakaian simpel dan ringan, itu akan memudahkanmu dalam pergerakan. Contohnya saja Sakura- _san_ dan Ino- _san_ , pakaiannya lebih minim, bukan untuk mempertontonkan paha mulus mereka, melainkan untuk kenyaman kala bertugas.

* * *

Seorang pemilik mata putih berjalan ke arah Uchiha Sasuke, wanita itu nampak kesulitan dengan langkahnya. _Homongi_ miliknya kontras dengan hijau daun pepohonan. Warna kulit pucat semakin pucat kala berpadu dengan warna pucat _homongi_. Si gadis kuncir poni rata, _sharingan_ menangkap aura samar ketakutan, raut wajah itu menggambarkan sunkan, segan dan malu-malu.

Langit belum menampakkan apapun, hanya beberapa awan kecil yang setia di sana. Burung pipit saling bersahutan, sesekali terdengar suara ternak warga yang sengaja di lepas ke hutan. Tanah di sekitar tidak lembab dan tidak kering, menandakan cuaca sangat bagus untuk memulai sebuah bimbingan bagi seorang _Hime_ bertubuh mungil.

Di jamin ini adalah setengah tujuh pagi, awal yang bagus untuk pelajaran pertama. Tidak akan ada hukuman seperti yang dijanjikan, mengingat si _iris amethyst_ sukses menepati janjinya. Sasuke berdiri di tengah jalan setapak, ia tak akan bersandar atau bersembunyi di salah satu pohon, berjaga kalau-kalau _Hime_ tidak dapat melihatnya dan meneruskan perjalanan hingga ke Desa Kumogakure.

Sasuke meneliti penampilan anak didiknya yang hendak ke pesta pagi, jarak mereka sepuluh meter—ketika ia menyimpulkan betapa si gadis mirip seperti hantu kesiangan.

" _Anoo_ …."

"…."

"Maa…," si gadis ragu-ragu dengan kalimatnya.

"Hn? Kalimat ambigu Sasuke.

"Matahari…," jemari itu bertautan, kebiasaan sejak kecil sang _Hime_ , "matahari belum nampak," suaranya lembut.

"Lalu?"

"Syukurlah…."

"Hn, lalu?"

" _Gomennasai_ , a-aku menunggu Sasuke- _san_ di dekat lapangan,"ada jeda, ia maju dua langkah, "ku-ku pikir itu adalah arah utara, ta-tapi Sasuke- _san_ tidak muncul juga, ja-jadi—"

"Arah utara sampai kau menemukanku," Sasuke memotong kalimatnya.

"Aah… _souka_ ," ia tertunduk malu, " _gomennasai_ ," dua kali mengulang kata maaf.

"Malah ku pikir kau telah melewatiku," _well_ , candaan yang bagus untuk pria berwajah dingin.

Arah utara tempat pertemuan di hari pertama, maksudnya hutan utara di balik gunung, bukan arah utara di dekat lapangan para _genin_. Tidak mungkin Sasuke melatih seorang pemula berusia dua puluh dua tahun di tengah-tengah para _genin_ yang sedang bermain bola, Hinata akan sukses ditertawakan.

Gerak tubuhnya memberi isyarat agar _Hime_ mengikuti langkahnya, jalan setapa bukan tempat yang baik untuk memulai bimbingan. Ini adalah jalan utama bagi para _skuad anbu_ ketika hendak melaksanakan misi atau kembali dari misi, terkadang juga digunakan oleh beberapa _jounin_ untuk berlatih _jutsu_ terbaru.

Termasuk dia dan Itachi- _nii_ , hutan ini adalah tempat favorit dua bersaudara Uchiha. Teknik melempar _kunai_ dan _shuriken_ , _hange no jutsu_ , _ki no bori no shugyo_ , _suimen hoko no gyo_ dan masih banyak lagi, seolah bau keringat itachi- _nii_ masih menempel erat, banyak kenangan banyak kesedihan maka dari itu jangan buat kenangan apapun.

Sasuke melamun dalam langkahnya, Hinata setia mengekor. Dipandangnya sisi kiri dan kanan, hanya hutan melompong. Karena ia adalah _Hime_ yang terbatas ruang geraknya, hutan utara terasa sangat asing.

Bersyukurlah mereka—para _shinobi_ tangguh, mampu melakukan apapun dan pergi dimanapun. Banyak yang tewas dalam misi, tak jarang mereka saling bunuh satu sama lain demi keuntungan sendiri.

Terbayang jelas tumpukan mayat _shinobi_ , perang dunia _ninja_ menjadi momen yang sangat menakutkan, dan beberapa dari orang yang pernah berlatih di hutan ini adalah beberapa orang dari tumpukan mayat itu.

Yang berjalan di depan adalah seorang mantan _nuke-nin_ , pertanyaan muncul di benak Hinata, berapa jumlah _shinobi_ yang pernah di bunuh Sasuke- _san_? Hitunglah Uchiha Itachi, _sannin_ Orochimaru, danzo- _sama_ ketua _anbu-nee_ dan masih banyak lagi. Apakah ia nyeyak di dalam tidurnya setelah melakukan itu semua? Pada orang-orang yang ia kenal? Tentu saja, seorang pengguna _genjutsu_ selalu tidur pulas di alam bawah sadarnya.

"Ano…"alih-alih memulai pembicaraan.

"Delapan ratus dua puluh enam."

"Eh?"

"orang yang pernah ku bunuh," Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, " _shinobi_ yang ku habisi berjumlah delapan ratus dua puluh enam," sebuah _pocket_ kecil diserahkan pada Hinata, "sampai dua hari yang lalu," dipandangnya wajah tertunduk itu, "dan kau benar, termasuk Kakak dan _sensei_ pribadiku."

Jemari si mungil bergetar, kalimat terakhir Uchiha Sasuke telah sukses menekan urat takutnya. Jika perawakan Sasuke membuatnya takut, kini pemilihan kata pria itu membuatnya takut setengah mati. _Pocket_ kecil itu di genggam erat-erat, "ma-maaf," ini kata maaf yang ke tiga sejak lima belas menit yang lalu.

Iya tentu saja, _sharingan dan rinnegan_ mampu merasakan apapun disekitarnya…apapun, termasuk ungkapan isi hati Hinata _no Hime_. Jangan main-main dengan orang ini, ia mampu membaca isi kepala dan pergerakan lawan dan kawan,

"Kenapa?" Sasuke mendelik.

Walau hanya 'kenapa' tapi bisa diartikan _Hime_ sebagai, 'ingin menjadi korban selanjutnya?'

"Ti-tidak—" suaranya bergetar.

"Ingin menjadi korban selanjutnya?" Demi _Kami-sama_ , Sasuke membaca Hinata seperti koran pagi hari.

"A-aku…harus pulang."

"Hm?" alis sasuke bertautan, mereka belum memulai apapun dan anak didiknya sudah minta pulang.

"A-aku—"

"Bercanda," dipandangnya _Hime_ malang itu, "Ayahmu membayarku untuk bimbingan ini," Hinata dibiarkan melangkah lebih dulu, alih-alih bertukar posisi, "jadi tidak mungkin aku membunuhmu, jalanlah lurus ke depan, di dekat pohon besar itu belok kiri."

Hinata _Hime_ menangis dalam langkahnya, ia takut dan malu layaknya pencuri yang kedapatan mencuri, ia tak menyangka Sasuke akan membaca pikirannya semudah itu, " _gomennasai_ …" suaranya lirih, _well_ —maaf yang ke empat.

* * *

Tidak, Hatake Kakashi bukan orang yang kolot, ia adalah tipe _shinobi_ yang tak segan-segan mengakui kesalahan jika memang terbukti bersalah.

Kemarin, ia kurang teliti dan memberikan misi sia-sia pada _jounin rank_ A, maka sebagai gantinya, ia memberi jatah libur sehari penuh pada ke tiga _jounin_ tersebut.

Lee lebih memilih untuk berlatih, tentunya setelah menjenguk Guy- _sensei_ , guru malang yang tengah terbaring sakit. Lari seribu putaran, _push up_ delapan ratus kali, berjalan di atas tangan lima ratus kali, semua itu mampu ia lakukan dalam sehari _full_ tanpa lelah.

Berbeda dengan si gadis cepol, Tenten lebih memilih pulang ke rumah orang tuanya. Perlu diketahui, Tenten adalah gadis paling beruntung di Konoha. Ia lahir dari keluarga _Daimyou_ , sejak kecil ia di didik sebagai Nona besar. Tapi bukan itu intinya, si cantik berambut cokelat itu lebih suka hidup sebagai _kunoichi_ dengan fasilitas rumah susun seadanya.

Bersama kakak sepupunya Lee, Tenten hidup di Konoha layaknya manusia biasa. Terkadang bantuan sang Ayah ragu ia tolak—emas, berlian, sandang pangan, pakaian mewah, dan berbagai keperluan _ninja_ —semua itu tertampung rapi dilemarinya.

Pemandangan lain datang dari Uchiha Sasuke, pria itu sibuk mengurusi seorang _Hime_. Tapi Naruto tidak akan mengolok-ngoloknya seperti kemarin, karena ini bukanlah Akane _no Hime_ , melainkan Hinata _no Hime_ , puteri sulung Hyuuga Hiashi, teman Ayahnya.

Hinata belok ke kiri di dekat pohon besar, "lurus ke depan," perintah Sasuke.

Dalam hati ia mengutuk _homongi_ miliknya, betapa sulit mengenakan _wafuku_ di tengah hutan. Samar terdengar suara air, aroma dedaaunan _fresh_ menyeruak, lumut di atas bebatuan mengisyaratkan betapa lembab udara di sekitar, kelinci lompat ke sana kemari kala menyadari kehadiran dua manusia Konoha, bunga-bunga liar berbagai macam bentuk menarik perhatiah _Hime_ untuk menyentuhnya, tapi suara berat Uchiha Sasuke membatalkan niatnya, "jangan sentuh, itu beracun."

Hutan seperti taman, sungai di tengah hutan, siapa sangka Konoha memiliki aset sebagus ini. Para _shinobi_ terlalu sibuk melaksanakan misi sehingga lupa betapa indahnya taman hutan di dekat rumah mereka. Kelak Ayah dan Hanabi harus melihat ini, atau mereka telah mengetahuinya tapi tidak peduli dan lebih peduli pada hal-hal yang berbau _shinobi._

Sasuke mengambil beberapa lembar daun yang bentuknya agak lebar, ditaruh di atas batu lalu dia duduk diatasnya, Hinata pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Dua hal yang sangat mengganggu, jari-jemari yang selalu bertautan dan wajah tertunduk lesu seperti orang sakit.

"Pelajaran pertama," suaranya agak lantang, "sopan santun dan saling menghargai."

"…."

"Seperti itukah sopan santun ketika berbicara dengan seseorang?"

"Eh?"

"Ketika berhadapan dengan seseorang, tataplah wajah orang itu."

Spontan _White eyes_ memamerkan _freckle faced,_ dipandangnya wajah _stoic_ yang berbicara, " _gomennasai_ …a-aku—"

"seorang pemimpin harus lantang dan tegas," Sasuke menyilang kakinya, "berwibawa, berani mengambil keputusan, dan menghargai kawan dan lawannya."

Hinata memperhatikan dengan seksama, "—dan berani menatap lawan bicaranya," ada jeda, "jangan tunjukkan gerak ragu-ragu, karena bawahanmu akan lebih ragu lagi."

"Sebagai manusia biasa, seorang pemimpin wajar takut, tapi pemimpin yang baik tidak akan menampakkan ketakutannya di depan para bawahannya," Sasuke memperhatikan _pocket_ kecil di pangkuan _Hime_ , "karena bawahan selalu percaya pada pemimpinnya, begitu pula sebaliknya."

"Ketika dalam keadaan terdesak, seorang pemimpin harus berani mengambil keputusan," dipandangnya _white eyes_ itu, "memutar otaknya, mencurahkan semua kemampuannya agar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, kalimat ini berlaku untuk urusan administrasi _shinobi_ maupun ketika dalam keadaan perang."

"Pemimpin yang baik akan merasa sedih ketika ia gagal mempertahankan bawahannya, dalam artian di sini, bawahannya tewas dalam perang atau lari sebagai pengkhianat," ada jeda, "tapi dia tidak akan bersedih dalam jangka waktu lama, karena seorang pemimpin selalu punya seribu cara untuk membalikkan keadaan agar keuntungan berpihak padanya."

"Seorang pemimpin harus punya prinsip satu di bayar dua, jika satu orang bawahannya tewas, maka ia harus mampu menewaskan musuhya sebanyak dua," ada jeda, _Kami-sama—_ Sasuke banyak bicara hari ini, "pemimpin tidak akan meninggalkan bawahannya dalam situasi apapun, itu intinya."

Hinata diam membeku, mulutnya membentuk huruf O. Manusia yang sedang berbicara ini adalah seorang mantan penjahat, tapi dari nada bicara dan pemilihan kata, seolah ia adalah pemimpin terhormat dari suatu Negara.

"Kau mengerti bahasaku?"

"…," masih setia dengan O ria.

"Ingin menanyakan sesuatu?" dipikirnya Hinata bingung, "maksudku, bawahan di sni adalah para _bunke_ Hyuuga" jelasnya.

"…,"

"Haruskah ku ulang dari awal?"

"Ie' saya mengerti maksud Sasuke- _san_."

"Jangan tunduk ketika berbicara, pandanglah lawan bicaramu untuk menghargainya, biarpun yang dia ucapkan itu salah atau benar."

"Hai'…."

"Seorang pemimpin tidak hanya harus pintar, tapi juga cerdas."

"Hai'…."

"Seorang pemimpin tidak hanya cerdas, tapi juga kuat," ada jeda, "setidaknya ia harus menguasai satu jenis _kekkei genkai_ dan satu _jutsu rank_ A, akan lebih baik jika ia mampu menciptakan sebuah _jutsu_."

"…."

"Elemen dasar terbagi atas lima, _katon, suiton, futon, doton, dan raiton_ ," ada jeda, "jika menguasai elemen _katon_ , biasanya seorang _shinobi_ akan menguasai juga elemen _raiton_."

"…."

"Klan Hyuuga memilikin _kekkei genkei_ mata putih, tapi sejauh mana seorang Hyuuga mampu menguasai teknik _byakugan,_ tergantung dari cara ia berlatih," Sasuke berdehem, suaranya serak karena terlalu banyak bicara, "seorang Hyuuga yang tidak mampu memanfaatkan _kekkei genkai_ , sama halnya ia tidak menguasai apapun."

"A- _ano ne_ —"

"Iya, ada pertanyaan?"

" _Chakra_ …."

"Iya, ada apa dengan _chakra_?"

"A-aku tidak mampu mengontrol _chakra_ …," suaranya lirih.

Sasuke diam sesaat, rugi rasanya bicara panjang lebar tapi anak didikmu malah berkata, aku tidak bisa mengontrol _chakra_. Jika Hinata harus memulai pelajaran dari yang paling sangat dasar, bisa-bisa ini berlanjut hingga dua puluh tahun, "lebih tepatnya kau tidak mampu menciptakan _chakra_ di dalam titik _chakra_ tubuhmu."

"I-iya… _._ "

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

"Baiklah, kita mulai dari dasar saja, makanya kusiapkan _pocket_ itu untuk berjaga-jaga," Sasuke bangkit berdiri, "anggaplah kau memiliki _chakra_ , apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan _chakra_ itu?"

"Mengaktifkan _byakugan._ "

"pernah menggunakan _kekkei genkai_ sebelumnya?"

"Ketika perang _ninja_ ke empat."

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan itu, sementara menurutmu kau tidak mampu menciptakan _chakra_ pada titik _chakra_?"

"A-aku—"

"Sistem kerja _byakugan_ sama dengan _sharingan_ , butuh _chakra_ dalam jumlah besar untuk mengaktifkannya," Sasuke mengaktifkan sharingan "seorang _genin_ butuh lima tahun untuk mengaktifkan _kekkei genkai_ itu—dan hanya tingkat dasarnya saja."

"…."

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengaktifkannya dalam waktu sesingkat itu, dan bagaimana kau bisa mempertahankan konsistensi _byakugan_ selama bertarung sementara kontrol _chakra_ milikmu sangat buruk."

"…."

"Bagaimana?"

"Berlatih…," jawabnya lirih, "Neji _niisan_ melatihku untuk mengaktifkan dan mempertahankannya."

"Dia memberimu _chakra_ miliknya?"

Si gadis bergeleng, " _chakra_ milikku sendiri, tapi _chakra_ itu akan cepat habis, sifatnya hanya sementara."

"Jadi kau ingin bilang _chakra_ milikmu hanya bisa terpacu dalam keadaan genting saja?"

" Iya…mungkin," suaranya pelan dan ragu-ragu.

"Itu artinya kau tidak baik dalam kontrol dan manipulasi _chakra_."

"Mungkin begitu…," masih ragu-ragu.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberimu _chakra_ dalam jumlah kecil," ada jeda, "jika mengaku sudah pernah menggunakan _byakugan,_ artinya kita tidak perlu khawatir dengan itu, yang menjadi masalah adalah kontrol dan manipulasi _chakra_."

"Sasuke- _san_ akan memberiku _chakra_?"

"Iya, aku ingin melihat kemampuanmu."

"Ja-jangan…."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ma-malu…."

"Kenapa harus malu, aku pernah memberikan _chakra_ pada orang—itu hal biasa bagi _shinobi_ ," ada jeda, "aku ingin kau mengaktifkan _byakugan_ ketika melempar _shuriken_ yang ada di dalam _pocket_ itu."

* * *

 _Sharingan, rinnegan_ dan _byakugan_ adalah jenis _kekkei genkai_ varian unik, _kekkei tota_. Tidak semua shinobi memiliki _kekkei tota_ , hanya orang-orang tertentu dari _clan_ tertentu. Maksudnya, Hinata memiliki kelebihan itu, dan ia masih berani bilang tidak mampu mempertahankan _chakra_ dalam waktu lama.

Sasuke gemas bukan main, bukan apa-apa, ini adalah momen dimana ia bertemu seorang pengguna mata tanpa mampu memanfaatkan mata itu sendiri. Sama halnya kau mempunyai harta yang sangat banyak tapi bingung harta itu akan digunakan untuk apa.

Rasanya tidak mengapa memberi sedikit _chakra_ , ia benar-benar penasaran dengan kekuatan si _Hime_.

"Ulurkan tanganmu," katanya.

Ragu-ragu si gadis, tangan putih mulus ia pamerkan. Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama, "sentuh tanganku," perintahnya.

"Tapi—"

Ya ampun, gadis ini hanya akan mempertontonkan aksi melempar _shuriken_ tapi takutnya luar biasa. disambarnya tangan mulus itu, "seperti ini!" ia kesal, "genggam tanganku kuat-kuat."

Seperti tersambar kilat, tapi getarannya lebih ringan. Aura _chakra_ Uchiha terasa hangat berwarna biru keunguan, Hinata bisa merasakan titik-titik _chakra_ ditubuhnya mulai terisi.

Seharusnya ini akan mudah, Uchiha dan Hyuuga adalah pewaris langsung _chakra_ Otsutsuki. Bagai dua pion yang dipertemukan sesuai dengan pasangannya, Hinata tidak akan kesulitan mengimbangi kekuatan _chakra_ itu.

Byakugan adalah jenis _doujutsu mode,_ seorang pengguna _byakugan_ mampu melihat hingga sudut 360 derajat. Mata jenis ini ahli melihat benda padat dalam radius tertentu, pengguna _byakugan_ ibarat teleskop, jarak dan tingkat teleskopnya bervariasi dari orang ke orang.

Tiga _shuriken_ di apit oleh jemari mungil itu, ia menunggu aba-aba dari sang pembimbing.

Jadi begini, Sasuke sengaja melepas tiga _bunshin_. _Byakugan_ akan mencari _bunshin_ itu dalam lingkup 360 derajat lalu menyerangnya dengan _shuriken_. Ini sangat dasar untuk ukuran _shinobi_ se-usia Hinata, _well_ —hanya tiga _bunshin_ dan _Hime_ mungil itu pasti bisa melakukannya.

 _Original_ Sasuke berdiri dihadapan Hinata, ia berharap si gadis berkonsentrasi penuh agar tepat sasaran. Titik buta _byakugan_ berada di punggung leher, Sasuke paham betul, dan ia yakin Hinata belum menguasai titik itu.

"Aktifkan," perintahnya.

Seketika urat-urat di sekitar _white eyes_ itu bangkit, Hinata mulai melakukan pencarian disekitarnya.

"Anggap aku musuh!"

Jika kau melihat Hinata sekarang, kau tidak akan percaya jika ia adalah Hinata yang kemarin. Tatapan mata tajam berwarna putih, urat _chakra_ berkedut menghiasi pipi chuby, jemarinya mengapit tiga senjata ninja, waspada luar biasa, super serius—oh _Kami-sama_ inilah calon _Hairees_ kebanggaan Hyuuga yang sebenarnya.

Pria itu memperhatikan lekat-lekat, _kunoichi rank_ C cenderung mengemban misi-misi gampang. Jika _level rank_ C seperti ini, seharusnya Hinata mendampingi para _shinobi rank_ A, atau setidaknya ia bergabung di _skuad anbu_.

Tiga _bunshin_ tersebar, jarak semuanya di atas sepuluh meter. _Chakra sharingan_ terasa di jarak dua puluh meter, yang lainnya berada di jarak empat puluh meter, lalu sisanya berada di samping kiri jarak dua puluh tujuh meter.

Lihai dan gesit, dilemparnya _shuriken_ itu berbarengan. Melewati sejuknya hutan, memecah udara pagi, melintasi ranting-ranting, taman hutan menjadi saksi bisu kala tiga buah _shuriken_ mencari sasaran seorang _jounin_ berwajah Uchiha.

Sasuke bertolak pinggang, sesaat ia seperti memikirkan sesuatu, "boleh juga," katanya.

"A-apakah berhasil?" Tanya _Hime_ ragu-ragu.

"Menurutmu?"

"Entahlah…," nada suaranya mengisyaratkan kekecewaan.

"Kau tidak bisa merasakannya?"

"Tidak…," ia tertunduk lesuh.

"Kau mengenai _bunshin_ tepat sasaran."

"Benarkah?"

"Kau membunuh _bunshin_ ku dalam waktu sepuluh detik."

Kedua tangannya mengepal, " _yatta_! Ho! _Kami-sama_ syukurah…" Hinata bersorak gembira.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

Suara serak nan seksi, ternyata seindah itu suara si gadis pemalu. Sadar akan _sharingan_ yang terus memandang, ia tertunduk layaknya gadis manis yang sedang malu-malu.

" _Gomennasai_ …."

Uchiha Sasuke diam tanpa kata, atau lebih tepatnya melongo pasca mendengar suara serak _Hime_ Hyuuga, "tenggorokanmu sakit setelah melempar _shuriken_?"

Ia bergeleng, "memang seperti ini suaraku, Hanabi _-chan_ juga memiliki suara seperti ini, Neji- _niisan_ juga."

"…," Uchiha semakin melongo.

"A-aku juga mampu melihat titik buta seperti Neji- _niisan_ ," jemarinya bertautan di depan _homongi_ warna putih tulang, "ku pikir _bunshin_ Sasuke- _san_ berada di sana juga."

* * *

Seperti kata _Hime_ Hyuuga, ia pandai menyerang seseorang pada titik buta _byakugan_. Tidak semua pengguna _byakugan_ mampu melakukan itu, setidaknya butuh latihan panjang dan menguras banyak _chakra_.

Sasuke menarik sebuah kesimpulan bahwa gadis muda dihadapannya memiliki potensi yang sangat bagus, jika Hinata lebih sering berlatih, mengikuti beberapa misi, dan lebih berani dalam bertindak, ia yakin sang calon _Hairees_ akan menyaingi si _bunke_ Neji.

Latihan terus berlanjut hingga matahari berada di atas ubun-ubun, untuk setengah hari ini, Sasuke lebih fokus pada kecepatan serang. Empat _bunshin_ pada titik buta _byakugan_ , dan Hinata mampu menyerang semuanya hanya dengan dua _shuriken_.

Teringat masa-masa dulu ketika ia berlatih bersama Neji _niisan_ , ketika itu usianya masih delapan tahun dan ia sangat mahir menggunakan _shuriken._

Menurut Sasuke, masalah utama Hinata hanya kontrol _chakra_ saja. Jika dikuasainya teknik dasar itu, jangankan misi _rank_ C, misi _rank_ A dan S mampu ia laksanakan tanpa kesulitan berarti.

Rekan sesama tim tujuh, Haruno sakura. Sasuke ingat betul, si gadis berambut _pink_ adalah _genin_ yang paling penakut di antara semua _genin_. Tapi dengan berlatih keras selama bertahun-tahun, ia berhasil menjadi _iryo-nin_ terbaik.

Yamanaka Ino, terkenal paling malas berlatih _ninjutsu_ , bahkan ia pernah melarikan diri dari Ayahnya ketika hendak di latih _shintenshin_ tahap ke dua. Setelah di beri pencerahan oleh _Hokage_ ke lima, ia berjanji akan berlatih sungguh-sungguh—dan lihatah Ino sekarang, ia berhasil menguasai _shintenshin mode_ hingga tahap terakhir.

Tenten, awalnya _Hokage_ ke tiga meragukan kemampuannya. Mengingat statusnya sebagai bangsawan kelas atas, rasanya tidak mungkin si cepol mampu melakukan _fuinjutsu_ dengan sempurna. Berlatih diam-diam di luar jam latihan, diawasi langsung oleh Guy- _sensei_ , ia mampu melakukan _funyu no jutsu_ _high class_ kapanpun dan dimanapun.

Rasanya tidak terlalu sulit, Hinata akan mampu mengungguli mereka jika berlatih dengan giat—dan Sasuke optimis, kontrol _chakra_ akan dikuasai seorang _shinobi_ paling lambat tujuh hari.

"A-apakah kita tidak akan pulang untuk makan siang?" Hinata sebenarnya ragu bertanya, tapi ia benar-benar lapar kali ini. Bayangkan saja, latihan di mulai setengah delapan dan sekarang ini adalah pukul satu siang.

"Tidak."

"Sasuke- _san_ ti-tidak lapar?"

"Tidak."

"Ta-tapi Sasuke- _san_ banyak terkena _shuriken_ hari ini—" jari-jemarinya membentuk angka tujuh.

"Tidak ada hubungannya," pria itu melemparkan sebuah apel, Hinata tidak siap dan apel itu hampir terlepas dari tangkapannya, "seorang _shinobi_ tidak terlalu mementingkan hal-hal seperti itu."

"…."

"Buah ini," Sasuke menggenggam apel lainnya, "mengandung lebih banyak vitamin dibandingkan gandum dan beras."

"…," si gadis mengangguk tanda ia paham bahwa seorang _shinobi_ hanya maka satu apel selama setengah hari.

Satu gigitan dua gigitan, buah apel berukuran kepal tangan orang dewasa dilahap habis. Dahulu kala, ketika tim Hebi bertahan hidup dalam pelarian, ia dan _nakama_ hanya memakan satu buah apel sehari. Sulit rasanya memasuk sebuah Desa hanya untuk sekedar menyantap _udon_ , sementara poster wajahmu terpampang rapi di pintu masuk desa sebagai _nuke_.

Tentu berbeda dengan Hyuuga Hinata, makanan mewah selalu tersedia di saat pagi, siang dan malam. Belum lagi cemilan seperti kue bulan dan kue _mochi_ —ditemani _ocha high class_ bernama _gyokuro_ , benar-benar para _bunke_ paham betul selera para _souke_.

Apel itu diam membeku, pemiliknya sedang asyik memandang seorang Uchiha. Lahap dan lancar, Sasuke telah menghabiskan tiga buah apel dalam kurun waktu tujuh menit.

Wajah tampan di sana sedang kelaparan hebat, tiga buah apel saja tidak cukup untuk memenuhi nafsu makannya. Sasuke termasuk shinobi berukuran besar, sudah pasti makannya juga banyak. Deretan gigi putih nan rapi itu sedang berkonsentrasi melahap buah ke empat, satu gigitan, dua gigitan, ia bahkan tidak berusaha menghilangkan biji apelnya.

Hinata terkekeh, menurutnya ini seperti pertandingan memakan apel, satu gigitan, dua gigitan, tiga gigitan selesai, lanjut buah berikutnya dan begitu seterusnya.

Betapa kuat rahang Sasuke, apel sekeras ini mampu ia lahap secepat kilat, "kami biasa melahap ini di hutan,"

"Aa… _souka_ ," _Hime_ menahan senyumnya.

* * *

Acara makan apel selesai pukul setengah dua siang, Hinata siap memulai latihan selanjutnya. _Well_ , satu banding lima, Hinata makan satu Sasuke makan lima. Gadis itu membutuhkan waktu tiga puluh menit melahap satu apel dan Sasuke melahap lima apel dalam waktu sepuluh menit.

"Aku ingin kau menunjukkan sebuah _jutsu_ dasar," pria itu berjalan ke arah aliran sungai, "perhatikan ini, kontrol _chakra_ ," ia berdiri di atas air, "seorang _shinobi_ bertarung dimana saja," lumayan dalam di sana, "kontrol _chakra_ yang baik akan mengurangi berat badanmu menjadi nol, sehingga kau dapat terapung seperti ini,"Sasuke melangkah ke kiri dan ke kanan tanpa khawatir tenggelam, "lihat, tubuhmu akan berkompromi dengan benda cair, kontrol _chakra_ berada di bawah telapak kaki."

"…." Hinata mengangguk.

"Pernah menggunakan cara ini?"

 _Suimen hoko no gyo_ adalah sebuah _jutsu_ dasar yang hampir dikuasai oleh semua _shinobi_. Pengguna elemen apapun dan pengguna _kekkei genkai_ apapun wajib menguasai _jutsu_ ini. Seperti kata Sasuke, seorang _shinobi_ bertarung dimana saja, termasuk di air—bagaimana kau akan bertarung jika kontrol chakra milikmu tidak baik untuk _suimen hoko no gyo_.

"Sedikit," lirih kalimatnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang dengar aba-abaku," ada jeda, "mendekatlah kemari, ke arah air terjun ini."

Hinata melangkah pasti, seperti teknik _shuriken_ tadi, ia yakin mampu melakukan _suimen hoko no gyo_ dengan mudah.

"Biasanya seorang _genin_ akan melepas sepatunya, kontrol _chakra_ akan lebih mudah."

Mengikuti kata-kata sang pembimbing, Hinata melepas sepatunya, "konsentrasi penuh, alirkan _chakra_ pada telapak kaki."

1 menit

2 menit

"Sudah?"

"Hm, ku rasa begitu," si gadis ragu.

"Jika ragu, kau akan tenggelam—di sini sangat dalam."

"A-aku yakin…."

"melangkah pelan-pelan," perintahnya.

"A-aku pernah melakukannya bersama Neji _niisan_ —"

"Ck, aku ingin melihatmu sekarang, bukan bersama kakakmu."

"A-aku—"

"Jika ragu jangan melangkah!"

"…."

"Buka bajumu!"

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

Tertegun sesaat, Hinata berharap telinganya salah. Mana mungkin Sasuke menyuruhnya melepaskan _wafuku_. mereka hanya akan melakukan teknik _suimen hoko no gyo_ dan _homongi_ cantik miliknya tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu.

"Ya?" Otak kecilnya berusaha berpikir positif.

"Tanggalkan pakaianmu!" Kini bahasanya lebih sopan tapi tetap saja artinya sama.

"A—aku—"

"Baju itu akan menyulitkanmu!"

"Ti-tidak…," tangannya menyilang di depandada.

"Ya! Terserah saja, cepat melangkah kemari! Jangan lupa kontrol _chakra_ pada telapak kaki," sekilas terlihat _roll eyes style_ , ini siang bolong dan Hinata terlalu manja.

Ia memejamkan matanya, terasa dingin kala air sungai menyentuh telapak kaki. Demi _Kami-sama,_ gadis macam apa yang akan melepas _homongi_ di depan seorang pria dewasa, Hinata lebih baik tenggelam dari pada harus mempertontonkan lekuk tubuhnya.

"Lumayan, tetap konsentrasi!"

"A-apa seperti ini?"

"Melangkah kearahku, pelan-pelan," sementara ia mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sasuke sengaja memperpanjang jarak antara keduanya.

"Sasuke- _san_ jangan mundur, a-aku akan ke tempatmu."

"Bodoh, semakin aku mundur maka langkahmu akan semakin panjang! Gapai aku!"

"Ta-tapi aku belum mahir Sasuke- _san_ ," Hinata panik.

"Tidak, lakukan!"

"Tapi Sasuke- _san_ di sini arusnya sangat deras," ia mulai terisak.

"Konsentrasi penuh, kau akan tenggelam jika konsentrasimu buyar!"

Langkah demi langkah, Hinata melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati. Terdengar samar isak tangis, _Hime_ cengeng ini sungguh merepotkan, "percepat langkahmu!" Sasuke tegas.

"Di-di tempat Sasuke- _san_ lebih dalam—a-aku—"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tenggelam, kau hanya perlu konsentrasi dan melangkah, jangan menangis!"

Lagi, langkah demi langkah, Hinata mengulurkan tangannya, berharap Sasuke akan menggapainya—tapi jarak mereka masih sepuluh meter lagi.

"Teknik ini adalah _jutsu_ umum dan wajib dikuasai semua _shinobi_ , mau tidak mau kau harus bisa!"

Sesaat Hinata merasa berat, seperti sesuatu menariknya ke bawah, "Sasuke- _san_ , aku merasa berat di sini"

"Melangkah saja, itu karena pakaianmu menyerap air dan membuat bebanmu lebih berat, kalahkan beban itu! _Chakra_ milikmu jauh lebih kuat!"

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

"Sasuke- _san_ —a-aku benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak—terlalu berat."

" _Ano baka_...,"entah _Hime_ mendengarnya atau tidak, Sasuke benar-benar kesal kali ini.

Ia terisak, " _chakra_ ku…."

1 menit

2 menit

"AAAAHH! Suara serak _Hime_ menggema di sekitar taman hutan.

"Sial!" Sasuke memaki.

 _Homongi_ tetaplah _homongi_ , _wafuku_ khas Negara Api itu selalu terbuat dari bahan tebal. Kita ketahui bersama bahwa kain tebal sangat mudah menyerap air dan tentu membuat beban menjadi semakin berat.

"Sialan!" Hanya dalam hitungan detik si gadis manja hilang di telah air, dengan gerakan yang super cepat—Sasuke melepaskan pakaiannya dan melesat ke dalam air.

Segampang itukah _homongi_ putih tulang menenggelamkan seseorang? Padahal itu hanya sebuah pakaian tradisional.

Bersyukur tubuh si malang belum terlalu jauh, Sasuke segera meraih tangannya. Seorang _kunoichi_ _rank_ C tenggelam di sungai, maksudnya benar-benar tenggelam. Bukan dikalahkan musuh—tapi tenggelam dalam keadaan konyol karena gagal mempraktekkan _suimen hoko no gyo_. Sungguh malang, ia hanya sedang berlatih _ninjutsu_ dasar tapi harus menerima resiko meregang nyawa.

Kedua kaki Sasuke mengunci tubuh si mungil, 'sangat berat' batinnya. _Homongi_ Hinata menggembung dipenuhi air, dan ia benar-benar tidak punya pilihan selain melepas _homongi_ itu.

Sangat sulit menolong seseorang hanya dengan satu tangan, dengan sigap ia memotong tali pengikat _obi_ , _datejime_ —lalu menarik obi. Bahkan ia harus merobek _homongi_ karena merasa terlalu sulit jika harus melepasnya melalui kedua tangan Hinata.

Hanya tertinggal sepasang _underwear_ berwarna ungu, ditariknya tubuh itu menjauh dari air. Dalam hati ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, atau lebih tepatnya mengutuk _Hime_ , _shinobi_ macam apa yang tidak mampu mempraktekkan _suimen hoko no gyo_ , "baka!" lagi-lagi ia memaki dalam batinnya.

* * *

 _Underwear_ warna ungu basah kuyup, pemiliknya tergeletak pingsan di atas rumput hijau musim semi.

Sasuke Uchiha bukan seorang _iryo-nin_ , tentunya ia tak paham mengobati orang sakit. Pipi gemuk Hinata ditampar berulang kali tapi ia tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesadasan.

Selemah itu kah? Batin Sasuke.

 _Sharingan_ tidak merasakan aura _chakra_ dari tubuh pingsan itu, lalu harus diapakan?

Dirangkumnya wajah Hinata, yang menjadi sasaran adalah bibir mungil di sana.

 **Sasuke POV**

Lima jemariku memegang wajah _Hime_ Hyuuga, jika para _nakama_ berada di sini, aku pasti sukes ditertawakan.

Perlahan-lahan wajahku mendekati wajahnya, ku tatap lekat-lekat, wajah itu pucat dan dipenuhi bintik, lugu dan sempurna, 'sial, kenapa jadi seperti ini?' Batinku.

Sesaat aku merasa canggung, harus kulakukan atau tidak kulakukan. Aku ragu tapi harus, perlahan-lahan ku kecup bibir kecil itu. Saking kecilnya, bibirku sukses merangkum semua bagian dari bibirnya.

Lidahku masuk lebih dalam, berusaha menggapai deretan gigi putih. Ku tekan dagunya agar lidahku bebas melakukan tugasnya. Aroma apel segar ku kecap, hangat dan basah. Kumainkan lidahnya sesekali, dalam hati aku mengutuk diriku sendiri, 'ini bukan untuk dinikmati Sasuke," kuperingatkan diriku.

Ku beri dia nafas buatan, ini akan membantunya untuk bertahan, 'sadarlah, aku bertanggung jawab pada Ayahmu,' batinku lagi.

" _Hime_ sadarlah," kubisikkan di telinganya.

Indah, seksi dan menggoda, iya—aku adalah seorang pria normal. Entah ini dikatakan sial atau beruntung, tubuhnya basah kuyup dan ia hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam.

Tanganku ingin menyentuhnya, tapi batinku menolak mati-matian. Ayolah Sasuke, dia hanya gadis kecil nan lugu, tak pantas seorang _shinobi_ berlaku tak senonoh pada seorang gadis.

Ku buat beberapa jarak, khawatir jikalau jemariku mempengaruhi batinku. Tapi mataku berkata lain, _rinnegan_ dan _sharingan_ terus penasaran dengan apa yang ada dibalik pakaian dalam itu.

Aku bukan pria nakal, tapi yang ku pandang saat ini mampu membuatku nakal secara instan, 'Oh _Kami_ , cepat sadarkan dia.'

Ia melenguh beberapa saat, lalu mengigau—entah apa yang ia katakan, " _Hime_ , sadarlah," ku tepuk lagi pipinya.

"Sasuke- _san_ …," suaranya lirih.

 _Iris amethyst_ menatapku sendu, mata itu basah oleh air mata, "aku gagal melakukannya."

"Kau berhasil," kataku.

Kala menyadariku bertelanjang dada, dan tubuhnya hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam, ia panik tak karuan. Spontan kedua tanganya menutupi area dadanya. Kuambilkan jubahku yang tergeletak di rumput lalu ku tutupi tubuh itu. Hime Hyuuga sesengukan, tubuhnya bergetar diiringi tangis.

"Aku harus merobek bajumu," jelasku.

Ia mengangguk, " _gomennasai_ …," ada jeda isak tangis, "aku gagal melakukannya," jeda tangis lagi, " _suimen hoko no gyo_ , aku gagal melakukannya."

 **Sasuke End POV**

"Kau berhasil melakukannya."

"Ta-tapi tubuhku tenggelam ke dalam air."

"Karena kau kehabisan _chakra_."

"…," hanya terdengar isak tangis.

"Jumlah _chakra_ yang sama pernah kuberikan pada salah satu temanku, Jugo," ada jeda, "dia menggunakan _chakra_ itu selama satu minggu."

"…."

"Dan kau menghabiskannya dalam waktu setengah hari."

" _Gomennasai_ …," suaranya parau.

"Sampai kapan kau ingin merahasiakan ini?" ada jeda, Sasuke menekan salah satu titik _chakra_ di tangan Hinata lalu mengalirkan _chakra_ di sana, "apa yang membuat _chakra_ di tubuhmu habis terkuras?"

"Sasuke- _san_ …"

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan, _Hime_?"

* * *

 **Prince of Sharingan, 12 Maret 2017.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Main pairing: SasuHina

Genre: Romance, Hurt

Rated : M

* * *

 **4**

 **Party**

* * *

Diam-diam dalam kehehingan _mansion_ Hyuuga, seorang gadis bertubuh mungil melintasi _washitsu_ utama. Hanya mengenakan jubah berwarna hitam guna menutupi tubuhnya yang pucat, tampilannya sukses berantakan dengan rambut basah kuyup. Bekas-bekas tanah menodai _tatami_ , merupakan hasil dari langkahnya dari hutan utara menuju _mansion_ Hyuuga, dia berjalan tanpa menggunakan alas kaki, atau dia lupa menggunakan alas kaki, atau alas kakinya tertinggal di hutan utara, entahlah—si gadis benar-benar kacau di hari pertama bimbingannya.

Jubah hitam dari kain _cotton_ berbahan ringan, kepunyaan seorang bermarga Uchiha. Jika jubah itu tidak dipinjamkan, Hinata tidak hanya akan bertelanjang kaki, tapi juga bertelanjang badan. _Homongi_ putih tulang seharga sebuah kolam sengaja di rusak untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya, insiden yang tidak diharapkan berhasil menceburkan tubuh si mungil di sungai berkedalaman sepuluh meter.

Satu, dua _bunke_ berpapasan, _bunke_ itu nampak sedih melihat majikannya berantakan disertai isak tangis, mereka hendak membantu tapi Hinata tidak menjawab satu pertanyaan pun—malah ia buru-buru melangkah.

Setiap _souke_ mempunyai _machiya_ masing-masing, di sana terdapat tiga _machiya_ yang mengelilingi sebuah taman utama, itu adalah milik sang ketua _clan_ Hyuuga Hiashi, puteri pertama Hyuuga Hinata, dan puteri kedua Hyuuga Hanabi. Dua _machiya_ lainnya gelap gulita, ini tidak biasa di waktu-waktu senggang. Entah karena sedang melaksanakan misi atau bersiap-siap melaksanakan misi, intinya Hiashi dan Hanabi tidak berada di dalam _machiya_ miliknya.

Hanya satu _machiya_ yang diterangi lampu berwarna kuning remang, itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata di sana. Dalam keheningan petang hari, ia menenggelamkan tubuh dan jubahnya di dalam selimut tebal di atas _futon_. Selimut dan bantal warna _lavender_ nampak serasi menutupi tubuh malang yang hampir mati tenggelam, _futon_ berukuran lebar khas milik bangsawan menyaksikan betapa sedih hati _Hime_ Hyuuga. Tetesan air mata membasahi pipi gemuk nan berbintik, dalam keheningan ia menangis diam-diam, sengaja betul ia mengatur tempo suaranya agar tak seorangpun mendengar suara tangis pilu seorang manusia gagal.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Uchiha Sasuke, sikapnya dingin kala mendengar kisah pilu dari hati pilu seorang _Hime_ yang bernasib malang. Tidak mudah menutupi sebuah rahasia dari manusia sekelas Uchiha Sasuke, pria yang telah melewati pahit manis kehidupan, pria yang memiliki mata _rinnegan dan sharingan_ , demi _Kami-sama_ dia mampu membaca apapun, bahkan yang sengaja disembunyikan sekalipun.

 _Shoji_ bergeser, Hanabi berdiri di depan _machiya_ Kakaknya, "para _bunke_ ribut-ribut membahas nama _Neechan_ ," parasnya yang manis nampak cemas, "apakah _Neechan_ sedang sakit?"

"…."

"Apakah bimbingannya tidak berjalan lancar?" ada jeda, "Oh _Kami-sama,_ apakah Sasuke _Niisan_ kasar pada _Neechan_?"

Hinata berharap Hanabi tak menyadari jubah hitam milik Sasuke, selimut tebal warna _lavender_ cukup lebar untuk menutupi semuanya, "a-aku baik-baik saja," ia tersenyum sebaik mungkin, "hanya sedikit kelelahan."

" _Nee_ ," mendekat ke arah _futon_ , ia duduk di sana sembari memeluk lututnya, "ku pikir terjadi sesuatu," matanya lekat-lekat pada Hinata.

"Ku pikir kalian sedang tidak berada di _mansion_ ," Hinata mengusap-ngusap matanya, alih-alih menghapus sisa air matanya.

"Betul, aku dan Ayah sedang bersiap-siap di _mansion_ Ayah Tenten- _san_."

"Ada apa? Terjadi sesuatu?" Hinata semakin merapatkan selimutnya, sementara jubah hitam itu telah sukses terselip di dekat kakinya.

Mata Putih Hanabi membelalak kala mendapati Kakaknya tak mengenakan apapun, "kami akan mengantar Paman ke Desa Kumogakure," senyumnya jahil, jemarinya berusaha menarik selimut itu, "untuk menandatangani perjanjian damai, sebenarnya hanya formalitas, mereka hanya akan memperbaharui surat perjanjiannya."

Peristiwa itu terjadi pasca perang dunia _Ninja_ ke tiga, dunia _shinobi_ amburadul kacau balau. Tak peduli sekutu atau musuh, _shinobi_ akan saling bunuh satu sama lain guna mengambil keuntungan dari lawannya.

Sebuah peristiwa terjadi di kubu _clan_ Hyuuga, kala itu empat _shinobi_ Kumogakure menculik Anak pertama Hyuuga Hiashi, Hyuuga Hinata. _Byakugan_ adalah _asset_ luar biasa, _shinobi_ mana yang tak menginginkan _kekkei genkai_ mata putih itu, _well_ — _Kumogakure_ sengaja mengincarnya demi memperoleh kekuatan berlebih.

Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, Hiashi sukses mendapatkan kembali puterinya. Berkat bantuan Tuan ke Tiga, ditemani Namikaze Minato dan si kecil Hatake Kakashi, misi pengejaran sukses besar. _Shinobi_ Konoha tidak hanya mendapatkan kembali _Hime_ Hyuuga, mereka juga menjarah senjata _ninja_ milik Kumogakure. Iya, Krisis senjata pasca perang bukan sesuatu yang tabu, saling berebut kunai satu salam lain adalah sesuatu yang wajar.

 _Anbu_ Konoha yang bertugas sebagai mata-mata melaporkan berita buruk, diketahui bahwa salah satu dari empat _shinobi_ yang tewas merupakan anak dari pemimpin _Kumogakure_. Masalah mulai terjadi, perselisihan dan perdebatan membuat hubungan Hyuuga dan _Hokage_ ke tiga memburuk. Perintah bunuh di tempat adalah perintah langsung Tuan ke Tiga, Minato dan Kakashi sebagai eksekutornya kala itu. Rasa bersalah membelit hati Minato, ia yakin masalah ini akan bertambah besar jika tidak segera dilakukan perundingan.

Tuan ke Tiga, Minato calon _Hokage_ ke empat dan Hyuuga Hiashi menggelar rapat tertutup. Di sana mereka membahas tentang sebuah ganti rugi atau barter. jika Kumo menyerang, tidak hanya _shinobi_ yang akan menjadi korban, melainkan warga sipil. Sejak perang dunia _ninja_ ke tiga, hampir setengah _shinobi_ tewas sia-sia, Tuan ke Tiga tidak ingin kehilangan _shinobi_ lainnya, ia harus memutar otak untuk sebuah solusi.

Muncul nama Hyuuga Hizashi, seorang _bunke_ kembaran Hyuuga Hiashi. Ia rela mati demi nama baik _clan_. Sebagaimana tugas utama seorang _bunke_ adalah melindungi majikannya, Hizashi merasa perlu melakukan sesuatu demi masa depan Hyuuga.

 _Bunke_ malang itu menyerahkan diri pada pemimpin Kumogakure, dia sengaja menjadi tumbal demi mencegah invasi terhadap Desa. Sebelum tewas, ia berpesan kepada Hiashi agar menjaga putera tunggalnya, Hyuuga Neji. Sangat ditakutkan jika suatu hari terjadi kesalahpahaman antara Hiashi dan Neji, ia ingin anaknya tahu—bahwa Ayahnya mati bukan karena dikorbankan, tapi sengaja berkorban demi kepentingan _clan_ dan Desa Daun.

Empat di bayar satu, rasanya kurang adil, tapi perjanjian tetap berlaku. Setiap sepuluh tahun sekali diadakan pertemuan damai antara Konoha dan Kumo. _Daimyo_ sebagai pejabat pemerintah berhak menengahi antar ke dua Desa. Tepat Hari ini Hyuuga Hiashi akan memperbaharui surat perjanjian itu, maka ia dan Ayah Tenten wajib berada di sana sebagai perwakilan Desa Daun.

"Perjanjian itu masih berlaku?" Hinata menutup rapat-rapat tubuhnya dengan selimut, "a-apakah Ayah menyuruh Hanabi- _chan_ untuk menjemputku?"

"Tidak juga, aku kemari untuk memastikan _Neechan_ baik-baik saja," senyumnya sumringah, "bukankah _Neechan_ sedang dalam masa bimbingan, maka dari itu aku yang akan menggantikannya."

"Hanabi- _chan_ sudah besar rupanya, kau akan menggantikanku dalam hal apapun," Hinata mengelus rambut cokelat Adiknya.

"Sebenarnya aku lupa membawa _kunai_ , maka dari itu aku kembali ke rumah, lalu ku dengar ribut-ribut di dapur—mereka menyebut nama Kakak—"

"Di mana Ayah sekarang?"

"Ayah dan Paman akan menungguku di kantor _Hokage_ , jadinya aku buru-buru," ia bangkit berdiri.

"Hati-hati Hanabi- _chan_ ," _tatami_ berguncang karena ulah Hanabi yang berlarian diatasnya, "jagalah _Otou-sama_ " terdengar samar Hanabi berkata, 'yosh!' "—dan Paman juga."

 _Mansion_ akan sepi tanpa kehadiran Hanabi di dalamnya. Siapa yang akan menghibur Hinata? Maksudnya saat ini hatinya sedang sedih luar biasa, ia butuh seseorang, ia butuh sandaran, dan ia butuh Adiknya. Jika Neji _Niisan_ yang menjadi pembimbingnya, tentu tidak akan seperti ini. Mereka sesama Hyuuga, setidaknya akan saling mengerti satu sama lain. Tapi ini adalah Uchiha, _clan_ paling egois di antara semua _clan_ , siapa yang akan mengerti jalan pikiran seorang Uchiha.

"Oh iya! Aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu," Hanabi muncul kembali di depan _machiya_ , tiga buah _kunai_ menggantung dijemarinya, di ujung kunai itu terdapat tiga buah boneka kecil yang di pahat sempurna, pemberian Neji _niisan_ saat ulang tahunnya yang ke lima belas, "Tenten- _san_ mengundang _Neecan_ dipestanya."

Hinata tersentak, "kau mengagetkanku Adik," area dadanya di elus berulang kali, "undangan pesta?"

" _Yup_ , Tenten- _san_ akan merayakan dua puluh lima tahun persahabatannya dengan Lee- _san_ dan Neji _Niisan_ , ia berharap _Neechan_ hadir di sana."

"Aaa… _souka_."

"Tenten- _san_ akan menjemput _Neechan_ pukul tujuh malam, "Hanabi melambaikan lima jemarinya, "esok hari," _tatami_ kembali berderak, semakin lama suara deraknya semakin jauh.

Hinatas menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas _futon_ , ia masih merasakan _chakra_ sasuke- _san_ mengalir di setiap titik _chakra_ nya. Pria itu mengalirkan _chakra_ dua kali dalam kurun waktu setengah hari, dan Hinata hanya akan menghabiskannya dengan sia-sia.

 **Flashback**

" _Kau berhasil melakukannya."_

" _Ta-tapi tubuhku tenggelam ke dalam air."_

" _Karena kau kehabisan chakra."_

"… _," hanya terdengar isak tangis._

" _Jumlah chakra yang sama pernah kuberikan pada salah satu temanku, Jugo," ada jeda, "dia menggunakan chakra itu selama satu minggu."_

"… _."_

" _Dan kau menghabiskannya dalam waktu setengah hari."_

" _Gomennasai…," suaranya parau._

" _Sampai kapan kau ingin merahasiakan ini?" ada jeda, Sasuke menekan salah satu titik chakra di tangan Hinata lalu mengalirkan chakra di sana, "apa yang membuat chakra di tubuhmu habis terkuras?"_

" _Sasuke-san…."_

" _Apa yang kau sembunyikan, Hime?"_

" _A-aku tidak mengerti maksud Sasuke-san—"_

" _Ku beri dua pilihan," tatapannya intens pada iris amethyst, "ceritakan semuanya dan akan kutentukan apakah bimbingan ini berlanjut atau tidak, atau biar aku mencari tahu sendiri dan bimbingan ini tidak akan pernah ada."_

 _1 menit._

 _2 menit._

" _Sasuke-san tidak akan mengerti—"_

" _Aku tidak perlu mengerti, aku tidak akan peduli, tapi aku perlu tahu masalahmu, kerena kapasitasku adalah sebagai shinobi yang dibayar Ayahmu untuk bimbingan ini."_

" _Sasuke-san akan memberitahukan ini kepada Otou-sama."_

" _tergantung dari masalahnya," ia memakai kembali pakaiannya._

 _1 menit._

 _2 menit._

" _Baiklah, akan ku antar kau pulang, lalu kita bicarakan ini di depan Hyuuga-san."_

" _Aku sekarat Sasuke-san…."_

"… _."_

" _Chakraku, menutupi luka di paru-paru ku."_

* * *

 _Istri Hyuuga Hiashi bernama Haruka-san, wanita berambut panjang dengan postur sedang itu adalah puteri sulung dari seorang Daimyo dari desa non-ninja. Berawal dari sebuah misi pengawalan, Hiashi muda jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ia tak menyangka bahwa anak dari Daimyo yang dikawalnya kelak akan menjadi Ibu dari ke dua puterinya._

 _Pernikahan berlangsung meriah, kala itu Sarutobi-sama baru saja menjabat sebagai Tuan ke Tiga. Beliau banyak memberi hadiah pada murid pribadinya itu. Menikah di usia tiga puluh tahun, termasuk usia yang sangat tua untuk seorang shinobi. Biasanya, shinobi akan dinikahkan pada usia kepala dua atau paling cepat usia sembilan belas tahun. Sistem ini memiliki suatu tujuan, agar kelak si Ayah tidak terlalu tua untuk mendidik keturunannya. Namun hal itu tidak menjadi masalah, meskipun usia mereka terlampau jauh, Sarutobi-sama mendukung secara positif pernikahan beda profesi itu._

 _Haruka adalah Nona besar, sementara Hiashi adalah Ketua clan yang kolot dan disiplin. Banyak yang meragukan pernikahan mereka, namun seiring berjalannya waktu, pasangan itu mampu membina rumah tangga dengan baik. Hiashi terkadang meninggalkan sang istri untuk misi jangka panjang, terkadang pula ia sengaja berlama-lama di rumah hanya untuk sekedar menemani Haruka. Dua tahun setelah menikah, mereka dikaruniai seorang puteri cantik, Hyuuga Hinata namanya._

 _Keluarga besar Hyuuga menyambut bahagia Hime kecil. Wajah Hinata sangat mirip dengan Ibunya, sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda Hiashi di sana, sehingga para bunke menjulukinya Haruka ke dua._

 _Tiga tahun setelah kelahiran Hime Hyuuga, Haruka mengandung puteri keduanya. Hiashi sangat gembira mengetahui hal itu, ia segera mengunjungi Tuan ke Tiga untuk meminta request nama. Jika Anaknya laki-laki maka akan di beri nama Sasuke, seperti nama mendiang Ayah Sarutobi-sama, tapi jika dia adalah perempuan, maka nama yang cocok adalah Hanabi, seperti nama Ibu Sarutobi-sama._

 _Tapi ada sesuatu yang salah, semenjak memasuki usia kandungan ke delapan, kesehatan Haruka menurun drastis. Berat badannya merosot, sulit bernafas, kulitnya yang pucat semakin pucat, dan wanita itu mendapat gangguan tidur setiap malam. Iryo-nin terbaik pun dikerahkan, Haruka-san adalah Nyonya besar Hyuuga, sudah sepantasnya di beri perawatan elite super high class._

 _Hashirama Tsunade adalah iryo-nin yang sengaja dipanggil pulang dari perantauannya, ia datang jauh-jauh hanya untuk sekedar memeriksa keadaan Haruka-san. Tsunade mencurahkan seluruh kemampuannya—ditemani partner setia Shizune-san, akhirnya sebuah kenyataan pahit harus diterima, ternyata Haruka-san menderita kelainan paru-paru._

 _Adalah sebuah penyakit keturunan, terdapat luka di paru-paru Haruka. Itu adalah luka permanen, jika disembuhkan akan timbul di bagian lainnya. Ini seperti kelainan genetik, misalnya ketika seorang anak didapati memiliki jari tangan berjumlah enam, atau memiliki ekor di bokongnya, atau jempol yang terlampau besar—sama halnya dengan Haruka-san, ia memiliki paru-paru yang selalu luka di sana._

 _Penyakit Haruka-san tidak akan pernah sembuh, itu kenyataan pahit lainnya yang harus diterima Hiashi. Salah satu cara agar wanita itu bisa selamat adalah dengan transfer chakra. Haruka bukan seorang shinobi, ia tidak bisa menciptakan titik chakra ditubuhnya. Seseorang harus rela menjadi penyokong agar si malang mampu bertahan—well, setidaknya sampai anak keduanya lahir._

 _Tsunade-san harus tinggal berlama-lama di Desa Konoha, iryo-nin yang dikenal sebagai pemilik chakra terbanyak itu siap melakukan apapun demi istri Hiashi-san. Di beberapa waktu, Tsunade bahkan harus menginap guna mengamati perkembangan Haruka dan janinnya._

 _Alhasil, wanita itu mampu bertahan. Chakra Tsunade mampu memperpanjang usianya, setidaknya sampai Hanabi lahir. Hiashi merasa bersalah, kapasitasnya sebagai suami tidak dibutuhkan di sana, ia tidak mampu memberi chakra sebanyak itu, dan ia juga bukan seorang iryo-nin._

 _Tidak sembarang shinobi yang dipilih sebagai penyokong, dia harus memiliki jumlah chakra di atas rata-rata. Dalam artian, ketika shinobi tersebut bertarung, ia mampu melakukan empat sampai lima kali pertarungan besar dalam sehari. Atau seorang shinobi yang memang sengaja menyimpan cadangan chakra ditubuhnya, seperti sistem chakra Tsunade. Jika Hiashi nekad memberi chakra pada Haruka—percaya saja, pria itu akan mati kering dalam tiga hari ke depan._

 _Hanabi lahir dengan selamat, tapi persalinan yang memakan waktu tiga hari tiga malam itu tak mampu membawa Haruka kembali. Wanita itu berjuang keras, ia pantang meninggal sebelum tubuhnya terpisah dari bayinya. Pendarahan hebat terjadi, Tsunade-san dan Shizune-san melakukan cara yang paling baik dan paling jitu. Namun takdir berkata lain—Haruka mengalami kejang sekaligus kesulitan bernafas, paru-parunya tersumbat dan meledak di dalam tubuhnya. Chakra Tsunade tidak mampu lagi menahannya, hal ini diakibatkan oleh tubuh si penderita yang terlalu lemah untuk berkuat hingga menghambat pernafasannya._

 _Tsunade-san meminta maaf atas ketidakmampuan dan keterbatasannya, ia bukanlah seorang Dewa, hanya utusan dari Hokage ke tiga untuk sekedar membantu. Saking merasa bersalahnya, Tsunade dan Shizune meninggalkan Konoha, ia sama sekali tidak menuntut bayaran atas bantuannya selama ini, sejujurnya wanita berambut pirang itu kecewa atas kinerjanya sendiri._

 _Ketika duka itu terjadi, usia Hinata genap tiga tahun, masih terlalu bocah untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Ibunya. Hiashi lama menyendiri, ke dua puterinya di asuh oleh para bunke. Pria yang terluka hatinya, pria yang kehilangan wanita yang dicintainya, pria yang kehilangan Ibu dari ke dua puterinya, pria yang sengaja mengambil cuti panjang untuk merenungkan kesalahannya. Kesalahan seperti apakah itu? hingga Kami–sama menghukumnya seberat ini._

 _Lama berselang, Hinata dan Hanabi tumbuh dengan baik. Hinata adalah gadis kecil yang kalem, sementara Hanabi adalah gadis kecil yang aktif. Keduanya selalu menanyakan keberadaan sang Ibu, Hiashi hanya menjawab sekenanya, otak anak kecil masih gampang dibohongi._

 _Hingga di usia Hinata yang ke delapan dan Hanabi yang ke lima, di hari pertama mengenal teori ninjutsu, Hiashi berterus-terang bahwa Ibu mereka telah meninggal akibat kelainan di paru-paru. Ia berharap berita itu akan memacu semangat ke dua puterinya agar menjadi gadis-gadis yang kuat._

 _Neji Niisan sang sepupu, genin berusia dua belas tahun di daulat untuk melatih kedua Adiknya. Tapi Hanabi tak berlangsung lama, karena gadis kecil itu lebih memilih berlatih sendiri dengan mengandalkan buku panduan ninjutsu. Hanabi adalah shinobi tanpa sensei, ia melatih kemampuan dirinya seorang diri. Terbukti hasilnya sekarang, walau tanpa bimbingan, kekuatan byakugan miliknya mampu menyetarai byakugan milik Neji._

 _Masalah justru datang dari Hinata, si gadis menunjukkan tanda–tanda penurunan. Suatu hari usai berlatih, Neji mendapati sepupunya sedang batuk-batuk. Ia terkejut bukan main kala melihat darah segar memenuhi telapak tangan Hinata. Awalnya Neji berpikir ini akibat serangan pasca berlatih, tapi pada kenyataannya, darah itu berasal dari paru-paru sang Adik._

 _Neji merangkul Hinata, memeluknya seraya menangis, ia teringat akan kematian Bibinya beberapa tahun lalu. Hinata bercerita panjang lebar mengenai awal mula kejadian batuk darah itu. Setahun yang lalu di musim dingin, ia mengalami kejang dan demam, dipikirnya ini adalah pengaruh cuaca. Beberapa hari kemudian, ia malah sulit tidur dan sesak nafas. Gejalanya tidak muncul secara terus menerus, tapi sesekali saja. Hinata tak terlalu memikirkan hal itu, hingga ia mendengar cerita dari Ayahnya—tentang bagaimana Ibunya meregang nyawa akibat kelainan di paru-paru._

 _Dalam keadaan apapun, dia melarang Neji Niisan untuk menceritakan hal ini pada Ayahnya. Setidaknya Ayah punya Hanabi, Hinata hanyalah penghambat. Jika Di ukur dari segi kemampuan, Hanabi jauh lebih unggul. Hanabi pun tidak menunjukkan gejala penyakit yang sama, justru gadis itu sehat sempurna berkekuatan luar biasa._

 _Clan Hyuuga adalah kumpulan shinobi yang sangat ahli dalam manipulasi titik chakra. Mereka mampu memindahkan titik chakra, menyumbat titik chakra atau membuat titik chakra baru. Neji Niisan menyarankan Hinata menggunakan teknik itu, membuat sebuah titik chakra di sekitar paru-parunya agar aliran chakra otomatis mengalir ke sana._

 _Oke, mungkin chakramu akan habis terkuras, tapi setidaknya itu akan memperpanjang usiamu. Suplay chakra akan menghambat sistem kerja penyakitnya, hal ini sama persis dengan metode Tsunade–sama. Bedanya, Hinata akan melakukan transfer chakra tunggal pada paru-parunya._

 _Teknik ini tidak akan membuatmu menjadi shinobi yang kuat, itu peringatan dari Neji Niisan. Chakra yang kau hasilkan akan habis percuma di serap oleh penyakit itu, anggaplah dari seratus persen chakra yang kau ciptakan, delapan puluh persen akan mengalir ke paru-parumu, dan dua puluh persen adalah peluangmu untuk bertarung sebagai shinobi._

 _Hingga Hyuuga Neji meninggalkan dunia dua tahun yang lalu, rahasia itu tidak pernah terbongkar—dan Hiashi sama sekali tak tahu-menahu soal puterinya yang sekarat._

 _"Jumlah chakra seperti genin, huh?" tatapan Sasuke intens, entah dia punya hati atau hatinya sudah mati, pria itu sama sekali tidak terharu mendengar cerita pilu Hinata._

 _"…."_

 _"Pulanglah," ia melenggang pergi meninggalkan Hime Hyuuga yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu. Rasa penasaran itu telah hilang, kini ia tahu masalah Hinata, dan ia sama sekali tidak punya urusan dengan itu._

 **End Flashback**

* * *

Dia tidak tidur semalaman, pikirannya terfokus pada kejadian kemarin siang.

Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke?

Apakah pria itu akan memberitahu Hiashi soal penyakitnya?

Apa reaksi Ayah ketika mengetahui penyakit ini?

Hinata bukan Anak yang pintar, tapi setidaknya ia tak ingin mengecawakan Ayahnya. Menjadi seorang _Hairees_ bukan keinginan Hinata, tapi Hiashi yang memaksanya. Di bimbing oleh Sasuke bukan pula keinginan Hinata, Hiashi yang memaksanya di bimbing oleh Uchiha itu. Kini rahasia telah terbongkar, sebuah persoalan penting yang ia tutupi selama enam belas tahun sukses diketahui orang lain.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak berkomentar apapun, ia hanya menyuruhnya pulang sementara ia sendiri melenggang pergi. Tak terlihat ekspresi sedih diwajahnya, hanya tampang datar bermata _intens_ seolah masalah ini sama sekali bukan urusannya. Seperti katanya, ia hanya _shinobi_ yang di bayar untuk bimbingan ini, bukan untuk mencampuri masalah pribadi orang lain.

Pergi atau tidak, hatinya ragu menuju hutan utara. Selain karena trauma atas peristiwa kemarin, ia juga takut berhadapan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Takut akan keputusan Sasuke, pria itu akan mengadu pada Hiashi, lalu bimbingannya akan gagal, lalu Hiashi dan Hanabi akan kembali ke masa lalu, pada masa-masa duka kala Ibunya tewas akibat penyakit yang sama.

Ayah, Adik, dan Hinata, keluarga kecil itu telah kehilangan tiga orang penting, Haruka, Hizashi dan Neji. Mereka telah melalui tiga duka besar, Hinata tak ingin menambah duka lagi. Hanabi mampu diandalkan, buktinya si gadis tengah menghadiri perjanjian damai. Dari segi _jutsu,_ Hanabi adalah Hyuuga terbaik setelah Neji. Lalu di mana masalahnya? Setidaknya jika Hinata meninggal, Ayah masih punya Hanabi disisinya.

Kata orang, meninggal secara tiba-tiba akan jauh lebih baik dari pada meninggal karena menderita sakit. Maksudnya, ketika tubuhmu mati seketika, kesedihan keluarga akan berlangsung singkat, mereka akan melupakanmu seiring berjalannya waktu. Sementara jika kau meninggal karena sakit parah, keluarga akan lama memikirkanmu, merawatmu, menderita hati, bersedih hati, dan tentu dukanya akan berlangsung lama.

Oh _Kami_ , Hinata harus pilih yang mana? Membiarkan Sasuke mengadu pada Hiashi atau berkompromi agar pria itu menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya.

Tak membiarkan hatinya penasaran, Hinata memilih untuk menghadiri bimbingan hari ke dua. Kali ini dia datang tepat waktu, pukul tujuh pagi. Si gadis mengenakan _yukata_ bercorak, kainnya jauh lebih tipis dan lebih ringan. Rambutnya masih di kuncir seperti kemarin, hanya saja iris _amethyst_ itu agak bengkak, tangisnya semalam cukup lama berkepanjangan.

Uchiha Sasuke telah berada di sana lebih dulu, hutan utara adalah rumah keduanya setelah _mansion_ Uchiha. Jauh-jauh hari sebelum memberi bimbingan, ia cukup sering mengunjungi tempat penuh kenangan itu. Hutan utara adalah sebuah tempat pribadi baginya, Naruto yang sering mengekor pun tidak mengetahui jika sahabatnya punya area sebagus ini. Demi _Dewa_ jangan ajak si _blonde_ , karena sudah pasti Shikamaru akan datang juga, Sai, Sakura, bahkan Kakashi- _sensei_ sekalipun.

Tangan kanannya memegang pedang, ia sibuk memperagakan beberapa gerakan. Bukan sebuah gerakan _ninjutsu_ , melainkan gerakan aneh yang tidak biasa. Sasuke mengenakan pakaian yang tidak biasa pula, sudah jelas itu bukan seragam _shinobi_.

Atasan berwarna _grey_ dengan _hakama_ berwarna hitam pekat, dada bidangnya putih bening nampak sempurna dengan warna _grey_ di sana. Rambut hitam ia kuncir rapi, sukses memamerkan _rinnegan_ di sebelah kiri dihiasi alis tebal. Dahi Sasuke tidak lebar dan dan tidak sempit, sangat serasi dengan bentuk wajah dan rahangnya yang kokoh. Kau tidak akan menemukan satu noda pun di wajah itu, tampan sempurna dengan dua warna mata yag berbeda.

Hinata berdiri di sana, memandang pria yang sedang sibuk dengan pedangnya, "o- _ohayou_ ," suaranya serak.

Entah itu senyum sindiran atau apa, Hinata merasa senyum Sasuke mengandung banyak makna, "ku pikir kau tidak akan datang."

1 menit.

2 menit.

"A-aku ingin meninggal secara tiba-tiba," dari nada kalimatnya, kentara betul si gadis gugup.

"Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya, "maksudnya?" Seraya alisnya bertautan.

"Sasuke- _san_ ti-tidak boleh mengadukan hal ini kepada Ayah," ada jeda, "a-aku sendiri yang akan mengatasinya."

"…." Sasuke makin bingung.

"Me-mengenai penyakitku, bi-biarkan aku mengatasinya—"

"Penyakitmu bukan urusanku," Sasuke tertawa di selah kalimatnya, "aku hanya bertugas untuk melakukan bimbingan dan pelatihan," ia menyeka butir-butir keringat didahinya, "aku tidak sedang menunggumu, hutan ini adalah tempatku berlatih, kau tidak datang pun tak masalah bagiku."

"Ta-tapi—"

"Tapi apa, _huh_?" Tatapannya _intens_ seperti kemarin, "kau ingin aku segera menemui Hiashi- _san_ , mengatakan bahwa Anaknya sedang sakit dan tidak cocok menjadi _Hairees_."

"Ja-jangan—"

"Maka diamlah," pedang itu di lempar ke sembarang arah, "bukan kapasitasku mencampuri urusan pribadi mu."

"Sasuke- _san_ …."

"Apa lagi?"

"Ba-bagaimana dengan bimbingannya?"

"Apakah kau mampu melakukan _ninjutsu_ _mode_ tanpa _chakra_?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"…," si gadis bergeleng kecewa.

Jemari Sasuke mengisyaratkan agar Hinata duduk disebelahnya, "pilih mana, ku beri transfer _chakra_ tapi hanya untuk bimbingan ini, atau kau ingin mengakhiri bimbingan ini dan berkata jujur pada Ayahmu."

"A-aku ingin meninggal tiba-tiba."

"Ck, kalimat itu lagi."

"Sasuke- _san_ , bisakah aku meminta sesuatu?"

"Hn," kalimat ambigu.

"berpura-pura lah seolah bimbingan ini tetap berlangsung, sambil kupikirkan cara untuk berterus-terang pada Ayahku," ada jeda, disekanya air mata yang mulai berjatuhan, "a-aku hanya butuh waktu untuk sebuah alasan yang baik," kini ia benar-benar terisak, dua mata sasuke yang menatap lurus ke depan sekarang malah terfokus pada _Hime_ malang yang duduk disebelahnya, "Hanabi- _chan_ Adikku, jauh lebih kuat—dia cocok untuk gelar Hairees." Hinata memeluk pinggangnya sendiri, "o- _onegai_ …aku mohon padamu."

"Itu saja?"

"Hm, itu saja."

"Ku pikir kau akan berterus-terang soal paru paru itu."

"Ja-jangan," isak tangisnya semakin kencang, "Ayah tak boleh tahu soal ini, Ibu meninggal karena ini dan aku tidak ingin Ayah sedih soal ini—"

"Ini ini dan ini— " Sasuke kesal.

"Biarkan aku mati tiba-tiba tanpa Ayah mengetahui penyebabnya, aku hanya ingin Sauske- _san_ pura-pura dan—"

"Iya, iya kau telah mengatakannya dua kali, hentikan suaramu karena kepalaku sangat pusing!"

Sial jenis apa ini, di kali pertama menjadi seorang _sensei_ , Sasuke telah dipusingkan dengan masalah anak didiknya. Gadis dihadapannya sungguh merepotkan, dia terus bicara soal mati tiba-tiba, belum lagi suara tangisnya yang berisik, dan itu tepat di dekat telinganya.

"Jadi kau ingin seperti itu, _huh_?"

"I-iya…."

"Baiklah."

1 menit.

2 menit.

"Sasuke- _san_ …."

"Hn," kalimat ambigu lagi.

"Bi-biarkan aku tetap di sini, aku tidak akan mengganggumu."

"Kau sungguh-sungguh ingin melepaskan posisi _Hairees_ itu?"

"Iya, karena—"

"Kau menolak transfer _chakra_ dariku dan lebih memilih merenungkan penyakitmu, _huh_?" Ketus kalimatnya.

"Iya…."

"Lalu untuk apa kau datang kemari."

"Se-seolah-olah kita sedang berlatih."

"Tapi kenyataannya tidak begitu."

"Bantulah aku, _onegai_ …."

"…."

"Aku sangat menghargai bantuan Sasuke- _san_ ," ada jeda, "tapi chakra yang kubutuhkan jumlahnya sangat besar, aku tak ingin merepotkanmu—dan aku pun tidak ingin bergantung pada orang lain," ada jeda lagi, "seperti kata Sasuke- _san_ , kapasitasmu hanya sebagai pembimbing, dan aku tidak berhak meminta lebih dari itu selain memohon padamu untuk berpura-pura."

"…," pria itu mengambil pedangnya lalu mengulang kembali gerakan sebelumnya.

"A-aku akan tetap datang ke sini, walau Sasuke- _san_ sedang melaksanakan misi," ada jeda isak tangis, "karena hutan ini adalah tempat terbaik untuk merenung."

"Diamlah."

"Eh?"

"Jangan menangis."

* * *

 _Kendo_ adalah salah satu jenis belah diri Negara Api, selain _ninjutsu_ tentunya. Sebelum manusia mengenal _ninjutsu_ , _kendo_ sangat diandalkan oleh para samurai. Jenis belah diri ini tidak mengandalkan _chakra_ , melainkan sebuah media, misalnya pedang atau kayu.

Kepunahan era samurai turut menenggelamkan nama besar _kendo_ , banyak dari mereka yang meninggal akibat perang dan sebagian lagi beralih berlatih _ninjutsu_. Tapi tidak bagi Uchiha Sasuke, kemarin ia menemukan sebuah buku di gudang, tertera nama Itachi di sampulnya. Isi buku itu menjabarkan bebebapa teknik bertahan dan menyerang, cukup bagus bagi mereka yang ingin melatih otot.

Hari ini tak ada misi untuk Sasuke, setelah kemarin libur, kini ia bebas bersantai di hutan utara. Gerakan dasar _kendo_ yang ia pelajari setara dengan lari keliling lapangan lima puluh kali. Benar saja, dua jam pasca latihan, peluh membasahi tubuhnya seolah ia telah berolahraga selama empat jam.

 _Hime_ Hyuuga diam di tempatnya, _iris amethyst_ tanpa pupil itu menatap kosong, dan sudah pasti pikirannya menerawang. Matanya sembab dan pipinya basah oleh air mata. Sasuke berulang kali berkata, 'jangan menangis', tapi Hime cantik itu tetap saja melakukannya.

"Kau yang di sana," masih setia melakukan gerakan dengan pedangnya.

"Eh, i-iya?" Tersentak dari khayalannya.

"Keahlianmu hanya menangis, _huh."_

" _Anoo_ —"

"Itu bisa menyebabkan matamu berdarah."

"Benarkah, se-seperti a- _amaterasu_?"

"Iya, bisa jadi."

"Aku tidak ingin sepeti itu…."

"Maka dari itu berhentilah menjadi _cengeng_ ," ada jeda, "hidupku jauh lebih rumit darimu."

"Ayah dan Ibu Sasuke- _san_ —"

"Mereka mati di tangan saudaraku."

Lalu terjadi perbincangan panjang tentang kepahitan _clan_ Uchiha di masa dulu. Hinata mengangguk sesekali, ia mendengarkan dengan seksama betapa Sasuke kecil berlatih sekuat tenaga demi balas dendam kepada saudaranya dan bla...bla...bla….

* * *

"Bandingkan!"

"Kasihan Sasuke- _san_ …," si gadis iba.

"Lalu,"

"Lalu," Hinata malah balik bertanya.

"Orang-orang disekitarmu tidak selamanya bahagia, terkadang hidupnya jauh lebih rumit tapi enggan untuk menangis," ia menyeka peluh didahinya lagi dan lagi, "jika mereka tertawa, bukan berarti hatinya senang, jika mereka bersedih, bukan berarti itu akan berlangsung selamanya, semua masalah pasti ada jalan keluarnya."

"…."

"Jadi, apa keahlianmu?"

" _Ikebana_ , semacam teknik merangkai bunga."

1 menit.

2 menit.

"Itu saja?"

"Aku senang memasak," ingatannya menerawang, "Ayah sangat menyukai _nabe_ buatanku, sementara Hanabi- _chan_ lebih suka _okonomiyaki_ , terkadang aku bingung harus memilih salah satu diantaranya," ia tersenyum di selah kalimatnya, "aku sangat menyayangi mereka—lebih dari apapun."

"Lalu."

"Aku membuat dua syal di musim salju, satu untuk Ayah dan satunya lagi untuk Hanabi," ada jeda, "mereka menyukainya dan memuji hasil karyaku."

"Hidupmu menyenangkan."

"Eh?"

"Kau dikelilingi orang-orang yang peduli, hidupmu menyenangkan," percakapannya tidak mempengaruhi konsentrasi pada pedangnya.

"Dulunya kami punya seorang Paman bernama Hizashi dan sepupu bernama Neji, tapi kini keduanya telah tiada."

"Jika takut mati jangan berprofesi sebagai _shinobi_ , "ada jeda, "Paman dan kakakmu pasti merasa bangga telah berkorban demi Desa."

"Iya, Sasuke- _san_ betul," Hinata tersenyum lagi.

Dan perbincangan tentang _clan_ Hyuuga berlangsung panjang, dua manusia di sana membahas kisah hidup _souke_ dan _bunke_. Ini adalah Sasuke yang tidak biasa, jika biasanya ia lebih diam, kini ia banyak bertanya dan berkomentar. Sungguh Sasuke sedang menghibur _Hime_ yang malang, si gadis butuh teman cerita dan Sasuke siap mendengarkan. Anggaplah ini sebagai materi lain dari bimbingan karena Ayah Hinata terlanjur melunasi honornya.

* * *

Hinata melangkah ke sana ke mari seraya menikmati pemandangan hijau hutan utara, tak perlu jauh-jauh, cukup di sekitar air terjun saja. Pria di sana, yang sedang sibuk dengan sebuah buku panduan nampak fokus pada gerakan dasar tahap selanjutnya. Bunga, kelinci, kupu-kupu liar, dan batu dihiasi lumut mencuri perhatian _Hime_. Ingin sekali ia menyentuhnya tapi Sasuke melarang keras dengan alasan benda-beda itu beracun.

 _Setsubun no hi_ terjadi pada tanggal dua puluh Maret, saat itu adalah puncak dari musim semi, masih terlalu dini mengingat ini masih tanggal sepuluh. Tapi kenyataannya sekarang, matahari telah malu-malu, awan tebal sedari tadi setia menghiasi langit. Padahal musim hujan di mulai pertengahan Juni, tapi aura _tsuyu_ gencar terasa. Mendung di siang hari, udara hangat musim semi tergantikan oleh sejuknya angin sepoi-sepoi. Dedaunan saling bergesek satu sama lain menimbulkan bunyi berisik, burung pipit kembali kesarangnya, kelinci-kelinci bersembunyi di balik bebatuan, ini merupakan tanda hujan akan turun.

Mata sembab itu menerawang ke langit, sejak kapan _tsuyu_ berlangsung di pertengahan Maret. Diliriknya Sasuke, pria itu tidak peduli dengan perubahan cuaca. Konsentrasinya tidak buyar kala angin sejuk menyentuh pori kulitnya. Dada bidangnya di ekspos, entah kemana atasan berwarna _grey_ itu, ia merasa terlalu gerah hingga harus bertelanjang dada. Peluh menghujani seluruh tubuhnya, tubuh itu memamerkan luka-luka, luka itu sebagai bukti betapa ia adalah _shinobi_ tangguh. Mata Hinata tidak lepas dari sana, tubuh yang bagus dimiliki pria yang bagus pula, tinggi badan sempurna si pemilik mata terkuat, dia sempurna sebagai _shinobi_. Sasuke bahkan lebih tinggi dari Neji _Niisan_ , dari segi perawakan, Sasuke pun lebih unggul. Salah satu lengannya memang hilang, tapi itu tidak mempengaruhi kesempurnaan seorang Uchiha tunggal.

"Apa yang kau lihat," Sasuke berjalan kearahnya, ia agak bingung melihat sorot mata _Hime_ yang meneliti dirinya.

"A- _anoo_ —"

"Tidak akan turun hujan," ia memungut pakaiannya yang tergeletak di atas batu.

Semburat merah menghiasi _freckle faced_ , Sasuke membaca pikirannya lagi, " _gomenne_ ," Hinata malu-malu.

Butiran peluh diwajahnya ia seka dengan pakaian warna _grey_ , "wajar," ekspresi Hinata memancing senyumnya.

Wajar?

Iya, wajar. Untuk percakapan kali ini, kata itu mengandung banyak makna. Wajar jika turun hujan di pertengahan musim semi, wajar jika cuaca mendung, wajar jika Sasuke berlatih _kendo_ , atau wajar jika Hinata terpesona akan tubuh indah seorang Sasuke. Entah wajar seperti apa yang ia maksud, hanya sebuah kata wajar dan itu sukses membuat suasana kikuk di sana, maksudnya kikuk bagi _Hime_. Kata wajar itu spontan membuat Hinata membelakangi Sasuke, seolah ia enggan menatap wajah tampan itu. Wajar jika Hinata merasa malu, Sasuke adalah seorang pria, sedangkan ia adalah seorang gadis. Laki–laki dan perempuan bertemu di tempat sunyi dan hanya bicara berdua, dan si gadis malah terpesona dengan tubuh atletis si pria, benar-benar sangat wajar.

"Kau kenapa?"

Entah Sasuke sengaja melakukannya atau tidak, intinya pria itu paham betul isi kepala Hinata dan ia malah bertanya, 'kau kanapa?'

" _Gomenne_ ," Hinata masih setia dengan malu-malunya.

"Hn," ambigu.

"Eh?"

Awan gelap berkumpul di atas ubun-ubun, dedaunan kering hanyut terbawa arus sungai, arusnya semakin cepat dibanding kemarin. Benar kata Hinata, di tahun ini _tsuyu_ datang lebih awal. _Sharingan_ dan _rinnegan_ mendeteksi aura _chakra_ , _aura_ ini bukan milik sembarang orang. Dia kuat, tangguh dan sudah jelas pula ia mendeteksi aura _chakra_ Sasuke.

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu?" Hinata bertanya kala menyadari _sharingan_ aktif di sana.

"Seseorang sedang menuju kemari," kata Sasuke.

"Siapa?"

"Aku akan menemuinya, kau tetap di sini," Sasuke bergegas melompat ke dahan pohon dan melesat ke dahan pohon lainnya.

Hutan utara adalah akses bagi _anbu nee_ , mereka adalah _shinobi_ rahasia yang bertugas sebagai mata-mata. Jika _shinobi_ lainnya melaksanakan misi pengintaian dan penyerangan, maka _anbu nee_ hanya bertugas sebagai mata-mata saja. Bukan berarti mereka tidak dibekali _ninjutsu_ , hanya saja, lingkup tugas seorang _anbu_ hanya sebatas mengamati dan melaporkan. Di saat-saat genting mereka wajib menyerang, tergantung perintah dari sang Ketua. Tak jarang mereka berlaku sebagai pembunuh, seorang _anbu_ harus pandai mengambil keputusan, melawan atau melapor.

Berjalan di sana Anko- _sensei_ ditemani Sai, mereka baru saja kembali dari misi mata-mata. _Well_ , Sai sebenarnya berada di tim tujuh yang diketuai Yamato. Hanya saja, belakangan ia rindu akan tugas-tugas sebagai _anbu_. Ketika Anko hendak melaksanakan misi, ia memaksa ikut. Kakashi menyetujuinya, dimanapun Sai berada, baik di tim tujuh atau di _squad anbu,_ tidak menjadi soal selama ia mampu melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik.

Organisasi tersebut beroperasi tanpa Ketua, sudah jelas _anbu nee_ membutuhkan orang seperti Sai. Tiga tahun pasca danzo- _sama_ meregang nyawa, _anbu nee_ jatuh dibawah perintah _Hokage_. Hatake Kakashi tergolong baru, ia tidak mampu mengurusi semua organisasi di Konoha, maka peran Sai sangat dibutuhkan di _squad_ tersebut.

"Aaa—Sasuke- _san_ ," Sai menyapa lebih dulu.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tatapan Anko curiga.

"Berlatih, _sensei_ ," Sasuke melenggang ke arah dua rekannya.

Tiga _shinobi_ itu terlibat dalam sebuah pembicaraan. Dari pembahasannya, Sai nampak serius menjelaskan sesuatu, sementara Sasuke mengangguk serius pula. Anko terkadang memotong pembicaraan dengan candaan atau kalimat makian, dan itu sukses membuat dua pria tampan itu tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kami harus segera melaporkan situasi ini pada Tuan ke Enam."

"Bagaimana dengan Karin?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Seperti kataku, Karin- _chan_ harus tetap memantau situasi," ada jeda, "ia bersama dengan _nakama_ yang lainnya, aku tak merasa khawatir mengingat jumlah _chakra_ yang dimilikinya, ia adalah _shinobi_ yang tangguh," Anko memuji.

" _Souka_ ," Sasuke mengangguk.

"Baiklah Sasuke- _san_ …kami benar-benar harus menemui _Hokage_ sekarang," Sai tersenyum seraya melenggang pergi, diikuti Anko yang melambaikan jari-jemarinya.

* * *

Sebuah apel merah digenggamnya, ia melangkah santai menuju taman hutan. Apel itu akan diberikan kepada Hinata, semoga bisa menghibur si malang yang sedang sedih hatinya.

Langit semakin mendung, awan tebal mulai berkumpul di atas ubun–ubun. Suara samar gemuruh mulai terdengar, ini masih pukul satu siang tapi suasana di sekitar seolah menggambarkan petang hari.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti, _sharingan_ dan _rinnegan_ menangkap sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Taman hutan sepi, tak seorang pun berada di sana. Perlahan namun pasti, Sasuke mengatur langkah agar pijakannya tak menimbulkan suara kala menginjak dedaunan kering.

Baju warna _grey_ yang ia lempar sembarangan kini tergantung di dahan pohon, _Yukata_ hitam bercorak terlipat rapi di atas batu, disebelahnya nampak sebuah _obi_ warna emas disertai pengikatnya. Pemandangan lain justru menarik perhatian, sepasang _underwear_ warna hitam di sebelah _obi_ sungguh menggugah selera. Maksudnya, Sasuke adalah pria normal, dan ia dihadapkan pada sebuah keadaan yang mengharuskannya melihat semua ini.

Berusaha keras ia mengalihkan pandangannya, tapi tetap saja urat matanya mengarah pada benda itu. Ia mengusap hidungnya berulang kali, menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, berharap _sharingan_ dan _rinnegan_ teralihkan, tapi gagal. Laki-laki dewasa memiliki indera yang sangat sensitif terhadap pakaian dalam wanita, hanya dengan melihatnya saja, seorang pria mampu menebak ukuran payudara pemiliknya.

Aroma parfum tercium samar dari pakaian Hinata, Oh _Kami_ , ini sungguh bau seorang gadis. Angin sepoi-sepoi tak berpihak pada Sasuke, semakin kencang menerpa wajahnya, maka semakin kencang pula aromanya tercium. Ini adalah tindakan yang sangat sembrono, ketika kau sengaja menanggalkan seluruh pakaianmu lalu menceburkan diri ke dalam sungai sementara seorang pria asyik memandang pakaian dalammu.

Gelegar guntur memaksa si gadis naik ke tepian, segar rasanya menikmati air murni tanpa harus tenggelam seperti kemarin. Diliriknya kiri dan kanan, tak seorang pun di sana. Hinata memberanikan diri melangkahkan kakinya, tubuh itu basah kuyup tanpa benang sehelai pun, diliriknya kembali kiri dan kanan, ia bersyukur Sasuke belum kembali.

 **Sasuke POV**

Dia naik ke tepian, rambut dan kulitnya basah kuyup. Tubuhnya kecil untuk ukuran gadis seusianya, ku jamin tinggi kepalanya berada di bawah pundakku. Matanya yang bulat nampak curiga kiri dan kanan, berulang kali ia melirik, takut jika aku memergokinya tiba-tiba. Tubuhnya pendek tapi kakinya jenjang, walau pendek tapi serasi dengan pinggangnya yang ramping. Perutnya rata nan seksi, paha mulus tak kalah seksi, pinggulnya jauh lebih seksi, Hyuuga Hinata benar-benar sempurna.

Aku candu pada tubuh itu, wajar jika pria normal memiliki hasrat pada wanita sebagus ini. Dua bongkahan bergoyang mengiringi gerak tubuhnya, sungguh indah dipandang mata. Putih, bersih tanpa noda berwarna merah kecoklatan, apakah semua _Hime_ memiliki payudara sebagus ini?

Ku jamin ukurannya sesuai kepalan tanganku, besar dan tidak kecil. Mataku mengarah ke bawah perut di pertengahan pangkal paha, rambut halus di sana tercukur rapi nan bersih, tidak mungkin aku menyibaknya mengingat kapasitasku hanyalah sebagai pembimbing.

Aku kesal karena otakku normal, aku kesal mengutuk diriku sendiri, aku kesal karena hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan, tapi di lain sisi aku lega karena kedewasaanku mampu mengontrol birahiku.

Wajahnya cantik tapi kekanak-kanakan, lugu dan polos, _Hime_ —mana bisa aku menyentuhmu, _huh_. Ia sedang merapikan pakaiannya ketika aku muncul, rintik air berjatuhan melalui rambutnya yang basah, 'sial, kendalikan dirimu,' batinku. Ku sadari tubuhku merespon, nafasku berpacu, dadaku terasa panas, bibirku kering, ku gigit berulang kali, rasa haus melanda, dan sesuatu di balik _hakama_ ku mulai menegang.

 **Sasuke End POV**

"Ah, Sasuke- _kun_ ," Hinata memegang tali pengikat _obi_ , " _gomenne_ , a-aku baru saja berenang," ia masih sibuk merapikan _yukata_ nya, "ku pikir Sasuke- _san_ akan lebih lama."

"…."

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Ambillah," Sasuke memberinya sebuah apel.

" _Arigatou_ ," diambilnya apel itu.

"Pulanglah."

"Eh?"

"Pulanglah, sebentar lagi turun hujan, air sungainya akan meluap."

"Aaa… _souka_ , ku pikir—"

"Pulanglah," Sasuke mengulang kalimatnya.

"Lalu Sauske- _san_ akan tetap di sini?"

"Aku juga akan pulang."

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu?" Hinata khawatir.

"Tidak."

"…."

* * *

Kata orang, awan mendung disertai angin tidak akan menghasilkan butiran hujan, mereka percaya akan hal itu berdasarkan pengalaman puluhan tahun. Temasuk Tenten dan Lee, alih-alih mengacuhkan awan gelap di langit, dua murid Guy- _sensei_ itu malah sibuk mondar-mandir. Sebuah restoran sengaja di pesan khusus, mereka hendak mengadakan sebuah pesta. Di bantu oleh para _nakama_ , Tenten dan Lee berdiskusi tentang dekorasi ruangan dan menu makanan. Ini adaah keputusan bersama, sepertinya mengadakan pesta akan jauh lebih baik dari pada merenung dalam duka.

Guy- _sensei_ terbaring sakit, Neji meninggal dunia, bukan berita yang menyenangkan. Sudah cukup duka selama dua tahun, kini saatnya mengucap syukur atas kinerja tim Guy selama ini. Berpesta bukan berarti bersenang-senang, mereka hanya akan memperingati dua puluh lima tahun kebersamaan. Walau Neji telah tiada, namanya akan tetap di kenang sebagai _shinobi_ yang paling dicintai.

Undangan telah di sebar, salah satu tamunya adalah Hyuuga Hinata, Sepupu Neji. Jika para _nakama_ ikut membantu persiapan pesta, Hinata malah sibuk berlarian di depan _mansion_ nya. Ia baru saja kembali dari hutan utara, buru-buru ia menempuh jarak lima ratus meter untuk menghindari hujan yang tidak akan pernah datang.

Hinata tidak akrab dengan tema-teman Neji. Walau begitu, ia mengenal beberapa orang, sebut saja Naruto, Lee, Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, dan Chouji. Khusus Kiba dan Shino, mereka pernah tergabung di tim delapan asuhan Kurenai- _sensei_ , tapi sejak perang dunia _Ninja_ ke empat berakhir, Shino dan Kiba lebih banyak melakukan misi berdua. Hinata adalah seorang _Hime_ dan kurang pandai dalam _ninjutsu_ , _Hokage_ melarangnya terlibat dalam aktifitas _shinobi_ dalam kurun waktu yang tidak ditentukan, keputusan ini sangat beralasan mengingat prestasinya hanya sebatas _kunoichi rank_ C saja.

Senyumnya sumringah, sebuah apel digenggamnya, senandung terdengar samar. Jika kemarin ia pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup disertai tangis, kini ia pulang dengan wajah ceria nan bahagia. Para _bunke_ bertanya-tanya, apa yang menyebabkan _Hime_ mengalami dua emosi berbeda dalam dua hari terakhir. Mereka memberi hormat seraya membungkukkan badan, Hinata membalasnya dengan salam. Seorang _bunke_ menawarkan menu makan siang, namun ia tolak dengan alasan masih kenyang. Sebelum memasuki _machiya_ , ia berpesan agar siang ini ia tak menerima tamu siapapun sampai Tenten- _san_ datang menjemput.

Hinata melepas keseluruhan yang melekat ditubuhnya, ia menyambar handuk warna ungu dan melesat ke kamar mandi. Sebuah bak berisi air hangat telah siap di sana, tanpa basa-basi ia langsung menceburkan tubuhnya.

Hari ini sungguh pahit manis. Pahit, ketika Sasuke mengetahui rahasianya. Manis, karna ternyata Sasuke tak seram seperti dugaannya. Mereka justru saling bercengkrama, masa kelam _clan_ Uchiha, sejarah _clan_ Hyuuga, kehidupan masing-masing semasa kecil, dan bla…bla…bla…sejak kapan si mantan _nuke_ sudi mengerti perasaan orang lain.

Seorang tampan seperti Sasuke bicara lama-lama dengan seorang yang terlupakan seperti Hinata, oh…sungguh sebuah anugerah. Sasuke adalah pria terpopuler di Konoha, dari segi _level ninjutsu_ , _level_ ketampanan, hingga kisah hidupnya yang dipenuhi kontroversi, ia adalah selebriti Desa. Sasuke yang popular itu rela menasihatinya, menanggapinya, mendengar keluh-kesahnya, dan Hinata yakin betul—tidak semua gadis seberuntung dirinya.

Anggapan tentang pria pendiam yang kejam hilang seketika, tergantikan oleh betapa tampannya pria pendiam itu, pria pendiam yang sudi bicara panjang lebar di depan seorang Hinata. Diciptakan oleh Dewa, Sasuke adalah _shinobi_ sempurna dari segi fisik dan mental. Hanya dua hari bersama, dan Hinata telah berhasil mengingat momen-momen kecil bahkan gerakan-gerakan kecil yang diciptakan Uchiha terakhir itu.

 _Nee_ —pertanyaannya, Apakah Sasuke memiliki rasa yang sama seperti Hinata? Kagum dan terpesona, momen dan gerakan serta hal-hal lainnya, si gadis tersenyum seraya jemarinya memainkan butiran air, ' _arigatou_ Sasuke- _san_.'

* * *

 _Mansion_ Uchiha terletak di barat Konoha, itu adalah area tinggal bagi para Tetua dan _jonin rank_ A. Pemiliknya jarang berada di rumah, ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk melaksanakan misi. Sebagai _jonin_ yang aktif, Sasuke sukar membagi waktu, terkadang ia harus kerja di saat istirahat, terkadang pula ia mencuri waktu tidur jika kepalanya terlampau pening.

Semenjak di tinggal tewas Uchiha Fugaku, _mansion_ Uchiha tidak mengalami perubahan signifikan. Tuan ke Tiga sengaja mempertahankan keaslian rumah itu, ia percaya akan sebuah takdir, bahwa suatu hari _clan_ Uchiha akan bangkit kembali dan menempati _mansion_ mereka.

Takdir Uchiha adalah Konoha, pemilik mata _sharingan_ akan berlalu-lalang di jalan Desa, bocah Uchiha akan mengikuti ujian di Akademi, remaja Uchiha akan di seleksi sebagai _anbu_ , dan ketika dewasa mereka akan bergelar _jonin rank_ A. Walau saat ini Uchiha hanya seorang diri, para Tetua optimis Sasuke akan memiliki keturunan.

Itu pemikiran Tetua, berbeda pula dengan pemikiran Sasuke, sesungguhnya ia tak peduli dengan keturunan. Cukup melaksanakan misi lalu kembali ke Desa melaksanakan misi lagi lalu kembali ke Desa, dan begitulah seterusnya. Suara berisik bayi, suara bocah, atau _genin_ atau apapun yang menyerupai bocah, itu semua masih terlalu jauh dari pikirannya.

Kembali ke pembahasan _mansion_ Uchiha, rumah besar itu memiliki sepuluh orang pelayan, setiap pelayan memiliki tugasnya masing-masing. Seorang yang lebih tua selalu setia di depan gerbang, ia adalah tukang kebun tanpa nama, atau ia memiliki nama tapi sang majikan enggan mengingatnya. Si paman adalah pria tunggal, sembilan lainnya adalah wanita. Empat orang bertugas di _machiya_ dan lima lainnya bertugas di dapur.

Menyadari majikannya pulang lebih awal, para pelayan menghindar ke dapur. _Mansion_ Uchiha dalah _mansion_ tersunyi, percakapan di larang keras di sana. Jika ingin membahas sesuatu, para pelayan akan menyingkir ke ujung dapur, Tuan Uchiha kurang nyaman dengan keramaian.

 _Machiya_ Sasuke megah nan mewah, semua kebutuhan manusia tertata lengkap di dalam _machiya_ itu. Ia menggeser _shoji_ , melempar pedangya, melepaskan atasan _grey_ dan _hakama_ , menyambar handuk, lalu melesat ke kamar mandi. Dadanya terasa panas, kepalanya pening, dan rasa haus masih terus melanda. Pemadangan yang disuguhkan Hyuuga Hinata masih teringat jelas, tubuh itu indah sempurna bagai Dewi atau Bidadari—atau bahkan melebihi keduanya. Si gadis memiliki _asset_ yang sangat bagus, sungguh beruntung lelaki yang menyentuhnya. Terbayang bagaimana dia menggerayanginya, menindihnya, melumat bibirnya, membuat tubuh mereka bersatu diiringi aksi-aksi erotis—oh Dewa…Sasuke tak mampu menahan birahi.

 _Shower_ air panas membasahi tubuh atletis itu, ia menyisir rambutnya dengan jemarinya, lalu membasuh wajahnya berulang kali. Respon tubuh Sasuke tak kunjung reda, dan respon itu tak akan pernah reda selama otaknya masih terus mengkhayalkan tubuh Hinata. Matanya fokus ke area bawah, sesekali ia menyentuh kejantanannya, membuat gerakan di sana, 'sial!' itu akan tetap menegang selama nafsunya belum tersalurkan.

'Hinata, apa yang kau perbuat?'

'Apakah kau sengaja melakukannya, _huh_?'

'Apakah kau sengaja mengujiku, _huh?'_

Salah satu cara terbaik adalah dengan menyentuh dirinya sendiri, menciptakan kenikmatan sendiri guna menyalurkan hasrat tak terbendung ini. Tangannya mulai naik turun di bawah, wajahnya menengadah ke atas, kedua matanya terpejam menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Kadang ia melenguh nikmat kadang pula ia mengerang, akan sempurna jika jemari Hinata yang melakukannya, gerakan tangannya akan sulit di prediksi—akan menciptakan sensasi geli luar biasa.

"Ugh, _Hime_ ," erangnya.

Seiring dengan kenikmatan yang melanda jiwa, tempo gerakan tangannya semakin lama semakin cepat. Sesuatu dari kejantanannya memaksa keluar, ia sengaja menahannya lebih lama untuk memperoleh kenikmatan berlebih, 'ugh sial!,' makinya, 'Hinata kemarilah, bantu aku," ia mulai meracau.

Terbayang jelas ketika Hinata duduk di atas _futon_ , lirikannya memberi makna agar Sasuke mendekatinya. Sasuke menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya lalu berkata, 'buat aku nyaman,' si gadis merespon malu-malu, 'Sasuke- _san_ ,' bisikan serak _Hime_ seksi ditelinganya. Bayangkan jika itu adalah kenyataan, ia bersumpah akan memperagakan semua gaya bercinta.

"Ugh Hinata," Sasuke tak mampu menahan lagi, ia harus mengeluarkannya sekarang juga. Dahinya berkerut seperti sedang menahan sesuatu, erangannya terdengar samar nan panjang, ia bahkan hampir terjatuh, tapi satu lututnya sigap menopang tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya dilumuri cairannya sendiri, sebagian lagi menetes dipahanya. Dipandangnya cairan itu lekat-lekat, "bodoh, ini akibatnya jika kau tak mampu menjaga matamu."

* * *

Untuk pesta malam ini, Hinata mengenakan _furisode_ warna merah. _Wafuku_ itu nampak serasi ditubuhnya, warna merah berpadu dengan kulit pucat ditemani _obi_ warna gelap, sungguh sempurna penampilan _Hime_ Hyuuga. Tak kalah menarik lipstik merah pekat dan riasan sewajarnya, menunjukkan betapa ia adalah gadis muda yang menarik.

Hinata jarang merias wajahnya, di hari-hari biasa, ia lebih memilih polos seadanya. Tapi ini adalah Tenten- _san_ dan Lee- _san_ , dua sahabat karib Neji _Niisan_ , ia akan berpenampilan sebaik mungkin untuk menghargai mereka.

Menghadiri acara dengan mengenakan _wafuku_ merupakan penilaian tersendiri bagi pemilik acara. _Furisode_ adalah jenis _wafuku_ formal yang biasa dikenakan para gadis muda, lambang keluarga sengaja di ukir di sana sebagai identitas _clan_. Hinata adalah seorang _Hime, furisode_ yang ia kenakan tidak di jual di sembarang toko. Semua koleksi bajunya dibuat khusus dengan biaya yang tidak murah, ini adalah ciri khas wanita Hyuuga sejak turun-temurun.

Karena ini hanya acara semi-formal, Hinata sengaja mengacuhkan _kansazhi_. Rambutnya hanya di kepang sederhana dengan ikat pita di bagian ujungnya. Diliriknya Tenten seraya meminta pendapat, si cepol mengacungkan dua jempolnya, ia percaya Hinata akan menjadi gadis tercantik di pesta itu.

Si cepol kini tak lagi mencepol, rambutnya dibiarkan terurai indah sepinggang. _Make up_ minimalis disertai lipstik warna _nude_ semakin menambah kesan manis diwajahnya, _furisode_ yang ia kenakan berwarna hijau dihiasi kupu-kupu, _well_ —para wanita bangsawan selalu paham _mode_ berkelas.

Hinata dan Tenten tiba di restoran pukul setengah delapan, seorang pelayan memandu mereka memasuki ruangan kelas satu. Di sana _nakama_ berkumpul bahagia, sontak pandangan tertuju pada gadis berambut kepang. Ini adalah wajah baru, maksudnya wajah itu baru terlihat setelah menghilang selama dua tahun.

"Yo! Hinata- _chan_ ," Kiba menyapa lebih dulu, nampak disebelahnya Shino tersenyum manis.

"Aa…Kiba- _kun_ , Shino- _kun_ ," Hinata balik menyapa.

" _Nee,_ Hinata- _chan_ , duduklah disebelahku," Sakura dan Ino memberi jarak diantara mereka agar Hinata duduk di sana.

"Nah, bergabunglah bersama Sakura, aku harus menyiapkan sesuatu untuk pidato penyambutan." Tenten berkedip.

Hinata agak malu, ternyata acara ini hanya menunggu dirinya. Acara ini di buat untuk Neji, dan dia hadir sebagai perwakilan dari Neji, sudah pasti Tenten tidak akan memulai tanpa Hinata didalamnya. Maka dari itu, Lee sengaja menyuruh Tenten untuk menjemputnya, agar memastikan si gadis benar-benar hadir di sini. Setidaknya seorang Hyuuga harus menyaksikan sendiri, betapa _nakama_ sangat mencintai Neji, mereka akan selalu mengenangnya sebagai sahabat setia.

Berbagai macam hidangan tersedia di atas meja, ia bahkan tak mampu menghafal satu persatu saking banyaknya. Shikamaru dan Chouji saling bercengkrama, dihadapan mereka dua gelas _mugicha_ hampir kosong, seorang pelayan dengan sigap mengisi kembali gelas itu.

 **Hinata POV**

Aku di apit oleh Sakuran- _san_ dan Ino- _san_ , mereka nampak cantik dengan _tsukesage_ warna senada. Sama-sama mengenakan _wafuku_ warna _maroon_ dengan corak burung merak, Sakura dan Ino sukses menjadi pusat perhatian nakama lainnya. Betapa cantik istri Naruto- _kun_ , dia ceria penuh kebahagiaan, sesekali ia menanyakan sesuatu tapi aku canggung. Lidahku terbata-bata dan itu membuatnya tersenyum, "bersikaplah seperti biasa Hinata- _chan_ , kami semua adalah temanmu," katanya.

Sementara Ino bersama Sai- _kun_ , pria berambut hitam itu selalu tersenyum, suaranya pelan dan ia menolak _shochu_ yang ditawarkan pelayan. Sungguh beruntung Ino- _san_ , mereka sangat serasi. Sai terkadang berbisik lalu dibalas bisikan pula oleh Ino, lalu mereka akan tertawa berdua…oh _Kami,_ pasangan yang sempurna.

Pesta malam ini sangat ramai, ruangan kelas satu di pesan seluruhnya. Terdapat empat meja panjang, semua telah terisi penuh oleh nakama. Nampaknya meja ini sengaja disediakan khusus untuk sahabat dekat, sementara meja lainnya untuk para _senpai_ dan _kouhai_.

Sakura- _san_ terus bicara, aku hanya mengiyakan saja. Entah apa inti pembahasannya, ucapannya terlalu cepat hingga sulit ku mengerti. Tentang _wafuku_ , warna lipstik, dan sepatu, sepertinya ia sedang membahas _outfit_ yang kukenakan. Sesaat kemudian ia membahas kegiatannya di Rumah Sakit dan jenis obat penambah stamina. Suasana di sekitar agak ribut, hingga aku harus mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, ia tersenyum melihat tingkahku, "aku akan bicara lebih keras lagi," lalu kami tertawa berdua, " _gomenne,_ Sakura- _san_."

Entah sejak kapan kami akrab, mungkin sejak malam ini, atau sejak perang dunia _Ninja_ ke empat berakhir. Seingatku, Sakura- _san_ adalah seorang _senpai_ , kami tak pernah saling tegur satu sama lain. Aku tidak pernah bersekolah di Akademi, sedangkan sakura- _san_ mengikuti pendidikan di Akademi sejak balita. Ino dan sakura akrab sejak kecil, mereka di bimbing keras oleh _sensei_ masing-masing, sementara aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di _machiya_ Hyuuga. Dua kehidupan yang berbeda dipertemukan malam ini, rasa canggung terus melanda tapi hatiku selalu menasihatiku, 'bersikaplah biasa Hinata, mereka adalah teman Neji- _nii._ '

Hanabi justru lebih akrab, jika ia tak mengikuti perjanjian damai itu, ku jamin Hanabi lah yang akan duduk di sini. Gadis itu pandai bergaul, setahuku dia sangat akrab dengan Kiba- _kun_ , jadi wajar jika pria berambut cokelat itu terus melirik kearahku, ku rasa ia sedang mencari Hanabi, atau malah ia kecewa karena bukan Hanabi yang menghadiri acara ini.

Lee- _san_ mengenakan _hakama_ warna hijau dengan atasan warna putih, terjawab sudah maksud dari _furisode_ Tenten- _san_ , Ternyata mereka sengaja mengenakan _wafuku_ yang sama. Dua sahabat _Niisan_ itu sedang bersiap-siap, masing-masing dari mereka memegang secarik kertas, "tes, tes," Lee- _san_ menguji pengeras suaranya, "naikkan sedikit," katanya pada seorang _kouhai_.

Jika tadi Chouji serius bercengkrama, kini ia sibuk menyantap _suppon_ semangkuk besar. Ia lahap menikmati makanan mewah itu, "dengarkan aku, Chouji," Shikamaru- _san_ agak kesal, "bicaralah, aku mendengarmu dengan baik, mangkuk ini butuh perhatianku," katanya.

Istri Shikamaru- _san_ tidak hadir di sini, ia adalah Temari- _san_. Ketika aku berada di Suna, Temari pulang dalam keadaan menangis. Telah terjadi pertengkaran hebat di antara mereka, sebenarnya itu wajar bagi pasangan muda yang baru menikah. Aku banyak bercerita dengannya, dia wanita yang pintar dan kuat. Meninggalkan Shikamaru- _san_ adalah keputusan terberat, ia berharap pria itu mau mengalah dan menyusul ke Suna. Tapi dari yang ku lihat sekarang, dia sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesedihan, Shikamaru- _san_ berlagak bagai pria yang belum menikah, ia bercengkrama dengan _nakama_ seolah tak memiliki beban sedikitpun.

"Cek, cek, satu dua tiga," Lee- _san_ masih sibuk dengan pengeras suaranya, nampak disebelahnya Tenten- _san_ berwajah masam, "kenapa tidak periksa sejak tadi _sih_ ," ia menggerutu.

Terjadi ribut-ribut di depan pintu masuk, beberapa _kouhai_ meneriakkan sesuatu. Mata kami tertuju pada kerumunan orang itu, dua pria kebanggaan Konoha sedang di puja-puji bagai Dewa. Naruto- _kun_ mengenakan _wafuku_ serba hitam, ia tersenyum seraya membalas sapaan para _kouhai_ , "Naruto- _kun_ ," Sakura memanggilnya, dia melambai, jemarinya memberi kode bahwa ia akan ke meja ini sebentar lagi. Melihat wajahnya hatiku biasa saja, debaran itu telah hilang entah ke mana, aku bertanya-tanya, 'ada apa?' Apakah perasaanku telah berubah? Apakah cinta itu sudah hilang?

Sosok tinggi besar di samping Naruto- _kun_ menarik perhatianku, itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Seperti sahabatnya, ia juga mengenakan _outfit_ serba hitam. Jika Naruto ramah pada juniornya, Sasuke malah diam tanpa kata.

Bagaimana sikapku?

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Haruskah aku menyapanya?

Harusah kami terlihat akrab?

Oh _Kami_ , aku benar-benar gugup.

Mereka berjalan menuju tempat kami, _nakama_ merapatkan duduknya agar dua pahlawan Desa bisa duduk di sana. Sasuke melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, ku pikir ia sedang mengamati suasana, sementara jemari Naruto mengacung kearahku, "Hinata- _chan_ , kapan kau datang?"

"Aa...Naruto- _kun_ ," aku membungkuk hormat.

" _Hime_ Hyuuga makin cantik, bukan?" Sakura menggoda.

"Sakura- _san_ bisa saja," aku malu-malu.

Uchiha Sasuke mengambil tempat di sisi Shikamaru- _san_ , di sisi lainnya Kiba- _kun_ hilang semangat, sedari tadi ia setia menopang dagu, " _mugicha_ ," Shikamaru menawarkan, " _shochu_ ," jawab Sasuke," Shikamaru tertawa, jemarinya memberi kode pada seorang pelayan, "Tuan Uchiha berencana mabuk rupanya," candanya, "ini baik untukku," Sasuke meneguk isi gelasnya, "berikan saja botolnya, gelas ini terlalu kecil," katanya pada pelayan, "aku tak akan sanggup meminum semua itu," Sai- _kun_ sibuk memperhatikan Sasuke yang meneguk _shochu_ seperti air mineral, "cobalah," disodorkannya botol itu, "ie, ie, aku tidak minum," katanya.

Lalu terjadi perbincangan hebat, mereka membahas tentang misi _rank_ A. Rasa canggung yang sejak tadi ku bendung semakin canggung, rasanya aku tak dibutuhkan di sini. Ku lirik Tenten- _san_ , rupanya ia sedang melirikku juga, bibirnya membentuk sebuah kata, 'semangat,' katanya.

" _Nee_ , Hinata- _chan_ , kenapa diam saja? Makanlah sesuatu," Ino menaruh mangkuk berisi _suppon_ dihadapanku.

"Ini terlalu banyak Ino- _san_ ," kataku.

"Lihatlah Chouji, ia hampir menghabiskan semuanya!"

Mendengar kalimat Ino, semua _nakama_ tertawa lepas, kecuali Sasuke- _san_ tentunya. Dia masih sibuk dengan gelas _shochu_ dan botolnya. tak sedikit pun ia melirik ke arahku, aku pun terlalu malu untuk meliriknya.

Dia tidak terpancing dengan candaan Naruto- _kun_ , dia tidak tertarik dengan pembahasan Shikamaru- _san_ , dia tidak menyadari Kiba- _kun_ yang terkulai sedih di sisinya, dan dia juga tidak peduli dengan Sai- _kun_ yang terus meracau soal minuman keras. Uchiha Sasuke seorang diri, fokusnya tetap pada pikirannya, wajahnya tenang walau disekitarnya ribut luar biasa.

Bagaimana ia melakukan itu? Bersikap datar pada teman-temannya. Dia akan bicara ketika di tanya, dia tidak menggubris lelucon basa-basi, dan dia meneguk _shochu_ seperti orang kehausan, "Sasu, apakah kau mengenal _Hime_ cantik ini? Telunjuk Naruto- _kun_ mengarah padaku.

1 menit.

2 menit.

"Sasu- _kun_ hentikan, nanti kau bisa mabuk," Sakura memperingati, "dia agak aneh," si _cherry_ mengibaskan jemarinya, "dia baik sebenarnya, tapi jarang bicara," bisiknya.

"Tidak."

"Tidak apanya, kau mengatakan tidak, padahal kami membahas banyak hal di sini," Shikamaru menanggapi.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya."

1 menit.

2 menit.

"Nah, Hinata- _chan_ , perkenalkan dirimu," Naruto sinis, "tunjukkan pada si angkuh ini bahwa kedudukanmu sama seperti dia."

"kedudukan yang sama?" Ino- _san_ mengernyit.

"Iya, sama."

"Sama, bagaimana?"

"Maksud Naruto- _kun_ , mereka berasal dari keturunan yang sama, sama-sama memiliki _kekkei genkai_ ," Sai- _kun_ menjelaskan.

"Bukan, maksudku Hinata _-chan_ adalah seorang _Hime_ dan ia mampu menjaga sikapnya, tapi lihatlah si _teme_ ini, dia angkuh dan sombong seperti ulat."

Dan candaan tentang 'pewaris _kekkei genkai_ ' panjang dan berlarut-larut. Entah dia sengaja melakukannya atau tidak, Sasuke- _san_ baru saja berkata bahwa ia tidak mengenalku. Ku rasa ia berusaha menyampaikan sebuah makna, bahwa pertemuan kami di hutan utara adalah rahasia, termasuk hutan utara itu sendiri, dan mengenai bimbingan itu, ku rasa juga rahasia.

Pernyataan Naruto- _kun_ ada benarnya, pria Uchiha yang duduk dihadapan kami adalah seorang yang angkuh. Begini, Sasuke- _san_ telah menerima upah dari Ayah, maka dari itu ia merasa perlu mendengar masalahku, dan semua itu tidak lepas dari sikap profesional sebagai _shinobi_.

" _Nee_ , Sasuke- _kun_ , Hinata- _chan_ adalah Adik sepupu Neji," Sakura tersenyum, "dua tahun terakhir ia merantau ke Desa _non shinobi_."

"Benar begitu Hinata- _chan_?" dahi Kiba- _kun_ berkerut, "ku pikir kau mengurung diri di _machiya_."

"Mereka punya saudara di Desa tersebut," ditatapnya Kiba, "aku _sih_ mendengar langsung dari Hanabi."

"Menurutku wajah Hinata tidak berubah," Chouji melahap _suppon_ keduanya.

"Iya tentu saja, Hinata- _chan_ selalu cantik sejak kecil," Ino mengelus rambutku.

Ku pikir sifat Sasuke- _kun_ seperti itu, tapi nyatanya seperti ini. Sepertinya para _nakama_ paham betul, tak satu pun dari mereka yang menggubrisnya, selain Naruto- _kun_ tentunya. Dari tekanan bahasa Sakura yang berkata, 'dia memang aneh,' dan, 'dia baik sebenarnya, tapi jarang bicara,' seolah mempertegas bahwa Sasuke adalah orang yang sukar didekati.

Ini adalah Sasuke yang sebenarnya, sementara Sasuke yang di hutan utara hanyalah seorang _jonin_ yang sedang melakukan sebuah bimbingan, di mana bimbingan itu tidak lepas dari sikap formal antara guru dan murid. Lalu apa yang kuharapkan? Sasuke berkata, 'iya aku mengenalnya, dua hari terakhir kami berduaan di hutan utara,' oh tidak, kalimatnya ketus berkata, "tidak," yang dapat kuartikan sebagai, 'jaga jarakmu.'

Ino menepuk pundakku, "tidak apa," ia tersenyum, "tapi kami mengenalmu dengan sangat baik, kau adalah Adiknya teman kami," katanya.

"Aku dan Neji– _kun_ cukup akrab, kami bnyak melakukan misi bersama," ingatan Sai- _kun_ menerawang.

Kami saling bercengkrama seraya menikmati _suppon_ , Ino- _san_ memberi _death glare_ pada Sasuke- _san_ , "jangan peduli pada orang itu, dia aneh sejak dulu," bisiknya.

 **Hinata End POV**

" _Anoo_ —mohon perhatiannya sebentar, tes, tes," terdengar bunyi gresek ketika Lee menekan ujung pengeras suarannya, "Ok," katanya pada _kouhai_.

"Guy _sensei_!" Tenten kaget luar biasa, Guy tiba-tiba hadir di tengah keramaian tamu undangan, "ku pikir Tsunade- _sama_ tidak mengizinkan _sensei_ ," dihampirinya sang guru, Tenten mendorong kursi roda menaiki panggung. Guru malang itu datang bersama Hatake Kakashi, _iris_ nya nampak berkaca-kaca.

Suasana hening seketika, para _nakama_ terharu terbawa suasana. Termasuk Hinata, gadis itu ikut menitihkan air mata. Lee memulai pidatonya, dia gagah layaknya pria sejati. Awal pidato di mulai dengan ucapan salam kepada _sensei_ tercinta dan Hyuuga Neji di Surga. Ia menjabarkan awal pertemuan mereka dengan Guy _sensei_ , kemudian misi-misi yang mereka jalani selama dua puluh lima tahun terakhir, hingga perang dunia _ninja_ ke empat berhasil merenggut salah satu anggota tim. Lee berusaha menahan tangis tapi ia kalah oleh hatinya, air mata itu menetes begitu saja.

Pidato ke dua di mulai oleh Tenten, air mata telah membasahi pipinya, ia bahkan belum memulai satu kalimat pun. Lee di sampingnya berusaha menenangkan, tapi air mata itu tak kunjung redah, "dia adalah saudaraku setelah Lee- _kun_ ," suaranya parau, "dia adalah sahabat yang baik sekaligus Kakak yang baik," katanya lagi.

Tak satupun dari _nakama_ yang menyantap hidangan, bahkan Chouji sekali pun, dia enggan mengangkat wajahnya, air matanya di seka terus-menerus. Tatapan Shikamaru kosong, kenangan tentang perang dunia _ninja_ ke empat terbayang dikepalanya. Dia mengumpulkan mayat teman-temannya, di antara tumpukan mayat itu adalah senior dan juniornya di Akademi, temannya bermain sejak kecil. Mayat Neji di bopong oleh Naruto, posisi si _blonde_ yang paling dekat ketika Neji menghembuskan nafas terakhir. Dua Minggu waktu mereka tersita untuk menggali tanah, tidak mudah menguburkan ratusan mayat dalam waktu singkat.

Dalam duka si _cherry_ berbisik, "hentikan Sasuke," ia sinis, bagaimana tidak, tunggal Uchiha itu sama sekali tidak peduli dengan duka disekitarnya, "biarkan dia," Ino berbisik pula.

Tersirat kekecewaan dari raut Hinata, Sasuke sama sekali tak menghargai tujuan Acara ini. Dipikirnya ini adalah pesta minum-minum, sehingga ia bebas melakukan apapun. Lee, Tenten dan Guy _sensei_ sedang larut dalam duka, tapi si tangan satu malah asik dengan botol _shochu_. Hatake Kakashi mendelik ke arahnya, lalu di liriknya Naruto dan Sakura, mata itu seolah berkata, 'ikat Uchiha itu jika berulah.'

"Hei kau."

"Sasuke…." nada kalimat Sakura memperingati.

"Bukan kau, tapi kau," telunjuknya mengarah pada Sakura lalu ke Hinata.

"…."

"Katakan sesuatu tentang saudaramu," katanya.

"…."

"Jangan dengarkan dia Hinata," Ino memperingati.

"Sasuke- _san_ biar ku antar pulang," Sai mendekatinya.

Dihempasnya tangan Sai, "seharusnya kau bicara di atas sana, sebagai perwakilan saudaramu."

"Sai, jangan lembut padanya, tendang dia dari sini," Naruto kesal.

" _Anata_ pelankan suaramu," Sakura mencubit lengannya.

"Aku tidak mabuk, hanya menyarankan agar saudarinya ini menyampaikan pidato duka, apakah salah, hn?"

"Jangan ditanggapi, dia sedang mabuk," Ino membela.

"Suruh istrimu diam," jemarinya mengacung pada Sai, "dia sama cerewetnya dengan si _pink_ ini," lalu jemarinya mengacung pada Sakura, "sembarangan kau Sasuke!" Sakura memamerkan bogemnya.

"Ini bukan tempat bertengkar, begitukah kebiasaan tim tujuh?" Jika Naruto kesal, Shikamaru jauh lebih kesal lagi.

"Hentikan, kalian hanya membuat Hinata semakin sedih," Shino yang sedari-tadi diam kini mulai angkat bicara.

Sasuke tertawa, "kalian ini aneh," ada jeda tawa lagi, "aku hanya menyuruhnya bicara di panggung itu, tapi mulut kalian terlalu berisik."

"Demi _Kami_ , aku akan menendangmu keluar dari sini jika mulutmu terus meracau," Sakura semakin geram, wajahnya memerah, "lihatlah, Kakashi _sensei_ terus mendelik kearahmu, _baka_ ," Naruto menggigit kukunya mendengar ancaman Sakura, "tunggu sampai dia kemari lalu menyeretmu seperti kucing."

"Dia takut padaku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia takut padaku."

"Siapa?"

" _Hime_ Hyuuga, takut padaku."

"Ggrr! Sasuke kau—"

" _Gomennasai_ …a-aku permisi," Hinata bangkit dari tempatnya, buru-buru ia melangkah pergi. Tenten dan Lee tetap melanjutkan pidatonya tapi mata mereka mengikuti langkah Hinata. Kakashi memberi isyarat agar salah satu dari _nakama_ mengejarnya, Ino baru saja akan melesat, tapi suara berat Sasuke menghentikannya, "biar aku saja."

* * *

Hime Hyuuga menangis dalam diamnya, insiden di pesta duka sungguh membuat hatinya sakit. Dia kecewa pada Sasuke, ternyata pria itu memiliki sifat dan sikap yang jauh berbeda. Apa maksudnya menyuruh Hinata berpidato, padahal ia tahu betul Hinata bermasalah dalam hal sosialisasi. Apakah dia sengaja melakukan itu? Untuk membuat Hinata malu, untuk membuat si gadis terekspos?

Dia melepaskan semua _outfit_ yang melekat di tubuhnya, ia gerah dengan _wafuku_ itu. Entah apa yang akan terjadi besok, bagaimana ia akan bersikap di depan Sasuke, atau malah Sasuke tidak akan datang lagi ke hutan utara, Oh _Kami_ —sungguh kacau.

Sasuke terlihat sangat _strees_ malam ini, dia tidak bicara—hanya minum dan minum terus. Berani bertaruh, dia bahkan tak mendengar sedikit pun pidato duka yang disampaikan Lee dan Tenten.

Hinata melepas _underwear_ , di ganti _sleep wear_ tipis berbahan licin. Tubuh itu jatuh di atas _futon_ , _iris_ nya hampir terpejam ketika suara derak _tatami_ menghentikannya, " _Ojou-sama_ , maafkan saya," suara seorang _bunke_ dari balik _shoji._

"iya," suaranya parau karena isak tangis.

"Maafkan saya mengganggu _Ojou-sama_."

"Iya, ada apa?"

"Tuan Uchiha menunggu anda di _washitsu_ utama."

"…."

" _Ojou-sama_?"

"Iya."

"Apa yang harus saya katakan pada Tuan Uchiha?"

"Katakan padanya, Hinata sudah terlelap."

"Aa… _souka_ , maaf mengganggu tidur anda," suara derak _tatami_ semaki lama semakin menjauh.

Untuk apa dia kemari?

Ingin mempermalukan Hinata?

Ingin menceramahi Hinata?

Oh _Kami_ , jika iya, maka lakukan saja besok. Ini sudah larut malam dan Hinata benar-benar butuh tidur. Si gadis mengurung seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, tapi _shoji_ yang bergeser mengurungkan niatnya.

Sejak kapan _bunke_ berani menggeser pintu _shoji_ milik _souke_ , Hinata membuka kurungan selimutnya, matanya tertuju pada _shoji_ di sana, sesosok tak asing sedang menatapnya _intens_.

"…."

"Sa-…."

"…."

"Sasuke- _san_ …," saking kagetnya, mulut Hinata serasa kaku.

"Pelayanmu sangat pandai berbohong," lengan kanannya bersandar pada sisi _fusuma._

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata panik.

Digesernya kembali _shoji_ itu, tinggallah ia bersama Hinata di dalam _machiya_ utama, "aku kemari untuk mengambil jubahku."

"…."

Lututnya menopang tubuhnya, ia agak membungkuk untuk menyamakan tinggi kepalanya dengan Hinata, "jubahku."

Tercium jelas aroma _shochu_ , "Sasuke- _san_ sedang mabuk," Hinata mengambil jarak, celakanya, ia hanya mengenakan _sleep wear_ tipis.

"Kenapa kau terus menghindariku?"

"…."

"Aku datang kemari untukmu, dan jubahku."

"I-itu...," telunjuk Hinata mengarah pada sesuatu di atas meja, "jubah Sasuke _-san._ "

"Gadis lugu nan pandai menggoda."

"Eh?"

"Sejak hari pertama bimbingan kau terus melakukannya?" Sasuke menarik selimutnya.

"Hinata menarik selimutnya kembali, "a-apa maksud Sasuke- _san_?"

"Kau menggodaku."

"A-aku tidak melakukan itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar-aku—"

"Hatimu terus berkata kau takut padaku, tapi tubuhmu selalu menggodaku."

"Sasuke- _san_ sedang mabuk…o- _onegai_."

"…."

"O _negai_ …."

"Kemarilah, kukatakan sesuatu," jemarinya memberi isyarat.

Hinata enggan mendekat tapi Sasuke malah menarik lengannya, si gadis memekik, "tubuhmu menggodaku," dihempasnya selimut itu, sukses mengekspos _sleep wear_ warna _tosca_ , "seperti ini," wajah mereka sangat dekat, hidung mereka hampir bertemu, aroma _shochu_ menguasai indera penciuman keduanya.

"Hentikan, kau sedang mabuk."

"Kenapa kau terus menghindariku, _huh_?"

"Sasuke- _san_ , tolong hentikan," Hinata mengulang kalimatnya.

"Sentuh aku, _Hime_ …."

"Eh?"

"Kau bisa merasakannya, hn? Tubuhku merespon…."

"Sasuke- _san_ , ini tidak boleh," Hinata memandangnya lekat-lekat, "Sasuke- _san_ hanya sedang mabuk, pulanglah dan kita akan melupakan kejadian ini," si gadis berusaha terlihat tenang.

"Aku ini hanya laki-laki biasa."

"Sasuke- _san_ …."

Ia mengarahkan jemari Hinata ke bagian alat vitalnya, sesuatu di balik _hakama_ warna hitam mulai menegang, sebagai wanita dewasa, tentu Hinata paham situasinya, "Sasuke- _san_ , tidak…."

"Aku merindukanmu."

* * *

 **Prince of Sharingan, 22 Maret 2017**

*saya sangat bersyukur jika minna-chan membantu saya mengoreksi kalimat yang typo.. tpi kalo g mau… g apa apa juga hehehhe. Gomen telat update sehari.

 **DEAR JUMP AN**

SAYA MOHON MAAF YANG SEBSAR2 NYA... g tau mau bilang apa,,,... sbnrnya sya kurnag suka dnegan salah satu review dari reader, maka dari itu fms sngaja saya delete. saya pkir jump an sudah membaca fic gaje itu...dulu, jadi tidak mengapa.. semngat ya...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Main pairing: SasuHina

Genre: Romance, Hurt

Rated : M

* * *

 **5**

 **Flirtation**

* * *

Sejak kapan _bunke_ berani menggeser pintu _shoji_ milik _souke_ , Hinata membuka kurungan selimutnya, matanya tertuju pada _shoji_ di sana, sesosok tak asing sedang menatapnya _intens_.

"…."

"Sa-…."

"…."

"Sasuke- _san_ …,"

"Pelayanmu sangat pandai berbohong," lengan kanannya bersandar pada sisi _fusuma._

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata panik.

Digesernya kembali _shoji_ itu, tinggallah ia bersama Hinata di dalam _machiya_ , "aku kemari untuk mengambil jubahku."

"…."

Lututnya menopang tubuhnya, ia agak membungkuk untuk menyamakan tinggi kepalanya dengan Hinata, "jubahku."

Tercium jelas aroma _shochu_ , "Sasuke- _san_ sedang mabuk," Hinata mengambil jarak, celakanya, ia hanya mengenakan _sleep wear_ tipis.

"Kenapa kau terus menghindariku?"

"…."

"Aku datang kemari untukmu, dan jubahku."

"I-itu…," telunjuk Hinata mengarah pada sesuatu di atas meja, "jubah Sasuke _-san._ "

"Gadis lugu nan pandai menggoda."

"Eh?"

"Sejak hari pertama bimbingan kau terus melakukannya?" Sasuke menarik selimutnya.

"Hinata menarik selimutnya kembali, "a-apa maksud Sasuke- _san_?"

"Kau menggodaku."

"A-aku tidak melakukan itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar-aku—"

"Hatimu terus berkata kau takut padaku, tapi tubuhmu selalu menggodaku."

"Sasuke- _san_ sedang mabuk…o- _onegai_."

"…."

" _Onegai_ …."

"Kemarilah, kukatakan sesuatu," jemarinya memberi isyarat.

Hinata enggan mendekat tapi Sasuke malah menarik lengannya, si gadis memekik, "tubuhmu menggodaku," dihempasnya selimut itu, sukses mengekspos _sleep wear_ warna _tosca_ , "seperti ini," wajah mereka sangat dekat, hidung mereka hampir bertemu, aroma _shochu_ menguasai indera penciuman keduanya.

"Hentikan, kau sedang mabuk."

"Kenapa kau terus menghindariku, _huh_?"

"Sasuke- _san_ , tolong hentikan," Hinata mengulang kalimatnya.

"Sentuh aku, _Hime_ …."

"Eh?"

"Kau bisa merasakannya, hn? Tubuhku merespon…."

"Sasuke- _san_ , ini tidak boleh," Hinata memandangnya lekat-lekat, "Sasuke- _san_ hanya sedang mabuk, pulanglah dan kita akan melupakan kejadian ini," si gadis berusaha terlihat tenang.

"Aku ini hanya laki-laki biasa."

"Sasuke- _san_ …."

Ia mengarahkan jemari Hinata ke bagian alat vitalnya, sesuatu di balik _hakama_ warna hitam mulai menegang, sebagai wanita dewasa, tentu Hinata paham situasinya, "Sasuke- _san_ , tidak…."

"Aku merindukanmu."

Tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat, peluh membasahi wajahnya yang pucat. Selimut itu adalah pertahanan terakhir, dan _sleep wear_ itu adalah kesialan luar biasa, jika Sasuke berhasil menghempas keduanya, Hinata bakal mempertontonkan kemolekan tubuhnya.

Seorang _bunke_ setengah baya nampak cemas, pandangannya tidak lepas dari tingkah aneh sang majikan. Baiklah, mari kita bahas dari awal, hari sebelumnya _Hime_ Hyuuga pulang dalam keadaan berantakan diselimuti jubah hitam, tadi siang dia malah pulang dengan senyum sumringah menghiasi wajahnya, malam ini, dia pulang dengan air mata membanjiri wajahnya, dia bahkan terjatuh di _washitsu_ utama, _bunke_ berusaha menolongnya tapi dia menolak. _Hime_ malang itu memasuki _machiya_ , menghempaskan seluruh _outfit_ yang dikenakannya lalu mengurung diri di dalam selimut.

Sebagai pelayan setia, tentu ia khawatir dengan kondisi majikannya. Hiashi- _sama_ tidak mengetahui ini, dia terlalu sibuk dengan berbagai urusan _clan_ , atau dia memang tidak mau tahu tentang segala hal yang berhubungan dengan _Ojou-sama_. Perhatian Hiashi selalu tertuju pada Hanabi, si Nona kecil. Prestasi Hanabi sebagai _kunoichi rank_ A telah sukses besar, gadis itu lulus ujian _chunin_ dengan nilai di atas rata-rata, melaksanakan misi setingkat _jounin_ , terkadang pula ia membantu _anbu_ dalam misi mata-mata. Hanabi selalu menonjol dalam hal apapun, tentu sangat berbeda dengan _Ojou-sama_ yang lebih banyak berdiam diri di _machiya_.

 _Ojou-sama_ pergi selama dua tahun ke Negeri orang, itu adalah keinginannya sendiri. Hiashi mengiyakan, dengan alasan agar dia melupakan Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi bukan itu intinya, beredar desas-desus di kalangan para _bunke_ , Hiashi mendukung kepergian Hinata agar si malang itu menjauh dari _clan_. Anggap saja Hinata tidak berencana meninggalkan Konoha, maka Hiashi telah menyiapkan seribu satu alasan agar hal itu terjadi. Seorang Hyuuga yang tidak mampu mengandalkan _kekkei genkai_ di anggap sebagai pecundang, Hiashi akan malu jika Hinata menyandang predikat itu, maka cara terbaik adalah dengan menyingkirkannya.

Diam-diam dia menggelar rapat tertutup, pembahasan mereka tertuju pada satu nama, Hanabi. Hiashi berencana mengangkat Hanabi sebagai _Hairees_ , tapi keinginan itu tidak disetujui. Usianya masih sangat bocah, akan lebih baik jika dia membantu para _jounin_ saja. Tapi para Tetua berjanji, jika usia Hanabi telah memenuhi syarat, permohonan itu akan dipertimbangkan.

Para _bunke_ memang ditakdirkan sebagai pelayan seumur hidup, tapi lidah mereka tajam seperti _kunai_. Perlahan-lahan berita itu berkembang dari mulut ke mulut, apa yang terlihat dihadapanmu bukanlah seperti yang terlihat. Hiashi selalu baik di depan Hinata, seolah ia tak membandingkan kedua puterinya. Tapi di sisi lain, otaknya selalu mencari cara agar si malang itu menyingkir dari _clan_. Hinata hanya sebagai orang yang mengisi kekosongan jabatan, jika Hanabi dewasa, posisi itu akan langsung diserahkan padanya. Hiashi belum gila, mana mungkin ia membiarkan posisi _Hairees_ berlama-lama di tangan seorang yang lemah.

Dia membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal, rautnya ketakutan setengah mati, tatapannya kosong, dan bibirnya mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang susah diartikan.

" _Ojou-sama_ , anda baik-baik saja?" Seorang _bunke_ yang usianya lebih muda mencoba mendekatinya.

"Dia sangat tertekan," terdengar samar suara _bunke_ lainnya, "kasihan sekali dia, Hiashi- _sama_ sungguh tega, mungkin seseorang telah menceritakan itu kepadanya," pintu _shoji_ dipenuhi beberapa _bunke_ , mereka mengkhawatirkan kondisi Tuan Puterinya yang tidak stabil, "pelankan suaramu, dia akan mendengar."

" _Ojou-sama_ apakah anda baik-bak saja?" _bunke_ itu mengulang kalimatnya.

"Ku rasa _Ojou-sama_ sedang mengigau dalam tidurnya."

" _Ojou-sama_ tidak tidur, posisinya sedang duduk di atas _futon_ , kau lihat sendiri."

"Jangankan duduk, terkadang seseorang akan berjalan dalam tidurnya."

"ku rasa _Ojou-sama_ hanya kelelahan."

Ribut-ribut itu memancing _amethyst_ yang nampak kebingungan, dia memandang satu-persatu wajah _bunke_ yang berdiri di depan pintunya. Mulutnya membentuk huruf o, jemarinya menyeka keringat yang memasuki _iris_ nya, perih terasa.

" _Ojou-sama,_ anda baik-baik saja?" _Bunke_ tadi mengulang pertanyannya lagi.

"A-ada apa?" Hinata memandang si _bunke_.

Si bunke tersenyum, "ku rasa anda baru saja mengigau dalam tidur," dipandangnya _bunke_ yang lebih tua, "tadinya Bibi mengetuk pintu _shoji_ , tapi anda tidak merespon, jadi dia menggeser _shoji_ itu," jelasnya.

"Maafkan kelancangan saya, _Ojou-sama,_ " kata si Bibi _bunke_.

"Berbicara?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya.

"Saya pikir anda belum tidur, jadi saya memanggil nama anda, tapi anda tidak menjawab," dia merasa bersalah, "jadi saya berani menggeser _shoji_ ," ada jeda, "ternyata anda sedang mengigau dalam posisi duduk, jadi saya memanggil _bunke_ lainnya."

"Benarkah?" Hinata bingung.

"Maaf _Ojou-sama,_ apa yang anda rasakan?" Si _bunke_ yang lebih muda penasaran.

"Entahlah...a-aku hanya tertidur lalu—" ia diam sesaat, "…bermimipi," pipinya merona merah.

"Syukurlah, bukan suatu hal yang perlu dikhwatirkan, terkadang memang seperti itu jika kelelahan," kata si _bunke_.

"Maafkan saya _Ojou-sama_ , Tuan Uchiha sedang menunggu anda di _washitsu_ utama," kata si Bibi _bunke_ , "itulah alasan saya datang kemari."

1 menit.

2 menit.

"…."

" _Ojou-sama_ , perintah anda?"

" _So-souka_?"

"Iya _Ojou-sama_."

"Aku akan ke sana sebentar lagi."

 **Hinata POV**

Oh _Kami-sama,_ apa yang terjadi?

Ku rasa otakku mempermainkanku, atau mimpiku sengaja membodohi otakku. Kejadian itu seperti nyata, bahkan sangat nyata. Aroma _shochu_ masih terasa jelas, aku bahkan mencium bau khas pria di sini. Apa yang ku pikirkan? Sasuke- _san_ datang ke kamarku untuk mencumbuku? Merayuku? Berlaku tidak senonoh? Rasanya kurang tepat mengingat di pesta Tente- _san_ dia berusaha mempermalukanku.

Kalimatnya sangat vulgar, tangannya lancang, dan ia menarik lenganku. Walau pada kenyataannya aku baik-baik saja, dan ku anggap itu sebagai mimpi belaka, tapi bekas tangannya masih terasa di lenganku. Di mimpi itu dia menarikku dengan sangat kasar, lalu dia berkata, 'aku merindukanmu.'

Dia terbakar nafsu, wajahnya menunjukkan betapa birahi menguasai akal sehatnya. Hangat nafasnya menerpa wajahku, matanya memandangku lekat-lekat—hasrat tak terbendung terpancar jelas di sana, bibirnya ranum disertai kumis tipis, dan bibir itu menuduhku sengaja menggodanya.

Jika benar pemikiranku, maksud mimpi itu adalah keinginan tanpa sadar dari pemikiran tanpa sadar yang secara otomatis tertuang dalam sebuah mimpi. Kalimat singkatnya, mimpi itu menggambarkan keinginanku untuk bercinta dengan Sasuke- _san_.

Ah…tidak juga, aku malah menolaknya. Justru dia mengarahkan tanganku ke area vitalnya, itu sangat besar dan keras di sana, seperti itukah milik seorang pria? Apa yang terjadi jika dia melakukan hal-hal jahat dengan benda itu?

Tapi….

Apakah boleh berpikir seperti ini? Terlebih lagi pada Sasuke- _san_ , rasanya tidak wajar. Dia adalah _ninja_ selebriti, digemari banyak wanita, sudah pasti ia memiliki seorang yang spesial dihatinya, kenapa ia harus repot-repot menjahatiku?

Sasuke- _san_ mengetahui rahasiaku, aku banyak bercerita dengannya. Di luar sikapnya yang dingin di pesta Tenten- _san_ , di hutan utara dia adalah pendengar yang baik. Tidak pantas aku menuduhnya berlaku tak senonoh, hal-hal jahat atau semacamnya, Sasuke- _san_ bukan orang seperti itu.

Lihatlah, Sasuke- _san_ duduk manis di _washitsu_ utama, dia bahkan meneguk _gyokuro_ dengan lancar. Dia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda seperti orang mabuk, masih tenang seperti kemarin. Rahangnya terkatup rapat, diletakkannya gelas kosong ke tiga, sepertinya ia sudah lama menungguku. Sasuke- _san_ sadar akan keberadaanku, tapi ia enggan memandangku. Apa alasan yang membawanya datang kemari, ini adalah pukul sepuluh malam, bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertamu, "Sasuke- _san_ ," aku menyapa lebih dulu. Aku duduk di sisi lainnya, kami terpisah oleh meja tamu. Kuletakkan di atas meja jubah itu, lalu ku geser kehadapannya, " _arigatou_ ," kataku.

"Hn," jawabnya.

" _Gomennasai_ ," suaraku lirih, tak berani ku pandang wajah dingin itu. Entah ia sedang memandangku atau bagaimana, bulu kudukku merinding seolah ia sedang mengawasi pergerakanku.

"Kau meninggalkan pesta itu," ada jeda, "hanya karena aku menyuruhmu naik ke panggung untuk berpidato."

"A-aku tidak pandai melakukannya."

Tidak ada pembahasan mengenai kata 'tidak' yang ia utarakan di pesta Tenten- _san_ , kami diam satu sama lain, dia pun enggan bertanya balik tentang kenapa aku tidak pandai berpidato. Entahlah, ku rasa dia sedang membaca pikiranku sekarang, dan mungkin juga dia telah mengetahui tentang mimpi itu.

Rasa canggung melanda, mungkin ia menunggu kalimatku selanjutnya. Apa yang harus ku bicarakan, aku tak pandai basa-basi, apa yang harus kupertayakan, aku tak ingin menanyakan apapun. Oh _Kami_ , keluarkan aku dari situasi ini.

"Berapa usiamu?" Akhirnya dia bicara.

"Dua puluh dua," jawabku, masih tak berani ku pandang wajahnya.

"Kau cukup dewasa untuk merangkai kata-kata," ada jeda, "menjadi kalimat," ada jeda lagi, "seperti yang dilakukan Lee dan Tenten."

"Tenten- _san_ tidak mengatakan itu sebelumnya, jadi aku tidak menyiapkan konsepnya."

" _Souka…._ "

"Lain kali akan kulakukan," kataku lagi.

"Apa yang kau takutkan, _huh_?"

"Eh?"

"Kau takut karena aku berada di pesta itu?" Aku yakin dia memandangku kali ini, "atau kau malu karena aku berada di pesta itu?

"A-aku hanya kurang persiapan saja—"

"Pandanglah wajah orang ketika berbicara."

" _Gomennasai_ ," jawabku lirih, "a-aku kurang pandai bersosialiasi, selama ini hidupku hanya sebatas _machiya_ , ketika bertemu orang banyak, aku merasa canggung dan malu."

"Aku tidak membahas orang banyak, aku bertanya, apakah kau malu karena aku berada di sana?"

"…."

"Tahanlah perasaanmu itu."

"Sasuke- _san_ …."

"Aku adalah pembimbingmu, jadi bersikaplah sebagai orang yang di bimbing, jangan bawa hatimu dalam hal ini."

"…."

"Apapun yang kau rasakan padaku, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi," ada jeda, "aku mengharga Hiashi _-sama,_ dia adalah teman Ayahku—dan aku ingin menjaga hubungan baik dengannya."

"…."

"Bantu aku menjaga hubungan baik itu."

"Sasuke- _san_ …."

"Katakan,"

" _Gomennasai_ …."

"Baiklah, kali ini kumaafkan, kau masih boleh mengunjungi hutan utara, rahasiamu akan ku jaga," suaranya dingin bagai pembunuh, "tapi dengan satu syarat," ku angkat wajahku, ku pandang wajah itu, "berhenti menggodaku."

 **Hinata End POV**

Insting, itulah kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kondisi yang dialami Hinata. Gadis itu hanya sedang terjebak oleh instingnya, dan tentu saja bukan nafsu, bukan pula godaan, apalagi birahi, hanya insting seorang gadis kala bertemu pria tampan. Demi Tuhan, Hinata hanya bercerita tentang kehidupan keluarganya, tentang penyakitnya, tentang hal-hal yang disukainya, dan Sasuke malah berani bilang kalau itu adalah godaan.

Dari segi mana Hinata menggoda Sasuke, tuduhannya jelas tidak beralasan. Di luar insiden _homongi_ yang sukses mempertontonkan _underwear_ , jelas sekali si gadis tak melakukan apapun. _Well,_ jika yang dimaksud adalah ketika Sasuke melihat tubuh telanjang Hinata, itu adalah salahnya sendiri. Hinata tidak melakukan itu dengan sengaja, ia pun tak memiliki cukup _chakra_ untuk mengetahui aura _chakra_ disekitarnya, justru Sasuke lah yang harusnya menghindar jika menyangkut hal-hal di luar batas.

Dia mengatakan, 'aku adalah pembimbingmu, jadi bersikaplah sebagai orang yang di bimbing,' jika Hinata memergoki Sasuke mengintipnya, maka si gadis seharusnya berkata, 'aku adalah orang yang kau bimbing maka bersikaplah sebagai pembimbing.'

* * *

Si gadis malang hanya berdiam diri di _machiya_ , ia duduk seraya memeluk lututnya. Hal ini telah berlangsung selama tiga hari, para _bunke_ pusing tujuh keliling, apapun masalahnya, mereka berharap Hiashi- _sama_ pulang secepatnya.

Mereka telah berusaha mengajak si gadis bicara, tapi ia tak menjawab pertanyaan apapun. Di siang hari, Hinata akan duduk di atas _futon_ lalu di malam hari dia akan menangis di atas _futon_ pula. Si malang itu hanya memakan satu biskuit gandum dalam sehari, bukan nasi atau sayuran.

Kalimat Uchiha Sasuke tidak hanya melukai hatinya, tapi juga merendahkan harga dirinya—dan secara otomatis menekan nafsu makannya. Hinata adalah seorang _Hime_ berkelas dari _clan_ berkelas, sebodoh-bodohnya dia, dia tak akan melakukan hal bodoh dengan menggoda pembimbingnya. Mengenai mimpi itu, itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi, _toh_ bukan berarti ia menginginkannya.

Dulu, Ino dan Sakura tergila-gila pada Sasuke, tapi nyatanya tak satupun dari mereka yang menikah dengannya. Ino dan Sakura hanya sekedar kagum, itu wajar mengingat insting seorang wanita adalah menyukai lawan jenis. Sama halnya dengan Hinata sekarang, si malang itu hanya mengagumi pembimbingnya, tidak lebih.

Entah berapa banyak butiran air mata yang berjatuhan, _machiya_ itu hampir menjadi kolam kesedihan. Setiap kali mengingat nama Sasuke Uchiha, perutnya mual, kepalanya pusing, dan ia akan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas _futon_ seraya menangis.

Biskuit gandum adalah pemberian Hanabi, oh…betapa beruntungnya, setidaknya ia tak perlu kelaparan dalam duka. Kini kepalanya sibuk mencari alasan agar bimbingan itu segera dihentikan. Hiashi– _sama_ harus berada di sini untuk mendengar penjelasan puterinya, bahwa posisi _Hairees_ harus di pegang oleh Hanabi.

Jika Hiashi menyetujui ini, Hinata tak perlu repot-repot bertemu Sasuke lagi. Lagi pula untuk apa melakukan bimbingan yang tidak pernah ada, _toh_ dia dan Sasuke telah membuat kesepakatan—bahwa bimbingan itu tidak perlu berlanjut terkait kondisi paru-paru Hinata, jadi tidak perlu ada pertemuan di hutan utara, sia-sia belaka.

Seorang _bunke_ remaja buru-buru, larinya cepat menuju _machiya_ _Hime_ , " _Ojou-sama_ , Hiashi- _sama_ dan _Hime-chan_ telah kembali," ia bersemangat.

Hiashi dan Hanabi hanya pergi empat hari, tapi bagi Hinata mereka telah meninggalkan _mansion_ selama empat tahun. Dia berdoa dalam dalam tangisnya, berharap keinginannya dikabulkan sang Ayah.

Tak lama berselang, Hanabi muncul di depan _shoji_ miliknya, "oh… _Neechan_ , ada apa?" Hanabi menghampiri Kakaknya, gadis kecil itu bahkan belum melepas atribut _shinobi_ , "kata _bunke_ , _Neechan_ belum makan apapun," bungkusan biskuit gandum berserakan di atas _tatami_ , "hanya ini?" Si Adik sedih.

"A-aku hanya rindu pada Hanabi- _chan_ ," dirangkulnya Hanabi, tangisnya pecah, "jangan mengadu pada Ayah kalau aku menangis," rangkulannya semakin erat, "aku ingin posisi _Hairees_ di pegang oleh Hanabi- _chan_ ," bisiknya.

"Kenapa _Neechan_ berkata seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak pantas, ku rasa itu juga keinginan Ayah."

"Itukah alasan _Neechan_ mengurung diri di _machiya_?"

"Hanabi- _chan_ jauh lebih baik,"disekanya air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu?" Tidak biasanya Hinata larut dalam duka mendalam.

Hinata bergeleng, "tidak terjadi apa-apa, aku hanya lelah dengan semuanya."

"Pikirlah lagi _Neechan_ ," Hanabi mengusap rambut kusut Kakaknya, "lagi pula aku belum pantas."

"Tidak, Ayah harus memilihmu walau di usia sekarang."

"Itu tidak mungkin _Neechan_ , ini sudah dibicarakan dengan Tetua Desa," Hanabi tak tahu pasti penyebabnya, intinya si gadis benar-benar terluka sekarang, "mandilah, Ayah akan mengajak kita makan malam," Hanabi jelas akan menolak posisi itu, "kami bertemu Sasuke _Niisan_ di pintu gerbang, dia juga baru menyelesaikan misinya," membantu _anbu_ jauh lebih baik, "Sasuke _Niisan_ akan makan malam bersama kita," posisi _Hairees_ hanya akan membatasi pergerakannya, dia tak ingin memimpin sesuatu, setidaknya belum sekarang.

"A-aku malu Hanabi- _chan_ …sangat malu…."

* * *

Mereka telah melalui _hanami_ yang indah, bunga sakura bermekaran ditemani _ocha_ dan _ichigo daifuku_. Musim semi akan segera berlalu, kini mereka siap menyambut _tsuyu_. Masih tersisa waktu dua puluh hari sebelum musim hujan datang, mereka akan memanfaatkan sisa waktu itu untuk menikmati hangatnya suasana akhir musim semi.

Tadi siang terjadi perbincangan ringan di depan gerbang Desa, berdiri di sana Hyuuga Hiashi dan Uchiha Sasuke. Pembahasan mereka tidak jauh-jauh dari urusan misi, _clan_ , dan cuaca. Setelah _tsuyu_ berlalu, musim panas akan segera datang, dan akan berlangsung selama beberapa bulan. Pada masa-masa itu, Konoha akan kebanjiran misi, _shinobi_ harus menguras tenaga ekstra untuk meladeni permintaan dari Desa _non ninja_.

 _Hokage_ selalu meliburkan _shinobi_ di saat _tsuyu,_ setidaknya biarkan mereka beristirahat sebelum menjalani rentetan misi bertubi-tubi. Bukan hanya itu, ketika _tsuyu_ berlangsung, angin badai akan menghantam sebagian wilayah Negara Api, rasanya _nuke_ pun enggan berkeliaran, maka hal terbaik yang perlu dilakukan adalah berdiam diri di rumah masing-masing.

Hyuuga Hiashi telah memikirkan hal ini, dia berharap sistem itu tidak berlaku bagi Hinata. Pelantikan _Hairees_ akan dilaksanakan setelah musim panas, jika Hinata tetap di beri jatah libur, ia khawatir waktunya tidak akan cukup. Walau hanya untuk jabatan sementara, Hiashi berharap puterinya itu belajar sungguh-sungguh, di bawah bimbingan Sasuke tentunya.

Sasuke belum merencanakan apapun di saat _tsuyu_ , biasanya ia hanya akan tidur berkepanjangan di _mansion_ Uchiha. Jika permintaan Hiashi seperti itu, maka ia siap melakukannya, "jika dia tetap meminta jatah libur, buatlah beberapa alasan," Hiashi tersenyum, "dia hanya gadis kecil, saya harap itu tidak mengganggu waktu Sasuke- _san_ ," Sasuke mengangguk, senyumnya simpul tanda ia mengiyakan permintaan Hiashi- _sama_.

"Jadi malam ini, Sasuke- _san_ hendak ke mana?" Kalimat Hiashi sopan.

"Saya akan berada di kantor _Hokage_ , membantu Tuan ke Enam mengurus dokumen misi," kalimat Sasuke tak kalah sopan.

" _Souka_ , sekarang kau adalah asisten Kakashi."

"Tidak juga," Sasuke tersenyum, "saya hanya membantu seikhlasnya, bersama Naruto dan Shikamaru- _kun._ "

"Iya, dia masih tergolong baru, perlu di bantu beberapa orang."

Mata Hanabi gencar meneliti dua orang di sana, Ayahnya hanya berbicara dengan seorang pria mantan _nuke_ , tapi sopan santunnya seolah pria itu adalah bangsawan berkelas. Pernah suatu waktu, ketika Naruto _Niisan_ datang ke _mansion_ Hyuuga untuk sebuah urusan, Hiashi hanya menyuguhkan _ocha_ tanpa _merk_ , kalimatnya tidak formal, bicara sekenanya, dan dia tidak pernah tersenyum. Tapi jika Sasuke _Niisan_ yang datang, Hiashi menyuguhkan _gyokuro_ , memanggilnya dengan sebutan _'san'_ tersenyum didepannya, dan mereka mengobrol seperti orang yang sudah lama kenal. Apa beda Sasuke dan Naruto, mereka sama-sama kuat, sama-sama populer, sama-sama dari _clan_ berkelas, dan sama-sama memiliki wajah tampan.

"Sasuke _Niisan_ ," Hanabi selalu sukses memotong pembicaraan seseorang.

"Iya," Sasuke berpaling pada gadis remaja di samping Hiashi.

"Apa yang dikerjakan Naruto _Niisan_ sekarang, aku jarang bertemu dengannya."

"Entahlah, aku bertemu dengannya tiga hari yang lalu di pesta _Tenten._ "

"Malam ini datanglah ke _mansion_ ," Hiashi menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Tapi saya—"

"Datanglah, kita akan makan malam bersama, sudah lama aku tidak menjamu seorang Uchiha," Hiashi tertawa, "Sasuke- _san_ harus mencicipi _sakura mochi_ buatan Hyuuga," tawanya semakin nyaring, sukses mengundang perhatian beberapa _shinobi_ di sekitarnya.

"Eer…menurutku Sasuke _Niisan_ biasa saja," Sasuke hampir terkekeh mendengar kalimat Hanabi, "datanglah ke _mansion_ , akan kubuatkan sesuatu untuk _Niisan_."

"Biasa saja?"

"Sasuke _Niisan_ tidak setampan Naruto _Niisan_ _wa_ Neji _Niisan_ ," dia mengucapkan kalimat itu seraya jemarinya menunjuk bulu-bulu tipis di atas bibir Sasuke, "menurutku itu aneh," ia _nyengir_ jijik.

Spontan Hiashi berdehem, matanya melotot, "Hanabi," _well_ itu adalah kode.

* * *

Hanabi dan Hinata adalah Nona besar, tapi sifat dan tingkah mereka tak jauh berbeda dari gadis pada umumnya. Sifat dan perilaku Haruka- _san_ menurun pada dua puterinya, rendah hati, baik hati, dan tidak angkuh. Walau dua Anak gadisnya adalah keturunan _souke_ , mereka tak malu-malu terjun langsung ke dapur.

 _Daidokoro_ ramai sejak sore hari, para _bunke_ sibuk membantu dua puteri _souke_ yang sedang memasak. Hinata nampak mengarahkan beberapa _bunke_ sementara Hanabi tidak lepas dari masakan Hinata. Dibandingkan Hanabi, Hinata jauh lebih pandai di dapur. Gadis kecil itu tidak bisa disalahkan, dia adalah _kunoichi_ aktif yang wajib melaksanakan misi, waktunya di _mansion_ jauh lebih sedikit. Sementara Hinata lebih banyak berdiam diri di _mansion_ , sudah pasti waktunya jauh lebih banyak.

Terkadang Hanabi menanyakan sesuatu, misalnya jenis bumbu, resep masakan, atau beberapa nama bahan, jika sudah begitu, Hinata akan mengambil kertas dan pulpen, dia sengaja menulisnya agar Hanabi tidak lupa lagi, " _nee_ Hanabi- _chan_ , sebaiknya kita tinggalkan s _akura mochi_ ini, tepung berasnya masih perlu di rendam lebih lama lagi," jelasnya, Hanabi mengangguk, "ini adalah bambu muda yang telah di rebus, lihat—teksturnya sangat lunak," selain Hanabi, beberapa _bunke_ remaja nampak memperhatikan penjelasan Hinata, "sementara ini adalah nasi, jamur dan tahu goreng," mereka mengangguk tanda paham, "semua bahan kita satukan seperti ini," Hinata mengaduknya, "tuangkan kecap manis, gula, sedikit bumbu ikan, jangan terlalu banyak, nah—yang terakhir tuangkan _sake,_ " sendok garunya diberikan pada _bunke,_ "Bibi aduklah hingga merata, setelah itu masak dengan api sedang."

" _Sugoi_ …," Hanabi menepuk jemarinya, "segampang itu kah?" ia kagum, "kau menulisnya Hanabi- _chan_?" Hanabi selau lupa menulis setiap resep yang diajarkan, si gadis _nyengir_ , "aku lupa _Neechan_ ," dua buah _wan_ dan _denshi renji_ diserahkan pada Hanabi, "untuk apa ini?" Tanyanya, "kita akan membuat bahan campuran untuk _sakura mochi_ , kali ini kau harus menulisnya."

Si malang Hinata memasak dengan wajah pucat nan mata sembab, dia melakukan ini semua agar Hanabi tidak khawatir. Dulu, sebelum Neji _nii_ meninggal dunia, Hinata selalu menceritakan segalanya. Kini hanya Hanabi seorang, bukannya tidak percaya, tapi Adiknya itu adalah kesayangan _Otou-sama,_ dan dia selalu menceritakan segalanya pada _Otou-sama_. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak baik, hanya saja sikapnya terlalu _ceplas-ceplos_ untuk menyimpan rahasia.

Matahari tenggelam setengah tujuh malam, langit Konoha hitam pekat tanpa bintang. Udara hangat masih jelas terasa, hari-hari terakhir musim semi menjadi momen khusus bagi beberapa orang. Mereka percaya bahwa Doa di penghujung musim akan mendatangkan banyak kebaikan.

Termasuk keluarga Hyuuga, sebelum menjamu tamu mereka, Hiashi beserta puteri-puterinya menyempatkan diri berdoa di Kuil. Ini adalah Rabu malam, hari yang baik untuk berdoa, mengucap syukur kepada _Kami-sama_ seraya meminta keselamatan dunia. Hiashi juga berharap _clan_ Hyuuga akan selalu makmur tanpa perpecahan, semoga _Hairee_ s baru Hyuuga mampu mengemban tugas mulia, membawa nama Hyuuga sebagai _clan_ yang lebih besar.

Tamu kali ini hanyalah seorang _jounin_ Konoha, tapi Hiashi menyambutnya bagai pangeran dari kerajaan kaya raya. Hinata dan Hanabi sama-sama mengenakan _furisode_ warna ungu, lambang khas Hyuuga nampak di punggung mereka, Hiashi mengenakan _outfit_ kebesaran _Hairees_ , atasan dan _hakama_ warna cokelat disertai jubah warna hitam, lambang keluarga juga tertera dipunggungnya.

Hiashi di apit oleh kedua puterinya, mereka berjalan menuju _washitsu_ utama, _well_ tamu kehormatan menunggu mereka di sana. Terkadang si kecil melakukan _roll eyes style_ , maksudnya ini hanyalah Sasuke _Niisan,_ jadi bersikaplah sewajarnya. Mengenakan _furisode_ adalah kesialan terburuk bagi Hanabi, wajahnya masam, dahinya berkerut, tatapannya sebal, dan ia benar-benar benci kuncir rambutnya. Hinata tersenyum disisinya, walau matanya sembab, si Kakak malah jauh lebih cantik. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai indah, aroma parfum _mocca_ tercium jelas dari tubuhnya, riasannya minimalis tapi tak mengurangi kesan mewah. Sementara Hanabi, selain baju berat itu, ia sama sekali tak mengenakan riasan apapun, sesungguhnya ia adalah gadis tomboy yang malas berurusan dengan bedak dan lipstik.

Uchiha Sasuke membungkuk hormat kala menyadari kedatangan sang pemilik _mansion_. Pria itu lagi-lagi menguncir rambutnya, wajahnya putih bersih ditemani _rinnegan_ di kiri matanya. _Hakama_ warna hitam disertai atasan warna senada masih sama seperti kemarin, _well_ —atau itu memang baju di pesta kemarin, entahlah—intinya _outfit_ itu tak merubah kesan tampan dirinya.

Hinata hanya duduk sebentar, ia tak terlibat dalam pembicaraan di sana. Sebagai Anak gadis yang paling tua, ia wajib menyajikan menu makanan di depan tamunya, menyadari Kakaknya pergi ke dapur, Hanabi mengekor, "biarkan aku melakukannya, biarkan aku melakukannya," ia bersemangat.

Para _bunke_ telah menata semuanya, _takenoko gohan_ sebagai menu utama, kue _sakura mochi_ dan _ocha gyokuro_ sebagai hidangan penutup. Menu ini adalah makanan khas di musim semi, warga Negara Api menyukai sesuatu yang unik dari daun bunga Sakura dan bambu muda. Hinata berjalan paling depan, ia membawa baki berisi hidangn utama dan _gyokuro_ , Hanabi berjalan dibelakangnya, dua jemarinya memegang baki berisi _sakura mochi_ , sementara tiga orang _bunke_ masing-masing membawa _kappu, sara, saji_ dan _hashi_.

Tawa Hiashi terbahak-bahak, Sasuke tersenyum disisinya. Dua manusia itu nampak akrab satu sama lain, Hiashi yang kolot dan Sasuke yang pendiam, siapa sangka mereka akan berubah ceria kala saling bercakap.

Seperti kemarin-kemarin, Hinata tak berani memandang wajah tampan Uchiha Sasuke. Selepas insiden tuduhan godaan, ia berjanji tidak akan berurusan lagi dengan seorang Uchiha. Jika bukan karena Ayah dan Hanabi, Hinata lebih memilih berdiam diri di _machiya_ , tapi jika ia melakukanya Hiashi, akan curiga dan bertanya macam-macam. Terlebih lagi, Sasuke memegang rahasia penyakit Hinata, mengadukannya ke Hiashi sama saja dengan mengumbar rahasianya sendiri.

 _Takenoko Gohan_ tersedia di atas meja, _sakura mochi_ dan _ocha_ hangat nampak menarik perhatian, tapi mereka akan menyantap itu setelah hidangan utama. Hanabi tanpa malu-malu menyantap lebih dulu, ia mengambil bagian lebih banyak hingga _sara_ miliknya penuh. Hiashi mempersilahkan tamu utama, kalimat selanjutnya membuat Hinata merinding, "Hinata, sajikan hidangannya pada Uchiha- _san_."

1 menit.

2 menit.

"Hinata,"

"Aaa— _hai' Otou-sama_ ," Hinata berpindah ke sisi Sasuke, ia mengambil sumpit dan memindahkah _Takenoko gohan_ di _sara_ milik tamunya itu, seharum-harumnya menu utama, wangi parfum Hinata jauh lebih wangi, Sasuke mencium jelas aroma mocca di sisinya, "cukup," katanya, "makanlah lebih banyak, kami menyediakan ini untuk Sasuke- _san_ ," kata Hiashi.

Hinata kembali ke tempatnya, malam ini dia akan setia sebagai pendengar. Hiashi bicara panjang lebar, jika di hari–hari biasa ia pantang bicara saat makan, kini peraturan itu hilang entah kemana. Sasuke menanggapi sesekali, kadang ia hanya mengangguk seraya mengunyah makanannya, "aku yang memasak ini semua," Hanabi yang gemar memotong kalimat kini _ngerocos_ dengan mulut dipenuhi nasi dan bambu muda.

"enak," Sasuke menanggapi.

"Benarkah? Si gadis bersemangat, diliriknya Hinata, Kakaknya itu bahkan belum menyentuh apapun, "Hinata- _neechan_ , makanlah sesuatu," tatapannya khawatir, "Hinata, apakah kau sedang sakit?" Hiashi yang bertanya.

"Ie' a-aku baik-baik saja _Otou-sama_."

"Makanlah sesuatu, bukankah kau yang memasak ini semua—"

" _Otou-sama_ ,…"Hanabi protes, "aku yang memasak ini bersama _Neechan_ ," pipinya gembung.

Lalu keadaan kembali normal, Hiashi kembali pada topik pembicaraan mengenai masa lalu Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Percayalah, kisah ini telah ribuan kali dibahas, Hanabi dan Hinata bahkan hafal setiap bagiannya. Entah Sasuke pernah mendengarnya atau tidak, sampai makanan dipiringnya habis, Hiashi masih setia dengan ceritanya.

Seorang _bunke_ mengambil piring–piring kotor, _bunke_ lainnya mengganti dengan piring yang ukurannya lebih kecil. Sekali lagi Hinata menyajikan _sakura mochi_ di depan Sasuke Uchiha, tidak lupa _gyokuro_ hangat dituangkan ke dalam _kappu_.

" _Sakura mochi_ buatan Hinata sangat enak," puji Hiashi, "Hanabi yang membantu Hinata _neechan,_ " Hanabi tak ingin ketinggalan di sebut namanya, "baiklah, kau yang membuatnya," Hiashi mengalah, "masakan puteri anda sangat enak," puji Sasuke.

"Hinata, kau dengar itu, katakan sesuatu pada Sasuke- _san_."

"Aaa—Sasuke- _san_ terlalu memuji, masakan saya biasa saja," katanya.

"Bagaimana latihanmu?" Dengan entengnya Hiashi menyinggung itu, "puteriku sangat beruntung di bimbing oleh seorang Uchiha," _Sakura mochi_ dengan lancar dilahapnya, "sampai di mana latihanmu?"

"…."

"Hinata?"

"Pengintaian, _Hiashi-sama_ ," Sasuke menjawabnya.

" _Souka_ , sudah sejauh itu rupanya, tidak semua _shinobi_ seberuntung dirimu."

" _Otou-sama…._ "

"Latihannya akan berlanjut hingga musim panas berakhir," diteguknya _gyokuro_ , "kuatkan dirimu."

" _Otou-sama…._ "

"Ayah, Hinata _Neechan_ ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Katakanlah, Nak…."

"…."

" _Neechan_ …." Hanabi mengusap punggung Kakaknya, ia yakin ini masih lanjutan tadi siang, "tenangkan diri _Neechan_ , pikirkan baik-baik," bisiknya.

" _Otou-sama_ , a-aku—"

"Ada apa?"

"A-aku ingin kembali ke Suna."

"Apa?"

"A-aku ingin kembali ke _Sunagakure_."

1 menit.

2 menit.

Hiashi diam membatu, jika tadi ia sangat bersemangat, kini raut wajahnya kaku, matanya fokus pada puterinya, terlihat jelas ia tak senang mendengar kalimat Hinata, " _otou-sama…_ ," Hanabi yakin Ayahnya sedang marah kali ini.

"Sasuke- _san_ ," ada jeda, Hinata menelan liurnya berulang-ulang, lehernya serasa tercekat, "Sasuke- _san_ adalah seorang Uchiha, a-aku tak pantas di bimbing olehnya," air matanya mulai berjatuhan, beberapa tetes menodai _forisode_ warna ungu, "Hanabi jauh lebih pantas di bimbing oleh Sasuke- _san_."

" _Neechan…."_

"Hanabi- _chan_ adalah _kunoichi_ yang kuat, berbakat, dia sangat pantas di didik oleh Sasuke- _san_ ," si gadis lirih.

"Hinata!" Suara Hiashi bagai guntur, wajahnya memerah di sana.

" _Otou-sama_ jangan membentak _Neechan_."

"Sasuke-san adalah _shinobi_ yang sibuk, dia di pilih langsung oleh _Hokage_ untuk membimbing _Hairees_ ," ada jeda, nafasnya memburu, "Sasuke- _san_ telah meluangkan waktunya untukmu dan kau malah bilang ingin kembali ke Suna!"

" _Neesan_ , ini telah di atur oleh Ayah dan Tetua, _Neesan_ tidak boleh berkata seperti itu," Hanabi menenangkah Kakaknya yang terisak.

"Aku tak ingin di bimbing oleh Sasuke- _san_ , aku pun tak menginginkan posisi ini…," suaranya parau.

"Diam!"

"Ayah…jangan bentak _Neesan_ ," Hanabi hampir menangis.

"Aku tidak pernah mengajarmu untuk tidak menghargai orang lain!" Tangannya bergetar, Hiashi menahan amarahnya, "bawa saudarimu masuk!" Perintahnya.

"…."

"Hanabi!" Bentaknya lagi.

"Ayah, pelankan suaramu," Hanabi terisak, " _Neesan_ takut mendengarnya."

"Aku telah mengatur segalanya, dan Anak ini malah senang berpergian ke Desa orang lain!"

"Kakak, sebaiknya kita masuk," ia merangkul lengan Hinata, "jangan dengarkan Ayah," bisiknya.

"Posisi _Hairees_ memang untuk Hanabi, kau sebagai Kakaknya wajib mengisi kekosongan jabatan sampai dia benar-benar siap," suaranya tegas, "renungkan! Jangan keluar dari _machiya_ sebelum kau menemukan titik salahmu!"

"Ayah aku—"

"Hanabi, bawa saudarimu masuk!" _well_ Hanabi bawa Hinata masuk, sebelum Hiashi menamparnya di depan tamu.

"Maafkan puteri saya, dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu, dia merasa senang di bimbing oleh Sasuke- _san_ ," raut wajahnya menyesal, "dia tetap akan mengikuti setiap sesi bimbingannya _,_ tolong jangan tersinggung."

* * *

Awan tebal di pagi hari, cuaca yang sama telah berlangsung selama beberapa hari. Tapi jangan khawatir, ini hanya pengalihan, _tsuyu_ akan datang di Bulan ke empat. Konoha ramai dipadati penduduk, pasar telah melakukan aktifitasnya sejak subuh hari, lapangan di banjiri para _genin_ , _shinobi_ bersiap melaksanakan misi, dan gerbang Desa telah terbuka lebar di sana.

Shikamaru mondar-mandir di depan gerbang, Chouji berusaha menarik lengannya, dan Ino mengumpat pada mereka berdua. Di sisi lain Desa, Kiba dan Shino sedang menunggu seseorang, itu adalah _partner_ baru, si kecil cucu Hiruzen, Konohamaru. Naruto dan Sakura berbelanja di pasar, malam ini mereka akan mengadakan pesta bedua di rumah. Sai dan Anko berwajah datar, atau lebih tepatnya berwajah panik, kedua _partner_ itu akan segera melapor pada _Hokage_ , siang ini mereka akan berangkat untuk misi sesi ke dua. Lee di tonton para _genin_ , si alis tebal sedang melakukan _push-up_ bertubi-tubi, "ayo _sensei_ , semangat," seru mereka, "hei! tinggalkan _sensei_ , kita main bola bersama," kata _genin_ lainnya.

Pemandangan yang sama telah berlangsung selama berhari-hari, bahkan berbulan-bulan atau selama dua tahun terakhir. Semenjak perang berakhir, _shinobi_ tak terlalu khawatir, mereka menjalani kehidupan seperti manusia normal, tidak ada invasi, tidak ada serangan, semua aman terkendali.

Justru pemintaan lebih banyak berasal dari Negara tetangga, _non ninja_ atau _non clan_. Misi pengawasan, misi pengintaian, misi pengejaran dan bahkan misi pembunuhan. _Hokage_ menerima semuanya, dengan catatan harus diselidiki lebih dahulu. Jika pengawasan, siapa yang akan diawasi? Jika pengintaian, siapa yang akan diintai? Jika pengejaran, siapa yang dikejar? Dan jika harus menewaskan seseorang, siapa orangnya? _nuke_ kah? Koruptor kah? Atau provokator antar Desa. _Hokage_ tidak gegabah, ia tak ingin misi yang dilaksanakn anak buahnya bersifat negatif dan berbuntut panjang.

Sama halnya si gadis _Daimyo_ , Tente- _san_ , dia baru kembali dari sebuah misi tunggal. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa misi tunggal tergolong misi _rank_ S, beberapa misi _rank_ S mewajibkan _shinobi_ menghabisi nyawa mangsanya.

"Wah…wah…Tenten- _chan_ ," Ino menyapa lebih dulu, mereka berpapasan di gerbang Desa.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_ _,"_

"Bagaimana?" Shikamaru menghampirinya.

Tenten berdecak, "ck, biasa saja," tentengannya menarik perhatian, "kepala," sebuah _pocket_ ukuran besar berwarna cokelat, "tanpa ini, _Daimyo_ tidak akan percaya."

"Itu resikomu?" Shikamaru terkekeh, Tenten _nyengir_.

" _Ngomong-ngomong_ , semalam terjadi keributan di gelanggang," Ino si tukang gosip memulai aksinya.

"Keributan?"

Tentengan berisi kepala mangsa di berikan pada tim penyidik Konoha, mereka membutuhkan itu untuk beberapa kepentingan. Buru-buru si gadis meninggalkan kantor Hibiki- _san_ , ia harus melakukan sesuatu dengan bercak darah di seragamnya.

Dua jam si gadis berendam di bak air hangat, betap nikmatnya memanjakan diri setelah melaksanakan misi. Rambut cokelat itu basah sepinggang, _yukata_ warna biru tua cantik ditubuhnya, sekotak kue _dango_ siap di sana, ia membelinya pagi-pagi sekali di dekat kantor Hibiki- _san._

Jarak antara rumah susun _shinobi_ dengan area _mansion_ tidak terlalu jauh, apalagi jika melewati jalan tembusan di dekat toko _souvenir_ , kau akan sampai di sana dalam waktu lima belas menit.

Tenten tersenyum manis, _bunke_ tahu persis gadis yang sedang berjalan kearahnya, _"Ojou-sama,"_ sapa si _bunke_ , "aku ingin mengunjungi Hinata- _san_ ," aroma dari kota warna _orange_ nampak menggoda selera, si _bunke_ tertunduk sedih, "Hinata- _sama_ sedang sakit."

"Sakit?"

"Kemarin terjadi keributan di _washitsu_ utama antara Tuan Puteri dan Tuan Besar," si _bunke_ agak berbisik, "Hiashi- _sama_ marah-marah," katanya lagi.

"Paman memarahi Hinata?" Tenten berbisik pula.

"Maafkan saya _Ojou-sama_ , saya tidak berhak bercerita seperti ini."

"Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya?"

Tenten adalah teman Neji, dia akrab dengan keluarga Hyuuga sejak dulu. Bahkan sebelum dirinya lahir, Ayahnya telah mengenal Hiashi _-sama_. Sebenarnya mereka masih satu keluarga, istri Hiashi bersaudara tiri dengan Ayah Tenten, jadi wajar jika si gadis bebas berlalu-lalang di _mansion_ Hyuuga.

Hiashi sedang tidak di rumah, ia tak merasakan aura si _Hairees_ sejak tadi, "kemana paman Hiashi?" Tanyanya pada _bunke_ , "entahlah _Ojou-sama_ , Hiashi- _sama_ pergi pagi-pagi sekali."

Berulang kali ia mengunjungi _mansion_ ini, berulang kali pula ia memasuki _machiya_ para _souke_. _Well,_ _machiya_ yang tidak bisa dimasuki sembarang orang kecuali dari _clan_ sendiri. Dalam hati ia merasa bersalah, Tenten telah berjanji kepada Neji, bahwa ia akan selalu menjaga Hinata. Tapi nyatanya, ketika Uchiha Sasuke menyindirnya di pesta, Tenten tak mampu berbuat apa-apa, sesungguhnya ia pun takut berhadapan dengan Uchiha itu. Malam hari setelah mengadakan pesta, Tenten di panggil ke kantor _Hokage,_ dia ditugaskan untuk sebuah misi tunggal. Jika saja misi itu tidak ada, pagi harinya Tenten pasti akan mengunjungi Hinata.

Dia paham Hinata gadis lugu nan pemalu, dan ia tahu Hinata agak sulit bersosialisasi, maka dari itu ia tak menyinggung soal pidato. Hinata hadir di pesta itu saja, Tenten sudah merasa senang, tapi Sasuke malah mengacaukan segalanya.

Dia duduk termenung, disisinya Hanabi setia menemani, Tenten mendekatinya, mengelus rambut panjangnya, dan mengusap jejak-jejak air mata dipipinya, "Hinata- _chan_ ," suaranya lembut.

"Tenten- _san_ ," suaranya parau.

Dipeluknya Hinata, "maaf, malam itu aku tak bisa menyusulmu," ada jeda, "kata Ino, Sasuke- _kun_ menyindirmu."

Sebenarnya ia telah menghadapi masalah yang lebih besar dari pada soal pidato itu, "aku baik-baik saja Tenten- _san_."

"Malam itu Sasuke- _kun_ menyusulmu," dipandangnya lekat-lekat, "apakah dia mengganggumu?"

"Tidak…."

"Apakah dia tidak kemari?" Tatapan Tenten seolah berusaha mencari kejujuran dari kebohongan Hinata.

"Tidak…."

"Sasuke _Niisan_ datang kemarin malam, Ayah mengundangnya makan malam," Hanabi ikut-ikutan bicara.

"Syukurlah, nampaknya kau baik-baik saja, ku pikir dia telah mengganggumu."

"Sasuke- _san_ tidak menyusulku, terjadi sesuatu kah?" ada jeda, "seperti kata Hanabi- _chan_ , Sasuke- _san_ datang ke mansion kemarin malam, bukan di malam ketika pesta Tenten- _san_ berlangsung."

"Sebenarnya Sasuke _Niisan_ menyaksikan Ayah memarahi _Neechan._ "

"Hanabi~" Hinata tersenyum, betapa cerewetnya, "tolong ambilkan _gyokuro_ untuk Tenten- _san_ ," dicubitnya pipi sang Adik.

"Baiklah…," gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya, sebenarnya ia selalu tertarik dengan pembicaraan para gadis, tapi kali ini Hinata menyuruhnya mengambil _gyokuro,_ yang berarti bahwa ia tak boleh mendengar pembicaraan mereka, apalagi menyela kalimat Tenten- _san._

"Ada apa? Kenapa Paman memarahimu?" Tenten penasaran.

"Tidak _kok_ …."

"Apakah ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke- _kun?"_

"Cepat-cepat Hinata menjawab, "tidak, tidak seperti itu."

"Lalu?"

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa," ia mengangkat bahunya.

"Tapi kata Ino, kemarin malam terjadi keributan di gelanggang."

"Keributan?"

"Iya, antara Naruto- _kun_ dan Sasuke- _kun_ ," ditaruhnya kotak _orange_ itu di atas meja, "aku tak tahu persis kejadiannya, aku baru saja kembali dari misi, Ino yang bercerita, katanya mereka bertengkar _,_ " ada jeda, "ku pikir karena Sasuke- _kun_ mengganggumu di pesta lalu."

"A-aku tidak tahu soal itu," _well_ Hinata memang tidak tahu, setahunya kemarin malam Sasuke- _kun_ datang kerumahnya untuk makan malam.

"Kata ino, Naruto telah mencari Sasuke bebebapa hari ini, entah bagaimana caranya—diamenemukannya di gelanggang, lalu terjadi percekcokan hingga berujung perkelahian," raut wajahnya serius, "ku pikir ini ada hubungannya dengan Hinata- _chan_ , makanya aku buru-buru kemari."

"Sasuke- _san_ tidak melakukan apapun padaku, kenapa Naruto- _kun_ memukulnya?"

"Entahlah," kini Tenten yang mengangkat bahunya.

"Tenten- _san_ , a-aku tidak tersinggung, aku baik-baik saja, kenapa Sasuke- _san_ harus di pukul," dari nada kalimatnya, seolah ia menyalahkan Naruto.

"Aku pun tak tahu pasti, Ino yang bercerita."

"…."

"Kata Ino, Wajahnya sampai bengkak _lho_ , kau tahu kan, mereka bersahabat, Sasuke- _kun_ tidak akan menggunakan _sharingan_ untuk melawan Naruto," dibukanya kotak warna _orange_ itu, seketika aroma wangi _dango_ menyeruak, "sungguh Hinata, ku pikir ini karena pesta itu."

"Kasihan Sasuke- _san_ …kenapa Naruto _-kun_ seperti itu…," sesaat ia berpikir, "mu-mungkin ada masalah lain."

"Mungkin saja," ia melahap sebulat _dango,_ "—dan kau sendiri, kenapa Paman memarahimu?" Tatapannya curiga.

"Ti-tidak…a-aku baik-baik saja."

"Jangan bilang kau hendak dinikahkan," Tenten terkekeh.

"Tenten _-san~"_ candaan itu membuatnya tersenyum.

" _Nee_ , akhirnya _Hime_ cantik ini tersenyum juga, jangan cengeng."

"Sasuke- _san_ …"

"Biarkan dia…dia memang aneh sejak dulu," nada suaranya angkuh, "sejak di Akademi aku tidak akrab dengannya, ketika dia menghilang, aku diam saja, di misi pengejarannya, aku sengaja membolos, sebenarnya aku pun tidak mengundangnya di pesta itu, dia datang sendiri."

"Tenten- _san_ , jangan begitu, Sasuke- _san_ adalah _nakama_ Tenten- _san_ juga,"

"Iya _sih_ , tapi jangan bela dia, Hinata," kue _dango_ ke dua dilahapnya, "ku rasa Naruto- _kun_ memukulnya berdasarkan kesepakatan _nakama_ , kau tahu sendiri lah…Sakura- _chan,_ Sai- _kun_ dan Yamato _-kun_ , mereka pasti kompak melakukannya, Sasuke- _kun_ dihabisi seperti tikus," Tenten berdesis dalam kalimatnya.

"Tenten- _san_ ~hentikan…."

"Kanapa?"

"I-ini Sasuke- _san…._ "

"Lalu kenapa kalau ini Sasuke?"

"Ti-tidak kok…."

"Lalu?"

"Sasuke- _san_ orang yang baik, jangan menyamakan dia dengan tikus."

1 menit.

2 menit.

Hanabi muncul dengan baki berisi tiga gelas _gyokuro_ hangat, "wah…kue _dango_ ," ia bersemangat, Tenten mengibas-ngibaskan jemarinya, "ck, lupakan, sebaiknya kita makan kue _dango_ ini."

* * *

 **Sasuke POV**

Luka diwajahku sungguh merepotkan, mata kananku nyeri, hidungku sakit, dan tulang pipiku membiru, 'sial, ini terlalu berlebihan,' batinku. Kakashi memberi jatah libur, ia menyuruhku ke rumah sakit sebelum terjadi infeksi. Ku rasa dia bercanda, pergi ke rumah sakit sama saja mencari penyakit, aku kurang suka dengan Tsunade, mulutnya terlalu berisik untuk ukuran Nenek. Dia selalu membahas soal keturunan, seolah itu hanya sekedar menjentikkan jemari. Tidak gampang menghasilkan anak dalam waktu singkat, butuh proses panjang dan menguras banyak tenaga, hehehe, tidak semudah itu.

Malam ini aku dan Yamato hendak berangkat ke Tenggara, tapi posisiku digantikan oleh Lee. Mereka tidak mempekerjakan seseorang dengan luka diwajahnya. Ketika mengaktifkan _sharingan_ , rasa perihnya semakin menjadi-jadi, beberapa bercak darah terlihat jelas, sepertinya terjadi infeksi di dalam sana.

Rasa kantuk melanda, tapi ku lawan mati-matian. Percayalah, jika aku berbaring dan tertidur, demam akan menguasai tubuhku. Infeksi _sharingan_ tidak terlalu berbahaya, tapi efeknya cukup mengganggu. Aku pernah mengalami ini beberapa kali, tubuh menggigil dan tulang terasa ngilu. Kabuto memberiku dua butir penghilang rasa sakit, dia memaksaku terus bergerak, mengeluarkan keringat akan mengurangi intensitas demam.

Untuk urusan keringat, kau tidak perlu berlari keliling gunung lima puluh kali, cukup berlatih _kendo_ di hutan utara. Gerakan dasar _kendo_ jugamampu memperlancar alirah darah, meregangkan otot-otot, memacu kerja jantung, dan yang paling penting, kau akan terhindar dari demam. Inilah salah satu alasan mengapa Itachi- _nii_ selalu prima saat bertarung, ku rasa dia berlatih sejak masih berstatus _genin_.

Sebelum ke hutan utara, aku sempat menemui Yamato dan Lee, berharap mereka mampu melaksanakan misi dengan baik. Kami mengatur ulang rencananya, karena di situ bukan aku tapi Lee, beberapa strategi harus diperbaharui. Mengingat Lee hanya menguasai _taijutsu_ , maka metode serang yang menggunakan _ninjutsu_ diambil alih oleh Yamato, sementara untuk serangan jarak dekat diambil alih oleh Lee. Aku berjanji akan menyusul secepatnya, malah mereka berkata, 'sebelum kau menyusul, misi ini akan selesai sebelum waktunya,' _ck_ , sombong sekali.

Seseorang sedang memperhatikanku sekarang, dia berdiri dibelakangku sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Dia membawa sesuatu ditangannya, sebuah kotak berwarna putih. Tatapannya nanar, bibirnya ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi urung dilakukan. Aroma parfum _mocca_ tercium samar dari kulitnya, ck, arah angin selalu tak berpihak padaku. Pura-pura aku tak menyadarinya, berharap ia segera pulang.

Dia memematung di sana, iris _amethyst_ sedang meneliti punggungku. _Rinnegan_ menangkap aura kesedihan, tetesan air mata membasahi pipinya, dan dia membisikkan sesuatu tentang penyesalan, tapi tak kuhiraukan itu.

Apa yang dia inginkan?

Tidak sadarkah dia, bahwa aku sengaja menjaga jarak untuk menghindari hal-hal di luar batas. Atau dia memang sengaja datang kemari untuk dilanggar batas-batasnya, sungguh menggelikkan. Setelah kejadian kemarin, ku pikir dia enggan berurusan denganku, tapi nyatanya dia malah mendatangiku, "sampai kapan kau tetap disitu."

"…."

"Ku pikir kau telah pergi ke Suna."

"…."

Tak terdengar apapun, hanya suara angin disertai isak tangis, "angin malam seperti ini tidak baik untuk paru-parumu."

"Ber-berbaliklah kearahku," menurutku kalimat itu seperti perintah.

"Lalu?"

"A-aku ingin melihat wajah Sasuke- _san_."

"Lalu,"

" _O-onegai_ , berbaliklah ke arahku," suaranya agak lantang.

Seperti perintah Tuan puteri, kupalingkan wajahku. Refleks tangan kanannya menutupi area bibirnya, matanya membelalak, dan tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi, "Sasuke- _san_ …."

"…."

"Wajah Sasuke- _san_ ," selangkah dua langkah, dia memotong jarak, "ini karena Naruto- _kun_ ," jemarinya menyentuh area pipiku yang terluka, "sasuke- _san_ tidak salah apa-apa," ku hempas tangan itu, "aku tidak terluka," kataku.

"Ini salahku," suaranya lirih.

"maksudmu?"

"Sasuke- _san_ dihajar Naruto- _kun_ karena aku…."

"Masa?"

 **Sasuke End POV**

"A-aku kemari bukan untuk mengikuti bimbingan, tapi membawa obat untuk lukamu."

"Sudah sembuh."

"Sasuke- _san…_."

"Pulanglah, tempatmu bukan disini."

"Biarkan aku mengobati wajahmu, _onegai,_ " Hinata makin memetong jarak, "sekali ini saja."

"Apa maumu?"

"Aku tidak mau apa-apa, hanya mengobati Sasuke- _san_ , setelah itu aku akan pulang."

"Aku tidak butuh obat itu."

"Tolong, berhentilah menjadi angkuh."

"…."

"Aku peduli padamu," jika biasanya ia tertunduk malu, kini ia berani memandang wajah tampan itu, " _onegai_...maukah kau duduk sebentar, biarkan aku membersihkan lukamu."

"…."

"Ku mohon…."

"Lakukan dengan cepat," Sasuke duduk bersimpuh di atas rumput.

Hinata duduk diatas rumput juga, gadis itu melipat kedua kakinya. Kapas dan cairan pembersih luka segera ia keluarkan, "tahan sebentar, ini agak sakit," ditekannya beberapa kali pada area luka, perlakuan itu membuat Sasuke meringis, "ck, sudah," dihempasnya tangan si gadis.

"Sasuke- _san,"_

"Pulanglah."

Hinata tidak berpaling, dia meneliti jumlah luka diwajah tampan itu. _Sharingan_ terluka, terdapat bercak darah di dalam sana, punggung hidungnya membengkak, dan tulang pipinya biru keunguan. Sasuke rela menerima semua pukulan hanya karena seorang Hinata. Siapa itu Hinata? Hanya gadis lemah yang tidak harus di bela. Dalam hati si gadis merasa bersalah, dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menebus salahnya. Kalimat-kalimat Tenten- _san_ sangat menohok hati, dia memojokkan Sasuke seolah dia lah biang kerusuhan. Hinata diam-diam ke hutan utara, tak seorang pun yang melihatnya melenggang pergi meninggalkan _mansion_ Hyuuga.

"Aku yang salah," lirih dan parau suaranya, dia memegangi tangannya yang dihempas oleh Sasuke. Perlahan-lahan tangan itu mengarah pada wajah lebam dihadapannya, awalnya menghindar, tapi akhirnya ia mengalah. Hinata mengelusnya perlahan, ia tak ingin si pemilik wajah meringis lagi, "maafkan aku," bisik si gadis. Elusan itu melambangkan kasih sayang, terlihat jelas itu bukan sesuatu yang biasa. Hinata menyentuh Sasuke bukan seperti pembimbing dan anak didiknya, tapi lebih kepada seorang wanita menyentuh pria.

Betapa lembutnya kulit _Hime_ , Sasuke meresapinya seperti spons halus yang diusapkan ke wajahnya. Saking nyamannya, ia tak ingin perlakuan itu berhenti. Matanya terpejam, dia benar-benar terbuai dalam sentuhan kasih sayang, jarang-jarang seorang wanita memperlakukanmu seperti ini. Hanya _Hime_ Hyuuga tentunya, si gadis yang telah di tuduh sebagai penggoda.

"Ini jenis godaanmu yang lain, _huh._ "

Hinata hendak menarik tangannya, "maaf…," tapi Sasuke menghentikannya, "lakukanlah, goda aku sebelum pikiranku berubah."

"Sasuke- _san…_."

"Katakan."

"Maaf, aku menyukaimu."

"Hn…."

"Me-menurutmu?"

"Terserah."

"Kau marah," sendu tatapan Hinata.

1 menit.

2 menit.

"Ck, Ayahmu akan membunuhku," Sasuke memijit pelipisnya.

"Sasuke- _san_ , _gomennasai_ …."

Dikecupnya punggung jemari Hinata, "Kau mengujiku," lalu diusapkannya lagi kewajahnya, "jangan kemari, Hinata."

"Aku tidak ingin Sasuke- _san_ terluka karena aku."

1 menit.

2 menit.

"Kemarilah," perlahan ditariknya lengan Hinata, dirangkulnya tubuh mungil itu, "hanya laki-laki bodoh yang tidak tertarik denganmu, aku bukan diantaranya," Sasuke berbisik, "aku menghindarimu bukan karena tidak menyukaimu, tapi karena aku sangat menghargai Tuan Hiashi," ada jeda, nafas hangatnya menerpa perpotongan leher Hinata, sementara si gadis tenggelam dalam rangkulan dada bidang Sasuke, "aku bukan orang baik, aku tak ingin hal buruk menimpa dirimu," air mata membasahi rompi _jounin_ miliknya, memaksanya merangkul lebih erat, "aku juga suka padamu, aku tertarik padamu, jangan menangis lagi."

Dalam pelukan itu, Hinata mendengar samar debaran jantung Sasuke. Debaran ini lebih cepat dari debaran jantung pada umumnya, pria itu berpacu dengan emosinya, hasrat yang selama ini terbendung lumpah dalam sekali serangan, tembok kokoh yang ia bangun, rubuh seketika, Sasuke kalah akan akalnya sendiri. Tubuhnya mulai merespon, kepalanya terasa panas, tenggorokannya serasa tercekat, dan ia benar-benar harus menyelesaikannya malam ini.

"Hinata…."

"Hm…."

"Katakan sesuatu."

"Sasuke- _san_ seperti orang yang sesak nafas," sungguh lugu si gadis.

Sasuke hampir terkekeh mendengar itu, "aku menginginkannya."

Hinata memandang wajah yang kini memandangnya pula, wajah mereka sangat dekat, hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, Sasuke memainkan ujung hidungnya pada ujung hidung Hinata, aroma khas pria tercium jelas, keringatnya menguasai indera penciuman Hinata, tak ada lagi aroma parfum rasa _mocca_ , tergantikan oleh aroma pria yang sedang dikejar hasratnya sendiri.

"Aku bau?"

"Ie'…aku suka aroma Sasuke- _san_ ," irisnya terfokus pada kumis tipis di atas bibir Sasuke, menyadari sedang dipandang, si pria mendekatkan bibirnya, "jangan,"si gadis spontan, dia melepaskan rangkulan si pria.

"Kenapa jangan, _huh,_ " satu lengannya cepat merangkul tubuh itu kembali.

"A-aku tidak tahu cara melakukannya."

"Akan kuajari," dikecupnya bibir itu sekali, sekedar membuatnya basah, dijilatnya bibir itu sekali, sekedar membuatnya hangat, "bagaimana? Kau suka?' Hinata _blushing_ , "basah," jawabnya, Sasuke terkekeh, "apanya yang basah?" godanya, "lidah Sasuke- _san_ ," jawabnya lugu.

"Ketika kumasukkan lidahku, sambutlah dengan lidahmu, lalu biarkan lidah kita bermain, itu sangat nikmat, kau pasti akan suka."

"Benarkah?"

Sasuke tak perlu menjawab iya atau tidak, segera ia menyerang bibir merah yang menunggu untuk diserang. Awalnya si gadis agak kaget, tapi lama kelamaan ia mampu mengimbangi. Hinata mengerang ketika bibir bawahnya tergigit, tapi tak berlangsung lama karena Sasuke membuat lidah mereka menari di dalam sana. Terdengar sesekali lenguhan kecil, refleks tubuh bereaksi, jemarinya menyisir rambut kelam Sasuke, tekadang dijambaknya pula.

Tak ada ampun, Sasuke menyerang Hinata habis-habisan, ia sama sekali tak memberi jeda pada si gadis, pagutannya semakin lama semakin cepat dan memburu, gerakannya mengandung nafsu, tubuhnya memaksa tubuh si gadis terbaring di atas rumput, satu lengannya menindih lengan Hinata, sementara dua lengan Hinata mengelus area punggung dan leher Sasuke.

"Uuh…Sasuke," lenguhnya.

"Sedikit lagi, aku belum puas," birahinya memuncak, lakukan sekarang atau tidak sama sekali, " _Hime_ , aku menginginkanmu," saliva keduanya menyatu dalam kenikmatan, aroma Sasuke sungguh memabukkan, Hinata kalah dibuatnya. Walau terbungkus _yukata,_ ia bisa merasakan betapa kenyal di dalam sana, "lepas," bisiknya, "Sasuke…," Hinata khawatir, "tidak apa," bisiknya lagi.

"Ini susah dilepas," katanya, "lain kali pakailah pakaian yang lebih simpel," tak kehabisan akal, satu lengannya menyelinap ke dalam _yukata_ , ia meraba _bra_ motif rendah di dalam sana, tangannya berusaha mencari celah, atau lebih tepatnya mencari bongkahan indah yang dilihatnya tempo hari.

"Kau indah," pujian dalam bisiknya.

"Aku malu—"  
"Tidak apa , aku suka ini."

Basah tangan Sasuke, kulit Hinata dibanjiri peluh. Ini sangat menguntungkan, betapa jemarinya mampu bereksplorasi akibat landasan yang lembab dan licin, "Sasuke—uuh...," lenguh si gadis, dikecupnya lagi, mereka memainkan lidah untuk kedua kalinya, sesekali si pria berbisik nakal untuk membangkitkan gairah si wanita, "kau takut, _huh_? Kau berkeringat, akan ku buat kau kelelahan, nikmatilah," bisiknya lagi dan lagi.

"Sasuke, hentikan...," ditariknya tangan Sasuke dari dalam _yukata_ nya.

"Bersabarlah, sebentar lagi kau akan merasa nikmat," lalu tangan itu berpindah ke bawah, jemarinya menggerayangi paha mulus Hinata, si gadis bergidik geli, "hentikan…" dihempaskannya tangan itu.

"Hei, tenanglah, kita sedang bersenang-senang," tangannya kembali melakukan tugasnya.

"Sasuke-s _an_ …."

"Apa lagi? Nikmatilah…."

"Apakah kau sering melakukan ini pada wanita."

"Tidak juga."

"Aku takut."

"Takut apa?"

"Banyak hal…."

"katakan salah satunya."

"Perpisahan."

"…," kepalanya bersandar pada payudara Hinata yang masih tertutup _yukata_ , "kau akan pergi ke Suna?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa aneh."

"Ingin ku hajar sampai puas, _huh_?" Sasuke kembali membisikkan kalimat-kalimat erotis, bisikan itu sukses membuat mereka saling berpagutan untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Kali ini Sasuke lebih aktif, ia menggigit bibir Hinata berulang kali, "jangan di gigit," protesnya, "kalau begitu berikan lidahmu."

Hinata menikmati perlakuan itu, sementara jemarinya asyik meremas area pinggang Sasuke. Paham maksudnya, tangan Hinata diarahkan ke area vitalnya, "kau menginginkan ini? Raba aku."

"Sasuke- _san_ …."

"Ini adalah sumber kenikmatanmu."

Dia membuka kancing dan ritsletingnya, tapi agak sulit dengan satu tangan, "jangan di buka Sasuke- _san_ , biarkan saja…."

"Bantu aku, ini sesak di dalam," buru-buru ia melorotkan setengah celananya, begitu pula dengan celana biru tuanya, "ooh, Sasuke…." Hinata sengaja memalingkan pandangannya, tapi Sasuke menahan wajahnya, memaksa si gadis melihat kejantanannya.

Sesuatu yang pernah digenggamnya di dalam mimpi kini terpampang jelas dihadapannya, "Sasuke- _san_ hentikan…," besar dan kaku disana.

"Pegang," perintahnya.

"Tidak."

"Tidak suka?"

"A-aku belum pernah melakukannya," _mood_ Hinata berubah seketika.

"Ini untukmu, lakukanlah sesekali, di jamin kau akan suka."

"Tidak…."

Sasuke terkekeh, "Kenapa? Ini sangat menyenangkan."

"Tidak mau."

"Kau menolakku?"

"Bu-bukan, hanya saja—" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke telah mengarahkan tangannya pada area itu.

"Tidak, hentikan," Hinata menarik tangannya kembali.

"…."

"Ku mohon jangan marah…."

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan, _huh_?"

"Sasuke- _san_ , bukan seperti itu maksudku."

"Maksudmu?"

"A-aku menyukaimu, tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini."

"Ingat, kau yang menggodaku lebih dulu."

Hinata bangkit berdiri, ia merapikan pakaiannya yang acak-acakan. Tubuhnya bergetar, dan ia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Alasannya?"

"Ki-kita belum menikah," tatapannya nanar.

"Lalu?"

"A-aku tidak bisa."

"Lalu?!" Nada kalimatnya mulai ketus.

"Aku tidak bisa," Hinata berusaha menjelaskan alasannya, tapi saking paniknya, ia hanya terus mengulang kalimat yang sama.

"Katakan alasanmu."

"Kau bukan milikku…."

"…."

"Lalu?"

"Kau bukan milikku, dan kita tidak terikat hubungan apapun," berusaha ia mencari jenis kalimat lain yang maksudnya sama.

"Berhenti mengucapkan kalimat yang sama," Sasuke bangkit berdiri, dia merapikan celananya yang setengah melorot.

"Aku…."

"…."

"Aku harus pulang."

"Kau menolakku begitu saja, _huh_ ," entah bagaimana caranya, kini dia telah berdiri di belakang Hinata, tangan kanannya merangkul pinggang si gadis, "katakanlah sesuatu," dagunya bersandar di pundak itu.

"Maaf…."

"Setidaknya beri aku sekali saja," hangat nafasnya geli menerpa perpotongan leher Hinata.

1 menit.

2 menit.

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke- _san_ , kita tidak boleh seperti ini, aku tidak ingin terluka…."

"Ku antar pulang."

"Tidak, biarkan aku pulang sendiri," tak berani dipandang wajah itu, "maaf, telah mengganggu latihanmu."

* * *

 **Prince of Sharingan, 29 Maret 2017**

*saya sangat bersyukur jika minna-chan membantu saya mengoreksi kalimat yang **typo**.. (tapi kalo g mau… g apa apa juga hehehhe). Sebenarnya saya benar-benar butuh bantuan minna-chan hehe : ditunggu **typo** -x

*saya berharap minna-chan bersabar membaca FIC gaje ini …gomennasai kalau banyak kekurangan…banyak banged malah…dan ini bukan fic sasuhina terbaik…banyak kurangx…

*untuk FMS, akan tetap di publish ulang tapi setelah melalui proses edit yang panjang, dan saya masih mencari waktu yg tepat.

*untuk yang nanyain akun wattpad: POSharingan


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Main pairing: SasuHina

Genre: Romance, Hurt

Rated : M

* * *

 **6**

 **Déjà vu**

* * *

Aneh, angin yang berhembus malam ini terasa hangat menyentuh pori-pori, titik-titik peluh jatuh pertanda suasana di sekitar panas membara. Pedang yang dijatuhkan ke sembarang tempat entah di mana keberadaannya, pria itu masih sibuk dengan si Nona cantik yang terbaring di atas rumput.

Seseorang dengan pangkat _jounin_ tidak harus memakai rompi _jounin_ setiap hari, apalagi bagi mereka yang tidak suka pamer, rompi _jounin_ hanya akan digunakan pada saat perang saja. Rompi milik Sasuke tersimpan rapi di dalam _oshiire_ , tapi karena suatu alasan, rompi itu sengaja dipakai untuk pengalihan.

Beredar kabar dari si pirang Ino Yamanaka, bahwa terjadi perkelahian di gelanggang kemarin malam, pelakunya adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Kabar itu bukan sekedar isapan jempol belaka, buktinya wajah babak belur Sasuke sukses menarik perhatian _Hokage_. Lebam di mata kirinya berujung infeksi ringan, _sharingan_ tak akan bekerja maksimal dalam kondisi ini.

Padahal Sasuke hendak pergi bersama Yamato untuk sebuah misi di Tenggara, tapi mengingat kondisinya sekarang, rasanya tidak mungkin. Lee- _kun_ yang menggantikannnya, pengguna _taijutsu_ itu siap kapan saja dan dimana saja. Betapa sombongnya mereka kala berkata, 'sebelum kau menyusul, misi ini akan selesai sebelum waktunya,' sebagai _jounin_ A _rank_ yang diakui kemampuannya, tentu Sasuke kesal bukan main, diam-diam dia menyusul mereka.

Sasuke sengaja mengenakan seragam resmi _jounin_ , seolah-olah hendak melaksanakan tugas yang super resmi, dia melakukan itu agar lolos di gerbang Desa. Petugas piket hanya beberapa junior, pasti akan mudah menipu mereka. Tapi takdir berkata lain, yang berjaga kali ini bukanlah junior, melainkan seorang senior, bahkan melebihi senior. Yeap, Kakashi paham betul watak mantan muridnya, Sasuke tidak akan semudah itu mengatakan 'iya' mengingat dia bukanlah murid penurut. Dia terkekeh kala menyaksikan seorang keturunan Uchiha mengenakan rompi barunya, Sasuke memicingkan matanya, alisnya bertautan, dan bibirnya mengumpat habis-habisa. Tanpa basa-basi ia melenggang pergi seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Sasuke bukan tipe _shinobi_ yang selalu rindu rumah, tak ada misi bukan berarti dia harus kemballi ke _mansion_ Uchiha. Hutan utara adalah tempat pelariannya, membuang peluh dengan berlatih _kendo_ akan baik untuk staminanya. Apalagi pasca infeksi _sharingan_ , sedikit berolahraga akan mengurangi intensitas demam dan ngilu tulang.

Awalnya semua berjalan lancar, tapi seorang gadis yang belakangan ini cukup mengganggu datang mengganggu lagi. Hyuuga Hinata banyak bicara tentang perasaan, gadis itu bahkan menangis dengan kotak P3K ditangannya. Dia mengenakan yukata manis—warna tosca tanpa motif, rambutnya panjang menarik perhatian lelaki, bibirnya warna merah alami dan terus bergerak, memancing selera Sasuke untuk segera mengecupnya.

Bermula dari insiden tenggelamnya _Hime_ di sungai, lalu insiden menemukan _Hime_ mandi di sungai, kini ia menemukan fakta baru, bahwa begitu mudahnya mendapatkan seorang keturunan _souke_ Hyuuga. Hanya mengucapkan beberapa kata ajaib seperti, 'iya, aku suka padamu, ia aku tertarik padamu, sudahlah jangan menangis lagi,' dan Hyuuga Hinata siap digerayangi tubuhnya.

Si gadis melenguh nikmat, Sasuke menyerang bibirnya berulang kali. Mereka memainkan lidah di sana, gigitan-gigitan kecil menciptakan lecet diwajahnya. Satu tangannya dalam kuasa Sasuke, sementara dua tangannya mengacak-ngacak rompi baru milik Sasuke. Tangan Hinata tak karuan, dia menggenggam apa saja yang bisa ia genggam. Si gadis benar-benar kalah oleh hasratnya sendiri, sentuhan lelaki yang disajikan tak ada duanya, mereka bercumbu layaknya sepasang suami istri yang baru menikah.

Sasuke di ujung tanduk, batinnya mengamuk, itulah hasrat terpendam, sesuatu yang beberapa hari ini ia tahan mati-matian, sampai harus mengunjungi _mansion_ Hyuuga hanya untuk memperingatkan _Hime_ agar menjauhinya. Tapi pada kenyataannya, takdir berkata lain, buktinya sekarang _Hime_ berada dibawahnya dan ia berada di atas _Hime_. Aktif jemari _Hime_ menyelinap masuk ke dalam rompinya, kaos _jounin_ warna hitam masih terlalu tipis hingga ia merasakan jari-jemari mungil itu meremas otot dadanya berulang kali. Rasa geli bercampur nikmat bersatu di bawah perutnya, sesuatu di dalam sana merespon. Dia tak ingin berakhir di kamar mandi seperti kemarin, rasanya terlalu aneh ketika kau memperoleh nikmat dari sentuhanmu sendiri.

Dia membuka kancing dan ritsletingnya, tapi agak sulit dengan satu tangan, "jangan di buka Sasuke- _san_ , biarkan saja…."

"Bantu aku, ini sesak di dalam," buru-buru ia melorotkan setengah celananya, begitu pula dengan celana biru tuanya, "ooh, Sasuke…," Hinata sengaja memalingkan pandangannya, tapi Sasuke menahan wajahnya, memaksa si gadis melihat kejantanannya.

Sesuatu yang pernah digenggamnya di dalam mimpi kini terpampang jelas dihadapannya, "Sasuke- _san_ hentikan…," besar dan kaku disana.

"Pegang," perintahnya.

"Tidak."

"Tidak suka?"

"A-aku belum pernah melakukannya," _mood_ Hinata berubah seketika.

"Ini untukmu, lakukanlah sesekali, di jamin kau akan suka."

"Tidak…."

Sasuke terkekeh, "Kenapa? Ini sangat menyenangkan."

"Tidak mau."

"Kau menolakku?"

"Bu-bukan, hanya saja—" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke telah mengarahkan tangannya pada area itu.

"Tidak, hentikan," Hinata menarik tangannya kembali.

"…."

"Ku mohon jangan marah…."

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan, _huh_?"

"Sasuke- _san_ , bukan seperti itu maksudku."

"Maksudmu?"

"A-aku menyukaimu, tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini."

"Ingat, kau yang menggodaku lebih dulu."

Hinata bangkit berdiri, ia merapikan pakaiannya yang acak-acakan. Tubuhnya bergetar, dan ia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Alasannya?"

"Ki-kita belum menikah," tatapannya nanar.

"Lalu?"

"A-aku tidak bisa."

"Lalu?!" Nada kalimatnya mulai ketus.

"Aku tidak bisa," Hinata berusaha menjelaskan alasannya, tapi saking paniknya, ia hanya terus mengulang kalimat yang sama.

"Katakan alasanmu."

"Kau bukan milikku…."

"…."

"Lalu?"

"Kau bukan milikku, dan kita tidak terikat hubungan apapun," berusaha ia mencari jenis kalimat lain yang maksudnya sama.

"Berhenti mengucapkan kalimat yang sama," Sasuke bangkit berdiri, dia merapikan celananya yang setengah melorot.

"Aku…."

"…."

"Aku harus pulang."

"Kau menolakku begitu saja, _huh_ ," entah bagaimana caranya, kini dia telah berdiri di belakang Hinata, tangan kanannya merangkul pinggang si gadis, "katakanlah sesuatu," dagunya bersandar di pundak itu.

"Maaf…."

"Setidaknya beri aku sekali saja," hangat nafasnya geli menerpa perpotongan leher Hinata.

1 menit.

2 menit.

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke- _san_ , kita tidak boleh seperti ini, aku tidak ingin terluka…."

"Ku antar pulang."

"Tidak, biarkan aku pulang sendiri," tak berani dipandang wajah itu, "maaf, telah mengganggu latihanmu."

Gadis ini baru saja membangunkan seekor macan, dan kini ia malah berkata 'tidak mau' yang dapat diartikan oleh Sasuke sebagai sebuah tindakan penolakan terhadap dirinya. Hinata terus mengoceh tentang perasaannya, membuat Sasuke makin tak mengerti. Betapa simpelnya hubungan antara laki-laki dan perempuan, bertemu, bicara sebentar, saling berjanji, bercinta, setelah itu tentukan sendiri, apakah kalian akan tetap bercinta keesokan harinya atau menyudahi hubungan saat itu juga. Ini adalah dunia _shinobi_ , hubugan antara lekaki dan wanita tidak terlalu diperhitungkan, jika suka lanjutkan, jika tidak suka, hentikan. Hinata menolak bercinta dengan Sasuke, lalu untuk apa dia datang ke hutan utara, jika pada akhirnya percumbuan itu berujung pertengkaran.

Pria itu memungut pedangnya di belakang batu, sarung pedangnya tergantung di dahan pohon, dia terlalu malas untuk mengambilnya ke sana, sebagai gantinya pedang itu ia hunuskan ke arah Hinata, "jika kau menceritakan kejadian ini pada seseorang, akan kulakukan sesuatu padamu," iya betul, Sasuke adalah seorang mantan _nuke_ , dia adalah _shinobi_ dengan reputasi terburuk, satu kesalahan kecil mampu menjerumuskannya ke dalam masalah. Tetua telah berjanji, jika terjadi hal-hal negatif di dalam lingkungan Negara Api dan itu menyangkut nama Uchiha Sasuke, maka kebijakan pengampunannya akan ditarik kembali. Mereka bahkan membuat sebuah surat pernyataan resmi dengan tanda tangannya di sana, _well_ , dan surat itu kini berada di ruang _Hokage_. Jika Sasuke kembali merugikan satu atau beberapa pihak, maka Persatuan Aliansi _Shinobi_ siap melaksanakan eksekusi mati, itu isi perjanjiannya.

Menyentuh _Hime_ Hyuuga sama halnya mengusik _clan_ Hyuuga, _clan_ terbesar di Negara api dengan reputasi terbaik melawan seorang pembangkang Desa dengan reputasi terburuk, sudah sangat jelas siapa pemenangnya. Lagipula Hyuuga Hiashi adalah teman Ayahnya, dia tak ingin reputasi Fuugaku dipertaruhkan di sini, mempermalukan nama Fuugaku sama saja memfitnah jasadnya, maka jalan pintas yang wajib ditempuh adalah dengan mengancam _Hime_ Hyuuga.

Wanita adalah makhluk paling cerewet di dunia, jika Hinata berani melaporkan kejadian ini kepada seseorang, dan orang itu melapor kepada Tetua, maka berakhirlah kiprah Sasuke di dunia _shinobi_. Seseorang disini bisa siapa saja, misalnya Hiashi, Adiknya yang cerewet itu—entah siapa namanya, temannya yang berambut cepol, atau para _bunke_ yang rajin bergosip. Sasuke hanya menghindari keributan, dia ingin _Hime_ mengerti posisinya. Mengancam bukan berarti ingin membunuh, dia berharap semua baik-baik saja dan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Lagipula ia belum melakukan apapun, hanya melorotkan setengah celananya seraya memamerkan pusakanya, rasanya tidak terlalu parah untuk ukuran pria yang diliputi birahi.

"Anggap pertemuan ini tidak pernah ada, pulanglah," pedang itu ia lempar dan tertancap ke dalam anah, "ku harap kita saling membantu, aku memegang rahasia penyakitmu dan kau memegang rahasia ini."

"Sasuke- _san_ …," Hinata maju beberapa langkah.

"Berhenti menyebut namaku," tatapnya penuh kemarahan.

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku…."

Sasuke enggan memandag iris _amethyst_ di sana, mata bengkaknya tertuju ke arah lain, "sampai kapan kau ingin seperti ini, _huh_?"

"Sasuke- _san_ , aku—"

"membodohi diri sendiri, membohongi diri sendiri, pura-pura tidak tahu tapi sebenarnya kau tahu," ada jeda, "kau hanya pandai bersembunyi di belakang kelemahanmu, dimana kelemahan itu adalah senjatamu untuk menarik perhatian orang-orang—ingin dikasihani, ingin seseorang memperhatikanmu, tapi ketika semua itu datang, kau akan menolak itu kembali," _Hime_ memeluk pinggangnya, air matanya mengalir tanpa henti, "itulah dirimu yang sebenarnya, wanita menakutkan."

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu semua?" Kalimatnya di sela isak tangis.

"Pulanglah, aku tak ingin melihat wajahmu."

"…."

"Jika kau ingin tetap di sini, maka ambillah tempat ini, tapi untuk besok dan seterusnya, aku tidak akan mengunjungi hutan utara."

"I-ini tempat Itachi- _san_...aku tidak berhak—"

Sasuke terkekeh, "kau ingat, _huh_? Hebat juga," dia terkekeh lagi, "pergi, aku tidak butuh wanita cengeng sepertimu."

"Maafkan aku untuk malam ini…."

"Pergilah," _sharingan_ yang sedang terluka pun aktif di sebelah kanan," jangan paksa aku menggunakan _genjutsu_ untuk memulangkanmu."

"Tapi Sasuke- _san_ bilang akan mengantarku—"

"Tidak, pulanglah sendiri."

Hinata mundur beberapa langkah, tangisnya menggema di sekitar, "kau melukaiku," dia berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke, ia memijit pelipisnya yang tidak sakit, malam ini ia banyak mengeluarkan kata-kata, "sial, kenapa jadi seperti ini," umpatnya dalam hati.

* * *

 _Pohon di sana menghalangi mentari, bulat-bulat menyelinap di antara celah dedaunan, cahaya keemasan menerpa wajah cantik Hime Hyuuga. Seorang wanita tersenyum padanya, "haruskah ku tutup tirainya?" tidak juga, matahari baik untuk kesehatan. Wanita itu kembali ke tempatnya, sebuah meja khusus di sudut ruangan. Entah siapa namanya, petugas yang berjaga di perpustakaan selalu berganti-ganti orang._

 _Minggu lalu adalah seorang Bibi bertubuh kurus, sepertinya dia bertugas di divisi tata usaha juga, Hinata pernah melihatnya mengatur dokumen di sana, mungkin dia kembali ke divisi itu. Penjaga yang sekarang tubuhnya agak gemuk, entah dimana Bibi ini bertugas, wajahnya tergolong baru di Konoha. Si Bibi melipat kedua tangannya, kepalanya bersandar pada dua tangan itu, dia sukes tertidur._

 _Ini pukul sepuluh pagi, masih terlalu dini untuk membaca buku diperpustakaan, hanya dua orang genin, ditambah Hinata beserta Bibi penjaga, ruangan ini masih terlalu besar menampung empat orang. Genin di sana agak ribut, mereka membahas tentang tokoh pahlawan di dalam buku bergambar. Suaranya menggema di seluruh ruangan, seorang bersuara cempreng dan seorang lagi dengan suara melengking, dua genin itu larut dalam dunia mereka sendiri._

 _Hinata hanya berjarak lima meter, dia tersenyum, jika kehidupannya dan Hanabi sebebas itu, mereka pasti sangat bahagia. Salah satunya menengok pada gadis dibelakangnya, si gadis menaruh telunjuk dibibirnya, merasa ditegur, genin tersebut nyengir lebar, memamerkan gigi depannya yang rusak karena kelebihan makan permen._

 _Sepertinya si Bibi kurang sukses melaksanakan tugasnya, dia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan suara ribut disekitarnya. Entah apa yang ia mimpikan, suara dengkurnya terdengar samar menandakan betapa ia menikmati tidur paginya. Jenis-jenis kekkei genkai, itu adalah tema buku yang dibaca oleh Hinata, ia tetap fokus pada isi bukunya walau dua genin didepannya saling mengoceh satu sama lain. Suara pintu menarik perhatian mereka, seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam agak kesulitan dengan pintu di sana. Entah lantainya yang terlalu tinggi atau pintunya yang tidak rata, hingga tersangkut dan menimbulkan bunyi gesekan di lantai. Dua genin itu sigap, mereka berlari menuju arah si pria, terjadi perbincangan seru tentang kondisi kayunya yang sudah tua, mereka mendorongnya bersama-sama, terdengar suara nyaring yang sukses membuat ngilu telinga, tapi akhirnya pintu itu menutup rapat kembali._

 _Rupanya dua genin tadi hendak keluar, mereka meloloskan tubuhnya secepat kilat. Si pria tersenyum, dipikirnya dua genin tadi sengaja membantunya, tapi nyatanya mereka memang hendak meninggalkan ruangan. Langkahnya santai menuju arah wanita yang sedang memandangnya, pandangan itu seolah berkata, 'ada apa?' Tapi si pria tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Dia menarik kursi di samping si gadis, mengambil buku tentang kekkei genkai dan menaruhnya sejauh mungkin._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini?" Suaranya berat seperti logam._

 _"Aa—hanya membaca beberapa buku," jawab Hinata._

 _"Beberapa atau satu saja, itu dua makna yang berbeda," kata si pria, pandangannya tidak lepas dari iris amethyst yang sedang malu-malu._

 _"Satu saja," jawab si gadis._

 _"ku rasa sensei sedang mencarimu."_

 _"So-souka," Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, ia kurang nyaman jika ditatap seperti itu, "a-aku akan ke tempat sensei," ia hendak bangkit berdiri, tapi tangan si pria menahannya._

 _"Ayolah, jangan menemuinya dulu, ini masih pukul sepuluh."_

 _"Ta-tapi…."_

 _Suara dengkuran Bibi gemuk memancing perhatian si pria, lalu dipandangnya kembali Hinata, "dia tidak akan bangun," wajahnya mendekat ke wajah si gadis, bibirnya bicara tanpa suara, aroma nafasnya mint fresh, mungkin dia baru saja meminum atau memakan sesuatu dari daun mint. Hinata berusaha melepaskan genggamannya, terlihat betul dia kurang nyaman._

 _"Gomennasai," kata Hinata, dia membuat beberapa jarak dengan menarik kursinya menjauh._

 _Si pria malah terkekeh, "ayolah, bukankah ini menyenangkan," senyumnya mengandung berjuta makna, digenggamnya kembali lengan Hime "akan ku buat kau melayang, Hime…."_

 _"Tolong, jangan seperti ini,"_

 _"Ini hanya sekedar bersenang-senang."_

Hinata membuka kedua matanya, tubuhnya aman tertutup selimut tebal, lagi-lagi ia bermimpi tentang pria. Jika kemarin di mimpinya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, di mimpi kali ini ia tak mengenal pria itu, wajahnya samar dan tingkahnya aneh. Dua kali ia bermimpi, dua kali pula tangannya digenggam sangat kencang. Bahkan hangat tangan si pria masih jelas di pori-pori kulitnya, seperti kesemutan rasanya.

Semalam adalah hal yang paling menyedihkan, sekaligus memalukan. Kenapa harus mendatangi Uchiha Sasuke? Kenapa harus berkata 'aku menyukaimu,' padahal mereka tak saling suka satu sama lain, hanya sekedar rasa kagum belaka antara seorang gadis kepada pembimbingnya. Dalam hati ia mengutuk kebodohannya, kesuciannya hampir hilang di tangan seorang Uchiha.

'Apa yang kulakukan?'

'Kenapa aku bertindak sejauh ini?'

'Atau inikah yang kuinginkan?'

Mereka nyaris bercinta, pria itu telah melorotkan setengah celananya, masih terngiang jelas, bagaimana Sasuke mengarahkan jemari Hinata untuk memegang alat vitalnya. Sasuke mencumbunya, menggerayangi tubuhnya, menciumnya, menggigit bibirnya, dan bahkan bekas-bekas aksinya masih membekas di kulit pucat si gadis. Lalu si gadis sendiri, dia mencumbu Sasuke, meremas otot–otot Sasuke, menggerayangi punggung pinggang dan panggul Sasuke, membuat pria itu membisikkan namanya berulang kali, dimana bisikan-bisikan itu mengandung unsur birahi.

oh _Kami-sama_ dari mana Hinata belajar itu semua, inikah yang disebut kedewasaan, dalam artian ia telah siap menikah tapi sayangnya tak satupun pria di Konoha yang sudi melamarnya.

Setelah semua yang terjadi, Hinata bingung menentukan sikapnya, suda jelas bimbingan ini harus segera dihentikan. Dengan atau tanpa persetujuan Hiashi, Hinata harus menghentikan semuanya sebelum semakin bertambah parah. Sangat berbeda dengan Naruto dulu, ia yakin yang dirasakannya pada Sasuke bukan cinta, tapi nafsu. Disinilah inti permasalahannya, dari mana nafsu itu datang, kenapa ia melenggang santai menemui Uchiha Sasuke, hanya mendengar cerita Tenten soal insiden di gelanggang, hatinya sontak terganggu, seolah ia tak akan merasa nyaman sebelum melihat wajah pria itu. Bermula dari rasa khawatir akan luka-lukanya, ia merasa bertanggung jawab atas insiden pemukul itu, lalu entah bagaimana ia dan Sasuke saling bercumbu layaknya sepasang suami istri.

'Aku tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Sasuke- _san_ , sebelum atau setelah perang,' batinnya.

Mungkin inilah kekuatan seorang laki-laki, ketika Sasuke berinteraksi dengan Hinata, rasa penasaran tiba-tiba muncul. Hinata tak menyadari itu semua, tapi sebagai laki-laki dewasa, Sasuke jelas menyadarinya, itulah sebabnya dia mengunjungi Hinata untuk memperingatkannya. Tapi Hinata hanyalah gadis biasa, dia malah mendatangi Sasuke di hutan utara semalam, lalu terjadilah percumbuan itu. Walau berakhir dengan pertengkaran, tapi itu tetaplah percumbuan, dan melanggar aturan Hyuuga tentunya. Jika Hiashi mengetahui ini, matilah ia, dan Sasuke akan terkena masalah juga. Sesuai dengan ancamannya semalam, dia akan ditendang dari Desa jika ketahuan menyentuh _Hime_ Hyuuga, jadi salah satu jalan terbaik adalah dengan menutup mulut rapat-rapat.

Hanabi muncul di depan _shoji_ , ia tersenyum manis memamerkan lesum pipi kirinya, "ku rasa _One-chan_ lebih cocok dengan warna biru," pujinya.

"Hanabi-chan…jangan bercanda," jemarinya mengepang rambut panjangnya, Hanabi mengambilkan sebuah _kanzashi_ berwarna hitam, "ini cocok, taruhlah di ujung rambut Kakak," katanya.

" _Otou-sama_ mengajak kita sarapan pagi," matanya meneliti satu persatu botol parfum di dalam kotak rias Hinata, "ku rasa amarahnya sudah reda."

"A-aku salah Hanabi- _chan_ ," diberikannya pada Hanabi parfum aroma _mocca_ , "tidak seharusnya Ayah dibantah," _well,_ walau pada kenyataannya ia sedang mencari cara untuk membolos sesi bimbingan tanpa sepengetahuan Hiashi.

Hanabi menumpahkan sedikit parfum itu ditangannya, "mungkin dia akan mencari pembimbing yang lain, menurutku Sasuke- _nii_ terlalu dingin untuk ukuran _sensei_."

Berbeda dengan _washitsu_ utama, ruang makan Hyuuga sedikit lebih kecil, adalah sebuah ruangan segi panjang khusus untuk menjamu para _souke_. Duduk di sana Hyuuga Hiashi, ia sedang menikmati _gyokuro_ , kali ini di campur sedikit madu dan kuning telur, sangat baik untuk menambah stamina. Hanabi dan Hinata duduk berdampingan tepat dihadapan Ayah mereka, dia yang cerewet memilih diam, Hinata yang pendiam tetap pendiam seperti biasa.

Tersaji di meja sup _miso_ dan _tamagoyaki_ , dua menu andalan dua puteri Hyuuga di pagi hari, "makanlah, pagi ini kau akan melaksanakan misi, bukan? Hinata, kau juga akan menemui Sasuke- _san_ ," Hiashi memulai perbincangan, tapi mata itu tetap fokus meneliti pecahan kerak telur di dalam _gyokuro_ miliknya. Di luar dugaan, ternyata tak ada perbincangan tentang insiden makan malam dengan Sasuke, Hiashi malah bersikap santai seperti hari-hari biasa. Lagi pula jika ia telah berkata A, maka harus A, membantahnya hanya akan memperpanjang masalah. Entah bagaimaa caranya Hinata harus menghindar dari Sasuke, pagi ini ia akan membolos sesi bimbingan.

" _One-chan_ , makanlah sesuatu," ia memberikan beberapa _tamagoyaki_ di atas piring Hinata, "kau terlihat pucat sekali."

 _"Hei, makanlah sesuatu, wajahmu terlihat pucat," nasi kepal disodorkan pada Hinata, si pria memilah-milah nasi kepal itu, "ini agak panas, pelan-pelan."_

"Hanabi?" Dipandangnya wajah sang Adik.

"Iya?" si Adik sedang memilah-milah nasi di piring Kakaknya "ini panas, pelan-pelan makannya."

"Maksudmu?"

Kalimat itu sukses membuat Hiashi fokus kearahnya "ada apa?" Tanya sang Ayah, "Kakak kenapa?" Hanabi memandang wajah bingung Hinata.

 **Hinata POV**

Apa yang terjadi padaku? Rentetan kejadian aneh membayangi hidupku pasca kembali ke Konoha. Mula-mulanya aku bermimpi Sasuke- _san_ mendatangi kamarku, dia hendak berlaku tak senonoh, tapi ku yakin itu bukanlah Sasuke- _san_ , saking kagumnya aku padanya, hingga wajah itulah yang muncul. Lalu di mimpi kedua aku bertemu seorang pria di perpustakaan, dia membisikkan sesuatu yang membuatku tidak nyaman, dia menggenggam tanganku dengan sangat kuat, dan ku yakin terjadi sesuatu setelah itu. Celakanya, deretan kejadian di mimpi itu kupraktekkan di dunia nyata, misalnya mimpi bertemu dengan Sasuke, aku malah mendatanginya di hutan utara, kami bercumbu di sana. Setelah ini entah siapa yang akan menjadi pelarianku diperpustakaan. Jika aku bermimpi membunuh seseorang, apakah aku akan membunuh seseorang juga di dunia nyata? Dua mimpi itu tidak hanya terasa nyata, tapi seolah pernah kualami. Kenapa kusimpulkan begitu, aku baru saja bermimpi dalam posisi duduk, seorang pria menyodorkan nasi kepal padaku, dan kebetulannya, Hanabi pun melakukan hal yang sama di dunia nyata. Kalimat yang diucapkan si pria dan Hanabi sama persis, mereka memilah-milah nasi pun sama persis.

Ku yakin ini bukan _genjutsu_ , selemah-lemahnya kondisiku, aku pasti merasakannya. Titik-titik _chakra_ ditubuhku memang terfokus ke paru-paru, tapi mereka aktif di sana, peka terhadap jenis _jutsu_ yang menyerang, walau tak mampu melawan balik, setidaknya aktifitas titik _chakra_ akan langsung di respon oleh _byakugan_. Haruskah ku lepas titik _chakra_ ini untuk mengetahui jawabannya? Seperti pesan Neji- _nii_ , jika kubebaskan titik _chakra_ selama satu jam, maka aku akan menanggung sakit di paru-paru selama tiga bulan. Ini terlalu beresiko, _Otou-sama_ akan curiga, setidaknya dia akan bertanya, dari mana aku menciptakan chakra, setahu dia aku lemah dalam mengolah _chakra_.

" _One-chan_ , kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hinata, istirahatlah jika memang kau perlu," setidaknya nada suara Ayah tidak sekeras kemarin malam.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, _Otou-sama_ ," ku lahap _tamagoyaki_.

" _One-chan_ , makanlah yang banyak, _tamagoyaki_ ini benar-benar enak, mereka menambahkan bawang didalamnya," Hanabi bersemangat.

 _"Makanlah yang banyak, mereka menambahkan bawang dan cabai di lauknya, aku biasa memakan ini di malam hari," dia bicara sambil mengunyah, bukan cara yang sopan untuk ukuran pria berkelas, "aku tidak makan bawang, baunya aneh," kataku padanya._

"Hanabi, berhenti mengucapkan kalimat yang sama," ku pandang iris _amethyst_ Adikku, berusaha mencari jawaban atas semua kebetulan ini. Apa yag salah dengan Hanabi, kenapa dia terus mengucapkan kalimat yang sama denga orang di dalam mimpiku. Adikku balik memandangku pula, ku rasa ia bingung dengan ucapanku. Mimpi sembari terjaga sungguh aneh, setidaknya inilah yang kualami sekarang. Seperti sebuah layar, di dalam layar itu kumainkan sebuah peran bersama seorang pria, ketika kupalingkan wajahku sebentar, maka pikiranku akan kembali ke dunia nyata, tapi jika ku tatap kembali layar itu, sandiwara yang kuperankan seolah nyata. Sangat sulit membedakan antara mimpi dan kenyataan di sini, aku khawatir acara sarapan pagi ini hanyalah mimpi, sementara bersama dengan si pria adalah kenyataanku.

" _One-chan,_ Aku tidak mengatakan apapun," Adikku mengangkat bahunya.

"Ma-maksudku tentang bawangnya, a-aku kurang suka dengan bawang."

"Jangan dimakan jika tidak suka, makanlan sup _miso_ ini," Ayah menyodorkan semangkuk padaku.

* * *

Jika ini adalah _genjutsu_ , berarti penggunanya tidak ahli dalam _jutsu_ nya. Jika ini adalah _genjutsu_ , seharusnya si korban terjebak di dalam dunia mimpi terus-menerus. berbeda dengan kasusku, aku masih berada di dunia nyata, sementara dunia mimpi itu muncul ketika orang yang ku ajak berinteraksi mengucapkan kalimat yang sama dengan orang yang ada di dalam mimpiku.

Ayah dan Hanabi pergi lagi, mereka hendak melaksanakan misi selama dua hari. Oh _Kami_ , semoga mimpi itu tidak pernah muncul lagi. Kubaringkan tubuhku di atas _futon_ , hari ini aku tak merencanakan apapun, apalagi dengan kondisi pikiran seaneh ini, bermalas-malasan di kamar akan jauh lebih baik.

Tenten- _san_ lagi-lagi berkunjung, di datang dengan senyum sumringah penuh keceriaan. Betapa bahagianya menjadi sepupuku, dia adalah _kunoichi_ hebat spesialis pelempar _kunai_. Seolah tanpa beban, Tenten- _san_ melakukan apapun tanpa dibayang-bayangi penyakit apapun. Tidak sepertiku yang terkurung di dalam _machiya_ , kehidupanku hanya sebatas kotak segi empat ini, ditambah lagi dengan mimpi-mimpi aneh yang belakangan muncul, diriku tidak lebih dari seonggok daging menyedihkan.

"Kau ini malas," ia melipat kedua tangannya.

"A-aku hanya merasa sedikit aneh."

"Aneh bagaimana?" Ia mengambil tempat di sisi kiriku.

"Mungkin hanya kelelahan saja."

" _Souka_ , butuh _refreshing_ ," ia memicingkan matanya.

"A- _anoo_ Tenten- _san_ …."

"Hm?" _Kanzashi_ hitam berbentuk kipas menarik perhatiannya.

"Apakah Tenten- _san_ mempunyai buku tentang _genjutsu_?"

Sesaat ia berpikir, "entahlah," ia nampak berpikir lagi, "tapi kalau di perpustakaan pasti ada," katanya.

"Tidak, maksudku kepunyaan Tenten- _san_ ," aku tidak ingin ke perpustakaan sekarang, bisa jadi di sana telah menantiku hal-hal buruk, walau mimpi itu hanya sepenggal, ku yakin terjadi sesuatu setelah pria itu mengenggam erat lenganku.

"Aku tidak punya, mungkin Lee ada, dia adalah spesialis _taijutsu_ yang selalu membaca teori _ninjutsu_ dan _genjutsu,_ " jelasnya.

"Aa— _souka_."

"Kenapa? Ingin belajar _genjutsu_?"

"I- _ie_ ' a-aku hanya tertarik saja membacanya," ku pandang lekat-lekat wajahnya, "a-apakah Tenten- _san_ pernah dalam pengaruh _genjutsu_?"

"Pernah, beberapa kali," jawabnya enteng.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Hmm…," dia memiringkan kepalanya, "bagaimana mengatakannya ya, _genjutsu_ masing-masing _shinobi_ beraneka macam dengan level yang berbeda-beda," matanya melakukan _roll eyes style_ seperti Hanabi, "kalau urusan _genjutsu_ , _clan_ Uchiha adalah ahlinya."

"I-iya, aku tahu itu…."

"Ah…sudahlah, jangan membahas soal _jutsu_ ," Tenten- _san_ menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas _futon_ , "hari ini Sakura _-chan_ _wa_ Ino- _chan_ berkumpul di permandian air panas," ia memeluk pinggangku, tubuhku hilang keseimbangan dan terjatuh disampingnya, " _nee_ Hinata- _chan_ , ayo kita menyusul ke sana."

"Maaf, Tenten- _san_ aku—"

"Ck, Ayolah…air hangat baik untuk para gadis."

* * *

Ini adalah pagi hari, di hari Selasa di waktu kerja pula, jangan harap _onsen_ akan ramai dipadati pengunjung, warga terlalu sibuk dengan aktifitasnya masing-masing.

Sebagai Desa _shinobi_ yang delapan puluh persen penduduknya adalah _shinobi_ , _onsen_ bukan pilihan utama untuk bersantai. Mereka lebih memilih hiburan malam dan tempat karaoke, percaya atau tidak, bar dan rumah bernyanyi selalu _full_ , bahkan di siang hari sekalipun.

Tapi tidak dengan _kunoichi_ , _onsen_ dan tempat belanja selalu menjadi yang utama. Aku datang bersama Tenten- _san_ , kami memasuki area _onsen_ , "Sakura- _chan_ dan Ino- _chan_ pasti di dalam," Tenten- _san_ antusias, ku rasa ia merasakan aura _chakra_ mereka.

Bisa dibilang dia adalah penghubungku dengan dunia luar setelah Neji _nii,_ jika bukan karena Tenten- _san_ , aku enggan mengobrol dengan _nakama_ , jika bukan karena Tenten- _san_ aku pasti mengurung diri di _machiya_ lagi dan lagi. Jika bukan karena Tenten- _san_ aku tak akan pernah menginjakkan kakiku di _onsen_ air panas. Dari hati yang paling jujur, _onsen_ ini adalah pemandangan baru bagiku, aku bahkan tak tahu-menahu jika Konoha mempunyai tempat permandian di tengah kota. Dekorasinya mengandalkan pemandangan alam, sungguh seperti di tengah hutan, beberapa batang bambu kuning dan pohon hias menghiasi sisi kolam batu, kolam itu cukup besar dengan air hangat menggiurkan didalamnya.

"Hinata- _chan_ , jangan malu, ayo turun kemari," Ino- _san_ melambaikan tangannya.

Tanpa ragu Tenten- _san_ membuka semuanya, dia polos tanpa sehelai benangpun. Dalam hati ku puji tubuhnya, betapa kerennya seorang _kunoichi_ aktif, sehat bugar, padat semampai. Cepolnya hilang seketika, rambut cokelat itu dibiarkan tergerai indah, "ayo Hinata," ajaknya, "tak seorangpun disini," dia menceburkan setengah badannya ke dalam air. Sakura dan Ino bersandar di bebatuan, mereka menikmati sensasi air hangat, "Hinata, ini baik untuk kesehatan," Sakura menyeka wajahnya dengan kain tipis, "baik bagi mereka yang sudah menikah dan belum menikah," Ino menyindir dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tetap cantik Adik, biarpun telah menikah," Tenten- _san_ mengambil tempat di sisi Sakura.

Kujatuhkan semua yang melekat ditubuhku, ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku bertelanjang di depan umun. Yukata dan sepatu kutaruh di atas batu, yang lainnya menaruh _outfit_ mereka di sana juga. Ino- _san_ meneriakkan namaku berulang kali, sementara _emerald_ Sakura terbelalak kearahku, "Hinata- _chan_ , kau sangat seksi!" Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan mata Ino, tubuhku kecil dan pendek, malah dia lah pemilik tubuh terindah, tinggi semampai bak model majalah.

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke dalam air, sungguh nikmat terasa. Ku pandang langit, awan tebal masih setia di atas sana, hujanlah oh _Kami_ , cuci otakku dari mimpi-mimpi aneh ini. Ku dekati mereka, "bersandarlah disini," Ino memberiku tempat diantaranya dan Sakura.

"Sangat berbeda dengan waktu itu, _onsen_ ini jauh lebih rapi," Ino- _san_ menutupi area matanya dengan kain tipis, "iya betul, kini pemiliknya agak ketat soal kebersihan," Sakura tersenyum, ia memberiku kain tipis serupa yang digunakan Ino, "gosokkan ketubuhmu, lumayan enak _lho._ "

Aku diam saja di saat mereka terus bicara, pembahasannya mengenai pemilik _onsen_ sebelumnya, dia memasang tarif murah tapi kurang menjaga kebersihan. Sedangkan pemilik yang sekarang, ia agak menaikkan tarifnya tapi mempekerjakan beberapa pelayan, mereka akan membersihkan kolamnya setiap empat jam sekali. Jadi jika tamu berikutnya datang, _onsen_ tetap bersih seperti semula. Aku malu sendiri, ku pikir _onsen_ ini bisa digunakan sepuas hati, tapi nyatanya hanya empat jam sesuai tarif, "tenang, aku yang bayar," Sakura _san_ mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Jadi Tenten- _chan_ , bagaimana?" Ino melirik nakal padanya.

Pipi manis sepupuku memerah, "apa maksudmu, Ino- _chan_?"

"Kau dan Yamato- _senpai_ , sejauh mana hubungan kalian?" si pirang terkikik geli, "ayolah, usia yamato- _senpai_ sudah kepala tiga _lho,_ suruh dia cepat-cepat melamarmu," Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya yang basah

Aku adalah sepupu tirinya dan tak tahu-menahu tentang siapa yang dekat dengannya, Tapi Ino dan Sakura mengetahui hal itu seperti mereka mengetahui bahwa _sakura mochi_ adalah kue terbaik sepanjang musim semi. Jadi inilah alasan ia menyebut nama Yamato- _san_ dengan sebutan ' _kun_ ' sebagai pertanda betapa akrabnya mereka. Kuberikan senyum terbaikku, spontan ia menyilangkan dua telunjuknya sebagai tanda 'x' atau tidak.

"Ayolah…semua _nakama_ telah mengetahuinya, bahkan Kakashi- _sensei_ pun tahu soal kedekatan kalian."

"Sakura~" ia tertunduk malu.

"Kakashi- _sensei_ mendukungmu, dialah orang yang paling dekat dengan Yamato- _senpai_ , mereka seperti saudara," ada jeda diselingi canda tawa, "kuncinya agar Yamato- _senpai_ melamarmu, dekatilah _Hokage_ ke enam terlebih dahulu," kedua sahabat itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Yamato- _kun_ masih sibuk menyelesaikan beberapa misi," wajahnya berubah serius, "kalian tahu sendiri'kan, terkadang dia harus membantu _squad anbu nee_ , dia adalah mantan anggota, jadi dianggap senior untuk beberapa urusan."

" _Anbu_ sedang kesulitan sekarang, mereka butuh Ketua baru."

"Bahkan Anko- _sensei_ dibantu oleh Sai- _kun_ , ku rasa mereka kekurangan tenaga," ada jeda, "banyak _shinobi_ yang menolak bergabung dengan organisasi itu, sejarah masa lalu terlalu sulit dilupakan," raut Ino ikut-ikutan serius, lengan Sakura melingkar di lengan Tenten- _san_ , "jadi maksudmu, kau harus menunggu sampai _squad anbu_ menyelesaikan masalah internalnya hingga menemukan Ketua baru, begitu?"

"Entahlah, kami masih membicarakan ini."

Ini adalah kali pertama kulihat sepupuku bersedih, sebelumnya ia selalu ceria tanpa beban. Siapa sangka Tenten- _san_ mempunyai hubungan spesial dengan Yamato- _san_ , mereka bahkan telah menyinggung urusan pernikahan. Sakura dan Ino menghiburnya, mereka berharap misi-misi Yamato- _san_ segera terselesaikan dan pernikahan segera dilaksanakan. Sebagai _shinobi_ kepercayaan, Yamato- _san_ tidak ingin mengecewakan Kakashi- _sensei_ , ia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebelum urusan pribadinya.

" _Nee_ , Hinata- _chan_ , bagaimana denganmu?" iris _emerald_ menatapku, "siapa yang dekat denganmu?"

"Eh?"

"Jangan malu, kita sama-sama wanita," kini Ino- _san_ ikut menatapku juga, "apakah kau menyukai seseorang?"

Tak mungkin kusebut nama Naruto- _kun_ , tak mungkin juga kusebut nama Sasuke- _san_ , karena aku tak punya hubungan apapun dengan mereka. Neji- _nii_ adalah sepupuku, dia ku anggap sebagai Kakak sendiri. Kiba- _kun wa_ Shino- _kun_ adalah mantan rekanku di Tim delapan, mereka seperti _nakama_ pada umumnya, akrab tidak juga, tidak akrab tidak juga, jadi biasa saja.

"A-aku tidak dekat dengan siapapun," jawabku, pertanyaan ini membuatku gugup.

"Masa?" _Emerald_ Sakura- _san_ penuh tanya, "menurutku kau cantik _lho_."

"A-aku agak berbeda dengan Sakura- _san_ ," kubuat jeda, "selama ini aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di _machiya_ , pengetahuanku tentang dunia luar cukup terbatas."

"Apakah Hiashi- _sama_ menjodohkanmu dengan seseorang?"

"Ti-tidak juga…."

"Hinata- _chan_ …."

"Eh?"

"Menurutku kau benar-benar cantik, bohong jika seseorang tak menyukaimu, aku jamin," _emerald_ itu meneliti wajahku, "kau bahkan melebihi dari cantik."

"Sakura- _san_ terlalu memuji, wajahku biasa saja."

"Kau terlalu banyak diam menurutku, sesekali bergabunglah bersama _nakama_ , mungkin kau akan menemukan salah satu dari mereka," Ino terkekeh.

"Nah…Hinata, lalu bagaimana dengan pria itu?"

"Pria?"

"Iya, pria yang kau ceritakan padaku dua tahun yang lalu," kalimat Tenten- _san_ sukses mengundang suara-suara aneh dari Ino dan Sakura.

"Ma-maksud Tenten- _san_?"

Jika yang dimaksud Tenten adalah Naruto- _kun_ , rasanya tidak mungkin, aku tak pernah menceritakan apapun, yang mengetahuinya hanya Ayah dan Hanabi- _chan_. Sebagai cinta monyet semata, perasaanku pada Naruto- _kun_ tak tergolong cinta sejati, itu hanyalah cintai biasa yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Lagipula Naruto- _kun_ telah menikah, dan Sakura- _san_ hadir diantara kami selaku istri sahnya.

"Siapa dia Hinata?~" Ino menggoda, "ayolah, dia dari _clan_ mana?~" Sakura menggoda juga.

"Katamu dia adalah pria tampan," ingatan Tenten- _san_ menerawang, Ino dan Sakura menjerit kala mendengar kata tampan, "wooow! setampan apakah dia?"

"A-aku tidak dekat dengan siapapun, yang dikatakan Tenten- _san_ sepertinya bukan aku, mu-mungkin salah orang."

"Hinata, kau sendiri yang bercerita padaku, dan aku belum pikun sekarang."

"A-aku bercerita pada Tenten- _san_?" oh _Kam_ i, siapa pria yang dimaksud sepupuku ini.

"Iya, katamu di adalah seorang _shinobi_ juga."

"A-apakah aku menyebut nama pria itu?"

Tenten berpikir keras, alisnya berkerut, ingatannya kembali ke dua tahun yang lalu, ia memberi jeda cukup lama, memancing Sakura- _san_ dan Ino- _san_ mendesaknya, "ayo ingat! Siapa dia? Seorang _senpai_ kah si tampan ini?" Mereka antusias.

"Tidak…kau tidak menyebutkan namanya," ia menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal, "Hinata, kau membuatku gemas, usiamu lebih muda dariku, tapi ingatanmu benar-benar tumpul."

"A-aku tidak pernah mengatakan apapun," aku pun berusaha mengingat-ngingat kejadian lalu, benarkah aku telah menceritakan seorang pria pada sepupuku? Siapa dia? Kenapa aku tidak ingat? Terjadi jeda cukup lama, aku berpikir, Tenten- _san_ juga, Sakura _wa_ Ino memandang kami secara bergantian.

1 menit.

2 menit.

"Ya sudah, tidak mengapa jika kau merahasiakannya, ini adalah _privacy_ memang, dan tidak semua orang ingin diketahui pribadinya, benar'kan?" Ino melingkarkan lengannya ke lenganku.

"Nama tak perlu disebut, usia juga, intinya dia seorang _shinobi_ yang tampan~" mereka bersorak manja, "jadi sejauh mana hubungan ini?"

"Sakura- _san_ , a-aku tidak mengerti…."

"Iya, Hinata memang jarang berdekatan dengan pria, dia adalah gadis tertutup, tapi seharusnya itu memacing minat para pria, mereka lebih suka dengan gadis pendiam."

"Ino- _san_ …a-aku—"

"Sudah sejauh mana?" mereka bertiga memandangku, "apakah kalian pernah melakukan itu?"

"Itu?"

"Iya, itu…."

Kusilangkan kedua telunjukku, "ti-tidak, _kok_ …" spontan wajah Uchiha Sasuke terbayang dikepalaku, jika semalam hal 'itu' benar-benar terjadi, entah aku harus menjawab apa sekarang.

"Sudah atau belum," Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, ku rasa ia mengharapkanku menjawab 'sudah.'

"Belum pernah," aku yakin betul.

"Masa?"

"I-iya…belum," lagipula aku harus melakukannya dengan siapa, tak seorangpun yang pernah dekat denganku, tuduhan Tenten- _san_ tidak masuk akal, mungkin dia salah ingat.

"Ayolah Hinata, tidak apa juga…kita ini teman, sudah biasa jika seorang pria memiliki hubungan spesial dengan seorang gadis—dan mereka pernah melakukan itu," Ino- _san_ agak berbisik ketika mengatakan 'itu.'

"A-aku tidak akan berani, _Otou-sama_ akan memarahiku," Oh _Kami_ , kenapa Sakura dan Ino mencurigaiku, apakah mereka mengetahui kejadian semalam? Tidak mungkin, hanya antara aku dan Sasuke- _san_ , lagipula 'itu' yang dimaksud tidak terjadi juga _kok_ , kami malah bertengkar.

"Tapi menurutku, Hinata- _chan_ sudah pernah melakukannya," Sakura meneliti tubuhku, "maaf…bukan maksudku _sok_ tahu, tapi aku adalah seorang _iryo-nin_ ," _emerald_ itu memandangku teliti lagi dan lagi, "Hinata- _chan_ sudah pernah melakukan itu."

 _Peluh membanjiri tubuhku, yukata yang kukenakan lembab acak-acakan, corak bunga lili hilang pesonanya, mereka sobek disana-sini. Rambutku basah kuyup, itu akibat dari tumpahan air pel yang tergenang di lantai, kurasa mereka lupa membuang air kotornya, tanganku tak sengaja menyentuhnya hingga tumpah di sana. Kakiku berat, sangat sulit digerakkan. Tanganku tak berdaya, serasa mati rasa, ku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi sakit sekali, setetes dua tetes darah segar menghiasi sudut bibirku._

 _Gadis lugu nan polos itu telah pergi untuk selamanya, aku tak berdaya atas tubuhku sendiri. Tubuh ini telah menjadi milik orang lain, kuasaku hilang atas kesucianku. Milikku direnggut oleh seorang pria yang sangat kusukai, dia menguasaiku layaknya binatang yang dikuasai birahi. Air mataku jatuh menetes menggenangi tumpahan air pel, menyatu dalam duka hatiku. Rasa sakit menjalar ditubuhku bagian bawah, sensasi nyeri melebihi apapun yang pernah kurasakan. Darah segar lagi-lagi menyatu dengan tumpahan air pel dilantai, darah itu berasal dari balik yukata motif lili kebanggaanku. Pahaku berwana merah, kurasa terjadi pendarahan hebat di bawah sana._

 _Tanpa ampun si pria bermain gila atas diriku, dia menghujamkan tubuhnya ditubuhku dengan keji. Tatapannya tanpa ekspresi, yang kutemukan di bola mata indah itu hanyalah nafsu belaka, tidak ada cinta ataupun rasa sayang. Rahangnya terkatup rapat, giginya saling bergesek sama lain menimbulkan bunyi, wajahnya memerah seolah sedang menahan sesuatu, betapa ia menghujamkan benda miliknya dengan sangat kuat. Tubuhku bergoyang mengikuti irama tubuhnya, sesekali ia melenguh nikmat atas perlakuannya padaku, ia mengumpat dalam aksinya, kupandang bibirnya, darah tubuhku menghias ranumnya, "kau milikku," katanya, tapi dari perlakuannya padaku, dapat kusimpulkan bahwa pria ini tidak ingin memiliku, malah ingin membunuhku._

 _"Tolong hentikan…," leherku tercekat, tenggorokanku kering, sungguh aku akan mati di tangan pria ini._

 _Mata itu tanpa belas kasihan, dia adalah orang terjahat yang pernah kutemui, kalimat selanjutnya membuatku takut setengah mati, "Jika harus mati, kau akan mati ditanganku."_

 **Hinata End POV**

"Hinata?" Sakura panik.

"Oh _Kami…_ ada apa dengannya?" Tenten mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Entahlah, dia diam begitu saja."

"Hinata- _chan_ , katakan sesuatu," Ino mengguncang tubuhku.

Si gadis memandang tiga rekannya yang ketakutan, "A-aku—"

"Hinata, maaf jika kalimatku menyinggungmu" Sakura menyesal.

"Kau diam seperti patung, membuat kami ketakutan setengah mati."

"Aku bermimpi…."

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja? Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang," Tenten khawatir.

"Ini gara-gara aku…,"

"Sakura- _san_ , aku baik-baik saja…."

"Maafkan aku Hinata…"

"Tidak apa," dipeluknya si _cherry_ , "aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

* * *

 **Hinata POV**

Sakura- _san_ adalah seorang _iryo-nin_ , tentu dia hafal seluk-beluk tubuh manusia. Pagi ini dia mengatakan sesuatu yang menohok hati, keperawanan adalah hal yang paling kujaga, dan dia baru saja berkata bahwa diriku pernah disentuh oleh lelaki. Bukan berarti aku menyalahkannya, sepertinya dia juga menyesal telah mengatakan itu, tapi ini terlalu mustahil kuterima. Aku benci mengatakannya, tapi penyataan Sakura- _san_ singkron dengan mimpi-mimpi aneh yang kualami.

Tepat setelah dia memvonisku tidak perawan lagi, layar lebar seolah dipertontonkan di depan mataku. Seorang pria melakukan sesuatu, entah dimana kejadiannya, itu adalah sebuah ruangan segi empat dengan lantai basah, aroma peluh si pria cukup khas, aku pernah mencium bau serupa, tapi lupa siapa pemiliknya. Dari semua kejadian yang kualami, dapat kutarik kesimpulan bahwa mimpi-mimpi itu bukanlah mimpi, melainkan _déjà vu_ dari kejadian nyata yang pernah kualami di kehidupan lalu. Seseorang telah berlaku sangat jahat padaku, dan entah bagaimana caranya, ingatan itu telah kembali dalam bentuk acak. Seperti sebuah _puzzle_ , setiap bagiannya tidak beraturan. Aku perlu menyusun satu-persatu alurnya hingga membentuk sebuah cerita. Disinilah kecerdasan dibutuhkan, salah satu cara agar _puzzle_ itu tersusun sempuna adalah dengan menunggu _déjà vu_ berikutnya.

Kejadiannya sudah pasti di Konoha, sebut saja _machiya souke_ , perpustakaan Konoha, dan ruangan segi empat yang didalamnya banyak tumpahan air pel. Kapan waktu kejadiannya? Kenapa aku berada di sana? Bagaimana aku kenal dengan orang itu? Entahlah, tapi hatiku yakin bahwa tiga pria ini adalah orang yang sama. Hanya satu pria Konoha, dan dia adalah seorang _shinobi_. Pria itu pernah kusinggung di depan Tenten- _san_ , dan aku malah tak menyebutkan namanya. Aku yakin dia orangnya, tepat dua tahun yang lalu setelah perang _ninja_ ke empat, kesucianku direnggut oleh seseorang yang kukenal.

"Jangan mengambil kesimpulan secepat itu," Tenten- _san_ mengibaskan rambutnya yang basah, "mungkin hanya karena stress."

Aku tak pernah terbuka pada seseorang, tapi Tenten- _san_ mengetahui sedikit informasi tentang pria ini, setidaknya dia dapat membantuku, " _onegai_ , ingat-ingatlah tentang ucapanku padamu, ku rasa dia sengaja memotong ingatanku."

"Jika betul begitu kejadiannya, menurutku ini bukan _genjutsu_ ," ada jeda, "seorang yang terkena pengaruh _genjutsu_ akan hilang kesadaran sepenuhnya dan larut dalam dunia yang diciptakan penggunanya," ada jeda lagi, "tapi kau malah menyadarinya, bukan seperti itu cara kerja _genjutsu_."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ucapan Sakura- _san_?"

"Belum tentu benar juga, Sakura- _chan_ hanya manusia biasa," kami melangkah keluar _onsen_ , "mungkin dia salah," digenggamnya jemariku erat, "aku adalah saudaramu—dan aku mendukungmu, semua akan baik-baik saja, percaya pada dirimu sendiri, jika kau merasa belum pernah melakukannya, maka kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun."

"Lalu pria yang kuceritakan padamu…."

"Itu juga tak bisa dijadikan patokan, mungkin kau melihat wajahnya di sampul majalah atau koran, lalu kau terpesona, lalu kau mengatakan padaku kalau pria itu tampan, kau tertarik padanya," kami melewati pasar yang ramai, suara Tenten- _san_ tenggelam oleh keramaian, "maka dari itu kau tak menyebutkan namanya, karena pria itu hanya model majalah," seorang Kakek menawarkan udang segar, tapi Tenten- _san_ menolaknya dengan halus, "dulu aku juga seperti itu, pria tampan dimajalah kuvonis sebagai kekasihku, kupamer di depan Lee _-kun dan_ Neji _-kun_ , dan mereka malah mempercayainya," ia cekikian.

"Sesimpel itukah?"

"Tenanglah…yakin pada hatimu."

"Tenten- _san,_ tolong jangan ceritakan ini pada siapapun, utamanya Ayahku dan Hanabi- _chan_ —ini hanya diantara kita saja, _onegai_ …."

"Beres, aku berada dipihakmu."

Wanita Hyuuga selalu menjaga kesuciannya, pantang bagi mereka melakukan hubungan intim di luar nikah. Jika melanggar peraturan, Ketua _clan_ wajib memberi hukuman. Jika kau adalah _souke_ , statusmu akan diturunkan sebagai _bunke_ , dan jika kau adalah _bunke_ , maka siap-siaplah ditendang dari _clan_. Namamu akan dicatat dalam daftar hitam _Hokage_ sebagai pembangkang. Mari kita bayangkan kemungkinan terburuknya, anggaplah prediksi Sakura- _san_ betul dan entah bagaimana caranya sampai _Otou-sama_ mengetahui hal itu, status kebangsawananku akan diturunkan sebagai _bunke_. Tapi berhubung karena aku adalah Anak sulung dari Ketua Hyuuga dan calon _Hairees_ pula, bisa jadi hukumannya lebih parah.

Dulu sekali, kami mempunyai seorang Bibi, dia adalah Kakaknya Ayah dan Paman Hizashi. Bibiku bernama Hikari, dia adalah seorang _kunoichi_ tangguh yang bertugas di _squad anbu_. Entah bagaimana kejadiannya, dia melahirkan seorang putera di luar nikah. Hal itu membuat Ketua Hyuuga marah besar, yang mana Ketua Hyuuga itu adalah Ayahnya sendiri, atau Kakekku. Bibi Hikari tidak hanya diturunkan statusnya sebagai _bunke_ , ia pun harus rela diusir dari _clan_. Kakek melakukan itu semua karena merasa malu, nama Bibi Hikari terdaftar dalam catatan nama pembangkang di buku _Hokage_. Tak satupun _clan_ atau Desa yang sudi menerimanya, akhirnya ia dan puteranya mengasingkan diri ke dalam hutan. Diam-diam Kakek mengirim beberapa orang untuk menghabisi nyawa Bibi Hikari. _Clan_ Hyuuga punya alasan yang kuat untuk melakukan itu, tentunya atas izin _Hokage_ pula, dikhawatirkan orang-orang seperti mereka akan menyerang Desa di masa datang, salah satu jalan terbaik adalah dengan melakukan eksekusi mati. _Byakugan_ Bibi Hikari dan puteranya kini tersimpan rapi di _mansion_ Hyuuga, itu sebagai pengingat bagi para wanita Hyuugaagar lebih menjaga kehormatannya.

"Hei, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tenten- _san_ menepuk pundakku, "ingin makan sesuatu?" Pasar ini penuh sesak, "lihat, mereka menjual _hanami dango_ di sana, jarang-jarang _lho_ di akhir musim semi," ia menarik tanganku ke arah toko kue di sudut jalan.

Tadinya kami akan kembali ke _mansion_ , "Tenten- _san_ , a-apakah ini tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apak-apa bagaimana?"

"Ucapan Sakura- _san_ dan rentetan _déjà vu_ yang kualami—"

"Jangan dipikirkan, santailah…itu masih dugaan saja," ia menyelah kalimatku.

"—keduanya seperti saling berhubungan…."

Kue toko ramai dipadati pengunjung, _hanami dango_ adalah kue spesial musim semi setelah _sakura mochi_ , jika kau menemukannya di akhir musim semi, artinya kau sedang beruntung. Semakin kau berada di penghujung musim semi, maka semakin sulit pula kau temukan aneka jenis makanan yang bertema manis, _hanami dango_ adalah salah satunya. Tenten- _san_ antusias, dia bicara panjang lebar tentang kecap asin dan saus _teriyaki_.

"Hinata, ada permintaan lain? Ku minta agar kecap asin dan sausnya dituang lebih banyak, kau tidak keberatan, kan?" Pelayan di depan kami menulis semua permintaannya _._

"Hm…aku juga suka kecap asin."

"Hidangannya akan siap dalam waktu lima belas menit, ini adalah toko terkenal _lho,_ Gaara- _sama_ bahkan pernah memesan dua puluh kotak sebagai oleh-oleh," kelompok Tenten- _san_ sangat akrab dengan Gaara- _kun_ sejak dulu, "ini adalah _dango_ terenak," jemarinya ditepuk berulang kali, " _—_ dan kue favoritku tentunya."

Kami duduk di dekat jendela, dari sini terlihat jelas lapangan para _genin_. Lapangan itu ramai dipadati bocah, mereka didampingi oleh sensei masing-masing, berlatih seraya bermain.

Di meja sebelah, seorang pria dan wanita nampak mesra, jelas sekali mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Si wanita agak pucat dan terlihat lemah, si pria terus memperhatikannya, sepertinya ia khawatir, " _anata_ , ingin kuambilkan sesuatu?"

 _"Hei, makanlah sesuatu, wajahmu terlihat pucat," nasi kepal disodorkan padaku, si pria memilah-milah nasi kepalnya, "ini agak panas, pelan-pelan."_

 _"Aku masih kenyang."_

 _"Kau belum makan apapun sejak tadi."_

 _"Ie' aku baik-baik saja."_

 _"Atau ingin kuambilkan sesuatu?"_

 _"Tidak perlu, nasi ini cukup," ku lahap perlahan nasi kepal itu_.

"Waaaah! Ini belum lima belas menit tapi kuenya sudah siap!" Tenten- _san_ kegirangan, ia membuyarkan mimpiku.

Ini adalah kelanjutan _déjà vu_ di _mansion_ tadi pagi. Dia adalah pria di ruangan segi empat itu, atau pria yang sama di perpustakaan dan di _machiy_ a. Dari potongan percakapan itu, sepertinya kami lumayan akrab, aku bahkan menyantap nasi kepal yang dipilah-pilah olehnya. Oh _Kami_ , siapa dia? Sejak kapan aku akrab dengannya? Kenapa aku tak mengingatnya.

"Hinata, makanlah…ini enak," mulut Tenten- _san_ dipenuhi sebulat _dango_ , kalimatnya kurang jelas, "jangan perhatikan mereka, kelak jika kau telah memiliki kekasih, kujamin kemesraan kalian jauh melebihi itu," rupanya ia memperhatikanku memperhatikan pasangan di meja sebelah.

"Aku mengenal laki-laki ini."

"Laki-laki yang mana?"

"Laki-laki yang berbuat jahat padaku," kutatap lekat sepupuku itu, "ingatlah sesuatu Tenten- _san_ —nama, alamat, atau ciri-ciri fisiknya."

"Kau hanya bilang kalau dia tampan, setelah itu kita tak membahasnya lagi, dua minggu kemudian kau menghilang," ia mengangkat dua bahunya, "kata Ayahmu, kau pergi mengunjungi saudara jauh kalian."

"Itu saja?"

"Iya, hanya itu yang kau katakan."

Braak!

Meja dihentak sangat kuat, sontak mata kami tertuju pada pasangan muda-mudi di sebelah. Jika tadi mereka nampak mesra, kini mereka malah sedang bertengkar hebat, suasana riuh ramai seketika berubah tegang.

"Aku membencimu! Pergi dari hidupku! Kembalikan semua yang kuberikan padamu!" Kata si wanita.

"Kau keras kepala! Aku melakukan itu demi kebaikanmu!" Si pria tak mau kalah.

Seorang pria berkacamata menghampiri mereka, ku rasa dia adalah pemilik toko. Pasangan kekasih itu diceramahi habis-habisan, nampak si pria berusaha menjelaskan duduk permasalahannya, si wanita hanya duduk seraya menangis, tapi sang pemilik toko tak mau mendengarkan apapun dan berharap mereka segera pergi.

"Wow…dramatis sekali," Tenten- _san_ menopang dagunya, "belakangan ini banyak pasangan yang dirundung masalah, kemarin saja, seorang wanita membuang dirinya dari lantai empat," ia mengunyah bulatan _dango_ ke dua, "alasannya karena putus dari kekasihnya, kasihan sekali."

 _"Kau keras kepala, aku melakukan ini semua untukmu."_

 _"Jangan lagi, onegai…."_

 _"Bicaralah lebih banyak, ini adalah terakhir kali aku mendengar suaramu."_

"Hinata, sejak tadi kau hanya memandang kuenya," lagi-lagi suara Tenten- _san_ menyadarkanku. Bagaimana urutan kejadiannya? Jika memang kami dekat, kenapa dia melakukan hal keji padaku?

"Hinata- _chan_ , kau sangat gelisah," digenggamnya jemariku.

"Maafkan aku Tenten- _san_ , _déjà vu_ ini menggangguku."

"Ku pikir Hinata- _chan_ akan lebih santai jika kuajak ke tempat ramai, tapi jika kau merasa cara ini tidak berhasil, sebaiknya kita pulang—kurasa kau hanya butuh istirahat."

"A-aku menyukainya, hanya saja—"

"Kalimat Sakura- _chan_? Ingatan-ingatan yang belum tentu benar?" Lagi-lagi ia menyelah kalimatku.

Aku diam sesaat, betul kata sepupuku, semua masih perlu bukti, jangan menarik kesimpulan secepat ini.

1 menit.

2 menit.

" _Arigato nee_ Tenten- _san_ , aku suka kue ini, kok," ku gigit sepotong kue _dango._

Ia tersenyum seraya mencibir, "Adik manisku jangan bersedih terus, nanti wajahmu cepat keriput."

Setelah melahap _dango_ , kami memasuki toko disebelahnya. Adalah toko penjual _kanzashi_ , Tenten- _san_ penasaran dengan beberapa bros model terbaru. Tidak seperti toko kue disebelah, toko perhiasan ini jauh lebih sepi, hanya beberapa pengunjung wanita.

"Lihatlah ini, Hinata- _chan_ ," ia mencoba sebuah _kanzashi_ berwarna emas dirambutnya, "sepertinya ini untuk pengantin."

"Nah, itu cocok untukmu," pujiku.

"Pernikahanku masih jauh," kalimatnya diselingi tawa.

"Tenten- _san_ bisa memakainya sekarang, kenapa harus menunggu hari pernikahan," kuperlihatkan _kanzashi_ model serupa tapi warnanya pastel, "Yamato- _san_ pasti akan menyukainya."

"Dia banyak memberiku perhiasan, aku hanya menyimpannya di dalam _oshiire_ ," senyumnya malu-malu, "kelak akan kupakai jika menjadi istrinya."

"Kenapa bukan sekarang saja?"

"Aku merasa tak pantas memakai pemberiannya sebelum menikah."

Dua orang _kunoichi_ menghampiri kami, atau tepatnya menghampiri sepupuku. Sepertinya mereka adalah _kouhai_ di Akademi, seorang berambut pirang model bob dan seorang lagi berambut kelam panjang. keduanya berwajah manis, postur mereka juga ramping semampai seperti _kunoichi_ pada umumnya.

"Apa kabar kalian?" Tenten- _san_ menyapa lebih dulu.

Mereka membungkuk hormat, aku dan Tenten- _san_ melakukan hal serupa, "baik s _enpai_ ," kata yang berambut pirang.

"Bagaimana upacara pemakamannya?" Ditaruhnya _kanzashi_ berwarna emas ke tempat semula, sepertinya ia akan membeli yang warnanya pastel.

"Jasadnya diantar ke rumah orang tuanya kemarin siang," raut mereka sedih, "dia adalah penduduk _non clan_ , tak bisa di kubur di Konoha, begitu ketentuannya."

" _Kawaisou na_ …."

"Dia melakukan itu bukan karena putus dari kekasihnya, _senpai_ ," _kunoichi_ berambut kelam agak berbisik.

"Maksudmu?"

Matanya meneliti kiri dan kanan, berharap tak seorangpun yang mendengar ucapannya, "dia bunuh diri bukan karena putus dari kekasihnya," ada jeda, "tapi karena diperkosa oleh rekannya di tim empat belas."

"Oh _Kami-sama_ …."

"Ini terkuak setelah dilakukan penyelidikan, _Hokage_ ke enam merasa janggal, dia memerintahkan orang untuk menyelidikinya," ada jeda, "dari penyelidikan itu didapat beberapa barang bukti yang mengarah pada rekannya itu."

"Sejahat itu? Mereka tumbuh bersama sejak kecil, dan ketika dewasa dia malah menjahati rekannya."

"Kekasihnya sangat terpukul atas kejadian ini," kata si pirang, "rekannya itu mendekam dipenjara sekarang, tak ada ampunan bagi pemerkosa," _kunoichi_ berambut kelam menimpali.

 _Kakiku tak kuasa menopang tubuhku, aku bahkan harus merangkak guna menggapai pintu, tapi percuma, gagang pintu itu terlalu tinggi. Pendarahanku mengalir cukup deras, mereka mengucur tanpa henti, yukata corak lili warna hijau berubah jadi merah. Entah jam berapa sekarang, pagi atau malam? Sepertinya aku berada di ruangan ini cukup lama. Di luar sangat bising, kurasa itu adalah suara bocah._

 _Pria itu mengulang aksinya beberapa kali, ia lelah dan terjatuh kini malah tertidur. Tubuhku hancur sempurna, pundakku serasa ingin lepas, ada rasa nyeri dibagian payudaraku, luka-luka lecet menghiasi permukaannya, bekas gigitan berwarna merah sangat mengganggu mataku, segampang itukah diriku dipermainkan?_

 _Jika pendarahan ini tak segera kuhentikan, akan terjadi sesuatu pada kandunganku, perutku mulai keram, ada yang salah di dalam sana._

 _'Siapapun…tolong aku…,' batinku._

 _Mata indah sedang memandangku, entah sejak kapan ia terbangun, mata itu tak seindah perlakuannya, "tolong aku…," bisikku._

"Tenten- _san_ …," kuremas pelan lengannya.

"…."

"Tenten- _san...,_ " kuremas lagi lengannya.

"…." tetap tak ada respon, dia masih fokus pada dua _kouhai_ dihadapannya.

"Tenten- _san_!" agak kutinggikan suaraku.

"Iya?"

"Ki-kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang…."

"…."

"A-aku harus memeriksakan sesuatu."

"Hinata- _chan_ ," pandangnya penuh tanya.

"O- _onegai_ …antar aku ke rumah sakit."

* * *

Kugenggam erat tangan sepupuku, langkah kami pasti menuju ruangan Shizune- _san_. Menurut Tenten- _san_ , urusan-urusan seperti ini biasanya Shizune- _san_ yang mengetahuinya, jangan langsung berhadapan dengan Tsunade- _sama_ , ia akan menyerangmu dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Masalah keperawanan dianggap tabu di Konoha, mereka masih memegang teguh prinsip orang tua dulu. Pria dan wanita dilarang melakukan hubungan intim sebelum menikah, mereka akan memberi sanksi berat jika itu dilanggar. Hampir mirip dengan prinsip Hyuuga, Konoha sengaja membuat peraturan itu guna menjaga kesucian para wanitanya.

Tsunade- _sama_ tergolong orang tua dulu, ia murka jika aturan ini dilanggar. Lahir dari _clan_ Senju yang terkenal, ia pun menjaga kesuciannya hingga sekarang. Walau pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Dan Kataou, ia tak pernah melakukan hal-hal diluar batas.

Namun sekarang jaman telah berubah, peraturan itu dilanggar diam-diam. _Shinobi_ yang terlibat cinta lokasi tak kuasa menahan diri, mereka akan melakukan apapun guna membuktikan seberapa besar makna cinta sejati. Shizune- _san_ adalah pelariannya, mereka yang telah hilang kesuciannya akan menemui asisten Tsunade- _sama_ itu. Tak jarang dari mereka yang telah mengandung, jika sudah begitu, pernikahan akan dilaksanakan secepat mungkin guna menghindari hukuman.

Mereka yang mengunjungi Shizune- _san_ adalah pasangan yang sudah mantap untuk hidup bersama. Setidaknya ia tahu pasangannya, dan ia tahu siapa yang telah merenggut kesuciannya. Aku malah berbeda, aku tak tahu siapa pelakunya, jangankan wajahnya atau namanya, waktu kejadiannya pun aku tak ingat. Orang itu tak hanya melakukan hal keji pada tubuhku, tapi juga pada otakku. Ingatanku hilang sepenggal, yang tersisa hanya potongan-potongan kecil berupa _déjà vu_. Satu-satunya cara untuk memastikannya adalah dengan memeriksakan tubuhku pada seorang _iryo-ni_ n. _Déjà vu_ terakhir yang kualami adalah setengah jam yang lalu, aku yakin itu potongan dari kejadian di ruangan segi empat. Jika betul keperawananku telah direnggut, berarti itu bukan hanya sekedar _déjà vu_ , tapi adalah suatu kejadian yang pernah kualami di dunia nyata.

"Bersikaplah tenang di depan Shizune- _san_ , jangan tunjukkan kegelisahanmu."

Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu kuhembuskan perlahan, "doakan aku."

"Aku tak bisa menemanimu ke dalam."

"A-apakah ini tidak apa-apa? Aku takut jika Shizune- _san_ mengadu pada _Otou-sama…._ "

"Shizune- _san_ bukan orang seperti itu, banyak _kunoichi_ yang datang diam-diam, aku percaya padanya, dan aku yakin ia akan mengerti situasinya," ada jeda, diusapnya bahuku, "lagipula ini belum tentu benar, hanya perkiraan saja, dan kita datang kemari untuk memastikannya."

"Baiklah…."

"Kuatkan dirimu, percaya pada dirimu, jika memang itu hanya karena stress, kita bisa berkonsultasi pada Tsunade- _sama_ , benar?"

"Hm…semoga saja, doakan aku Tenten- _san_ ," kugenggam jemarinya.

"Buatlah alasan yang bagus agar ia tak curiga, kau tidak datang bersama pasanganmu, ia pasti akan bertanya keberadaannya," kalimat selanjutnya ia berbisik, "pokoknya jangan sampai Shizune- _san_ tahu kalau kau mencurigai dirimu pernah diperkosa."

"Ke-kenapa begitu?"

"Ya, karena itu adalah tindak kejahatan, bukan dilakukan berdasarkan cinta," ia menghela nafas panjang, "kau ini lugu sekali, Hinata- _chan_ …."

Ketika aku memasuki ruangannya, tak seorang pun berada di sana. Ia adalah asisten ketua _iryo-nin_ Negara Api, sudah pasti diberi jatah ruangan khusus. Ruangan itu cukup besar dipenuhi berbagai macam peralatan medis, beberapa bahan percobaan di dalam wadah nampak mengerikan, bukan rahasia umum lagi jika Konoha adalah rajanya penelitian organ _shinobi_. Mereka memasukkan organ _shinobi_ mati ke dalam tubuh _shinobi_ hidup, tujuannya untuk mencopy _kekkei genkai_ atau jenis _jutsu_ langka, Yamato- _san_ dan Anko- _sensei_ adalah dua contoh yang berhasil.

"Aa—Hinata- _chan_ , lama tak berjumpa?" Shizune- _san_ memamerkan senyum khasnya, jarum suntik ditangannya cukup panjang, sepertinya ia sedang mengerjakan sesuatu.

"A-aku berkunjung ke rumah pamanku di luar Desa?"

"Selama dua tahun?"

"Mereka tak mempunyai Anak, jadi kutemani cukup lama," aku tak pandai berbohong, entah Shizune- _san_ mempercayainya atau tidak.

" _Souka…,_ " ia menyuntikkan semacam cairan warna ungu pada sel warna _pink_ di atas meja.

"Shizune- _san_ …."

"Hm?" Konsentrasinya tidak buyar.

"A-aku ingin memeriksakan tubuhku."

"Kau kenapa?" ditaruhnya jarum suntik itu.

"A-aku terjatuh kemarin."

"Lalu? Ada yang luka?"

"A-aku pendarahan."

"di bagia mana? Akan kuperiksa."

"Di-di selangkangan…."

Ia memandangku, tatapannya penuh tanya, "separah itu?"

"Ku-kurasa ada yang salah dengan organ intimku, maka dari itu a-aku menemui Shizune- _san_."

"Maksudmu, kau ingin memeriksa apakah terjadi hingga terjadi pendarahan, begitu?"

"I-ya...," semoga Shizune- _san_ tidak bertanya macam-macam, "a-aku takut karena insiden itu—selaput darahku rusak di dalam."

"Iya, bisa jadi, selaput darah pada alat vital tidak hanya rusak setelah berhubungan intim," ada jeda, "bisa juga karena faktor lain, misalnya terjatuh dan terbentur keras di bagian perut ke bawah" ia meneliti wajahku, "kapan itu terjadi, Hinata?"

"Ke-kemarin," apa lagi alasanku oh _Kami_ , "di atas pohon, ma-maksudku—a-aku terjatuh dari pohon ketika berlatih," kupusatkan kontrol _chakra_ pada paru-paruku, aku tak ingin Shizune- _san_ mencurigai penyakitku, "periksa bagian bawah saja, a-aku baik-baik saja di bagian atas."

Ia terkekeh "ya ampun…kau ini bicara apa Hinata- _chan_ ," dicubitnya pipiku, "kau sangat lugu sayang," ia mengarahkanku pada sebuah ranjang di sudut, sisi-sisinya ditutupi tirai putih panjang, "berbaringlah di sana, aku akan memeriksamu," dipakainya kaos tangan putih berbahan karet tipis, "cukup pakaian dalam saja, tak usah buka semuanya."

Oh _Kami_ , tangan dan kakiku mati rasa, aku tak percaya tubuhku berada di ruangan ini. Bagaimana tanggapan Shizune- _san_? Apakah ia akan mengadukannya pada _Otou-sama_ —bahwa seorang Puteri Hyuuga memeriksakan keperawanannya di rumah sakit.

"Berbaringlah, dan buka kakimu agak lebar," perintahnya.

Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam, tenanglah Hinata semua akan baik-baik saja, batinku. Kurasakan jemari Shizune- _san_ menyentuh alat vitalku, dia agak memasukkan tangannya ke dalam, kepalanya mengangguk pelan, tatapannya serius di sana, entah apa isi kepalanya sekarang.

"Sudah, bangunlah," kaos tangan itu dibuang ke tempat sampah.

"Ba-bagaimana?"

1detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

Dipandangnya aku seksama, lalu senyum simpul menghiasi wajah ovalnya, "kau sudah dewasa, Hinata- _chan_."

"Ma-maksud Shizune- _san_?" Kutautkan jemariku, kebiasaan di saat gugup.

"Tidak apa-apa, sudah biasa seperti itu."

"Maksud Shizune– _san_?"

Ia terkekeh, "siapa pria itu, Hinata- _chan_?"

'Bu-bukan seperti itu, a—"

"Hinata- _chan_ , bukankah tadi kukatakan—kalau yang seperti ini sudah biasa," senyumnya malah membuatku semakin takut.

"A-aku—"

"Semoga dia pria yang baik…."

"Shizune- _san_ …."

"Hm?"

"A-aku tidak suci lagi, ya?"

Kini ia malah tertawa, pipinya merona, "kau sangat lugu Hinata- _chan_ , aku sampai malu sendiri."

"Shizune- _san_ _onegai_.…"

"Aku mengerti, kau memeriksakan ini karena takut pada Ayahmu, aku sangat mengerti situasinya," diusapnya punggungku, "semoga pria itu segera melamarmu sebelum Hiashi- _sama_ mengetahui hal ini," kemudian ia berbisik, "lain kali gunakanlah alat pelindung agar kalian tidak kebablasan."

"Shizune- _san_ —bu-bukan begitu, a-aku harus mengetahui kondisiku," tak mampu ku tahan air mataku, "a-apakah kesucianku telah hilang?"

1 menit.

2 menit.

Tatapannya penuh kepastian, "iya, kau telah melakukan hubungan itu setidaknya dua atau tiga kali."

 **Hinata End POV**

Hinata menutup kembali pintunya, Shizune- _san_ malah tersenyum bahagia, ia berharap pria yang menjadi kekasih Hinata adalah seorang _shinobi_ tampan. Tenten cemas di depan pintu, ia berharap semuanya baik-baik saja—dan _déjà vu_ itu tidaklah benar.

"Bagaimana?"

"…."

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, kan?"

"…."

"Jawablah," Ia mengguncang pelan tubuh sepupu tirinya.

"Tenten _-san_ , ini bukan hanya sekedar _déjà vu_ , tapi pernah kualami sebelumnya," dirangkulnya Tenten, "seseorang telah memperkosaku…dan aku tidak tahu siapa pelakunya."

* * *

 **Prince of Sharingan, 04 April 2017**

*saya sangat bersyukur jika minna-chan membantu saya mengoreksi kalimat yang **typo**.. (tapi kalo g mau… g apa apa juga hehehhe). Sebenarnya saya benar-benar butuh bantuan minna-chan hehe : ditunggu **typo** -x.

*saya berharap minna-chan bersabar membaca FIC gaje ini …gomennasai kalau banyak kekurangan…banyak banged malah…dan ini bukan fic sasuhina terbaik…banyak kurangx.

*Terima kasih atas review dari minna-chan, saya telah membaca review maupun PM yang masuk…maaf karena tidak bisa membalas semuanya, tapi saya sangat menghargai itu, dan menjadi acuan/penyemangat untuk menulis chapter-chapter selanjutnya.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Main pairing: SasuHina

Genre: Romance, Hurt

Rated : M

* * *

 **7**

 **Presupposition**

* * *

Rumah sakit Konoha dipadati Ibu hamil, ini adalah hari selasa yang sibuk untuk memeriksa calon bayi. Sebuah ruangan di lantai satu, pintunya besar dipenuhi ukiran khas _clan Senju_ , papan nama di atas bertuliskan 'Kepala Rumah Sakit Konoha.'

Deretan kursi panjang dipadati para ibu, mereka santai menunggu namanya dipanggil. Seorang perawat memegang sebuah daftar, ia akan memanggil satu-persatu nama pasien. Satu pasien mendapat jatah sepuluh menit, itu sudah termasuk konsultasi dan USG, ditambah acara bergosip ria tentunya. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah _kunoichi_ , _iryo-nin_ yang bertugas adalah _kunoichi_ juga, satu saja pembahasan menarik, maka akan berbuntut panjang hingga bermenit-menit lamanya.

Sebenarnya ruang periksa khusus kehamilan berada di lantai tiga, Tsunade sengaja memindahkannya ke lantai satu agar lebih mudah bagi para calon ibu. Ruangan itu cukup besar untuk menaruh alat periksa, ini tak menjadi soal mengingat betapa repotnya jika harus merangkak menaiki anak tangga dengan bayi di perutmu. Beberapa tahun yang lalu telah diperbincangkan tentang pembangunan _lift_ atau _escalator_ , tapi Tetua masih menunggu donator yang bersedia menyumbang dana, dan sampai sekarang, tak satupun pemberitahuan tentang itu lagi.

Wanita berambut pirang itu sibuk meladeni pasien, ia dibantu oleh tiga orang _kunoichi_. Kebanyakan para ibu mengeluhkan hal yang sama, seperti mual, muntah, berat badan berlebih, kaki bengkak, dan nyeri pada ulu hati. Tsunade memberikan beberapa obat penunjang, katanya, jika gejala ini masih berlanjut, segera ke rumah sakit walau bukan di hari Selasa.

Saking sibuknya, wanita bertubuh _curvy_ itu tak menyadari dua gadis _kunoichi_ yang ikut mengantri di depan ruangan. Dua gadis ini sedang tidak hamil, mereka hanya memanfaatkan kursi panjang untuk sekedar duduk sebentar. Seorang berambut _indigo_ dan seorang lagi warnanya cokelat, yang berambut _indigo_ nampak sedih, takut, bimbang bercampur bingung, yang cokelat terlihat gusar dan kesal.

Tenten syok, Hinata jauh lebih syok, informasi dari Shizune berhasil membuat tubuhnya seringan kapas. Ketika kau mengalami _déjà vu_ aneh disertai kecurigaan-kecurigaan akan aktifitas di masa lalu, saat itulah kau harus menemui seseorang, dan betapa terkejutnya kala menemukan fakta bahwa dirimu telah hilang kesuciannya, dan orang yang mengambil kesucianmu sengaja memotong ingatanmu guna menutupi jejaknya.

Si malang Hinata, jemari mungilnya bertautan, tubuhnya bergetar diiringi peluh dipelipisnya. Tenten berjanji tak akan mengadukannya pada siapapun, sepupu tirinya itu berharap ia lebih tenang, mereka akan mencari tahu siapa pelakunya. Konoha dihuni oleh puluhan _shinobi_ hebat yang terpercaya kualitasnya. Meminta bantuan akan jauh lebih baik daripada harus mencari berdua. Para _shinobi_ ini bisa memegang rahasia, mereka dapat dimanfaatkan jasanya dengan bayaran tak seberapa.

Hinata menolak ide itu, ia takut masalah ini akan sampai di telinga Hiashi. Para _shinobi_ yang dimaksud adalah teman Hiashi juga, bagaimana jika mereka melapor? Maka selesai sudah kiprahnya di _mansion_ Hyuuga. Tenten butuh satu nama, setidaknya jadikan orang itu sebagai awalan. Dia berharap Hinata mampu mengingat orang lain yang terlibat, selain pelaku tentunya. Adalah dua orang _genin_ dan seorang wanita bertubuh gemuk, mereka tak terlalu banyak ambil bagian, wajahnya pun tak jelas, _genin_ dan wanita itu hanya tersenyum dan menutup gorden.

"Kapan aku bercerita tentang pria itu?"

"Kira-kira dua Minggu setelah perang, saat itu Konoha tidak mengambil misi, semua _shinobi_ diliburkan," jelasnya.

Betul kata si cepol, dua minggu setelah perang, Konoha libur total. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya berpesta, bagi yang kehilangan, mereka juga tetap berpesta, tapi pestanya lebih ke acara baca doa dan bakar dupa. Intinya, semua _shinobi_ berada di Konoha, jadi semuanya berhak dicurigai, atau kata lainnya, akan sulit mencari sebuah jarum di dalam tumpukan jemari.

"Berikan aku satu nama…satu saja," bisik si gadis.

Ditatapnya gadis malang di sampingnya, ia pun memikirkan hal yang sama, satu nama sebagai permulaan atas _puzzle_ acak ini, "entahlah, aku tak ingin menuduh seseorang."

"Satu saja…."

Selama ini, sebelum atau setelah perang, Hinata jarang bertemu dengan _nakama_. Dia adalah gadis pendiam yang tak pandai bergaul, ketika bertemu sesekali, si gadis hanya menyapa sebentar lalu menghindar. _Nakama_ hafal sifatnya, tapi bukan berarti mereka tak menyukainya, Hinata seperti itu karena merasa minder. _Nakama_ seumurannya rata-rata adalah _shinobi_ hebat dengan segudang prestasi, tak seperti dirinya yang selalu terbatas dalam hal apapun, termasuk kontrol _chakra_ yang lemah dan kurangnya pengetahuan tentang _kekkei genkai_.

"Selama ini kau jarang berinteraksi dengan _nakama_."

"Yang paling sering siapa?"

"Aku takut menyebutnya, Hinata."

"Sebutkan saja, biarpun bukan dia orangnya, setidaknya kita bisa mengorek sedikit informasi darinya," ia agak kesal karena Tenten ragu-ragu.

"Seseorang yang tampan dan lumayan dekat denganmu," ada jeda cukup lama, ia tengah memikirkan satu nama, "ah! aku tahu seseorang," katanya kemudian.

"Siapa?"

1 menit.

2 menit.

"Inuzuka Kiba, rekanmu di tim delapan," matanya membentuk _roll eyes_ , "tidak mungkin Shino- _kun_ , menurutku dia kurang tampan dan bau serangga."

 _Ini pukul sepuluh pagi, masih terlalu dini untuk membaca buku diperpustakaan, hanya dua orang genin, ditambah Hinata beserta Bibi penjaga, ruangan ini masih terlalu besar menampung empat orang. Genin di sana agak ribut, mereka membahas tentang tokoh pahlawan di dalam buku bergambar. Suaranya menggema di seluruh ruangan, seorang bersuara cempreng dan seorang lagi dengan suara melengking, dua genin itu larut dalam dunia mereka sendiri._

 _Hinata hanya berjarak lima meter, dia tersenyum, jika kehidupannya dan Hanabi sebebas itu, mereka pasti sangat bahagia. Salah satunya menengok pada gadis dibelakangnya, si gadis menaruh telunjuk dibibirnya, merasa ditegur, genin tersebut nyengir lebar, memamerkan gigi depannya yang rusak karena kelebihan makan permen._

 _Sepertinya si Bibi kurang sukses melaksanakan tugasnya, dia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan suara ribut disekitarnya. Entah apa yang ia mimpikan, suara dengkurnya terdengar samar menandakan betapa ia menikmati tidur paginya. Jenis-jenis kekkei genkai, itu adalah tema buku yang dibaca oleh Hinata, ia tetap fokus pada isi bukunya walah dua genin didepannya saling mengoceh satu sama lain. Suara pintu menarik perhatian mereka, Kiba berdiri di sana. Entah lantainya yang terlalu tinggi atau pintunya yang tidak rata, hingga tersangkut dan menimbulkan bunyi gesekan di lantai. Dua genin itu sigap, mereka berlari menuju arah si pria, terjadi perbincangan seru tentang kondisi kayunya yang sudah tua, mereka mendorongnya bersama-sama, terdengar suara nyaring yang sukses membuat ngilu telinga, tapi akhirnya pintu itu menutup rapat kembali._

 _Rupanya dua genin tadi hendak keluar, mereka meloloskan tubuhnya secepat kilat. Kiba tersenyum, dipikirnya dua genin tadi sengaja membantunya, tapi nyatanya mereka memang hendak meninggalkan ruangan._ _Langkahnya santai menuju arah wanita yang sedang memandangnya, pandangan itu seolah berkata, 'ada apa?' Tapi Kiba tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Dia menarik kursi di samping si gadis, mengambil buku tentang kekkei genkai dan menaruhnya sejauh mungkin._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini?" Suaranya serak, semalam ia dan nakama berpesta hingga pukul dua pagi._

" _Sakit?" Tebak Hinata._

" _Tidak juga, tenggorokanku sedikit serak," penyuka anjing itu mengelus area lehernya, "kau sedang apa di sini?" pertanyaannya diulang._

" _Aa—hanya membaca beberapa buku."_

" _Beberapa atau satu saja, itu dua makna yang berbeda," pandangannya tidak lepas dari iris amethyst yang sedang malu-malu._

" _Satu saja," jawab si gadis._

" _ku rasa sensei sedang mencarimu."_

" _So-souka," Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, ia kurang nyaman jika ditatap seperti itu, "a-aku akan ke tempat sensei," ia hendak bangkit berdiri, tapi tangan si pria menahannya._

" _Ayolah, jangan menemuinya dulu, ini masih pukul sepuluh."_

" _Ta-tapi…."_

 _Suara dengkuran Bibi gemuk memancing perhatian Kiba, lalu dipandangnya kembali Hinata, "dia malas," bisiknya._

 _Hinata berusaha melepaskan genggamannya, terlihat betul dia kurang nyaman, "gomennasai," dia membuat beberapa jarak dengan menarik kursinya._

 _Kiba terkekeh, "ayolah, bukankah ini menyenangkan," senyumnya mengandung berjuta makna, digenggamnya kembali lengan Hime "akan ku buat kau melayang."_

" _Tolong, jangan seperti ini,"_

" _Ini hanya sekedar bersenang-senang."_

* * *

Konohamaru mengambil langkah seribu, ia mengutuk kebiasaan telat yang berlebihan. Pukul dua belas siang bukan waktu untuk berlatih, melainkan waktu untuk makan siang. Walau usianya masih dua belas tahun, cucu Tuan ke Tiga itu senang bergaul dengan orang dewasa. Semalam ada ajakan dari Shikamaru _nii_ , adalah sebuah kunjungan ke ruang pribadi _Hokage,_ karena Sasuke tidak hadir malam itu, ia menggantikan tugasnya untuk menulis ulang surat resmi ke buku besar. Mereka selesai pukul satu malam, tak langsung pulang begitu saja, ia malah menemani Shikamaru minum di kedai. Perlu diperjelas, hanya menemani saja, Konohamaru masih terlalu muda untuk mengenal _sake_. Alhasil, dia tiba dirumahnya pukul empat pagi, Ibunya marah besar, Ayahnya bahkan telah menyediakan cambuk. Niat itu urung dilakukan kala melihat kondisi sang putra, tanpa memandang wajah orang tuanya, Konohamaru melangkah oleng menuju kamarnya "jangan bangunkan aku," katanya seraya membanting pintu.

"Sial, Moegi dan Udon pasti datang lebih dulu," gerutunya.

Gelanggang ramai padat, orang-orang disana nampak antusias bersorak gembira, mereka bahkan berlarian disekitarnya. Dari kejauhan, Moegi dan Udon melambaikan tangannya, mereka meneriakkan sesuatu, 'gawat! Sesi latihannya sudah selesai,' batinnya.

Semakin cepat ia berlari, semakin cepat pula orang-orang berlarian menjauhi gelanggang. Seseorang bahkan menabrak bahunya, "maaf, maaf," katanya, lalu kembali berlari. Beberapa dari mereka nampak ketakutan, yang lainnya mengumpat kasar.

"Konohamaru- _chan_ , cepatah kemari!" Teriak Moegi.

"oe! Ada apa ini? kenapa mereka ketakutan?"

"Kiba _nii_ sedang bertengkar dengan Tenten _nee_ ," Udon panik.

"Bertengkar? Ada apa?"

"Entahlah, kami sedang berlatih lempar _shuriken_ , tiba-tiba dia datang dan menghajar Kiba _nii,_ " jelasnya, bukannya ketakutan, Moegi terlihat bangga akan aksi si cepol, "Tenten _nee_ selalu keren seperti biasanya."

"Mereka sering begitu, teman-teman Naruto _nii_ rata-rata suka bertengkar satu sama lain," Konohamaru enteng, "tenangah, mungkin itu hanya pertengkaran biasa."

"Tapi Tenten _nee_ mengeluarkan senjatanya dalam jumlah banyak sekali," Udon melingkarkan kedua tangannya, "seperti ini…," katanya.

"Sebanyak itu?"

"Sepertinya ia marah sekali, wajahnya sangat menakutkan," _genin_ berkacamata itu bergidik ngeri.

"Oh _Kami_ - _sama_ , kupikir aku telat, ternyata Tenten _nee_ menyelamatkanku," Konohamaru mengelus-elus area dadanya, "yosh! sebaiknya kita jangan ikut campur, ini urusan orang dewasa—sebantar juga baik."

"Tapi, Kiba _nii_ terpojok, Akamaru sembunyi di belakang papan," Udon makin panik kala terdengar suara gemuruh dari dalam gelanggang, "ku rasa ini masalah serius."

"Hoi! Anak-anak! Cepat pergi, gelanggang akan segera runtuh, gadis itu mengeluarkan _fuma shuriken!_ " Seorang paman berlari ke arah mereka, selama ini dialah yang dipercaya untuk merawat gelanggang.

"Ho! Benarkah? Keren!"

"Konohamaru- _chan_ , ini kiba _nii_ —dia pembimbing kita, kenapa kau senang dia dipukuli?" Udon protes seraya menyeka cairan kental yang mengalir dari lubang hidungnya.

"Ayo kita ke dalam!" Ia berlari menuju pintu utama, tanah bergetar, serpihan kecil mulai berjatuhan dari langit-langit. Tempat ini terbuat dari beton utuh, jika kau tertimpa olehnya, selesai sudah riwayatmu, "Konohamaru- _chan_ —tunggu! Jangan ke dalam!" Udon dan Moegi menyusulnya.

Jika Tenten dipanggil keruang _Hokage_ karena mengacau, artinya ini adalah kali pertama ia membuat masalah. Sebagai murid andalan Guy- _sensei_ , ia terkenal taat pada peraturan dan selalu bersikap positif pada siapapun. Jika ia bermasalah dengan seseorang, mereka akan berunding bersama guna mencari solusi. Tapi tidak kali ini, Inuzuka Kiba harus diberi sesuatu.

Awalnya biasa saja, Tenten dan Hinata memasuki gelanggang seraya menyapa beberapa _kouhai_. Nampak Kiba sedang memberi instruksi pada dua _genin_ , pria itu _nyengir_ bahagia, ia senang dipercaya oleh Ebisu- _sensei_ melatih muridnya, ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk menunjukkan betapa kuatnya putra Inuzuka. Tapi _nyengir_ bahagia itu justru menyulut emosi si cepol. Walau belum jelas dia pelakunya, tapi hati kecil Tenten berkata bahwa si pria penyuka anjing itu tahu beberapa hal.

Terjadi percekcokan ringan, para _genin_ yang sedang berlatih fokus memandang mereka. Hinata berusaha menenangkan sepupunya, tapi empat _shuriken_ mini siap menyerang Kiba. Merasa ini tak serius, Kiba malah mengejek cepolnya yang akhir-akhir ini jarang terlihat. Cepol dikepalanya bukan sembarang cepol, melainkan untuk memudahkannya ketika bertarung. Hinata menarik Tenten menjauh, diambilnya empat _shuriken_ itu lalu dibuang ke sembarang tempat.

"Hinata, jangan halangi aku!" Bentaknya.

Hanya dua detik setelah ia mengatakan itu, kini hidungnya hanya berjarak dua centimenter dari hidung Kiba, sebuah bogem mentah segera melayang, namun pria itu sigap menghindar, sejurus kemudian mereka berlarian di langit-langit. Terjadi beberapa serangan _level_ B yang sukses membuat gedung serasa runtuh. Hinata melindungi kepalanya dari serpihan, Akamaru sembunyi dibelakang papan, ia takut setengah mati, pernah di suatu kesempatan, si cepol menendangnya karena ketahuan mencuri _cemilan_.

Sebagai _kunoichi_ yang ahli dengan senjata-senjata _ninja_ , Tenten wajar mengeluarkan _fuma shuriken_. Kiba tak melawan, ia terus menghindar seraya tertawa. Tawa ejekan itu semakin membuat Tenten emosi, "keluar kalian semua! Akan kuhabisi dia disini!," katanya. Penghuni gelanggang berhamburan, "puteri _Daimyo_ itu mengamuk!" seorang _chunin_ lari tak karuan, yang lainnya berkata, "panggil seseorang sebelum gedung ini runtuh!"

Hinata terus meneriaki nama Tenten, ia berharap sepupunya itu bisa lebih tenang, _toh_ belum jelas Kiba pelakunya, "bukan seperti ini, biarkan aku bicara dengan Kiba- _kun_!" katanya, "ji-jika gedung ini runtuh, kau akan terkena masalah…."

"Tapi—"

" _Onegai_ …," Hinata memohon.

Dari kejauhan suara cempreng Konohamaru terdengar jelas, " _sugoi_! Ibunya _shuriken_!" teriaknya. Kiba bergantung di langit-langit, ia berulang kali menggaruk area pipinya yang tidak gatal. Apa yang menyebabkan saudara Lee ini mengamuk? Dan sasarannya adalah dirinya, sementara dia sendiri tak tahu-menahu sumber masalahnya.

Mata pisau _fuma shuriken_ lebih tajam dari _kunai_ biasa, ia mengasahnya dengan tulang dan darah hewan secara berkala, biasanya selepas misi, atau di saat senggang. Kiba bahkan sering membantunya melakukan itu, dan kini Tenten menyerangnya tanpa alasan jelas.

"Kiba- _kun_ …cepat lari, jangan diam saja," saking besarnya ukuran _fuma shuriken_ , Hinata agak mengambil jarak, sementara pisau-pisau itu berputar layaknya kipas angin gantung, "mirip seperti kipas angin Ibuku," Kiba terkekeh atas kalimatnya sendiri.

"Diam kau, pengkhianat!" Ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melemparnya ke arah Kiba.

"Ha? Siapa yang kukhianati?" tubuhnya dibiarkan jatuh dari langit-langit, ketika hendak mencapai permukaan lantai, ia segera merubah posisinya, "sejak kapan kau kukhianati?" diliriknya Konohamaru yang sedang memandangnya juga, "aku sedang mengajar, akan kulandeni lain kali."

"Apa yang kau lakukan dua tahun yang lalu?"

Kiba melakukan banyak hal dua tahun lalu, misalnya, berperang, misi, melatih Akamaru, makan, tidur, memandikan Akamaru, lalu tidur lagi, makan lagi, "apa maksudmu, cepol?"

"Maksudku, apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata, dua tahun yang lalu?" terdengar bunyi 'dug' ketika _fuma shuriken_ menyentuh lantai.

Telunjuknya mengarah kewajahnya, "aku? Apa yang kulakukan pada Hinata?" ditatapnya lekat-lekat si gadis yang dimaksud.

"Be-belum tentu itu Kiba- _kun_ ," jemarinya bertautan.

"Tapi dialah yang paling dekat denganmu! Tidak mungkin Shino pelakunya, karena dia tidak tampan!" Suaranya menggema seisi gelanggang.

 _Well_ , dia berkata sepeti itu sementara Shino sedang berdiri didepannya. Dua _cola_ ditangannya nampak bergetar, jika _fuma shuriken_ beraksi artinya telah terjadi sesuatu yang sangat buruk. Shino tak mengerti kenapa Kiba di serang, ia hanya pergi selama lima menit ke mesin _cola_ dan kini gelanggang nyaris rubuh.

"Ma-maaf Shino- _kun_ , Tenten- _san_ tak bermaksud begitu…."

"Mungkin kau sudah gila, ku dengar Yamato- _senpai_ belum melamarmu sampai sekarang," Kiba mengambil salah satu _cola_ dari tangan Shino.

" _Omae_!"

"Tenten– _san onegai_! Biarkan aku bicara dengan Kiba…."

"Awas kau gigi runcing…," jemarinya membentuk isyarat aneh yang dapat diartikan sebagai, ' _i watch you_.'

Mereka mengambil tempat di sudut, Kiba melangkah malas, _cola_ diseruput cepat-cepat sebelum kalengnya di lempar ke tempat sampah. Beberapa meter di depan terlihat Tenten tetap siaga, Shino masih memegang _cola_ miliknya, sementara kelompok Konohamaru berusaha mencuri dengar.

"Nah, bicaralah," ia duduk menyilangkan kakinya, "sial, sepupumu hampir membunuhku."

"Ku-ku harap Kiba- _kun_ tidak tersinggung."

"Aku jarang tersinggung," jawabnya cuek.

1 menit.

2 menit.

Kiba berdehem, Hinata terlalu lama mengambil ancang-ancang. Selepas dari sini ia akan menemani tim Konohamaru mencari burung beo, "cepatlah, aku harus mendampingi _genin_."

" _A-anoo_ —Kiba- _kun_ , a-apakah sebelumnya kita pernah ada hubungan?"

"…." Kiba berpikir, salah satu alisnya terangkat.

"Ma-maksudku selain rekan di tim delapan."

"Selain rekan?"

"Ma-maksudku sebagai teman akrab yang dekat…."

"Bagaimana mengatakannya _yah_ …soalnya Hinata- _chan_ jarang berpartisipasi dalam misi, kau lebih banyak mengambil libur, dan tugasmu digantikan oleh orang lain—jadi kalau dibilang akrab…," ia berpikir sesaat, "sepertinya…tidak juga."

" _Souka_ …."

"Hm, begitulah…."

"A-apakah ki-kita pernah bertemu di luar untuk urusan lain? Selain urusan _shinobi_?" si gadis agak ragu dengan kalimatnya.

"Ha? Bertemu di luar?" Kiba bingung.

"i-Iya…bertemu di luar, bicara panjang lebar mungkin…."

"Maksudmu, kencan _ya_?"

"Bisa jadi…."

1 menit.

2 menit.

Sontak tawanya menggelegar, sukses memamerkan dua gigi taringnya. Tubuhnya bahkan kehilangan keseimbangan hingga harus terjatuh dari bangku. Kiba menggulung dirinya di atas lantai, suaranya menggema disekitar, kalimat Hyuuga Hinata sangat lucu ditelinganya, "Hinata, kau ini adalah gadis _machiya_ , tidak mungkin pergi berkencan," kalimatnya kurang jelas diselingi tawa, "apalagi denganku…mustahil."

"Telah terjadi sesuatu padaku—"

"Eh?"

"—sesuatu yang buruk…bahkan sangat buruk."

"Sesuatu seperti apa?" Rautnya mendadak serius.

"A-aku tak perlu menjelaskan detailnya, intinya seseorang pernah berlaku sangat buruk padaku."

"Siapa? Katakan."

"A-aku tidak tahu, aku lupa orangnya."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kiba- _kun_ , orang itu sengaja memotong ingatanku."

Dengan fungsi otaknya yang _pas-pasan_ , Kiba menghubungkan pernyataan Hinata dengan penyerangan yang dilakukan Tenten, "tunggu dulu, menurutmu aku yang melakukannya, maka dari itu Tenten menyerangku dengan _fuma shuriken_ , begitu?"

"A-aku tidak menuduhmu, tapi aku sama sekali tak punya opsi lain," dibuatnya jeda cukup lama, "di dalam penggalan _déjà vu_ yang kualami, orang itu terlihat seperti Kiba, sementara yang akrab denganku hanya Kiba dan Shino, makanya aku menemuimu," ditatapnya rekannya itu, "aku tak menuduhmu, dan kuharap itu bukan Kiba…."

"Oe! Shino, sebaiknya permak wajahmu agar terlihat lebih tampan," teriaknya.

"Bagaimana Hinata- _chan_ , dia kah pelakunya, katakan sekarang lalu kulempar dengan _fuma shuriken_!" Suara Tenten lantang.

"Aku bingung…."

"Kejahatan seperti apa yang dilakukan orang itu?"

"Pokoknya jahat…."

"Maaf Hinata, aku tak bisa membantu apa-apa jika kau tak berkata jujur," Kiba bangkit dari lantai dan kembali duduk di bangku, "banyak hal yang terjadi dua tahun yang lalu, kapan kejadiannya? dan dimana?"

"Entahlah, tapi ku anggap itu dua Minggu setelah perang _ninja_ ke empat," terdengar samar perdebatan antara Shino dan Tenten di sana, "dua tahun yang lalu aku mengenal seseorang, tapi aku lupa, wajah dan namanya hilang begitu saja dikepalaku," terlihat Tenten menjewer Shino, sementara Moegi berusaha melerai keduanya, "jika Tenten tidak menyinggungnya di _onsen_ tadi pagi, masalah ini akan kulupakan untuk selamanya."

"Hm, lalu?" Kiba menyimak.

"Ku rasa…orang yang memotong ingatanku dan orang yang kuceritakan pada Tenten adalah orang yang sama."

"Apakah dia seorang _shinobi_?"

"Mungkin begitu, ingatanku dihapus menggunakan _ninjutsu_ atau _genjutsu_."

"Menurutku, tidak ada jenis _jutsu_ yang mampu menghilangkan ingatan seseorang, bahkan _genjutsu_ sekalipun, tapi kalau menyegel, bisa jadi."

"Segel? Maksudmu seperti _fuinjutsu_?"

"Iya, _fuinjutsu_ , tapi yang di segel bukan benda atau orang, melainkan ingatan seseorang," Akamaru mendekati mereka, anjing itu masih ketakutan, "segel itu hanya bisa di lepas oleh penggunanya, _jutsu_ ini biasa digunakan oleh _anbu_ dalam keadaan genting, ketika mereka tertangkap, musuh akan kesulitan mengorek informasi."

"Siapa saja yang bisa menggunakan _jutsu_ ini?"

"Hampir semua _shinobi rank_ A menguasainya, tapi _anbu_ paling sering memanfaatkannya, aku tak bilang pelakunya adalah seorang _anbu—_ dan jika kau tetap _ngotot_ menuduhku, maka kau salah besar—karena aku tak menguasai jenis _jutsu_ ini."

" _Souka_ …."

"Dua Minggu setelah perang, _ya?_ " Kiba menerawang, "aku ingat, waktu itu aku menemuimu diperpustakaan."

 **Flashback**

 _Ini pukul sepuluh pagi, masih terlalu dini untuk membaca buku diperpustakaan, hanya dua orang genin, seorang wanita bertubuh gempal ditambah Hinata, ruangan ini masih terlalu besar menampung empat orang. Genin di sana agak ribut, mereka membahas tentang tokoh pahlawan di dalam buku bergambar. Suaranya menggema di seluruh ruangan, seorang bersuara cempreng dan seorang lagi dengan suara melengking, dua genin itu larut dalam dunia mereka sendiri._

 _Hinata hanya berjarak lima meter, dia tersenyum, jika kehidupannya dan Hanabi sebebas itu, mereka pasti sangat bahagia. Salah satunya menengok pada gadis dibelakangnya, si gadis menaruh telunjuk dibibirnya, merasa ditegur, genin tersebut nyengir lebar, memamerkan gigi depannya yang rusak karena kelebihan makan permen._

 _Wanita gemuk di sana bukanlah seorang kunoichi, mungkin dia bekerja untuk Daimyo. Langkahnya malas ke arah jendela, ia menggerutu tentang cahaya mentari, "akan kututup gordennya, ini silau," katanya._

" _Silahkan," kata Hinata._

 _Matahari pagi adalah vitamin, tapi si gemuk enggan terkena sinarnya. Dia kembali ke tempatnya, sebuah meja panjang di sudut, tangannya dilipat lalu kepalanya bersandar pada dua tangannya itu, dia melanjutkan tidur paginya.  
_

 _Jenis-jenis kekkei genkai, adalah tema buku yang dibaca oleh Hinata, ia tetap fokus pada isi bukunya walau dua genin didepannya saling mengoceh satu sama lain. Suara pintu menarik perhatian, Kiba berdiri di sana. Entah lantainya yang terlalu tinggi atau pintunya yang tidak rata, hingga tersangkut dan menimbulkan bunyi gesekan di lantai. Dua genin itu sigap, mereka berlari menuju arah si pria, terjadi perbincangan seru tentang kondisi kayunya yang sudah tua, mereka mendorongnya bersama-sama, terdengar suara nyaring yang sukses membuat ngilu telinga, tapi akhirnya pintu itu menutup rapat kembali._

 _Rupanya dua genin tadi hendak keluar, mereka meloloskan tubuhnya secepat kilat. Kiba tersenyum, dipikirnya dua genin tadi sengaja membantunya, tapi nyatanya mereka memang hendak meninggalkan ruangan._ _Langkahnya santai menuju arah wanita yang sedang memandangnya, pandangan itu seolah berkata, 'ada apa?' Tapi Kiba tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Dia menarik kursi di samping si gadis, mengambil buku tentang kekkei genkai dan menaruhnya sejauh mungkin._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini?" Suaranya serak, semalam ia dan nakama berpesta di rumah bernyanyi hingga pukul dua pagi._

" _Sakit?" Tebak Hinata._

" _Tidak juga, tenggorokanku sedikit serak," penyuka anjing itu mengelus area lehernya, "kau sedang apa di sini?" pertanyaannya diulang._

" _Piket."_

" _Diperpustakaan?"_

" _Iya, menurutku ini bagus."_

" _lain kali ikutlah bersama kami," Kiba meneliti buku tebal warna merah di meja, "itu akan baik untuk perkembanganmu."_

" _Ma-maaf Kiba-kun, kontrol chakraku buruk, Tsunade-sama melarangku."_

 _Irisnya memandang lekat, "sampai kapan kau akan mengurung diri di Konoha, kau butuh sesuatu yang baru…."_

 _Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, ia kurang nyaman jika ditatap seperti itu, "a-aku baik-baik saja…."_

" _Sensei sedang mencarimu, lho."_

" _Ada apa?"_

" _Hanami, ingat? Sensei ingin kita berkumpul, sekaligus merayakan tiga tahun lahirnya Mirai-chan."_

" _Souka…"_

" _Ayolah, ini pukul sepuluh, sebentar lagi makan siang, sensei telah menyediakan bento untuk kita."_

" _Menyantap bento di bawah pohon sakura…."_

" _Memangnya Hanami seperti apa lagi?"_

 _Hinata terkekeh melihat wajah cuek Kiba, "Ta-tapi…."_

 _Suara dengkuran si gemuk memancing perhatian, "dia malas," bisiknya, "ayo, ikut," digenggamnya tangan Hinata, "mereka telah menunggu kita, Hinata bagian dari tim delapan juga."_

" _Gomennasai…."_

 _Kiba mendecak kesal, "ayolah, bukankah ini menyenangkan, aku tak sabar bermain dengan Mirai-chan."_

" _A-aku sedang piket…."_

" _Naruto akan menggantikanmu, dia akan datang sebentar lagi."_

" _Benarkah?"_

" _A-aku takut dituduh lalai dalam tugas…," Hinata ragu._

" _Ayolah, ini hanya sekedar bersenang-senang…kau tegang sekali…."_

 _Adalah sebuah taman sakura di sisi kuil, warga Konoha berbondong-bondong ke sana lengkap dengan tikar dan bento. Beberapa orang membawa alat musik, iringan lagu akan semakin menambah suasana sejuk musim semi tahun ini._

 _Karena perang baru saja berakhir, sebaiknya perayaan Hanami dimulai dengan doa bersama. Beruntung Hokage memberi jatah libur total, jadi semua shinobi dapat berkumpul di kuil guna membakar dupa._

 _Hinata di himpit oleh Kiba dan Kurenai-sensei, si guru cantik menitihkan air mata kala mengenang suaminya yang telah tiada. Puteri tunggal mendiang Asuma-sensei tidak peduli dengan suasana sakral disekitarnya, ia sibuk memainkan kepik pemberian Shino._

 _Shikamaru menghampirinya, "jangan bermain," bisiknya._

" _Shikamaru nii, mereka semua tertunduk, apa maksudnya?" Bisiknya," dan kayu asap itu?"_

" _Mereka sedang mendoakan keluarganya di surga, Mirai-chan juga harus berdoa untuk Otou-chan."_

"… _." Mirai diam saja, otaknya belum mampu mencerna kalimat orang dewasa._

" _Akhirnya kau datang juga," Kurenai mengarahkan muridnya keluar kuil, "Shino, tikar berwarna hijau di sisi kiri," katanya._

" _Tadinya begitu, tapi ini demi Mirai-chan," Shikamaru nampak malu-malu, ia pun mengekor langkah Kurenai menuju taman sakura._

" _Shikamaru sangat menyayangi Mirai, ucapkan sesuatu, Nak."_

" _Arigatou," kalimatnya masih kurang jelas, Mirai belum fasih mengucapkan huruf-huruf._

" _Sama-sama Mirai-chan."_

" _Aku senang Shikamaru dan Hinata hadir di tengah-tengah kita, akan sangat membosankan jika hanya aku, Mirai, Kiba dan Shino saja," si kuncir berdehem, "sensei, sebenarnya aku di tim sepuluh…."_

" _Bukan masalah, Shika-kun adalah bagian dari Asuma-san, kita seperti keluarga."_

 _Mirai girang ketika kelopak bunga jatuh di atas rambutnya, "sakura! Sakura!" Teriaknya._

 _Semua gemas melihat aksi lucunya, "keluarga bahagia," sindir penghuni tikar di sebelah, itu adalah Shizune-san dan Tsunade-sama, "manfaatkan waktu senggang ini sebelum Konoha kebanjiran misi," botol sake ditangannya sukses mengundang senyum beberapa orang disana._

" _Naruto berjaga di perpustakaan," isi kotak bento berwarna cokelat dilahap Kiba._

" _Iya, masa pemulihannya masih berlangsung, tak banyak kegiatan di perpustakaan, tempat itu cocok untuknya," ada jeda, "sebaiknya Naruto menghindari gerakan-gerakan aneh."_

" _Gerakan aneh bagaimana?" Kurenai penasaran._

" _Ya, kau tahu sendirilah, dia bocah yang tak bisa diam," si iris madu telihat kurang fokus, pagi ini dia meneguk terlalu banyak sake, "berbeda dengan Sasuke, Uchiha yang satu itu lebih senang diberi misi."_

" _Misi? Bukankah anda meliburkan semua shinobi."_

" _Dia menolak, jadi aku bisa apa…."_

" _Rasanya kurang adil, dua pahlawan Desa tidak hadir di tengah-tengah kita," Shino memainkan anak kepik di jemari mungil Mirai._

" _Naruto butuh istirahat, Sasuke keras kepala…biarkan mereka semaunya," ia memijit pelan pelipisnya, sesaat kemudian tubuhnya jatuh di atas tikar warna kuning, "toh perang telah usai….oh Kami, aku lelah…."_

" _Nah, waktunya makan siang," Kurenai membuka bentonya, "maaf sensei, aku melahapnya lebih dulu, ini terlalu enak," Kiba nyengir._

" _Silahkan, aku senang murid-muridku melahap masakan senseinya," irisnya menatap gadis berponi yang nampak canggung, "Ne, Hime-chan, silahkan disantap bentonya, ini kubuatkan khusus untukmu, lihatlah…kotaknya warna ungu, seperti warna kesukaan Hime."_

" _A-arigatou…Kurenai-sensei…."_

" _Ayahmu tidak ikut merayakan hanami?" Tanya Tsunade._

" _Aa—Ayah dan Hanabi merayakannya di rumah saudara, mereka akan kembali empat hari lagi," jelasnya._

" _Souka, menginaplah dirumahku malam ini, temani aku dan Mirai," samar terdengar suara Tsunade, 'beruntungnya Hinata, Kurenai-san sangat perhatian padamu.'_

" _Be-benarkah sensei?" gadis itu bersemangat, "yatta! Yatta!" Mirai girang, ia memeluk leher Hinata seraya mencium pipinya, "nee, Mirai-chan, kita akan berbagi futon malam ini…," kata si gadis._

" _Sensei rindu padamu, Hinata jarang berkumpul bersama kita," Kiba menyindir._

" _Mirai-chan umurnya berapa, ya?" Shizune meneliti si kecil yang sibuk mencomot bento Hinata._

" _Tepat hari ini umurnya tiga tahun…."_

" _Sugoi…lancar sekali bicaranya."_

" _Gizinya Shizune…gizinya…," Tsunade hampir terlelap, tapi bibirnya tetap terjaga, "itu berkat aku yang merawat ibunya semasa hamil…."_

 _Suasana akrab ini nampak asing bagi Hinata, hadir di tengah-tengah Kurenai-sensei, nakama, dan Hokage ke lima membuatnya merasa spesial. Bento warna ungu itu sangat lezat, sensei sengaja menambahkan bawang dan cabai. Hinata bukan pecinta bawang, tapi kali ini ia menyantapnya seperti orang kelaparan, entah jenis rempah apa yang digunakan sensei, tamagoyaki itu serasa pas di lidah._

 _Tidak ketinggalan Akamaru si anjing ninja, sebuah wadah kecil disediakan untuknya. Walau hanya anjing, Akamaru pun dianggap sebagai keluarga, sementara pemiliknya siap menyantap bento ke dua._

" _Hei, makanlah sesuatu, wajahmu terlihat pucat," Kiba menepuk pundaknya, pria berkuncir itu bahkan hampir tertidur._

" _Semalam kami bepesta hingga pukul empat pagi, sudah tiga hari berturut-turut," berulang kali Shikamaru menggosok area matanya._

" _Wajahmu pucat sekali, hati-hati kurang darah," walau irisnya terpejam, Tsunade tetap peka dengan pembahasan disekitarnya._

" _Ibu…ibu…bento…bento…," rengek Mirai._

" _Nee…pelan-pelan, ini agak panas," nasi kepalnya dipilah-pilah, Mirai tak sabar ingih segera melahapnya._

" _Hei…Shizune, makanlah yang banyak, Kurenai sengaja menambahkan bawang dan cabai, bukannya kau suka?" lagi lagi ia komentar, "oh Kami-sama, aroma bawang rebus sungguh nikmat, arigatou Kurenai-san, kami tak akan sanggup membuat bento seenak ini…."_

" _Anda terlalu memuji," ia terkekeh sembari menyuapi Mirai._

" _Hei, Kakashi! Kakashi! kemarilah!" pria yang bersandar di pohon sakura menarik perhatian, "kasihan, kurasa dia seorang diri," bisik Shizune._

" _Ajak dia Shizune-san, bentonya masih cukup," Kurenai mengambil sekotak lagi dari keranjangnya, "Hinata, ambilkan air kemasan itu."_

" _Beruntungnya dia dikelilingi nakama yang peduli, sangat berbeda dengan jamanku dulu."_

" _Apa kabar kalian semua…." icha-icha paradise seri ke delapan digenggamnya._

" _Daripada kau membaca buku aneh itu, bergabunglah bersama kami," bento ukuran sedang disodorkan padanya._

" _Sudah ku duga akan diberi bento, arigatou Hokage-sama," Kakashi mengambil tempat di antara Shino dan Kiba._

" _Jangan berterima kasih padaku, kami pu diajak oleh kurenai…."_

" _Aah— Kurenai-chan, kau baik sekali…arigatou," ia terkekeh._

 _Suasana kekeluargaan kental disana, mereka bergembira menyambut datangnya musim semi di bawah pohon sakura. Kelopak bunga warna pink jatuh–jatuh menghiasi tanah Konoha, ini akan berlangsung selama beberapa bulan ke depan, haru adalah musim terindah diantara tiga musim lainnya._

 **End Flashback**

"Percaya atau tidak, tapi seperti itulah pertemuan kita dua minggu setelah perang."

"Aku ingat sekarang, malam harinya kita semua bermalam di rumah kurenai- _sensei_ , padahal beliau hanya mengajakku, tapi kalian ngotot…."

"Iya betul, malamnya kita makan _tamagoyaki_ lagi."

"Iya…," air matanya mulai berjatuhan, "aku salah karena mencurigaimu…maaf…."

"Sebaiknya temui Naru- _kun_ , bukankah dulu kau sempat suka padanya?" ada jeda, "dia menguasai jenis _jutsu_ ini, mungkin dia bisa membantumu."

* * *

"Aduh panasnya…apakah musim panas akan datang lebih cepat? Artinya musim semi waktunya lebih pendek, _dong_ …." kipas merah bercorak naga dikibas-kibaskan Tenten, peluh membanjiri wajah manisnya, seharusnya udara sedikit lebih sejuk mengingat ini adalah musim semi, "di malam hari malah lebih panas lagi," gerutunya.

"Ini akhir musim semi, cuaca memang lebih hangat."

"Hangat apanya…ini panas namanya…," alisnya bertautan.

"Peluh itu muncul karena Tenten- _san_ bertarung bersama Kiba- _kun_ ," kelompok Konohamaru, Kiba dan Shino menatap sinis kearahnya, mereka melangkah santai tanpa menyapa dua gadis yang sedang kebingungan, 'awas kau…,' bibirnya bergerak tanpa suara.

"Apa katamu?" Tenten merasa di tantang dengan sikap Kiba yang seperti itu.

"Me-menurutku dia mengatakan, kami pergi dulu…."

"Menurutku dia mengatakan, awas kau Tenten…."

"I-itu hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Ah! Sialan…aku hampir membunuh Kiba…."

 _Shinobi_ dari divisi konstruksi menuju area gelanggang, mereka harus melakukan rekonstruksi ulang berkaitan dengan beberapa tiang penyangga yang posisinya miring. Ini bukan karena pertarungan, melainkan karena kondisi gedung yang terbilang tua. Siapa yang akan melapor tentang perkelahian antara Tenten dan Kiba, mereka lebih memilih diam daripada harus berurusan dengan keduanya. Seolah menutup mata, semua saksi tak tahu-menahu soal itu, mereka hanya berlatih melempar _shuriken_ , tanah tiba-tiba goyang, lalu serpihan gedung mulai berjatuhan dan semua _shinobi_ berhamburan keluar.

Sebuah taman di depan gelanggang menjadi pelarian Tenten, ia ditemani sepupunya seraya menggerutu soal panasnya cuaca di musim semi. Rombongan Kiba meninggalkan area gelanggang, mereka hendak menangkap burung beo yang hilang kemarin malam. Satu sama lain tak saling menyapa, ini akan berlangsung selama beberapa hari, setelah itu mereka akan melupakannya. _Toh_ bukan Kiba pelakunya, dalam hati ia agak merasa bersalah, lagipula Kiba sering membantunya merawat _shuriken_ , rasanya kurang baik jika permusuhan ini berlanjut.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf!" teriaknya.

"Gadis tua!" tawa mereka berbarengan.

"Kurang ajar kau Kiba! Ku jamin para gadis akan membencimu!"

"Menurutmu, apakah Kiba- _kun_ dapat menyimpan rahasia?" Hinata agak ragu.

"Tenanglah, kurasa dia bukan tipe lelaki cerewet," ada jeda, "Jika kau setuju, kita bisa melapor pada Kakashi- _sensei_ , mungkin dia bisa membantumu."

"Jangan ke _Hokage_ …itu terlalu beresiko."

"Kakashi- _sensei_ bukan orang yang kolot, buktinya ia menyetujui hubunganku dengan Yamato- _kun_ , malah ia mengetahui itu dari orang lain, bukan dari kami berdua," jelasnya.

"Kiba- _kun_ menyebut satu nama."

"Siapa?" Jawabnya cepat.

"Naruto- _kun_ …."

"Tidak mungkin dia orangnya…," dua telunjuknya menyilang.

"Aku pun berpikir begitu…."

"Setahuku, Hinata- _chan_ jarang mengobrol lama dengan Naru…walaupun bertemu, kalian hanya saling sapa."

"…."

"Jangan bilang kalau kau pernah menyukainya."

"Naruto- _kun_ orang yang baik, dia suami Sakura- _san_ …aku tak menuduhnya, namanya di luar daftarku."

"Naruto- _kun_ adalah _nakama_ terbaik kita, tak mungkin dia sejahat itu."

"Menurut Kiba, Naruto menguasai jenis _jutsu_ ini."

"Haruskah kita menemuinya sekarang?"

"Tidak, jangan libatkan orang lain lagi, Kiba- _kun_ sudah cukup, aku takut masalah ini akan menyebar."

"Asal jangan beritahu Ino," Tenten terkekeh.

Hinata bersandar di bahu sepupunya, ini merupakan hari yang sangat melelahkan. Banyak hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan, utamanya tentang Hiashi, lalu Kiba, lalu bagaimana tanggapan Hanabi jika mengetahui Kakaknya pernah mengalami tindak kejahatan seksual? Oh _Kami,_ jangan buat Adikku membenciku, hanya dia yang kupunya, batinnya.

Tenten menyarankan agar mereka kembali ke _mansion_ , tapi ia menolak, masalah ini harus tuntas sekarang juga. Semakin ditunda, maka semakin menohok hati, si gadis tak ingin berlarut-larut dalam kebimbangan, jangan tunggu besok atau nanti, pelakunya akan diketahui hari ini juga.

"Beruntungnya dirimu yang dicintai seseorang," _iris_ si gadis hampir terlelap di pundak saudaranya.

"Suatu saat akan datang seseorang yang mencintaimu dengan hati tulus," diusapnya _indigo_ si malang, "aku yakin itu, kau adalah gadis baik nan cantik, seseorang akan menyukaimu."

"Siapa?

"Entahlah, biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya, Hinata- _chan_ hanya perlu bersabar dan berbuat baik pada orang-orang," kini jemari mereka saling bergenggaman, "pria itu akan datang sebentar lagi…percayalah," walau hanya sekedar hiburan semata, Tenten berharap itu bisa mengurangi kesedihan Hinata.

"Laki-laki tampan…matanya indah…," suaranya kurang jelas, iris di sana hendak tertidur.

"Iya…tampan dan bermata indah," Tenten mengiyakan.

"Tenten- _san_ …."

"Hm…."

"Aku hafal bau Kiba- _kun_ …sangat berbeda dengan aroma pria itu…."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu…pelakunya bukan Kiba."

"A-aku hanya perlu tahu siapa pemilik bau itu…."

"Apakah kita harus mendengus Satu-persatu para _nakama_?"

"Jika harus…."

"Permisi, bisakah kami duduk sebentar?" dua _kouhai_ mendekati mereka, "aa—silahkan," Hinata agak tersentak, tadinya ia hendak tertidur.

 _Kouhai_ itu sedang terluka kakinya, sebagai dalang di balik insiden di gelanggang, Hinata menyesal. Jika Tenten tak bertarung demi membelanya, mungkin gedung tua itu masih baik-baik saja, tiangnya tak perlu miring kiri-kanan, mereka bahkan harus menggunakan alat berat untuk membenarkan posisnya.

"Syukurlah, lukanya tidak terlalu parah," darah segar mengucur dari pergelangan kakinya, "lecetnya tidak seberapa, hanya keseleo biasa," katanya.

"Hanya tertimpa tulangan beton," dia menggunakan kata 'hanya' untuk luka dikakinya, sementara bagi Hinata, luka itu tergolong _level B._

"Bukankah kau akan segera menikah?" Rekannya menggoda, "jangan sampai luka ini menghalangimu, _lho_ ," ia terkekeh.

 _Ini pukul delapan pagi, masih terlalu dini untuk membaca buku diperpustakaan, hanya dua orang genin, seorang wanita bertubuh gempal ditambah Hinata, ruangan ini masih terlalu besar menampung empat orang._

 _Beberapa buku berhamburan di atas meja, ia harus merapikannya sebelum pengunjung berdatangan, "One-chan, biar kubantu," dua genin itu menghampirinya._

" _Arigatou, tolong bawah ini ke rak 2B." katanya tersenyum, setidaknya dua genin itu ada kemajuan walau sedikit. Kemarin mereka hanya datang membaca buku bergambar, kini mereka bersedia membantu._

" _One-chan, yang ini juga?"_

" _Iya, taruh di 2A."_

 _Wanita gemuk di sana adalah sekretaris Daimyo, sejak kemarin ia mengunjungi pepustakaan. Terkadang seseorang sengaja menghidari tanggung jawab dan lebih memilih tidur di tempat sepi. Hinata menutup gordennya, cahaya mentari menerpa wajah si gemuk, ia nampak kurang nyaman_

" _Arigatou…," katanya, lalu kembali tidur, padahal Matahari pagi adalah vitamin, tapi si gemuk enggan terkena sinarnya._

 _Suara pintu menarik perhatian, Naruto berdiri di sana. Si blonde agak kesulitan dengan pintunya, "macet lagi…," gerutunya._

 _Dua genin itu sigap, mereka berlari ke arah Naruto, mereka mendorongnya bersama-sama, terdengar suara nyaring yang sukses membuat ngilu telinga, tapi akhirnya pintu itu menutup rapat kembali._

 _Rupanya dua genin tadi hendak keluar, mereka meloloskan tubuhnya secepat kilat. Naruto tersenyum, dipikirnya dua genin itu sengaja membantunya, tapi nyatanya mereka memang hendak meninggalkan ruangan, "ku rasa mereka hendak kembali ke Akademi."_

 _Hinata tersenyum, "mereka datang ke tempat ini karena membolos pelajaran."_

" _Itu sudah biasa…." Naruto enteng._

 _Langkahnya santai menuju arah wanita yang sedang memandangnya, pandangan itu seolah berkata, 'ada apa?' Tapi Naruto tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun._

" _Maaf, terlambat," katanya._

" _Tidak apa…bu-bukankah kemarin aku malah meninggalkamu sendirian," rautnya menyesal._

" _Bagaimana? Ramai?" si blonde menarik kursi disamping Hinata._

" _Hm, lumayan…Kakashi sensei dan Hokage ke lima hadir di sana."_

" _Baguslah…."_

" _Naruto-kun…a-apakah lukamu masih sakit?"_

 _Dia nyengir, "agak mendingan, obat dari Nenek Tsunade sangat ampuh," nampak ia malu-malu, pipinya digaruk berulang kali._

 _Suara dengkuran si gemuk memancing perhatian, "dia tidur di sana sejak kemarin, lho," bisik Naruto._

" _Menghidari tugas…," Hinata berbisik pula._

" _Iya, perpustakaan adalah tempat tidur terbaik, sunyi dan sepi," iris biru Naruto menerawang._

" _Ini baik untuk Naruto-kun…,"_

" _Tidak, ini baik untuk kita berdua," ditatapnya Hinata lekat._

 _Gadis itu mengambil jarak, kentara betul ia kurang nyaman dengan situasinya, "se-sebentar lagi perputakaan ramai dipadati genin kelas empat, ini hari rabu."_

 _Lagi-lagi Naruto nyengir, "iya betul, mata pelajaan hari rabu adalah membaca di perpustkaan, aku ingat waktu di Akadami, ternyata peraturannya masih sama sampai sekarang."_

" _Ki-kita harus bersiap-siap," Hinata beranjak._

" _Tunggu," tangan si blonde mencegahnya._

" _Eh?"_

" _Ruangan di sana tidak akan ramai," telunjuknya mengarah pada ruangan di sudut, adalah sebuah tempat penyimpanan perkakas untuk bersih-bersih._

" _Ma-maksud Naruto-kun?"_

 _Dia mendecak kesal, "ayolah, bukankah ini menyenangkan, aku tak sabar ingin bermain denganmu...akan ku buat kau melayang, Hime."_

" _Naruto-kun...apa yang kau bicarakan...a-aku tidak mengerti."_

 _Dua bahunya terangkat, "entahlah…bagaimana kau bisa mengerti sebelum mencobanya."_

" _Lepaskan aku—"_

" _Ikut aku," langkahnya cepat menuju ruang segi empat di sudut._

" _Hentikan Naruto...hentikan…Naruto-kun…ada apa denganmu?" Hinata berusaha melepaskan cengkramannya._

" _Tidak…," didorongnya si gadis malang, ia bahkan terjungkal dan tak sengaja menyentuh ember berisi air pel._

 _Pintu dibanting kuat-kuat, "tak seorangpun yang akan menyadari keberadaan kita di ruangan ini."_

" _Aku mau keluar…," Hinata hendak membuka pintunya, tapi Naruto sengaja berdiri di depan pintu itu._

" _Kau keras kepala….aku tahu kau menyukaiku sejak dulu…."_

" _Ja-jangan lakukan apapun, o-onegai," suaranya bergetar._

" _Bicaralah sepuasmu, setelah ini kau akan bungkam…."_

" _Bukankah kau akan segera menikah…."_

" _Lalu kenapa? kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan pernikahan bodoh itu."_

" _A-aku akan mengadukanmu pada Tsunade-sama…."_

" _Nenek tua itu tidak ada hubungannya, kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan pernikahanku…jangan menyangkut-pautkan sesuatu seenaknya…apapun yang terjadi di ruangan ini, hanya antara kita," ada jeda cukup lama, ia menghirup aroma mocca dari rambut si gadis, "kau lemah…mudah untuk dimiliki."_

" _Senpai_ , _arigatou_ ," sepertinya rekan saya harus ke rumah sakit, dia akan menikah, aku tak ingin luka ini menghalanginya," rekannya itu terkekeh disela kalimatnya.

"Aa— _souka_ ," Tenten masih setia dengan kipasnya.

Dua _kouhai_ itu melenggang pergi, yang sedang terluka melingkarkan lengannya di perpotongan leher rekannya, "kasihan sekali, aku menyesal," raut Tenten sedih.

"Tenten- _san_ …orang itu sudah menikah…."

"Hm? Orang yang mana?"

"Pria jahat itu…di telah menikah sekarang."

"Maksudmu?"

"A-aku baru saja mengalami _déjà vu_ , kukatakan padanya, bahwa dia akan segera menikah…dan jika dihitung sampai waktu sekarang, artinya dia telah menikah…."

"Si-siapa?" Tenten ikut-ikutan gagap—saking khawatirnya melihat ekspresi Hinata.

"Aku tak menuduh Naruto- _kun_ , tapi aku harus menemuinya sekarang…."

* * *

Di sebuah rumah sederhana di kawasan padat penduduk, Uzumaki Naruto tinggal bersama istrinya, Haruno Sakura. _Clan_ Uzumaki merupakan pendatang dari Barat, walau memiliki keistimewaan _jutsu_ , Uzumaki tidak tergolong kaum bangsawan. Haruno bukan sebuah _clan,_ melainkan sebuah keluarga yang terdiri dari tiga orang, Haruno Kizashi, Haruno Mebuki, dan Haruno Sakura. Kizashi adalah pendatang dari Desa non ninja, saking penasarannya dengan _ninjutsu,_ ia merantau hingga ke Konohagakure, karena berasal dari luar, Haruno pun tidak tergolong kaum bangsawan.

Di Konoha berlaku sebuah peraturan, bangsawan akan tinggal bersama para bangsawan, dan penduduk _non clan_ akan tinggal bersama kaumnya, inilah alasan mengapa Naruto dan istrinya tidak diizinkan menempati area _mansion_. Walau kau adalah seorang pahlawan, status kependudukanmu tidak akan merubah bentuk rumahmu.

Si _blonde_ terbaring lemas di depan TV, kepalanya pening dan hidungnya tersumbat. Tiga butir vitamin ditelan sekaligus, itu baik untuk mencegah virus influenza. Keadaan ini telah berlangsung sejak kemarin, entah siapa yang menularkan virus padanya, sepulang dari gelanggang bersama Sasuke dan Kakashi- _sensei_ , kepalanya sakit dan mudah mengantuk. Air hangat di atas meja ditemani beberapa _snack_ , ia hanya menyantap itu sejak pagi. Rasanya sulit makan sesuatu ketika lehermu tak berselera. Semua hambar rasanya, bahkan _cup ramen_ super jumbo gagal membangkitkan selera makannya. Keripik keju di atas meja habis seperempatnya, beberapa berjatuhan di atas karpet _orange_ , ia memungut itu dan memakannya, "ini belum kotor...," suaranya serak.

" _Anata_ , hentikan kebiasaan buruk itu," Sakura protes.

"Apakah kau akan pergi, Sakura?"

"Hm…ke toko Yamanaka, aku ada janji dengan Ino, kami akan melihat _yukata_ model terbaru…bukankah sebentar lagi musim panas?"

"pergilah ke _mansion_ Sasu- _kun_ , katakan padanya aku membutuhkannya…."

Sakura terkekeh, permintaan suaminya sungguh menggelitik, "Sasu- _kun_ akan marah mendengar itu," kalimatnya diselingi tawa.

"Setidaknya kami bisa main _shogi_ bersama," nada kalimatnya malas.

"Naru- _kun_ hanya flu biasa, ini akibat dari pergantian cuaca…jangan terlalu dibesar-besarkan," dikecupnya kening suaminya, "lihatlah ke jendela, satu minggu belakangan awan tebal terus menumpuk di langit Konoha, awan itu malah menyebabkan hawa panas…bagi mereka yang memiliki daya tahan tubuh lemah, biasanya akan terserang virus."

"Aku kuat, Sakura."

"Orang yang kuat sekalipun bisa turun daya tahan tubuhnya, virus akan mudah menyerang di saat seseorang sedang kelelahan."

"Penjelasanmu rumit sekali, otakku tak mampu mencernanya."

Sakura terkekeh lagi, "bukankah kau akan menjadi _Hokage_ , banyak-banyaklah membaca buku."

"Aku malas…."

Acara TV sore ini menyiarkan kisah kelompok hewan melata, termasuk cara mereka kawin, berkembang biak dan bertahan hidup. Hewan melata bukan favorit Naruto, dia menekan 'off' lalu dilemparnya remot itu ke sembarang tempat, "hati-hati, kita sudah mengganti remot TV sebanyak empat kali, tidak untuk yang ke lima," Sakura memperingatkannya.

" _Gomenne_ …aku benar-benar malas, acaranya jelek."

"Tidurlah, aku hanya pergi sebentar."

"Sakura, Tenten berdiri di depan pintu."

"Eh?

"Tenten berdiri di depan pintu rumah kita, dia akan memencet belnya."

"Kau ini…masih juga menggunakan _chakra_ ," Sakura buru-buru menuju pintu utama, "benar-benar kau Naruto…."

Wanita bertubuh ramping nampak cantik dengan busana tampa lengan, dari riasan wajahnya, sepertinya ia hendak keluar. Senyumnya ramah pada dua wanita bingung di depan pintunya, _iris_ nya meneliti tampilan dua wanita itu, mereka belum berganti pakaian sejak dari _onsen_.

"Tenten- _chan_ , Hina- _chan_ …."

"Sa-sakura….a-aku—"

"Apakah kalian baik-baik saja?" rautnya khawatir, dua rekannya yang cantik nampak berantakan, peluh di wajah dan nafas tersengal pertanda mereka buru-buru datang kerumahnya.

"A-apakah Naruto- _kun_ ada di rumah?" Hinata bertanya.

"Tentu, masuklah…," dia mempersilahkan kedua tamunya, "duduklah, akan kupanggil Naru- _kun_ ," Sakura mempercepat langkahnya, dari raut dan tampilan keduanya, nampak ini sesuatu yang serius.

"Bicaralah yang baik, jangan sampai menyinggung Naruto," Tenten memperingatkan.

"Iya, aku tak menuduhnya, tapi _déjà vu_ tadi bisa menjadi petunjuk…aku percaya pada Naruto-kun…."

"Rupanya kalian berdua…," Naruto melangkah santai, nampak ditangannya sekotak tisu, "maaf…aku sedang flu, akan kubuat beberapa jarak agar kalian tidak tertular, kurasa ini ulah Sasu- _kun,_ dia bicara terlalu dekat…," gerutnya.

"Akan kubuatkan _ocha_ ," Sakura tersenyum seraya ke dapur.

"Maaf merepotkan…," Tenten tersenyum balik.

"Nah, ada apa gerangan hingga dua gadis cantik datang mencariku," Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya pada bantalan kursi.

"A-aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Naruto- _kun_ …."

"Apa itu?"

"Dua tahun yang lalu, dua minggu setelah perang, a-apakah kita pernah bertemu di perpustakaan?" Hinata nampak gugup.

Naruto berpikir, alisnya bertautan, matanya menyipit. _Well_ , setidaknya sistem kerja otak Kiba masih lebih cepat dibanding Naruto, "e-etoo…eeerr…," kepalanya miring kiri dan kanan, berulang kali ia mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh, "hmm…dua tahun yang lalu…dua minggu…," _blonde_ nya digaruk berulang kali, dua kakinya dilipat di atas sofa, "aku lupa."

"Ingat-ingatlah…," Hinata memelas, "Naru- _kun_ pasti ingat sesuatu."

"Memangnya ada apa?" ditatapnya Tenten, gadis itu malah menyilangkan dua telunjuknya.

"I-ini penting bagiku…aku hanya butuh satu nama."

"Kau kenapa Hinata…gugup sekali."

"Seharian ini aku mengalami _déjà vu._ "

"Eh? _Déjà vu_ itu apa, ya?" _iris_ birunya menyipit.

"Seseorang telah menyegel ingatanku…karena orang itu telah berlaku sangat jahat padaku."

"Ha? Siapa?"

"Entahlah…aku tidak tahu siapa orangnya…," si malang hampir menangis, dia bingung. Mustahil menuduh Naruto, dia adalah pahlawan Desa, sudah pasti semua orang akan membelanya.

"Wah…Hinata, kau masih muda tapi pelupa," Naruto _nyengir_.

"Seseorang telah menggunakan _jutsu_ pada Hinata," si cepol pun hampir pun hampir menangis di sisinya.

"Menurut Kiba- _kun_ , Naruto- _kun_ menguasai jenis _jutsu_ yang mampu menyegel memori seseorang," suaranya bergetar, irisnya berkaca-kaca.

"Iya betul, tapi jarang kugunakan, _jutsu_ itu dikuasai ketika jumlah _chakra_ mu melebihi kapasitas tubuhmu, semacam kemampuan khusus yang datang dengan sendirinya."

"Dalam _déjà vu_ yang kualami, Naruto- _kun_ berlaku jahat padaku," Hinata agak berbisik, ia takut Sakura mendengarnya.

"Aku?"

"Aku tak menuduhmu, tapi jika Naru- _kun_ mengetahui sesuatu, beritahu aku sekarang."

Dia terkekeh, "aku tidak pernah menjahatimu, Hinata," tatapnya tak percaya.

" _Déjà vu_ itu belum tentu benar, dan bisa saja itu bukan Naruto, malah sebelumnya aku menuduh Kiba, aku datang kemari untuk mencari petunjuk atas kejadian dua tahun yang lalu."

1 menit.

2 menit.

"Hinata, aku tak mungkin menjahati seseorang, apalagi kau…Adik Neji, sahabatku."

"Itu benar, Naru- _kun_ tidak begitu…," Sakura muncul dari pintu dapur, ia memegang sebuah baki berisi tiga gelas _ocha_.

"Jika seseorang berlaku jahat padamu, belum tentu aku…," _blonde_ itu membela dirinya.

"Jangan tuduh Naruto… _onegai_ ," tatapan Sakura nanar.

"Sakura, aku baik-baik saja…," digenggamnya jemari sang istri.

"Maaf, Sakura- _san_ …a-aku—"

"Aku tidak marah, hanya saja…jika ini menyangkut ucapanku di _onsen_ tadi pagi, aku jamin itu bukan Naruto…."

"…."

"Sakura…biarkan Hinata bicara dulu," Naruto menenangkan istrinya, "aku membelamu, aku tak ingin kau mendapat masalah" wanita itu agak berbisik.

"Sakura tenanglah dulu, aku ingin membantu Hinata," ada jeda, "percayalah… bukan aku yang menjahatinya, dan aku pun tidak tahu jenis kejahatan apa yang menimpanya, mengenai ucapanmu di _onsen_ , aku tak mengerti karena aku tidak pergi ke o _nsen_ …jadi, biarkan Hinata memperjelasnya."

"Sakura…maaf, a-aku hanya ingin meminta bantuan Naruto," ada jeda isak tangis, "ucapanmu di _onsen_ itu benar…tapi itu bukan kekasihku seperti yang kau kira…aku tidak mengenal orang itu, dia menyegel ingatanku untuk menutupi kejahatannya, kau mengerti'kan maksudku…."

"Hinata…," nampak Sakura iba.

"A-awalnya kupikir itu Kiba, tapi setelah mendengar penjelasannya, aku yakin itu bukan dia," ia terisak berulang kali, "lalu _déjà vu_ berikutnya, muncul wajah Naru- _kun_ , tapi bukan berarti aku menuduhmu…bisa jadi itu orang lain dan Naru- _kun_ mengetahui orang itu…."

1 menit.

2 menit.

"kejahatan seperti apa?"

"Aku malu menyebutnya," gadis itu makin tersedu, Tenten disisinya berusaha menenangkan, "tenanglah…kita pasti menemukan orang itu."

"Dua tahun yang lalu di perpustakaan, kita pernah bertemu," air matanya diseka berulang kali, "aku dan Naru- _kun_ diberi tugas piket jaga."

1 menit.

2 menit.

"Ah! Iya…waktu pintunya rusak, engselnya lepas, kan?"

"Iya…."

"Siapa lagi selain kita?"

"Entahlah, karena aku tak selamanya berada diperpustakaan, tapi ada dua orang _genin_ dan seorang Bibi gemuk, sekretaris _Daimyo_."

"Iya betul," suaranya hampir habis karena isak tangis, "apa yang terjadi waktu itu?"

" _Ya_ , seperti biasa…tidak terjadi apa-apa, kita hanya merapikan buku-buku dan menulisnya di buku besar," Naruto agak bingung, "apakah kejahatan itu terjadi diperpustakaan?"

"Mungkin…aku tak terlalu percaya _déjà vu_ , mengingat sebelumnya aku telah salah menuduh Kiba- _kun._ "

"Apa yang dikatakan Kiba soal _justsu_ itu?" Sepertinya Naruto mulai mengerti alur ceritanya.

"Sistem kerjanya seperti _fuinjutsu_ , _jutsu_ ini hanya dimiliki oleh _shinobi rank A_ , tapi _anbu_ biasa memanfaatkannya ketika menghadapi musuh," ada jeda, "seseorang yang terkena _jutsu_ ini akan lupa pada kejadian tertentu, kurasa maksud Kiba, bagian memori yang disegel tergantung dari penggunanya," ada jeda lagi, " _jutsu_ ini hanya bisa dilepas oleh penggunanya, dengan kata lain, Naru- _kun_ tidak bisa melepasnya walau kau menguasai _jutsu_ serupa."

"Akan kutambahkan sedikit, _jutsu_ jenis ini…selain untuk menyegel memori, juga bisa digunakan untuk manipulasi jarak pendek."

"Jarak pendek?"

"Iya, jarak pendek, penggunanya akan mudah mengontrol ingatanmu pada jarak tertentu, aku lupa…tapi sepertinya hingga jarak satu kilo," ada jeda, "pikiran si pengguna dan si korban akan saling berhubungan, dia bisa seenaknya memerintahmu melakukan apa saja…tanpa kau sadari…seolah kau sendiri yang ingin melakukannya."

"Bukan _genjutsu_?" Sakura nampak lebih tenang sekarang.

"Bukan _genjutsu_ , tapi masih dalam jangkauan _fuinjutsu_."

"Separah itu…."

"Termasuk _déjà vu_ itu, bisa jadi karena manipulasi si pengguna, dia sengaja memasuki pikiranmu, mencari memori tentang orang-orang yang dekat denganmu, lalu dibentuknya ingatan baru…sehingga timbul prasangka, inilah awal mula tuduhanmu padaku dan kiba."

"Mengerikan," Tenten bergidik, "dia mengendalikanmu, Hinata."

"Atau, segel _jutsu_ telah dilepas, maka dari itu…ingatanmu menjadi acak dan tidak sempurna, memori-memori masa lalu bercampur dengan masa kini, menciptakan sebuah cerita ilusi," jika kau melihat tampang Naruto sekarang, dia seperti seorang _sensei_ yang sedang menggurui muridnya, "saranku, tunggulah beberapa saat hingga ingatanmu sempurna, lalu semua cerita akan tersusun sesuai alurnya, dan dengan sendirinya kau akan mengingat wajah si pelaku."

"…." Hinata mencerna penjelasan Naruto.

"Manipulasi dan pelepasan segel, aku yakin salah satunya benar, ini _jutsu_ umum _kok_ , hanya tidak terlalu menonjol, _shinobi_ lebih memilih cara buka-bukaan untuk melawan, berbeda dengan _anbu_ yang selalu memilih cara rahasia."

"seorang _anbu_ , kah?" Sakura penasaran.

"Siapa orang itu?" leher Hinata serasa tercekat, "sampai separah itukah dia melakukannya..."

"Tunggulah Hinata…seiring berjalannya waktu, ingatanmu akan pulih dan kita akan mengetahui siapa pelakunya," Tenten mengusap _indigo_ nya.

"Tidak, aku harus mengetahuinya hari ini juga…."

"Hinata…."

"Sakura, maafkan aku telah menuduh Naru- _kun._ "

"Aku mengerti kondisimu," Sakura pun nampak sedih setelah mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

"Naruto- _kun_ , _onegai_ , ceritakan padaku kejadian dua tahun yang lalu…di perpustakaan."

 **Flashback**

 _Ini pukul delapan pagi, masih terlalu dini untuk membaca buku diperpustakaan, hanya dua orang genin, seorang wanita bertubuh gempal ditambah Naruto dan Hinata, ruangan ini masih terlalu besar untuk menampung lima orang._

 _Beberapa buku berhamburan di atas meja, mereka harus merapikannya sebelum pengunjung berdatangan, "One-chan, biar kubantu," dua genin itu menghampirinya._

" _kalian membolos terus," alis Naruto berkerut._

" _Ini mata pelajaran Hibiki-san, wajahnya menyeramkan—"_

" _Ie' pelajaran Hibiki-san berkaitan dengan jarak lempar shuriken, sudah pasti ada perhitungan didalamnya," si blonde bertolak pinggang, "aku yakin kalian sengaja menghidarinya."_

" _Jangan mengadu," yang bergigi ompong nampak cemas._

 _Naruto berdecak, "kenapa kalian mirip sekali denganku…."_

 _Hinata tertawa, "bukankah itu baik…."_

" _One-chan, biar kami bantu," mereka menawarkan diri untuk yang kedua kalinya._

" _Arigatou, tolong bawah ini ke rak 2B." katanya tersenyum, setidaknya ada kemajuan walau sedikit, kemarin mereka hanya datang membaca buku bergambar, kini malah bersedia membantu._

" _One-chan, yang ini juga?"_

" _Iya, taruh di 2A."_

 _Wanita gemuk di sana adalah sekretaris Daimyo, sejak kemarin ia mengunjungi pepustakaan. Terkadang seseorang sengaja menghidari tanggung jawab dan lebih memilih tidur di tempat sepi. Hinata menutup gordennya, cahaya mentari menerpa wajah si gemuk, ia nampak kurang nyaman._

" _Arigatou…," katanya, lalu kembali tidur, padahal Matahari pagi adalah vitamin, tapi si gemuk enggan terkena sinarnya._

" _Aku punya dua gelas gyokuro untuk kalian?"_

" _Hontou!" mereka girang, well…itu adalah daun teh pilihan yang hanya diminum oleh para bangsawan._

" _Tapi setelah ini, kalian harus kembali ke kelas."_

" _Hai'!" mereka berbarengan._

" _Di seduh dengan air dingin, cobalah," Hinata menyodorkan dua gelas ukuran jumbo._

 _Mereka meminumnya hingga tak tersisa, "arigatou, One-chan."_

" _Apa janji kalian?" Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambut keduanya._

" _Kembali ke kelas Hibiki-san!"_

 _Suara pintu menarik perhatian, Shikamaru berdiri di sana. Si kuncir agak kesulitan dengan pintunya, "macet lagi…," gerutunya._

" _Sudah semingguan seperti itu…aku telah melaporkannya ke bagian teknisi," Naruto berjalan ke arah pintu, "jika ada palu atau tang, mungkin kita bisa memperbaikinya, terkadang mereka melupakan hal-hal kecil seperti ini…," Shikamaru meneliti engsel yang lepas di sana._

 _Dua genin itu sigap, mereka berlari ke arah pintu, mereka mendorongnya bersama-sama, terdengar suara nyaring yang sukses membuat ngilu telinga, tubuh keduanya lolos secepat kilat._

" _Ada apa dengan mereka?" Shika mengabaikan pintunya, seseorang akan datang memperbaikinya._

 _Hinata tersenyum, "mereka datang ke tempat ini karena membolos pelajaran."_

" _Itu sudah biasa…." Naruto enteng._

 _Langkahnya santai menuju arah wanita yang sedang memandangnya, pandangan itu seolah berkata, 'ada apa?' Tapi Shikamaru tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun._

" _Bagaimana? Kiba dan Shino ikutan keruman Kurenai-sensei?" Tanyanya._

" _Iya…mereka tidur di depan TV."_

" _Oh iya, bagaimana perayaan hanami kemarin? Ramai?" si blonde menarik kursi di samping Hinata._

" _Hm, lumayan…Kakashi sensei dan Hokage ke lima hadir di sana."_

" _Baguslah…."_

" _Naruto-kun…a-apakah lukamu masih sakit?" Shikamaru pun menarik kursi di samping Naruto._

 _Dia nyengir, "agak mendingan, obat dari Nenek Tsunade sangat ampuh," nampak ia malu-malu, pipinya digaruk berulang kali._

 _Suara dengkuran si gemuk memancing perhatian, "dia tidur di sana sejak kemarin, lho," bisik Naruto._

" _Menghindari tugas…," Hinata berbisik pula._

" _Iya, perpustakaan adalah tempat tidur terbaik, sunyi dan sepi," iris biru Naruto menerawang._

" _Ini baik untuk Naruto-kun…,"_

" _Tidak, ini baik untuk Sasuke," rautnya sedih, "dia belum pulang sejak kemarin...aku kasihan padanya, dia melaksanakan misi karena merasa bersalah pada Konoha."_

" _Kurasa dia akan melakukan perjalanan panjang…," Shika menopang dagu._

" _Sasuke-san akan kembali, dia telah berjanji akan datang secepat mungkin setelah misinya selesai," Hinata merapikan beberapa buku bergambar di atas meja._

" _Kita harus bersiap-siap."_

 _Naruto nyengir, "iya betul, mata pelajaan hari rabu adalah membaca di perpustkaan, aku ingat waktu di Akadami, ternyata peraturannya masih sama sampai sekarang," blonde itu beranjak, ia merapikan buku di meja sebelahnya._

" _Tempat ini sangat membosankan…."_

" _Akan kubuatkan gyokuro setelah ini…"_

" _Ah…boleh juga."_

 _Beruntungnya perpustakaan ini difasilitasi dengan mesin mineral water, kau tidak perlu takut kehausan,"ku rasa gallon airnya bocor."_

" _Benarkah?" Naruto bergegas ke mesin water._

" _Lihatlah, air tergenang di bawah meja," telunjuknya mengarah ke lantai yang basah._

" _Naru-kun, tahu apa yang kupikirkan…."_

" _Apa?"_

" _Sebaiknya perpustakaan ini ditutup saja…toh, para shinobi lebih senang melaksanakan misi daripada membaca," Shika membuat jeda, senyumnya menyindir, "pintu rusak, gallon rusak, besok apa lagi…," gerutunya._

" _Katakan itu pada Nenek Tsunade, shinobi tak butuh buku, mereka hanya perlu chakra," Naruto terkekeh._

" _Akan kubersihkan," Hinata buru-buru ke ruang perkakas, karena setelah ini ia akan menyeduh gyokuro untuk shikamaru._

" _Pelan-pelan saja Hina, kau bisa terjatuh nati," Naruto mengekor dari belakang._

" _Naruto-kun biar aku saja…bukankah kau akan segera menikah, pekerjaan seperti ini tak cocok untukmu."_

 _Tawanya menggelegar, "mengepel lantai tidak ada hubungannya dengan hari pernikahanku," ia tersipu malu, "lagipula jika Sakura-chan di sini, dia pasti akan memarahiku jika tak membantumu."_

" _Nah, kalau begitu, biar aku yang memeras kain pelnya," si gadis menggulung lengan yukatanya._

" _Hei, kau itu seorang Hime, biar aku saja…."_

" _Aku biasa melakukannya, lagipula lenganmu masih terluka."_

" _Hoi...hoi…kalian ribut, hanya pekerjaan seperti itu tapi omongan kalian segudang," Shikamaru menggerutu, "ku rasa dia kesal karena sesuatu," keduanya tertawa berbarengan._

 **End Flashback**

"Jika Hina- _chan_ tak mempercayaiku, silahkan konfirmasi langsung pada Shikamaru, dia memiliki ingatan yang tajam."

"A-aku percaya padamu."

"Setelah itu, aku bertugas di gelanggang, membantu Paman membersihkan taman disekitarnya," Naruto berdehem, "waktu itu Konoha libur total, para _shinobi_ di beri tugas untuk mempercantik Desa, membantu pekerjaan _non shinobi_ , dan magang di toko-toko."

"Iya…betul Hinata, waktu itu aku dan Sakura membantu di Toko bunga Yamanaka," Tenten menimpali.

"Sejak hari itu, aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu lagi," ditatapnya Sakura, "aku dan Sakura pergi ke _mansion_ Hyuuga, kami mencarimu...tapi Paman Hiashi berkata, Hina- _chan_ sedang berlibur ke rumah saudara."

"Besoknya, aku, Lee, Kiba, Shino, dan Ino berkunjung juga, dan jawaban Paman tetap sama."

" _Souka_ …."

"Maaf Hinata, hanya itu yang bisa kuceritakan, karena memang hanya seperti itu kejadiannya."

"Apakah aku harus menunggu sampai ingatanku kembali pulih, atau menunggu sampai orang itu membunuhku melalui _déjà vu_ aneh ini," si gadis putus asa.

"Jika kau mengetahui siapa pelakunya, katakan padaku segera, biar kuhajar dia."

"Naru- _kun_ , tak bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu pada Hinata," Sakura cemas melihat ekspresi gadis itu, "akan kuberi obat penambah stamina untukmu," dia merogoh laci di dekat kursi, obat-obat racikannya tersimpan rapi di sana.

"Tidak, ingatan yang di segel hanya bisa di buka oleh penyegelnya."

Sebulat kecil warna hitam, itu adalah obat penambah stamina buatan Sakura, "minumlah dengan _ocha_ hangat, akan baik untukmu."

" _Arigatou_ …sakura- _san_ , sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas kesalahpahaman tadi."

Senyumnya cantik, "aku mengerti…."

"Sakura, Soku ada di depan pintu, kurasa dia hendak mengembalikan salep olesku."

"Kau ini...lagi-lagi menggunakan _chakra_ ," Sakura bergegas.

Seorang gadis kecil berambut warna bata berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, suasana sore nampak serasi dengan warna kulit dan rambutnya, "ada tamu, _ya?_ "

"Masuklah, mereka adalah temanku."

Si kecil itu mengenakan seragam lengkap _anbu_ , ekspresinya datar memandang Hinata dan Tenten, " _Hime_ Hyuuga dan Tenten sepupunya," Sakura memperkenalkan.

"Hai…," sapanya, kedua gadis itu mengangguk pelan, sesungguhnya mereka mengenal Soku, namanya banyak diperbincangkan orang.

"Jangan lihat ukurannya, dia adalah _anbu_ terbaik yang pernah bekerjasama denganku," Naruto _nyengir_.

Soku memamerkan kelingkingnya yang terbalut perban, panjangnya tidak seperti kelingking pada umumnya, "kecelakaan kerja," katanya.

"Artinya kau _shinobi_ hebat, _dong_ ," Tenten menopang dagu, ia meneliti wajah manis si kecil, kira-kira usianya menginjak empat belas tahun.

"kau adalah _shinobi rank_ A itu'kan?"

"Aku?"

"Iya, siapa lagi."

"Iya, itu aku…."

"Sepupunya si alis tebal," nada kalimatnya seperti menebak.

"Hum, betul sekali…."

Tenten adalah anak tunggal, tapi jika Soku menjadi Adiknya, maka lengkap sudah kebahagiaannya. Sikapnya memang cuek, tapi Soku terlihat manis dan imut. Walau ia adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin, tapi usianya masih sangat muda, sifat keluguan masih terlihat jelas dari perawakannya.

"Ini, terima kasih telah meminjamkannya," disodorkannya sebuah benda ukuran kecil pada Naruto.

"Hum, sama-sama."

"Apa itu?" Tenten penasaran.

"Ini salep oles, sangat baik untuk luka-luka terbuka, aromanya lumayan harum," Tenten merampasnya, "Nenek Tsunade sengaja membuatnya untuk kami," ia _nyengi_ r, "kau tahu sendiri'kan, lenganku pernah putus…sebelum memasang lengan dari sel Hashirama, obat itu kuoleskan agar lukanya cepat mengering."

"Uuh…baunya tidak enak," Tenten menjauhkan wajahnya dari obat itu.

"Iya, ini terbuat dari campuran hati hewan, baunya sangat menyengat," Naruto terkekeh, ia sukses menipu Tenten.

"Kepalaku pusing, baunya aneh Hinata."

1 menit.

2 menit.

"Naruto- _kun_ …."

"Iya?"

"Selain Soku dan Naru- _kun_ , siapa lagi yang memakai obat oles itu?"

"Setelah perang berakhir…lengan kami putus, kami rutin mengoleskannya ke area luka."

" _Souka_."

"Memangnya ada apa, Hinata?" Sakura penasaran.

"Hinata," raut Tenten cemas.

"Sakura-san, Naru- _kun_ , aku permisi…terima kasih."

"Hei Hinata, kita belum selesai bicara…."

Terlambat, gadis itu melesat pergi, ia harus menemui seseorang sekarang juga.

* * *

Petang hari akan berganti malam, dari kejauhan terdengar sama suara Tenten, sepertinya ia mengejar Hinata. Si gadis terus melangkah…sesekali berlari, ia harus menemui pelakunya sekarang juga.

Berdiri kokoh sebuah _mansion_ megah dengan pagar kayu hitam, beberapa tiangnya terbuat dari besi, ukiran indah di setiap sisinya menambah kesan elegan rumah besar itu.

Hinata berdiri disana, haruskah ia masuk sekarang atau menunggu Tenten yang mengejarnya. Rautnya ragu, jemarinya bertautan, _iris_ nya terpejam, setidaknya hilangkan rasa takut dihatimu…untuk saat ini saja, batinnya.

Seorang pria tua menghampirinya, sepertinya dia adalah penjaga gerbang, "Pa-paman…," Hinata menyapa lebih dulu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"A-aku ingin bertemu dengan pemilik rumah ini."

"Apakah Nona telah membuat janji?"

"Be-belum…."

"Maaf, agak sulit menemui Tuan dan Nyonya, biasanya para tamu akan membuat janji terlebih dahulu."

"Biarkan aku masuk, _onegai_ …a-aku perlu bertemu dengannya," Hinata memelas.

"Maaf Nona, saya hanya pelayan yang mematuhi perintah," Paman itu tersenyum ramah.

"Siapa?" suara seorang wanita dari dalam _mansion_ , sepertinya ia sedang berada di taman utama.

"Maaf Nyonya, seorang gadis—"

Belum selesai kalimat si Paman, wanita itu telah berdiri di depan gerbang, dipandangnya si gadis bingung seksama, Hinata pun menatapnya balik, "aah—kau pasti _Hime_ Hyuuga."

"I-iya benar."

Rambutnya _maroon_ , kulitnya putih segar, tubuhnya ramping semampai, perawakannnya mirip seperti Ino, Sakura dan Tenten. Dia seperti wanita yang datang dari musim gugur, warna kulitnya sangat serasi dengan rambutnya. Wajahnya cantik, dagunya seksi, bibirnya merah, hidung itu bangir, ia pun memiliki _freckles_ di area pipinya, dan deretan gigi putih itu sukses menyempurnakan senyumnya.

"Apakah—Sasuke- _san_ ada di rumah?" si gadis agak ragu.

"Aduh, sayang sekali…dia baru saja keluar."

"Hum… _souka._ "

"Sasu- _kun_ adalah _shinobi_ yang sibuk, ia hampir tak punya waktu untuk kami berdua," si bangir _nyengir_.

"…."

"Sebaiknya saya pergi."

"akan kuberi tahu padanya nanti," katanya lagi.

"Maaf mengganggu anda."

"Ah, bisa saja…panggil aku Karin."

"Aa—Karin- _san_ , maaf mengganggumu," suara si gadis lirih.

"Sasuke baru saja pergi sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu, mungkin dia masih berada di kantor _Hokage_."

* * *

 **Prince of Sharingan, 10 April 2017**

*saya sangat bersyukur jika minna-chan membantu saya mengoreksi kalimat yang **typo**.. (tapi kalo g mau… g apa apa juga hehehhe). Sebenarnya saya benar-benar butuh bantuan minna-chan hehe : ditunggu **typo** -x

*saya berharap minna-chan bersabar membaca FIC gaje ini …gomennasai kalau banyak kekurangan…banyak banged malah…dan ini bukan fic sasuhina terbaik…banyak kurangx.

*Saya selalu menghargai para reader smart yang sudi membaca fic gaje ini. Dengan tulus saya mengucapkan TERIMA KASIH TELAH ME-REVIEW FIC gaje ini, kalau ada kesalahan itu datang dari saya pribadi, tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke dan Hinata,


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Main pairing: SasuHina

Genre: Romance, Hurt

Rated : M

* * *

 **8**

 **Victim.1**

* * *

Gadis kecil berwajah dingin mengenakan seragam lengkap _anbu_ , dilihat dari perawakannya, usianya sekitar empat belas tahun. Ia berdiri lama di depan pintu rumah keluarga Uzumaki, terdengar samar suara serak Naruto sedang menjelaskan sesuatu, sepertinya mereka sedang menerima tamu.

Soku hendak melenggang pergi, tapi suara gagang pintu menghentikan langkahnya. Nyonya Uzumaki tersenyum ramah seperti biasa, "Soku- _chan_ ," wanita berambut _pink_ ini cukup sering membantunya dalam masalah medis. Sebagai anggota elit di _squad anbu,_ Soku tergolong gegabah. Setiap kali melaksanakan misi, dia selalu pulang dengan beberapa luka ditubuhnya. Pagi ini malah lebih parah, sepotong kelingkingnya hilang entah kemana, dan ia tak tahu kapan itu terpotong. Sakura memberinya obat oles ampuh ala Tsunade, itu milik Naruto ketika lengannya putus dua tahun yang lalu.

Walau berwajah dingin sedingin hatinya, Soku tetaplah gadis kecil yang manis, ia beniat mengembalikan obat oles itu ditambah tiga buah semangka kotak. Sakura adalah penyuka manis, akan baik memberinya hadiah sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Ini untukmu."

Iris _emerald_ itu berbinar, "oh _Kami_ , Soku- _chan_ paling mengerti seleraku," diambilnya keranjang buah itu, " _arigatau_ …," Sakura agak malu.

"Ada tamu, _ya_?"

"Masuklah, mereka adalah temanku," keranjangnya ditaruh di dekat meja, "Hinata dan Tenten, sepupunya."

"Hai…." Suaranya datar.

Soku cukup terkenal di kalangan para _senpai_ , Hinata dan Tenten sering mendengar namanya disebut-sebut _nakama_ , kiprahnya di dunia _shinobi_ tergolong sadis tanpa ampun. Soku tidak pernah mengambil pendidikan di Akademi, dia pun tidak dibimbing oleh seorang guru pribadi. Orang tuanya adalah kepala pelayan di _mansion_ Tuan ke Tiga, dia mengenal _jutsu-jutsu_ hanya dengan mengintip sang _Hokage_ berlatih setiap subuh. _Well_ , jadilah dia sekarang, seorang _anbu_ cilik yang patut diperhitungkan. _Shuriken_ pertamanya adalah hasil rampasan dari seorang _nuke_ , waktu itu usianya tiga tahun ketika ia menembakkan benang _chakra_ di ujung telunjuknya.

Sakura antusias membanggakan teman ciliknya itu, Hinata dan Tenten mengangguk pelan, terkadang mata cokelat si cepol berbinar, betapa kagumnya ia pada gadis kecil yang sedang memandangnya.

"Jangan lihat ukurannya, dia adalah _anbu_ terbaik yang pernah ada," Naruto _nyengir_.

Soku memamerkan kelingkingnya yang terbalut perban, panjangnya tidak seperti kelingking pada umumnya, "kecelakaan kerja," katanya.

"Artinya kau _shinobi_ hebat, _dong_ ," Tenten menopang dagunya, ia meneliti wajah manis si kecil.

"kau adalah _shinobi rank_ A itu'kan?"

"Aku?" Telunjuk Tenten mengarah ke wajahnya sendiri.

"Iya, siapa lagi."

"Iya, itu aku…."

"Sepupunya si alis tebal," nada kalimatnya seperti menebak.

"Hum, betul sekali."

Benda ukuran kecil disodorkannya pada Naruto, "ini, terima kasih telah meminjamkannya."

"Hum, sama-sama."

"Apa itu?" Dirampasnya benda itu, si cepol selalu penasaran dengan benda asing apapun.

"Itu salep oles, sangat baik untuk luka terbuka, aromanya lumayan harum, Nenek Tsunade sengaja membuatnya untuk kami," Naruto _nyengir_ , "kau tahu sendiri'kan, lenganku pernah putus…sebelum memasang lengan dari sel Hashirama, obat itu kuoleskan agar lukanya cepat mengering."

"Uuh…baunya tidak enak," Tenten menjauhkan wajahnya.

 **Hinata POV**

 _Rasa takut bercampur kecewa menjadi satu, menciptakan sesuatu yang sangat sulit diartikan. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi bingung harus memulainya dari mana. Kami berkenalan selama dua minggu terakhir, maksudnya benar-benar saling mengenal. Kesan pertamaku, Sasuke adalah pria pendiam yang penyabar—di luar kasusnya sebagai nuke tentunya._

" _Kau harus menjadi milikku," dia menanggalkan satu-persatu outfit yang melekat ditubuhnya, meninggalkan celana pendek jounin warna hitam._

 _Area bahu dan lengan kirinya masih tertutup perban, aroma obat Tsunade cukup keras menyeruak. luka-luka lecet di sekitar tubuhnya nampak seperti tato-tato mini yang menghias di sana. Sontak kupalingkan wajahku, aku tak sanggup melihat tubuh atletis itu._

" _Kau tertarik juga, huh," Sasuke bertopang lutut didepanku, "jangan bohong, aku tahu kau menginginkanku."_

 _Diusapnya pipi si gadis, "jangan sentuh aku," katanya ketus._

" _Semakin kau menolakku, semakin aku candu padamu."_

"Iya, ini terbuat dari campuran hati hewan, baunya sangat menyengat," Naruto terkekeh, ia sukses menipu Tenten.

"Kepalaku pusing, baunya aneh, Hinata," si cepol disisiku berwajah masam.

1 menit.

2 menit.

"Naruto- _kun_ …."

"Iya?"

"Selain Soku dan Naru- _kun_ , siapa lagi yang memakai obat oles itu?"

"Setelah perang berakhir…lengan kami putus, kami rutin mengoleskannya ke area luka."

" _Souka_."

"Memangnya ada apa, Hinata?" Sakura penasaran.

"Hinata," raut Tenten cemas.

"Sakura-san, Naru- _kun_ , aku permisi…terima kasih."

Aku sukses terkecoh, seperti penjelasan Naruto- _kun_ tentang manipulasi, Uchiha Sasuke telah mengobrak-abrik isi kepalaku demi menutupi perbuatan bejatnya, Kenapa harus wajah Kiba dan Naruto, bukankah mereka adalah _nakama_? Atau aku sendiri yang memikirkannya hingga Sasuke memanfaatkan itu sebagai kambing hitam.

"Hei, Hinata, kita belum selesai bicara…."

Entah ini yang keberapa butir, sejak pagi mereka terus menetes dengan mudahnya. Dengan berlinang air mata kutinggalkan rumah keluarga Uzumaki, harus kutemui Sasuke sekarang juga. _Nuke_ tetaplah _nuke_ , bodohnya aku telah mengaguminya selama ini. Ku yakin dia menertawakan kebodohanku, betapa mudahnya menipu seorang _Hime_ Hyuuga. Dia bohong ketika berkata, 'aku menghargai Hiashi- _sama_ ,' itu adalah bagian dari tipu dayannya, Sesungguhnya dia merendahkan kami. Apapun yang terjadi, aku mati atau dia kujebloskan ke dalam penjara, kami harus bertemu malam ini juga.

* * *

Petang berganti malam, suasana di sekitar berubah hitam kelam seiring perjalananku ke _mansion_ Uchiha. Sejak awal aku tak menaruh curiga, dia datang ke _mansion_ Hyuuga bak pria terhormat. Pertama kali memandang matanya, tak kutemukan apapun disana, kosong tanpa makna. Tak peduli sekelam apa masa lalunya, kuanggap dia sebagai _senpai_ , kuhargai sebagai pembimbing, dan kukagumi sebagai seorang pria yang rela mendengarkan keluh kesahku. Dia bahkan diundang Ayah untuk makan malam berkelas, aku memasak makanan untuknya tanpa tahu dialah orang yang berbuat keji di masa lalu.

Manipulasi pikiran dan percumbuan di hutan utara sudah pasti ada kaitannya. Dia sengaja melakukan kontrol jarak jauh agar aku menemuinya, seolah percumbuan itu adalah keinginanku sendiri. Mimpi di _machiya_ buatku ragu, bisa jadi itu bukan mimpi, tapi ia sengaja menguji ingatanku, membaca situasi, membuat sebuah anggapan tentang menjaga batas satu sama lain untuk mencegah hal buruk, padahal dialah sumber keburukan itu sendiri. Semua hanyalah topeng belaka, seseorang yang hidup dalam kegelapan akan sulit keluar dari kegelapan hatinya. Sasuke Uchiha tak tertolong lagi, dia adalah sumber kejahatan sempurna. Berkhianat, membunuh dan pemerkosa, _ninja high class_ yang berlaku layaknya setan.

Betapa bodohnya Tetua karena mengizinkan seorang _nuke_ tinggal di Desa. Hanya karena memiliki _sharingan_ , dia bebas berlenggang santai, dilengkapi fasilitas mewah, dan diberi keleluasaan bertindak. Oh…tidak lagi, ku jamin itu. Selemah-lemahnya aku, wanita lemah ini tetaplah seorang Hyuuga, Hyuuga adalah _clan_ bangsawan yang keberadaannya diperhitungan di Negara Api. Hyuuga tidak akan kalah dari Uchiha, jika harus memperbesar kasus ini, aku siap jiwa dan raga. Tak peduli bagaimana tanggapan Ayah, pro atau kontra, intinya Uchiha Sasuke harus dijatuhkan sekarang juga.

Aku yakin ini bukan pertama kali, mungkin beberapa wanita pernah mengalami hal serupa. Konoha tanpa ampun bagi pemerkosa, walau itu _shinobi_ rank A, B, atau C, semua berhak menerima hukuman. Apa yang dia andalkan? Statusnya sebagai pemilik _sharingan_ tunggal? Berapa pengguna _kekkei genkai_ di Konoha? berapa _shinobi_ yang jumlah _chakra_ nya diatas rata-rata? Aku yakin Desa tak akan kekurangan sumber daya jika Sasuke dilenyapkan.

"Jika kau mengetahui siapa pelakunya, katakan padaku segera, biar kuhajar dia," itu kata Naruto- _kun_. Aku ragu kalimat itu masih berlaku jika tahu Sasuke lah pelakunya. Seperti yang lalu-lalu, Naruto akan membela Sasuke sampai mati—walau tahu dia bersalah. Mustahil mengadu padanya, kekuatannya tak berguna dalam kasus ini. Jika harus mengadu pada seseorang, setidaknya orang itu memiliki sesuatu yang spesial, seperti kekuasaan atau level _jutsu_.

Naruto tidak mungkin, Sakura- _san_? Tidak, di suatu kesempatan ia pernah diserang dengan _chidori_. Yamato- _san_? Kayu tidak berguna bagi petir. Sai- _kun_? Aku tak yakin dia tega ikut campur mengingat wajah mereka mirip seperti kembar. Kakashi- _sensei_? Pengaruhnya cukup kuat _,_ seperti saran Tenten- _san_ , mengadu kepada _Hokage_ akan jauh lebih baik, setidaknya dia akan melindungimu jika terjadi sesuatu. Kakashi- _sensei_ tegas tapi tidak kolot, dia tipikal pendengar setia bagi bawahannya, ku dengar Sasuke pun segan kepadanya.

Dari kejauhan kudengar samar suara Tenten, kurasa ia sengaja mengejarku. Aku agak berlari, biarkan Tenten di belakang, dia tak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini. Ini masalahku, biar aku yang menanganinya, sudah cukup ia menemaniku seharian. Aku tak ingin menyeret namanya, lagipula ia bukan tandingan Sasuke. Tenten adalah gadis berbakat kebanggaan _sensei_ dan orang tuanya, masalah ini bukan _level_ nya, seorang _kunoichi_ _rank_ A berprestasi tak wajar mengurusi seorang lemah yang telah dipermainkan harga dirinya.

 _Mansion_ Uchiha berdiri kokoh dengan pagar kayu hitam, beberapa tiangnya terbuat dari besi, ukiran indah di setiap sisinya semakin menambah kesan elegan rumah besar itu. Aku berdiri disana, kupejamkan mataku seraya berdoa kepada _Kami_ , hilangkan rasa takut dihatiku…setidaknya untuk saat ini saja—melawan Uchiha Sasuke memang mustahil tapi patut dicoba.

Seorang pria tua menghampiriku, sepertinya dia adalah penjaga gerbang, "Paman…," kusapa lebih dulu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"A-aku ingin bertemu dengan pemilik rumah ini."

"Apakah Nona telah membuat janji?"

"Be-belum…."

"Maaf, agak sulit menemui Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha, biasanya para tamu akan membuat janji terlebih dahulu."

"Biarkan aku masuk, _onegai_ …a-aku perlu bertemu dengannya," aku memelas.

"Maaf Nona, saya hanya pelayan yang mematuhi perintah," paman itu tersenyum ramah.

"Siapa?" suara seorang wanita dari dalam _mansion_ , sepertinya ia sedang berada di taman utama.

"Maaf Nyonya, ini adalah seorang gadis yang—"

Belum selesai kalimat si paman, wanita itu telah berdiri di depan gerbang, beberapa saat kami saling berpandangan, dia menelitiku, sementara ku yakin dia adalah istrinya, "aah—kau pasti _Hime_ Hyuuga," nada kalimatnya seperti menebak.

"I-iya benar."

Rambutnya _maroon_ , kulitnya putih segar, tubuhnya ramping semampai, perawakannnya mirip seperti Ino, Sakura dan Tenten. Dia seperti wanita yang datang dari musim gugur, warna kulitnya sangat serasi dengan rambutnya. Wajahnya cantik, dagunya seksi, bibirnya merah, hidung itu bangir, ia pun memiliki _freckles_ di area pipinya, "Sasu- _kun_ , banyak bercerita tentangmu," deretan gigi putih itu sukses menyempurnakan senyumnya.

Dia memiliki seorang bidadari sempurna…lalu untuk apa mempermainkanku. Aku ingat, sebelum hal itu terjadi, kami sempat bercakap-capak tentang wanita ini. Dia adalah _partner_ nya di tim Hebi dan Taka, Uzumaki Karin. Seorang _kunoichi_ tipe sensor kepunyaan Orochimaru- _sama_ , penyokong _chakra_ penyembuh bagi Uchiha Sasuke. Jumlah _chakra_ nya tak terhingga, setiap sel-sel ditubuhnya dapat menyembuhkan luka apapun, berbeda dengan metode _iryo-nin_ , Karin mengobati seseorang hanya dengan merelakan bagian tubuhnya digigit. Selain keistimewaan _chakra_ , ia pun mampu melacak keberadaan lawan hingga berkilo-kilo jauhnya. Karin adalah tipe petarung jarak menengah yang menyimpan segel ditubuhnya. Sebagaimana keahlian khusus _clan_ Uzumaki, rantai penyegel aktif secara otomatis jika penggunanya dalam keadaan terdesak, bagi anggota Uzumaki lainnya, rantai tersebut dmanfaatkan untuk menyegel _bijuu_.

Ketika Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, ia pun mengekor bersama dua rekannya, aku lupa namanya, seorang berkekuatan super dan seorang lagi _shinobi_ tipe air.

Kupandangi wajah cantiknya, ia sibuk menjelaskan kegiatan suaminya seharian ini. Apakah dia tak menaruh curiga sedikitpun? Maksudku, Sasuke adalah suaminya, mana mungkin seorang istri bersikap biasa sementara suaminya telah bermain serong. Ya, kuanggap ini sebagai perselingkuhan, walau kami tak saling suka, perlakuannya padaku tergolong main gila. Atau dia telah mengetahuinya tapi tak ambil pusing, _toh_ mereka tetap suami-istri, setidaknya Sasuke mampu berlaku adil, yang lainnya urusan nanti.

"Apakah—Sasuke- _san_ ada di rumah?"

"Aduh, sayang sekali…dia baru saja keluar."

"Hum… _souka._ "

"Sasu- _kun_ adalah _shinobi_ yang sibuk, ia hampir tak punya waktu untuk kami berdua," si bangir _nyengir_.

"Sebaiknya saya pergi."

"Akan kuberi tahu padanya nanti," katanya lagi.

"Maaf mengganggu anda."

"Ah, bisa saja…panggil aku Karin."

"Aa—Karin- _san_ , maaf mengganggumu," pura-pura aku tak mengenalnya, walau sebenarnya aku cukup tahu dari prestasinya sebagai _nuke_. Dia lumayan akrab dengan Sakura- _san_ , mereka sering berbelanja bersama.

Kami pernah berada di suatu acara yang sama, bukan hanya sekali tapi beberapa kali. Jujur aku terkejut melihat wajahnya di depan gerbang Uchiha, tak kusangka dialah istri Sasuke. Padahal Karin tak pernah masuk dalam hitunganku, namanya benar-benar hilang dikepalaku. _Puzzle_ acak itu mulai tersusun kembali, kurasa Sasuke sengaja melepas segelnya untuk menuntunku padanya. Layaknya teka-teki, ia ingin aku menyelesaikan permainan ini dengan sempurna.

"Sasuke baru saja pergi sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu, mungkin dia masih berada di kantor _Hokage_."

"Saya permisi," kubalikkan badanku, ini adalah momen terbaik. Aku dan Sasuke akan berhadapan di depan _Hokage_.

 **Hinata End POV**

* * *

Konoha sunyi sepi di petang hari, hanya dua orang bocah menggiring bola kembali ke rumahnya. Jalan di sekitar gelap gulita, si gadis agak kesulitan dengan langkahnya. Ini adalah area _mansion_ , mereka tak memberi penerangan di depan gerbangnya.

Tenten di kejauhan sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, dia terlihat girang seraya menjelaskan sesuatu, walau gelap di sekitar, Hinata hafal betul suara cempreng sepupunya. Seseorang dihadapannya adalah pria berpostur tinggi besar, sesekali ia memandang Hinata, sesekali pula ia menanggapi topik pembicaraan Tenten.

"Tenten!" Hinata menyerukan namanya.

1 menit.

2 menit.

Tak ada respon, bibir si cepol malah semakin aktif, "Tenten!" Suaranya menggema di sekitar, "jauhi dia!" Serunya lagi.

Sasuke Uchiha mengenakan seragam serba hitam lengkap dengan jubahnya. Awalnya ia hendak ke kantor _Hokage_ , tapi malah bertemu Tenten di tengah jalan. Mereka terlibat perbincangan ringan tentang misi beberapa hari yang lalu. Seorang gadis berwajah gusar nampak mendekat, matanya tajam memandang wajahnya.

"Ada apa? Jangan teriak di sini?" Tenten mengibas-ngibaskan jemarinya.

"Jauhi manusia ini!" Jika benar prasangka Hinata, Sasuke sedang mengincar Tenten, berpapasan di depan jalan hanya alasan semata. Nyawa si cepol dalam bahaya, dia sengaja mencegat Tenten untuk melakukan sesuatu yang jahat.

"Apa maksudmu?" Rautnya bingung, "ada apa? Kau pergi begitu saja dari rumah Naru- _kun_ , kini kau malah bersikap aneh di depan Sasuke," dipandangnya wajah marah sepupunya, "jangan perlihatkan masalahmu di depan orang lain."

"Sepupuku tidak ada hubungannya dalam masalah ini," tak peduli dengan kalimat Tenten, Hinata menarik lengannya menjauh.

"Kau ini kenapa? Aku dan Sasuke hanya bicara masalah misi," _well_ , Tenten agak kesal.

"Pulanglah, aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu," bisiknya.

"Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan masalah itu?" Tenten berbisik juga.

"Masalah?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh kau…," telunjuknya mengarah ke wajah Sasuke.

"Hinata, _apa-apaan_ ," Tenten menghempas telunjuknya. Sebenarnya ia paham maksudnya, hanya tidak yakin. Sasuke sering bekerjasama dengan tim Guy- _sensei_ , selama ini si pria tak menampakkan tanda-tanda psikopat, sikapnya normal seperti _shinobi_ pada umumnya. Jika tuduhan mengarah pada Uchiha tunggal ini, rasanya kurang wajar, mengingat dia tergolong pria pendiam. Lagipula Sasuke memiliki Karin, untuk apa menjahati wanita lain jika kau menyimpan seorang bidadari di rumahmu.

"Dia adalah pelakunya."

"Apa?"

"Uchiha Sasuke adalah pelakunya."

"Maksudmu?" Tenten tidak kaget, hanya kurang paham kenapa Sasuke malah dituduh. Bukankah selama ini mereka tidak akrab, sementara menurut Hinata sendiri, dia dan pelaku cukup akrab dalam keseharian.

"Dia mencegatmu untuk melukaimu."

"Mencegat untuk apa?" Tenten hampir terkekeh, "Hinata, karena dia mantan nuke bukan berarti dialah pelakunya."

"Percayalah padaku…."

"Sasuke tidak mungkin, dia orang baik."

"Tenten- _san_ , percayalah padaku! Aku ingat semuanya…aroma obat oles milik Naruto sama persis dengan aroma peluh pria di dalam ingatanku," dicengkramnya lengan Tenten, "dia orang yang telah menyakitiku…."

1 menit.

2 menit.

Ketika kau percaya pada seseorang, dan orang itu telah dituduh melakukan tindak kejahatan lengkap dengan bukti yang kongkrit, maka saat itulah kau berpikir, 'apa betul dia pelakunya?' Apalagi orang itu telah banyak membantumu menyelesaikan berbagai misi penting. Sasuke memang agak cuek dalam sikapnya, dia bahkan mengacau di pesta Tenten beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi kalau harus menunduhnya sebagai pelaku pemerkosaan, rasanya tidak adil.

"Oh _Kami_ …ini tidak mungkin," dipandangnya seksama wajah Sasuke, "selama ini kita sering bekerjasama, kau bahkan menggantikan tugas Neji sebagai ketua…tidak benar'kan? Sasuke…."

"Tenten, jarakmu!" Hinata memperingatkan.

"Aku dan Lee mempercayaimu."

1 menit.

2 menit.

Tenten dan Sasuke saling bertatapan satu sama lain, Hinata tak mampu mengartikan makna tatapan itu. Bisa jadi ini adalah komunikasi bawah sadar antar sesama _shinobi_. Tenten berusaha mencari kebenaran di mata Sasuke, dia berharap pria itu berkata tidak. Jujur ia pun agak kesal dengan sikap acuh tak acuh Uchiha tunggal ini, tapi untuk urusan misi, Sasuke adalah jagonya, dia adalah tipe _shinobi_ yang mampu diandalkan dalam keadaan apapun. Guy _sensei_ memujinya sebagai satu-satunya _shinobi_ yang mampu mengimbangi ketekunan Hyuuga Neji, dan kini orang yang dipuji itu adalah tersangka utama tindak asusila atas Hinata Hyuuga.

"Lalu?"

"Maksudmu, lalu?" Tenten sinis.

"Lalu kenapa jika aku pelakunya."

" _Souka_ …."

"Hn…."

" _Nuke_ tetaplah _nuke_ ," gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan jutsu dari lengan _yukata_ nya.

Sasuke berdecih, "ingin melawanku, _huh_?"

"Dia bukan tandinganmu!" Lagi-lagi Hinata mencengkram lengan sepupunya, gulungan itu terjatuh ke tanah.

"Jika perbuatanmu diketahui Dewan Konoha, pembekuan eksekusi mati itu akan dicabut kembali," dilepasnya cengkraman Hinata, "kau, istrimu dan dua rekanmu akan diserahkan ke pengadilan Aliansi _Shinobi_."

"Tenten! demi _Kami,_ ucapanmu akan menyulut emosinya, dia bisa membunuhmu! Pulanglah...akan kuselesaikan masalah ini."

"Aku membelamu, Hinata."

"Tidak, dengarkan aku—"

"Hina—"

"Dengarkan aku dulu…" dirangkumnya wajah Tenten, "dengar…pergilah ke kantor _Hokage_ , laporkan masalah ini…katamu dia akan mengerti situasinya'kan?" Tenten mengangguk, jemari Hinata bergetar di area pipinya, "jika aku tak menyusulmu dalam sepuluh menit, kembalilah kemari bersama Kakashi- _sensei_ ," Hinata menyatukan kening mereka, "aku percaya padamu, _One-san_ …."

"Jangan bilang kau akan melawannya sendirian."

"Jika harus kenapa tidak…ini demi harga diriku, aku lelah berlindung di belakang orang lain."

"Jangan…."

"Pergilah, aku mengandalkanmu."

"Nah, kau dengar itu…pergilah ke kantor _Hokage_ , laporkan masalah ini," Sasuke mengulang kalimat Hinata.

"Hyuuga adalah _clan_ terhormat, Hinata adalah calon _hairees_ , jangan harap kau bisa menang!" Suara Tenten tegas.

1 menit.

2 menit.

"Aku ragu…."

"Maksudmu?"

"Hyuuga hanya _clan_ yang berlindung di balik nama besar _Daimyo_ , aku ragu mereka mampu melawanku," Sasuke memotong jaraknya, "Uchiha tidak akan berlindung di balik siapapun, kami selalu menyelesaikan masalah seorang diri."

"Sekarang kau malah menghina Hyuuga," Hinata sinis.

"Hina? Ini kenyataan…," ia terkekeh, "lihatlah gulungan ini," diambilnya gulungan Tenten yang jatuh ke tanah, "api…."

"Kembalikan milikku!" Tenten hendak merampasnya, tapi Sasuke lincah membuangnya jauh-jauh, " _jutsu_ tak berguna."

" _Omae_!"

"Tenten! Jangan!" Hinata histeris.

Kekuatannya memang tak sebanding dengan Sasuke, tapi ia harus melawan. Tenten mendorong tubuh tinggi tegap itu, Sasuke berhasil mundur beberapa langkah. Ia siap menggunakan _taijutsu_ , bogem mentah mengarah ke wajah tampan dihadapannya, tapi Sasuke sigap menangkap kedua tangannya. Tak perlu mengeluarkan banyak tenaga untuk mengalahkan Tenten, dari segi _level jutsu_ , gadis itu kalah telak. Sebagai _kunoichi rank_ A, seharusnya ia pandai membaca situasi, emosi dan tergesa-gesa hanya akan memberi celah pada lawan. Jika Tenten mengikuti saran Hinata, sudah pasti lain ceritanya.

"Caramu bukan ciri serang _shinobi_ ," _sharingan_ aktif di sebelah kanan, mata indah itu memandang wajah manis _kunoichi_ yang sedang dimabuk emosi, "kau tak berdaya tanpa gulungan-gulungan itu."

"Sialan kau Uchiha!" Makinya.

"Tanganmu cukup bagus dipatahkan."

"Sasuke! Lepaskan dia! Bajingan kau!" Suara Hinata serak, ia panik bukan main kala menyadari ujung jemari Tenten tak lagi menyentuh tanah.

"Wanita ini terlalu banyak tahu…seharian ini dia sibuk mengurusi masalah orang lain."

"Lepaskan dia…akulah masalahmu, Tenten hanya membantuku…kumohon lepaskan dia!"

"Hinata…larilah…."

"Tidak…."

"Lihatlah baik-baik yang akan kulakukan, ini bukan _genjutsu_ , hanya _jutsu_ simpel penyegel pikiran."

"Tidak, tidak…jangan pada Tenten."

"Seperti yang kulakukan pada gadis lugu dua tahun yang lalu, Tenten- _senpai_ akan melupakan kejadian hari ini."

"Bajingan kau…Sasuke Uchiha."

"Aahh!"

 **F** **lashback**

 _Tsunade tak menerima misi apapun dalam dua minggu terakhir, diperkirakan ini akan berlangsung selama musim semi. Jika dihitung dari waktu sekarang, jatah libur shinobi berkisar dua bulan lagi._

 _Libur bukan berarti tanpa kegiatan, Tsunade memberi tugas ringan menyangkut kepetingan Desa. Para pria magang di divisi konstruksi, dan wanitanya lebih banyak membantu di toko-toko._

 _Khusus Hyuuga Hinata, dia diberi tugas jaga di perpustakaan. Terkurung di machiya terlalu membosankan, duka mendalam atas kematian Neji-nii akan semakin menambah pilu hatinya, perpustakaan adalah tempat yang cocok untuk menyibukkan diri. Kemarin dia ditemani Naruto, tapi si blonde itu dipindahkan ke gelanggang, si paman penjaga agak kewalahan, pasca libur tempat itu menjadi area kumpul muda-mudi, mereka bersantai di sana seraya membuang sampah sembarangan._

 _Perpustakaan di buka pagi-pagi sekali, tepat pukul setengah tujuh, Hinata siap melaksanakan tugasnya. Lengan yukatanya digulung, rambutnya dikuncir agak tinggi, pekerjaan diawali dengan bersih-bersih ruangan._

" _Ohayou gozaimasu," dua genin berlarian di sekitar pintu rusak._

" _Kalian lagi?" Setiap hari mereka membolos mata pelajaran pertama, "Hibiki-sensei, kah?" Tebaknya._

" _Bukan, tapi Anko-sensei…kami benci pelajaran menghafal."_

 _Pintu tua itu berada di sana sejak zaman Hokage ke dua, para kage mempertahankannya terkait bahan kayu dan ukirannya. Hanya saja beberapa engsel nampak tua berkarat, mereka harus menggantinya sebelum pintu itu melukai seseorang._

" _Jangan bermain di dekat pintu, kemarin sore mereka sengaja melepas engselnya."_

" _Nee, one-chan, apa yang bisa kami bantu?"_

" _Tidak ada, bacalah sesuatu yang bermanfaat," fokus Hinata tidak lepas dari kain pel ditangannya._

 _Jika seseorang dari Akademi datang kemari, Hinata akan dianggap cuek. Kemarin Naruto telah memberi ceramah panjang lebar terkait ketekunan dalam berlatih ninjutsu, genin yang sering membolos tak akan sukses menjaga desanya, tapi mereka malah mencibir dan menganggapnya sebagai dongeng belaka._

" _Ohayou…."_

 _Nada suara malas dan kalimat seperti diseret, siapa lagi kalau bukan si bibi sekretaris Daimyo._

" _Hati-hati dengan pintunya, Nyonya."_

" _Iya aku tahu," dia berlenggang di sisi Hinata tanpa memandang wajahnya, "tolong tutup tirainya, Nona."_

" _Hai'"_

 _Padahal ini adalah awal musim semi, hawa pagi lumayan sejuk, sedikit cahaya akan baik untuk kesehatan. Hinata buru-buru menutup tirai, tingkahnya menarik perhatian dua genin, ekspresi wajah mereka seolah bertanya, 'kenapa ditutup, kami butuh cahaya.'_

" _Silau."_

" _Kalau begitu nyalakan penghangat ruangan," mereka protes._

" _Baik...baik…."_

 _Waktu sibuk perpustakaan berkisar antara pukul 13.00 siang hingga pukul 16.00 sore. Padatnya pun tak seberapa, hanya beberapa kouhai yang penasaran dengan buku-buku baru, mereka hanya melihatnya sebentar lalu meletakkannya begitu saja._

 _Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi, masih ada waktu untuk bersantai, ia menghampiri dua genin itu, "setengah sepuluh kalian harus kembali ke kelas."_

" _Sedikit lagi, kami masih membaca seri lanjutan yang kemarin."_

" _Kalian ini…."_

" _One-chan harus membaca buku ini juga."_

" _Jika kalian suka, pinjam saja buku itu."_

" _Kami tak punya cukup uang untuk mendaftar."_

" _Tidak perlu bayar, nanti akan kubuatkan kartunya."_

"Benarkah _?"_

" _Kenapa tidak? Perpustakaan ini milikku, aku berhak melakukan apa saja."_

" _Termasuk pintu itu dan mineral waternya…barang-barang rusak itu dalam kekuasaan neechan, begitu?" mereka terkikik geli._

" _Baca saja bukunya, setelah itu kembali ke kelas."_

 _Suara dengkuran si bibi terdengar samar, "jangan berisik," bisik Hinata. Seperti halnya dua genin ini, si bibi pun telah membolos kerja sekitar seminggu, "tertawa pelan-pelan saja, ya…," dia memanfaatkan perpustakaan untuk lari dari tanggung jawabnya. Padahal kantor Daimyo adalah tempat yang sibuk, mereka selalu lembur saking padatnya pekerjaan, tapi wanita ini malah asyik terbuai dalam mimpinya._

 _Lantai berdecit, bunyinya panjang disertai suara nyaring. Seseorang yang berdiri di sana berusaha menahan pintunya, ia agak kesulitan dengan satu tangan saja, dua genin sigap berlari ke arahnya._

 _Pintu itu disandarkan ke tembok di sebelahnya, itu akan lebih baik sebelum menimpa seseorang. Terjadi perbincangan seru tentang pahlawan shinobi, si pria tersenyum melihat aksi lincah keduanya._

" _Lihatlah…lihatlah…buku ini ada gambarnya."_

 _Uchiha Sasuke mengekor langkah mereka, "duduk disini, Kakak," mereka menarik kursi disebelahnya._

 _Sasuke repot-repot dibacakan kisah tentang shinobi legendaris, pemandangan ini cukup langkah bagi seorang nuke yang baru saja diberi ampunan bersyarat. Dia tergolong pria yang mudah bergaul dengan sekitarnya, toh ini adalah Desanya juga, tanah kelahirannya, tempat tinggal orang tuanya, ia tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan bisik sana-sini dari warga yang kontra._

" _Nah, waktunya kembali ke kelas," telunjuk Hinata mengarah ke jam dinding._

" _Tapi—"_

" _Tidak, kali ini harus benar-benar tepat waktu."_

" _Onii-chan…"nada suara manja itu seolah minta dilindungi._

" _Dia benar," Sasuke mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang kertas dari sakunya, "ambillah, buat jajan."_

" _Yatta!"_

" _Nah, ucapkan sesuatu pada onii-chan…," Hinata mengambil buku bergambar itu._

" _Arigatou!" Mereka memeluknya bergantian lalu berlari keluar ruangan._

" _Mereka sering kemari selama satu minggu ini…ceramah Naruto-kun dianggap dongeng, mereka malah mencibirnya," Hinata bergeleng ria, ditaruhnya buku bergambar itu di deretan rak 2A._

" _Naruto."_

" _Hum, kemarin kami piket bersama, tapi sekarang dia membantu paman di gelanggang."_

"… _."_

" _Bagaimana?"_

"… _."_

" _Resepsinya, apakah mereka telah menentukan tanggalnya?"_

"… _."_

" _Kata Sakura-san, dia teman Sasuke juga."_

"… _."_

 _Sadar tak ada respon dari lawan bicaranya, Hinata menoleh ke arah si pria, "Sasuke-kun?"_

"… _."_

" _Sasuke-kun…."_

"… _." dia sibuk membolak-balik sebuah buku._

" _A-apakah terjadi sesuatu?" Suasana berubah canggung, Hinata membuat jeda cukup lama, ia menyibukkan diri dengan buku-buku yang tertumpuk di depan rak, "kata Shika-kun, kau sengaja mengambil misi jangka panjang untuk berkelana, tapi kuyakinkan dia—Sasuke-kun bukan orang seperti itu."_

" _Kau aneh."_

" _Eh?"_

" _Kau selalu membahas orang lain."_

" _Maksudnya?"_

" _Berhenti membahas mereka, tidak ada gunanya."_

" _Sasuke-kun…."_

" _Kemarilah...," jemarinya memberi isyarat._

 _Dia menarik kursi disampingnya, "duduklah," diliriknya si bibi malas, "apakah dia akan mengganggu?"_

" _Mengganggu dari apa?"_

" _Menggangguku."_

" _A-aku tidak mengerti maksudmu?" wajah bingung si gadis terlihat menggiurkan di mata Sasuke, dia tersenyum sejenak lalu memalingkan wajahnya._

" _Aku ingin menciummu."_

" _Eh?"_

" _Maukah kau melakukannya…di sini," ia menunjuk area bibirnya._

 _Hinata menarik kursinya menjauh, kentara betul ia kurang nyaman dengan kalimat itu, "sebentar lagi perpustakaan akan ramai, a-aku harus membereskan beberapa buku," ia hendak beranjak, tapi Sasuke sigap mencengkram lengannya._

" _Sasuke-kun…."_

" _Ayolah, jangan pura-pura," tawanya menyindir._

" _Apa maksudmu?" Situasinya mulai aneh, si gadis mulai panik, cengkramannya tak main-main, itu cukup kuat hingga menimbulkan rasa nyeri._

" _Kau menyakitiku…," dia menarik tangannya kembali._

 _1 menit._

 _2 menit._

 _Sasuke memotong jarak, sasarannya adalah area perpotongan leher si gadis, ia berbisik di sana, "aku ingin mengambil jatahku."_

 _Hangat nafasnya menerpa kulit Hinata, aroma mint fresh khas lelaki menguasai indra penciumannya, "jangan…."_

" _Aku akan segera menikah, setidaknya beri aku sekali saja," bisiknya lagi._

" _Sasuke-kun…."_

" _Aku tahu, kau tahu aku menginginkanmu," lidahnya bermain di permukaan kulit si gadis, aroma mocca semakin menambah gairahnya, "sejak pertama kali bertemu, kau selalu menggodaku."_

" _Tidak seperti ini…."_

" _Lima menit, setelah itu aku pergi."_

 _1 detik._

 _2 detik._

 _3 detik._

 _Sasuke adalah pria tampan, siapa yang tega menolaknya. Tapi tidak bagi Hinata, dia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mengganggu milik orang lain_

" _Jika aku berada di posisi wanita itu, aku tak rela tunanganku didekati orang lain."_

 _Lagi-lagi tawanya menyindir, "kau bercanda."_

" _Aku tak berhak atas dirimu."_

" _Tapi untuk Naruto, kau selalu punya waktu."_

" _Tidak terjadi apapun antara aku dan Naruto."_

" _Kau menyukainya."_

" _Dulu, sekarang tidak lagi."_

" _Jika Naruto yang memintanya, kau tidak akan menolak."_

" _Sasuke-kun… Kau bicara apa…."_

" _Jangan munafik kau."_

" _Aku menghargaimu sebagai teman Naruto, dan aku tidak ingin merusak penghargaan itu."_

" _Naruto...lagi-lagi Naruto," rautnya kesal, "bisakah dalam sehari saja kau tidak menyebutkan namanya."_

" _Dia temanku."_

" _Tapi aku yang menginginkanmu, bukan dia."_

" _Mustahil, kau akan segera menikah."_

" _Lalu kenapa?"_

" _Sasuke-kun, sadarlah atas ucapanmu," Hinata merendahkan nada suaranya, khawatir kalau si bibi mendengar pembicaraan mereka, "pergilah, lepaskan aku, dan jangan harap kau bisa menyentuhku."_

" _Aku tak sabar lagi," matanya meneliti setiap inci tubuh si gadis, "ayolah, bukankah ini menyenangkan, akan ku buat kau melayang, Hime."_

 _Praak! Tamparan keras mendarat diwajahnya._

 _1 menit._

 _2 menit._

 _Sudut bibirnya lecet sekekita, "kuanggap itu sebagai iya, santailah…ini hanya sekedar bersenang-senang."_

 _Dua kursi jatuh miring ke samping, mereka yang duduk di sana buru-buru beranjak hingga kursinya hilang keseimbangan, sebuah buku bersampul merah tergeletak di atas meja, suara rintihan si gadis malang tak menganggu si bibi malas yang pulas dalam tidurnya._

 _Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang, sebentar lagi perpustakaan ramai dikunjungi kouhai. Tirai menutup sempurna, penghangat ruangan cukup menguasai keadaan di sekitar. Tak seorangpun yang akan menyadari kepergian Hinata, mereka akan berpikir dia hanya keluar sebentar untuk makan siang._

 _Si malang itu berpegang pada apa saja disekitarnya, sesekali kepalanya terbentur rak buku, betapa Sasuke menyeretnya seperti hewan, "kau pikir aku tak mampu melakukannya dengan satu tangan ini, huh."_

 _Ia tersungkur ke dalam ruang penyimpanan perkakas, terdengar bunyi keras ketika pintunya dibanting kuat-kuat. Ember berisi air kotor tumpah seketika, tubuhnya menghantam keras di sana, ia sukses bermandikan air pelnya sendiri._

" _Bukan begini maksudku...," disambarnya gagang pintu, tapi Sasuke menghempasnya._

" _Jangan harap orang gemuk itu akan membantumu."_

" _Sasuke-kun tidak seperti ini…aku yakin kau tidak begini," rautnya ketakutan, "aku bisa apa…aku bisa apa…aku pun tak berdaya…aku...aku...a-aku…oh Kami-sama…Sasuke…apa yang kita lakukan."_

"… _."_

" _Bukan ini mauku, Sasuke…ampuni aku," ia bahkan mencium kakinya._

" _Kau yang memaksaku, Hime."_

 _Rasa takut bercampur kecewa menjadi satu, menciptakan sesuatu yang sangat sulit diartikan. Seolah ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi bingung harus memulainya dari mana. Mereka berkenalan selama dua minggu terakhir, maksudnya benar-benar saling mengenal. Kesan pertamanya, Sasuke adalah pria pendiam yang penyabar—di luar kasusnya sebagai nuke tentunya._

" _Kau harus menjadi milikku," dia menanggalkan satu-persatu outfit yang melekat ditubuhnya, meninggalkan celana pendek jounin warna hitam._

 _Area bahu dan lengan kirinya masih tertutup perban, aroma obat Tsunade cukup keras menyeruak. luka-luka lecet di sekitar tubuhnya nampak seperti tato-tato mini yang menghias di sana. Sontak Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, ia tak sanggup melihat tubuh atletis itu._

" _Kau tertarik juga, huh," Sasuke bertopang lutut dihadapannya, "jangan bohong, aku tahu kau menginginkanku."_

 _Diusapnya pipi si gadis, "jangan sentuh aku," katanya ketus._

" _Semakin kau menolakku, semakin aku candu padamu."_

"… _."_

" _Peluk pinggangku dengan kakimu," bisiknya._

" _Jangan, jangan...kumohon…."_

" _Kau akan suka ini."_

 _ **Sasuke POV**_

 _Wanita ini selalu mengenakan baju yang merepotkan, aku harus merobek atasannya demi payudara indah yang selalu buatku candu. Kulitnya putih pucat, bra warna hitam kuhempas jauh-jauh, dia berontak ketika jemariku menyentuh permukaan tubuhnya, tangisnya pilu sembari memohon ampun. Tanganku bermain di payudaranya, mereka kenyal bergoyang mengikuti irama yang kubuat. Kubisikkan kalimat-kalimat nakal ditelinganya, bisikan itu akan menambah nikmat permainan kami._

" _Uuh…oooh," lenguhnya, kukecup payudaranya, tak akan kusia-siakan secuil pun, kubuat mereka basah dengan liurku._

" _Aku disini untukmu, Hime," bisikku._

" _Nikmati sentuhanku," kujilati bibirnya, "kau suka, huh."_

 _Dia mulai menangis lagi, kupandang wajah sedih itu sesaat, sejelek apapun dirimu, kau akan selalu menggoda dimataku. Ku usap rambutnya yang basah oleh air kotor, rambut ini selalu wangi setiap saat, aku hafal baunya, aroma khas Hinata sulit untuk dilupakan._

 _Aku manusia biasa, kau pun manusia biasa. Selama ini kita hanya diam satu sama lain, tapi aku tahu kau menginginkanku sebagaimna aku menginginkan tubuhmu. Menyentuhmu, mencumbumu, mencium bibirmu, tidur bersama saling berbagi kehangatan, itu semua adalah cita-citaku sejak dua minggu terakhir. Pernikahan bodoh itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, setiap bertemu kau selalu membahas orang lain, kapan kau fokus padaku? Cinta sejati tabu bagi shinobi, nafsu ini adalah bentuk cintaku padamu, aku harap kau menerimanya dengan ikhlas. Layani aku sebaik mungkin, setidaknya untuk hari ini, karena besok seorang wanita lain akan melayaniku sepanjang hidup. Bukannya aku menyukainya, bukan pula aku mendambakannya, aku hanya perlu didampingi seseorang. Sebelumnya kami pernah bercinta beberapa kali, tapi rasa puas itu hanya sesaat saja. Tapi kau berbeda, hanya dengan memandang matamu nafsuku memuncak, hasratku menggebu, benda di balik celanaku mengeras, aku kalah oleh birahiku. Salahkan diriku sebagai lelaki normal, setiap malam aku mengkhayalkanmu berada dibawahku, bermain bersama, berpagutan, saling meremas tubuh satu sama lain, lalu kita akan terkulai lemas di atas futonku._

 _Karin tidak bisa memuaskanku, dia telah berusaha tapi selalu gagal. Buktinya aku disini sekarang, mencari kepuasan lain dari wanita lain. Setidaknya biarkan aku menikmati tubuhmu sebelum menjalani rumah tangga membosankan dengan si maroon itu. Cintaku tak lebih dari sekedar permainan, dan aku memilihmu untuk menjadi lawan mainku._

 _Kami berpagutan dengan liar, awalnya ia menolak, tapi akhirnya ia membalas permainan lidahku. Kumasukkan jemariku ke dalam selangkangannya, spontan ia mengerang nikmat. Pakaian dalam warna hitam menghambat pergerakanku, kuhempas jauh–jauh. Gemas batinku ingin menelanjangi Hinata, selangkangannya saja tak akan cukup, hasrat memaksaku mencicipi setiap inci kulitnya._

" _Sasuke...Sasuke…tidak, tidak..."_

 _Aku tahu dia menginginkannya, tapi malu mengakui. Andai saja misi pernikahan itu tidak pernah ada, tubuh indah ini dapat kunikmati setiap hari. Pernikahan hanyalah status, yang penting adalah prakteknya. Seharusnya dialah yang menjadi pengantinku, tapi mereka terlanjur menunjuk si maroon. Haruskah kukatakan di depan Tetua, Karin tidak bisa memuaskanku di ranjang, aku ingin wanita pilihanku sendiri. Tapi mereka telah mengatur semuanya, sebagai mantan nuke, aku dituntut patuh pada semua perintah._

 _Kubisikkan kalimat nakal selanjutnya, "apakah jariku terlalu kecil untuk menghancurkan selaput darahmu?"_

 _Dia tak menjawab, atau tak sempat menjawabnya saking nikmat perlakuanku. Tanganku basah di dalam sana, kewanitaannya benar-benar sempit dan licin, tubuhnya seperti menyedot jemariku, inilah canduku, "akan kumasukkan milikku yang lebih besar, huh."_

" _Kau melukaiku."_

" _Kau akan menyukainya."_

 _Siap-siap kulakukan penetrasi, awalnya kugesekkan kejantananku pada permukaan kewanitaannya, ia bergidik geli seraya membisikkan namaku, "sssshh…Sasuke ooh…Sasuke…ooh…."_

" _Kau suka?"_

 _Sulit melakukannya dengan lubang sekecil ini, aku yakin ia belum pernah bercinta sebelumnya. Kugerakkan tubuhku perlahan, ini akan membuatnya terbiasa akan bendaku._

" _Ah…ah...ah...ah…." rintihnya._

 _Perlahan-lahan kupercepat tempo gerakanku, "aah aah…Sasuke…," tubuhnya mulai tak karuan, bibirnya digigit berulang kali, dia malu mengakui betapa nikmatnya persetubuhan kami._

" _Uuh…uuh…."_

" _Kau kecil," bisikku._

 _Semakin kupercepat tempo gerakanku, kulitku dan kulitnya saling bergesek hingga menimbulkan bunyi. Jika ingin menikmati yang sempurna, hentakkan tubuhmu kuat-kuat sedalam-dalamnya agar menyentuh rahimnya. Lima jemariku merangkum dua pergelangan tangannya, kusandarkan kepalanya di sisi tembok, lalu kuhentakkan kejantananku._

" _Aaah!" Teriaknya nikmat._

 _Darah segar mulai mengalir membasahi pahanya, kuyakin itu adalah selaput darah yang pecah._

" _Sasuke...ooh Sasuke...apa ini? Hentikan...aku pendarahan...," ia mulai panik._

" _Lalu?"_

" _Hentikan…kumohon."_

" _Sedikit lagi," ku pompa terus tubuhnya, peluhku jatuh-jatuh menyentuh wajahnya, mereka bercampur di sana dengan air mata kesedihan si gadis malang. Maaf Hinata, aku melakukan ini karna kau adalah wanita yang kupilih._

" _Tidak, tidak…aku pendarahan…ini bukan selaput darah," disekanya darah itu, "Sasuke kumohon hentikan, aku terluka...perutku keram."_

 _Kukeluarkan kejantananku, seketika darah itu mengalir deras membasahi pakaiannya dan celanaku. Kudekatkan wajahku pada area kewanitaannya, kesedot darahnya, berharap pendarahannya bisa berhenti dengan cara manual ini._

" _Tidak, tidak, bukan begitu…aku harus ke rumah sakit."_

 _Lumayan enak juga, darahnya tidak bau, tapi hangat menerpa wajahku._ _Ini adalah darah perawan seorang souke Hyuuga, tidak semua pria bisa menikmatinya, aku termasuk yang beruntung._

" _Hentikan, hentikan," kakinya menendang tak karuan._

 _Sebelum permainan ini berhenti, setidaknya biarkan aku mengeluarkan cairanku sekali saja. Kumasukkan kembali kejantananku, kupompa tubuhnya secepat mungkin. Lagi-lagi ia merontah, dipukulnya area dadaku berulang kali, tapi Hinata tak berdaya atas kuasaku, mau tidak mau ia harus memuaskanku hari ini juga._

" _Kau gila! Kau menghancurkanku! Kau membunuhku!"_

" _Sedikit lagi…sedikit lagi…," kupegang kuat-kuat tangannya, sementara pinggulku bergoyang mencari kenikmatan._

" _Aah…aah, Sasuke…Sasuke, aku tak tahan lagi….aagghh...aaahh…."_

" _Nikmati…nikmati kejantananku…."_

 _ **Sasuke End POV**_

 _Pinggulnya bergoyang tanpa henti, kejantanannya menghujam tubuh Hinata dengan tempo super cepat, memaksa si gadis membuka kakinya selebar mungkin. Sasuke tersengal dalam aksinya, ia pantang berhenti sebelum menyelesaikan permainan ini. Darah dan air kotor tergenang di lantai, Hinata menangis dan merintih secara bersamaan, perutnya keram disertai ngilu, rasa sakitnya semakin menit semakin menjadi._

 _ **Hinata POV**_

 _Peluh membanjiri tubuhku, yukata yang kukenakan lembab acak-acakan, corak bunga lili hilang pesonanya, mereka sobek disana-sini. Rambutku basah kuyup, itu akibat dari tumpahan air pel yang tergenang di lantai, kurasa aku lupa membuang air kotornya, tubuhku tak sengaja menyentuhnya hingga tumpah di sana. Kakiku berat, sangat sulit digerakkan. Tanganku tak berdaya, serasa mati rasa, ku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi sakit sekali, setetes dua tetes darah segar menghiasi sudut bibirku, Sasuke Uchiha mengigitku cukup kuat._

 _Gadis lugu nan polos ini telah pergi untuk selamanya, aku tak berdaya atas tubuhku sendiri. Tubuh ini telah menjadi milik orang lain, kuasaku hilang atas kesucianku. Milikku direnggut oleh seorang pria yang sangat kusukai, dia menguasaiku layaknya binatang yang dikuasai birahi. Air mataku jatuh menetes menggenangi tumpahan air pel, menyatu dalam duka hatiku. Rasa sakit menjalar ditubuhku bagian bawah, sensasi nyeri ini melebihi apapun yang pernah kurasakan._

" _Aku akan mati…."_

 _Tanpa ampun dia bermain gila atas diriku, tatapannya tanpa ekspresi, yang kutemukan di bola mata indah itu hanyalah nafsu belaka, tidak ada cinta ataupun rasa sayang._ _Rahangnya terkatup rapat, giginya saling bergesek sama lain menimbulkan bunyi, wajahnya memerah seolah sedang menahan sesuatu, betapa ia menghujamkan benda miliknya dengan sangat kuat. Tubuhku bergoyang mengikuti irama tubuhnya, sesekali ia melenguh nikmat atas perlakuannya, ia mengumpat dalam aksinya, kupandang bibirnya, darah tubuhku menghias ranumnya, "kau milikku."_

" _Tolong hentikan…," leherku tercekat, tenggorokanku kering, sungguh aku akan mati di tangan pria ini._

 _Mata itu tanpa belas kasihan, dia adalah orang terjahat yang pernah kutemui, kalimat selanjutnya membuatku takut setengah mati, "Jika harus mati, kau akan mati ditanganku."_

" _Aku sudah mati sekarang..."_

" _Belum, puaskan aku dulu."_

" _Bunuh aku, Sasuke…."_

" _Uhh sial! Aku akan keluar…."_

 _Kurasakan kejantanannya berkedut di dalam tubuhku, memaksaku untuk menikmati sensasi geli yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Dia melenguh nikmat ketika cairan tubuhnya menyemprot bagian terdalam tubuhku, hangat menerpa rahimku. seiring dengan nafasnya yang tersengal, wajahnya jatuh di atas payudaraku "peluk aku…Hinata," bisiknya._

 _ **Hinata End POV**_

 **End Flashback**

Tubuh Tenten jatuh menghentak tanah, irisnya terpejam sempurna sementara darah segar menetes dari hidungnya.

"Berapa orang lagi, _huh_?"

Walau sama-sama bergelar _shinobi rank_ A, _level_ _jutsu_ Sasuke jauh di atas Tenten. _Doujutsu_ dan _genjutsu_ bukan keahlian si gadis, sebaliknya Sasuke menguasai _fuinjutsu_ yang dikuasai Tenten.

"Pagi ini kau terlalu sibuk," didekatinya Hinata, gadis itu diam mematung menyaksikan kerabatnya jatuh tak berdaya, air matanya menghiasi pipinya yang pucat. Ingatan akan kejadian dua tahun yang lalu terpampang jelas, bagaimana Sasuke berlaku sangat keji tanpa ampun, menariknya, mendorongnya, memaksanya untuk bercinta, tapi dia masih berani bilang itu adalah simbol perasaannya.

"Siapa lagi selain si cepol ini, _huh_?" Seolah Tenten tak berarti, dia melangkahi tubuhnya begitu saja.

"Akan kulaporkan perbuatanmu."

"Melapor tentang apa? Bahwa kita telah bercinta di perpustakaan, begitu?"

"Kau tidak punya hati…."

"Kau menikmati persetubuhan itu…akuilah," satu tangannya bersandar di pundak Hinata, "bercinta bukan tindakan ilegal."

"Kau anggap ini permainan?"

"Siapa lagi orangnya? Jangan memaksaku untuk mencari tahu."

"Mereka akan mengusirmu dari Desa."

"Kau menginginkannya juga—"

"Bohong! Aku tak menginginkanmu!" Urat-urat _chakra_ timbul di wajah Hinata.

Sasuke berdecih, " _byakugan_ itu akan membunuhmu."

"Kau bahkan sudah menikah…."

"Laporkan saja pada istriku, aku tidak peduli," _sharingan_ memandang _byakugan_ , "kau akan melawanku dengan _byakugan_ selemah itu? Jangan bercanda."

"…."

"Kenapa diam? Tidak punya bukti? Aku siap berkata jujur, akan kuakui semuanya, itupun kalau dia percaya."

"Tapi _Hokage_ akan percaya."

Sasuke terkekeh, "aku tidak yakin dia akan percaya."

"Aku membencimu."

"Pergilah, laporkan sekarang…aku tidak sabar dihukum _Hokage_ , akupun tak sabar diceraikan Karin, Tetua akan mengusirku dari Desa, dan hidupku akan kembali sebagai _nuke_."

"Kau mengambil sesuatu yang sangat berharga dariku," _byakugan_ mulai redup, _chakra_ nya terlalu sedikit untuk mengaktifkan _kekkei genkai_.

"Kau tidak berguna bagi apapun dan siapapun, tapi kuakui kenikmatan tubuhmu," jemarinya mengusap kepala si gadis, "bibirmu berkata tidak, tapi tubuhmu memintaku melakukannya lagi dan lagi…lenguhanmu masih tengiang jelas ditelingaku, memaksaku untuk menghujam tubuhmu lebih dalam."

"Hentikan!" Hinata menutup rapat-rapat telinganya, kalimat Sasuke sangat menjijikkan. Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya, pria ini tidak hanya melukai tubuhnya, tapi juga perasaannya. Persetubuhan di perpustakaan bukan keinginannya, tapi si bejat inilah yang memaksanya.

"Kenapa kau malah menangis, ayolah…laporkan sekarang."

"Kau jahat…," kalimatnya diiringi tangis pilu.

"Jangankan melecehkanmu, aku bahkan bisa membunuhmu sekarang juga."

1 menit.

2 menit.

Hinata memekik ketika _yukata_ nya basah oleh darahnya sendiri, jemari Sasuke menembus tubuhnya begitu saja, area dadanya kosong seketika, ia berguling di atas tanah saking tak kuatnya menahan rasa sakit.

"Hentikan! Hentikan! sakit…sakit," teriaknya.

"Ini adalah masalahmu yang sebenarnya," ia enteng memegang paru-paru berukuran sedang, itu berwarna merah dan berkedut, beberapa bagiannya berwarna hitam dan berlubang.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, kembalikan! Itu milikku! Ku mohon!"

"Wanita lemah."

Hanya sebuah _genjutsu_ tapi efeknya seperti nyata, gadis malang itu bergetar hebat, peluh membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya, kakinya bahkan tak sanggup menopang berat badannya.

"Kau akan mati! Kau akan mati! Aku janji!" Suaranya parau memaki.

"…."

Hinata mengambil beberapa batu lalu dilemparkan ke arah Sasuke "bajingan kau! Mati saja kau! kau jelmaan setan! _Nuke_ gila!"

Salah satunya sukses menghantam pelipisnya, menimbulkan luka memar di sana, "aku membencimu! aku membencimu! aku sangat membencimu! Demi _Kami_ aku sangat membencimu!"

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik," hanya dalam hitungan detik, Sasuke kini berdiri di belakang Hinata, diambilnya batu-batu di tangan si gadis, "batu ini tak akan cukup untuk melukaiku," _well_ , dia tetap gengsi walau pelipisnya mengucurkan darah segar, "Naruto, Sakura dan Kiba…mereka akan bernasib sama dengan si cepol, kecuali kau rela menanggung hukumannya."

"Jangan ganggu mereka."

"Aku janji, jika kasus ini tersebar karena ulahmu yang gegabah, akan kulakukan sesuatu padamu atau pada ketiga orang itu," dilemparnya batu itu kembali ke tanah, "Jika kau punya nyalih, temui Kakashi sekarang juga, dan lihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya."

* * *

Suara batuk terdengar nyaring, si malang tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit didadanya. Ini adalah efek dari penggunaan _chakra_ berlebih, batuk-batuk itu mengeluarkan darah segar, "fokus, fokus," berusaha ia mengatur kembali aliran _chakra_ nya.

"Hinata?"

"Tenten…ooh Tenten syukurlah."

"Aku hendak kerumahmu, tapi malah tertidur di jalan," ia _nyengir_.

"…."

"Sakura dan Ino menunggu kita di _onsen_ ," irisnya menerawang suasana di sekitar, "tapi ini sudah malam, kurasa kita terlambat," ia _nyegir_ lagi.

"Tenten…."

" _Gomen_ Hinata- _chan_ , aku malah bermalas-malasan di sini," diusapnya area hidungnya yang berdarah, "eh, aku mimisan, _lho_."

"Tenten…apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Eh?" ia malah bingung sendiri, "ada apa?" diam sesaat mereka hanya saling bertatapan satu sama lain, "ooh, kurasa aku kelelahan dan tertidur di sini, maaf membuatmu khawatir," ia menggaruk-garuk area wajahnya.

"Tenten…."

" _Nee_ , Hinata- _chan_ , sebaiknya aku pulang, kau pun harus pulang, kita seperti orang bodoh di sini…lagipula aku _ngantuk_ sekali."

* * *

 **Prince of Sharingan, 20 April 2017**

*Saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, sebenarnya, chap.8 ini belum rampung, tapi karena saya _ngeh_ pengen ngedit FMS, jadinya untuk chap.8 ini saya stop dan paragraph-x akan saya dilanjutkan di chapter depan.

*Saya tetap mengharapkan bantuan dari reader untuk mencari typo..


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Main pairing: SasuHina

Genre: Romance, Hurt

Rated : M

* * *

 **9**

 **Victim.2**

* * *

Area _mansion_ adalah area tinggal elit, penghuninya hanyalah _shinobi_ atau para petinggi Desa. Jalan-jalan disekitarnya selalu sepi, yang berlalu-lalang hanya satu dua orang saja, apalagi di petang hari, mereka lebih memilih jalan memutar yang lebih ramai. Bukan tanpa alasan, area ini selalu gelap tanpa penerangan, gerbang-gerbangnya tinggi menjulang, lampu-lampu taman hanya menyala di dalam gerbang, mustahil cahayanya menerobos keluar. Jika seseorang menghadangmu atau menyakitimu, atau bahkan melancarkan _genjutsu_ , niscaya tak seorang pun akan mendengar jeritanmu.

Sama halnya dengan Hinata Hyuuga, dia sedang mengalami sedikit kesulitan, bukan sedikit sebenarnya, tapi bertubi-tubi kesulitan. Setelah sadar dirinya pernah diperkosa, ia menyelidiki pelakunya selama seharian penuh. Ditemani Tenten, mereka malah menuduh Naruto atau Kiba, prasangka itu menjadi awal mula keributan di gelanggang dan kesalahpahaman di rumah Uzumaki. tapi _Kami-sama_ berbaik hati, setelah mengalami _déjà vu_ yang terakhir, Hinata menemukan fakta baru—bahwa pelaku pemerkosaan dua tahun yang lalu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, mentor pilihan Hiashi. Fakta lain yang mencengangkan adalah, Uchiha Sasuke telah menikah dengan seorang anggota _squad anbu_ bernama Karin, sekaligus _partner_ nya dulu di Tim Taka.

Sial bukan kepalang, Sasuke licik selicik otaknya, pria itu bergerak cepat menghadang Tenten. Alih-alih berpapasan di depan jalan, ia melancarkan _jutsu_ penyegel pada si gadis, Tenten jatuh menghentak tanah dengan lumuran darah di hidungnya. Ketika otak seseorang dihalangi oleh _fuin_ , beberapa ingatannya dipaksa pasif. Pengguna _fuinjutsu_ ini dengan mudah melakukan manipulasi pikiran, dia bebas memasukkan atau menambahkan ingatan apapun pada otak si korban. Spesialis _fuinjutsu_ terkecoh trik _fuin_ murahan dari seorang pengguna _doujutsu_ , ingatan Tenten kembali ke beberapa jam yang lalu, di pagi hari ketika hendak ke _mansion_ Hyuuga.

Hyuuga Hinata baru saja mengaktifkan _byakugan_ , ia tak menghiraukan peringatan Neji- _nii_ , emosi menguasai pikirannya ketika Sasuke tersenyum manis setelah ketahuan bersalah. Efek penggunaan _chakra_ mengganggu titik _chakra_ yang terhubung ke paru-paru, dia akan merasa sakit selama tiga bulan ke depan. Diam sama halnya seperti orang bodoh, Sasuke harus dilawan walau hanya sedikit. Pelipisnya berdarah di sana, beberapa batu dilempar kearahnya sebagai bentuk kemarahan si gadis, tapi apalah batu-batu itu, Sasuke tak terganggu sama sekali.

Ketika kepalanya terbentur tanah, Hinata merasa pusing disertai sesak di dada. Terdengar nyaring batuk-batuk si gadis, paru-parunya serasa hancur di dalam. Batuknya disertai darah segar, cepat-cepat ia menyekanya sebelum Sasuke menertawakan kelemahannya.

"Fokus, fokus, Hinata…."

Berusaha ia agar aliran _chakra_ nya kembali stabil. Jemarinya melakukan berbagai gerakan _jutsu_ di sekitar area leher dan pertengahan dada, efek _genjutsu_ dan penggunaan _byakugan_ sukses menyumbat dua aluran _chakra_ sekaligus.

"Ini harus berhasil, aku tidak boleh kalah."

"Butuh bantuan, _hn_?"

Sasuke menopang lutut seraya memandang gadis malang yang tertelungkup di tanah, lengan _yukata_ nya basah oleh darahnya sendiri, _rinnegan_ membaca pergerakan aliran _chakra_ yang kacau di sana, ia yakin si gadis sedang menahan sakit. Sebenarnya gampang, ia hanya perlu mengalirkan sedikit _chakra_ nya, tapi mengingat kondisi sekarang, rasanya tidak mungkin. Gadis ini sedang dikuasai emosi, mustahil ia sudi menerima bantuan dari orang yang telah melukainya.

"Bunuh aku sekarang," kalimatnya kurang jelas karena diiringi batuk.

"Wanita menyedihkan."

"Eeh…eeh… _onsen_ …."

Suara lenguhan Tenten menarik perhatian, dengan lutut bergetar ia berusaha bangkit berdiri, "Tenten…Tenten…oh syukurlah," tergopoh-gopoh tubuhnya mendekati sepupunya yang terbaring di tanah.

"Eh? Hinata…."

"Bangunlah…angkat tubuhmu," walau tubuhnya pun sekarat, ia tetap memprioritaskan Tenten, sepupunya ini tak ada hubungannya dengan si bejat Sasuke, Hinata merasa sangat bersalah jika terjadi sesuatu pada anak emas Guy _-sensei_ itu.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Tenten meraba-raba tanah disekitarnya.

"Iya, disini memang gelap, ayo…kubantu berdiri."

"Aku hendak kerumahmu, tapi malah tertidur di jalan," ia _nyengir_.

"…."

"Sakura dan Ino menunggu kita di _onsen_ ," irisnya menerawang suasana di sekitar, "tapi sudah malam, kurasa kita terlambat," ia _nyengir_ lagi, jemarinya menghempas-hempas tanah yang menempel di _yukata_ nya.

"Tenten…."

" _Gomen_ Hinata- _chan_ , aku malah bermalas-malasan," diusapnya area hidungnya yang berdarah, "eh, aku mimisan, _lho_."

"Tenten…apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Eh?" ia malah bingung sendiri, "ada apa?" diam sesaat mereka hanya saling bertatapan satu sama lain, "ooh, kurasa aku kelelahan dan tertidur di sini, maaf membuatmu khawatir."

"Tenten…."

" _Nee_ , Hinata- _chan_ , sebaiknya aku pulang, kau pun harus pulang, kita seperti orang bodoh di sini…lagipula aku _ngantuk_ sekali."

Tenten menggerutu tentang _outfit_ nya yang kotor berhias tanah, ia menduga penyakit lamanya kambuh kembali. Dulu kala, Tenten kecil selalu berjalan di saat tidur, ia melakukan itu tanpa sadar. Para pelayan selalu berjaga di sekitar kamarnya, takut kalau si kecil malah berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil pisau atau bermain api. Tak disangka penyakit aneh itu datang kembali, malah ia melakukannya di depan kerabat dan rekan kerjanya.

"Mungkin aku terlalu lelah, misi kemarin cukup banyak menyita tenagaku," rautnya agak jijik mendapati _outfit_ nya yang berantakan, terkadang ia menggaruk area lengan dan betisnya, beberapa rumput gatal sukses membuatnya risih.

"Hinata, kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang…bagaimana denganmu?" kini area pipinya _ikut-ikutan_ gatal.

"…."

"Baiklah, akan kuantar kau dulu."

"Tidak perlu, aku yang akan mengantar _Hime_ , kau pulanglah."

"Aduh Sasuke, aku malu," rautnya memerah, "kau melihat kebiasaan burukku," ia membuat cukup lama jeda seraya mengutuk kebodohannya, "apakah aku terbaring disini cukup lama?"

"Entahlah, aku kebetulan lewat dan melihat _Hime_ histeris, kupikir terjadi sesuatu padamu."

"Maaf, ini hanya kebiasaan buruk semasa kecil, di usia setua ini malah kambuh lagi."

Sebelum melangkah pergi, Tenten memeluk sepupunya yang nampak kelelahan, " _nee_ , kau pulanglah," ia meminta maaf karena gagal mengajak Hinata pergi ke _onsen_ , "baiklah, kita bertemu besok, istirahatlah di _mansion_ , jangan tidur terlalu larut."

Seseorang berhati licik pasti tak akan canggung berbohong, akting Sasuke tergolong hebat untuk ukuran manusia kaku. Hinata diam bukan karena setuju akan kalimat bohong Sasuke, ia hanya tak ingin Tenten terluka lagi. Biarlah sepupunya pergi, mulai sekarang masalah ini hanya milik Hinata seorang. _Kunoichi_ lemah melawan _shinobi rank_ A tangguh, tentu sudah jelas siapa pemenangnya. Tapi Hinata tak boleh kalah, satu-satunya harapan adalah bertemu dengan Kakashi. Setidaknya Sasuke harus dlilaporkan perbuatannya, Hiashi dan _clan_ Hyuuga urusan belakang, yang dipikirkan Hinata saat ini hanyalah harga dirinya sebagai seorang perempuan. Melapor kepada Kakashi tentu tak akan mengembalikan kesuciannya, ia hanya meminta sedikit bantuan agar si bejat ini melalui proses hukum yang berlaku di Konoha, _toh_ misalnya jika Aliansi _Shinobi_ memandangnya sebagai tindakan kriminal, pembekuan hukuman mati itu akan dicabut kembali.

Bayang-bayang Tenten menghilang di sudut jalan, Hinata segera mengambil jarak agar menjauh dari pijakan Sasuke. Kakinya tertatih mencari arah yang benar menuju keramaian, saking gugupnya ia lupa letak kantor _Hokage_. Sasuke bingung memandang tingkah si gadis, ia seperti wanita linglung kebingungan.

"Kantor _Hokage_ ke arah sana," telunjuknya mengarah ke perkotaan.

Terhuyung-huyung si gadis, satu langkah sangat berarti, aliran chakranya dikontrol sedemikian rupa, berusaha ia mengatur emosinya agar tidak kalah oleh ketakutannya, Hinata harus sampai di kantor _Hokage_ sebelum tubuh lemah ini jatuh menghempas tanah.

Seorang lelaki tampan mengekor dari belakang, rencananya mereka akan bertemu _Hokage_ untuk mengadukan kasus dua tahun yang lalu. Sasuke penasaran, sejauh mana keberanian si gadis berbicara di depan Kakashi. Hinata hanya gadis lemah pemalu yang tak pandai bersosialisasi, pasti akan sangat lucu nantinya jika ia menautkan jemarinya seraya berdehem manja di depan _Hokage_.

Seolah masalah ini tak terlalu serius, Sasuke melenggang santai menikmati suasana hangat penghujung musim semi. Berbeda betul dengan gadis yang tertatih di depannya, ia terus batuk-batuk diselingi isakan tangis pelan. Sebagai pria yang telah menjahatinya, ada rasa iba di hati Sasuke, sebejat itukah perbuatannya dua tahun yang lalu? Ia tak menyangka respon Hinata akan separah ini. Mereka hanya bercinta, si gadis pun menikmatinya, tapi sekarang ia malah dituding sebagai pemerkosa. Ayolah, ini dunia _shinobi_ , semua orang pernah bercinta, jadi jangan terlalu dipersulit masalahnya.

Lampu-lampu tengah kota mulai nampak, ini pukul delapan malam, ramai di sekitar sebagai pertanda Konoha tak pernah sepi aktifitas. Mereka sedang melintasi pusat perbelanjaan, toko-toko ramai melayani pengunjung, alunan musik terdengar merdu, muda-mudi saling berpegangan tangan menikmati suasana malam, tak seorang pun yang menyadari kesakitan Hinata dalam langkahnya.

Daerah ini cukup asing, salahkan dirinya yang selalu terkurung di _machiya_ , irisnya menerawang kiri dan kanan, nihil kantor _Hokage_ , yang ada hanya pertokoan dan beberapa penjual makanan keliling. Semua orang mengenakan pakaian biasa, tak satupun yang mengenakan seragam _shinobi_. Hinata tersesat, entah kurang konsentrasi karena sakit atau karena gugup akan pria dingin dibelakangnya, intinya dia harus bertanya pada seseorang.

"Belok kiri," suara dingin Sasuke membuyarkan kebingungannya.

Benarkah? Bagaimana jika ia bohong? sengaja memanfaatkan kebingungan Hinata untuk menjebaknya di daerah sepi, lalu terjadi hal-hal buruk lagi seperti dua tahun yang lalu.

"Terserah, tanyakan pada seseorang jika kau tidak percaya," sebagai tersangka utama, Sasuke tergolong tenang bagai tak bersalah, atau dia terlalu yakin bahwa tindakannya dua tahun yang lalu memang tidak melanggar hukum.

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa haus sekali, tenggorokannya kering karena batuk berlebihan. Seorang Kakek di pinggir jalan menarik perhatiannya, ia menjual beberapa macam air mineral berbagai rasa. Celakanya Hinata tak membawa uang sepeserpun, pagi ini ia pergi ke onsen dengan tangan kosong, hanya mengharapkan traktiran Sakura, malah tak disangka ia terjebak bersama si bejat.

Si Kakek menampilkan senyum ramah ketika seorang gadis bingung menghampiri dagangannya, ia menyodorkan minuman rasa apel dan anggur bersamaan, "cobalah, Nak, sepertinya kau haus."

"…."

"Hm, ada apa? Tidak suka dengan rasa ini?"

"…."

"Kalau rasa jeruk? Ini lumayan enak," si Kakek menyimpan rasa apel dan anggur.

"A- _ano..o-ojii-san_ , a-aku tidak membawa uang sekarang," wajah pucatnya nampak bersemu merah, "ta-tapi akan kubayar dengan ini," ia menyodorkan anting emas sebelah kanannya, anting itu mengikat berlian kecil berwarna putih bening.

Si Kakek diam sesaat, kasihan si gadis, hanya karena tidak membawa uang, ia rela membayarnya dengan harta benda berharga. Rasanya kurang pantas jika sebotol air mineral ditukar dengan benda semahal itu. Dilihat dari _outfit_ nya, si Kakek yakin ia bukan warga _non clan_ , wajahnya yang cantik dan tutur katanya yang sopan menandakan ia berasal dari keturunan bangsawan.

"Tidak perlu, Nak, ambillah air ini…perhiasanmu jauh lebih berharga daripada daganganku," diserahkannya sebotol pada Hinata.

"A-aa— _ojiisan_ , aku tidak bermaksud begitu, a-aku tidak bisa menerimanya tanpa membayar."

"Duduklah dulu, kau kelihatan sangat lelah," si Kakek mengarahkannya duduk dibangku kecil, bercak darah di lengan _yukata_ nya semakin menambah iba, "apa yang terjadi padamu, Nak?"

"A-aku baik-baik saja," tapi suara batuk nyaring menandakan kondisinya sedang tidak baik.

"Berapa harga air itu?"

"Iya?"

"Air yang diinginkan gadis ini, berapa harganya?"

"Aa...seratus _yen_ , Tuan."

Sasuke mengeluarkan beberapa lembar dari dompetnya, "berikan aku satu juga," katanya.

Bagai malaikat penolong ia membeli sebotol air untuk Hinata yang malang. Sasuke membeli dua, rasa anggur dan jeruk, anggur miliknya, dan Hinata rasa jeruk. Hanya sekali teguk airnya tandas seketika, cuaca sepanas ini selalu sukses memancing rasa hausmu.

"Nak, ambillah ini…Tuan ini membelikannya untukmu, jadi simpanlah perhiasanmu."

"Ta-tapi a-aku tidak mengenalnya, aku tidak menerima barang dari orang lain."

"Berikan padanya, dia rekan saya."

Si Kakek agak bingung, gadis ini mengaku tidak kenal, tapi si Tuan malah mengaku rekan si gadis. Seketika senyum simpul menghias wajah tuanya, ini adalah permasalahan klasik muda-mudi sekarang. Ketika sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihnya, wanita akan jauh lebih manja dan bertingkah, jika sudah begitu, si pria akan melakukan hal-hal manis untuk menarik perhatian gadisnya kembali.

Seperti halnya Sasuke sekarang, ia membuka tutup air kemasan itu dan diserahkan kepada gadisnya, "minumlah, ini baik untuk mencegah dehidrasi."

Hinata malah menitihkan air mata, bukan karena air itu, hatinya sedih karena berbagai hal, orang yang menyuguhkan air ini adalah seorang penjahat, ia malu menerimanya, atau malah harus mengesampingkan gengsinya demi haus tak tertahan ini.

"Minumlah, aku membeli ini untukmu," Sasuke menawarkan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Minumlah, Nak, kasihan pacarmu, perhatiannya ini adalah bentuk rasa sayangnya," si Kakek menimpali.

Mau apa lagi, Hinata memang sangat kehausan sekarang, perlahan-lahan ia menerima air kemasan dari tangan Sasuke. Tapi tangan itu bergetar hebat menahan sakit hingga tak kuasa menahan beban botol, setengah airnya tumpah membasahi yukata Hinata, dengan sigap Sasuke mengambil kembali airnya.

"Berikan padaku."

"Maaf…," tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Buka mulutmu."

Perlahan-lahan Sasuke menuangkan air di mulut kecil _Hime_ , si Kakek menatap seksama dua pasang muda-mudi yang dilanda cinta, ia bahkan menitihkan air mata melihat saking tulusnya cinta si pria. Walau hanya memiliki satu tangan, Sasuke teliti agar air itu tidak tumpah ke wajah cantik Hinata.

"Pelan-pelan saja, nanti tersedak," ia mengatur tempo air itu agar mulut Hinata tidak terlalu penuh, "kau sangat haus, _huh._ "

Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke mengutuk satu tangannya yang hilang, itu hanya air, dan ia sangat kesulitan membantu seseorang minum dari botol.

Air mineral itu hampir tandas, sesengukan ia menyeka air matanya, "lagi?" Sasuke menawarkan.

Tertunduk malu ia bergeleng pelan, tak disangka orang yang sangat dibencinya malah membantunya di kala kehausan.

"Nak, kau sangat bersyukur memiliki pria sebaik ini," si Kakek tersenyum, "jadi jangan menangis lagi, aku yakin dia akan selalu ada untukmu."

" _O-ojiisan_ , apakah arah ini sudah benar untuk ke daerah _shinobi_?"

"Area _shinobi_? Jadi kalian adalah _shinobi_?" si Kakek sumringah.

"…."

"Untuk kesana, kalian harus belok ke kiri, itu yang paling cepat…kalian akan langsung menemukan kantor Tuan ke Enam, dari situ kalian bisa tentukan arah tujuan," jelas si Kakek.

"A _-arigatou_ ," lagi-lagi ia batuk di selah kalimatnya.

"Sepertinya rekan anda sedang sakit, jaga dia baik-baik."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan seraya pamit, dipapahnya Hinata melangkah pergi.

"Semoga kalian cepat menikah," terdengar samar suara si Kakek di antara suara merdu musik di sekitar.

"Lepaskan aku," dihempasnya tangan itu, "kebaikanmu palsu."

Gadis manis berparas pucat nampak lunglai menyusuri keramaian. Kiri dan kanannya hanya terdengar suara bising musik disko, Hinata baru saja melintas di depan sebuah bar, beberapa bagunan cantik di depan adalah rumah bernyanyi. Jika tadi tak tampak manusia berseragam _shinobi_ , di daerah ini justru di dominasi para _jounin_ dan _chunin_. Siapa yang sudi betah tinggal di rumah dengan cuaca sepanas ini, bernyanyi bersama _nakama_ akan jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada berdiam diri berkucur keringat.

Mata para pria spontan tertuju pada gadis bertubuh mungil, tidak biasanya _yukata_ dikenakan di tempat disko. Mereka saling berbisik satu sama lain, siapa gadis cantik yang nampak kebingungan ini? Apakah dia orang baru di Konoha? Ia mengenakan pakaian seperti puteri, rambutnya halus dan licin, kulitnya bening dan mulus layaknya porselin, sontak penampilan Hinata menarik perhatian para _chunin_ dan _jounin_.

"Hei, _Misumi,_ " seseorang memberanikan diri menyapa lebih dulu. (Misumi: kecantikan alami).

Tak satupun wanita lain disekitar, hanya Hinata seorang. Dipandangnya pria berambut cokelat, matanya berbinar penuh godaan. Iris _amethyst_ tanpa pupil memandangnya pula, memaksa si pria menundukkan wajahnya.

"Gadis Hyuuga…," bisiknya.

"Kemarilah cantik," pria lainnya malah berani memotong jarak dengan Hinata.

"Hati-hati, dia mempunyai _byakugan_ ," yang lainnya memperingatkan.

"Ayo cantik, temani aku minum," kata si pria.

"…."

"Kenapa? Kau malu? Tenanglah, hanya kita berdua saja, jangan hiraukan mereka," jemarinya mulai nakal membelai rambut panjang Hinata.

Perlakuan itu membuat si gadis mundur beberapa langkah, meladeni manusia-manusia mabuk ini sama halnya mencari ribut. Hinata sangat lemah sekarang, ia harus segera ke ke kantor _Hokage_ sebelum tubuhnya jatuh pingsan di jalan.

"Jangan ganggu," suaranya lirih.

"Kenapa? Jadilah pacarku, akan kubuat kau bahagia," jemarinya mencengkram lengan _yukata_ Hinata.

"Lepaskan," ia menghempasnya.

"Tidak, ikutlah denganku."

"Jangan…," makin lirih suaranya.

Seorang _chunin_ muda sedang mengintimidasi seorang gadis, nampak si pria sedang mabuk berat, sementara teman-temannya bersorak gembira melihat kepanikan si gadis.

"Kasihan, tolong dia," terdengar samar suara bisik-bisik di sekitar.

Warga mulai berkerumun, si malang Hinata berusaha mempertahankan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh terseret di trotoar.

"Jangan kalah oleh _byakugan_ , akan kutraktir _sake_ jika kau berhasil membawanya kemari!" reka-rekannya berseru.

"Tarik! Tarik! Tarik!"

"Tolong lepaskan, aku harus ke tempat _Hokage_."

"Disini bukan tempat _Hokage_!"

"Lepaskan dia! Kalian menyakitinya," beberapa warga mulai risih, ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka berbuat ulah.

"Kalian tau apa urusan _shinobi!_ "

Beberapa hari yang lalu, mereka juga mengganggu gadis lainnya yang sedang melintas. Tak seorang pun warga berani melapor, mereka terlalu takut berurusan dengan manusia-manusia pengguna _ninjutsu_. Seolah tempat ini adalah daerah kekuasaannya, mereka melakukan hal-hal buruk tanpa peduli resikonya. Hanya karena lulusan ujian _chunin_ terbaik, ia semena-mena terhadap yang lemah. Ia terus menarik Hinata agar menjauh dari trotoar, gadis malang itu batuk-batuk disertai darah segar menghias bibirnya, "dia sakit!"

"Lepaskan dia!" Warga bersiap dengan batang sapu ditangannya, jika mereka tak dihentikan, gadis sekarat itu bisa makin sekarat.

Ujian _chunin_ selalu menjadi dilema para _shinobi_ , kekuatanmu akan diakui jika kau berhasil menyelesaikan berbagai tahapan ujiannya. Pemuda ini tak takut apapun, dikiranya lawan tertangguh adalah lawan di ujian _chunin_. Walau pada kenyataannya tidak begitu, jika kau merasa hebat, yakin dan percaya, seseorang akan selalu berada setingkat diatasmu, bahkan lebih.

Sasuke Uchiha berdiri di depan Hyuuga Hinata, satu tangannya memegang sekotak _bento_ warna hijau. Ia hanya singgah sebentar di toko lauk seberang, tak disangka Hinata malah terseret di trotoar.

"Hn."

"Kau siapa?" nada kalimat si pria menantang.

"Lepaskan dia."

"Kenji! Kenji! Lari!" rekan-rekannya memperingatkan.

Entah _shinobi_ ini kurang populer atau pendatang baru di Konoha, ia sama sekali tak peduli dengan peringatan rekan-rekannya. Pria berwajah dingin di hadapannya sungguh menyeramkan dengan perawakan tinggi besar, mata kelam Uchiha Sasuke bagai pembunuh berdarah dingin dan ia masih berani bilang, "memangnya kau siapa?"

Suara batuk Hinata semakin nyaring memilukan telinga, siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti merasa iba, terlihat jelas ia berusaha menahan sakit didadanya.

"Dia sakit, tolong lepaskan dia," Sasuke mengulang kalimatnya.

"Dia gadismu, _ya_?"

"…."

"Lawan aku dulu."

"Kenji! Dia Uchiha!"

1 menit.

2 menit.

"Lain kali, lihat-lihatlah dulu sebelum menantang seseorang," Sasuke berbisik pelan di belakang telinganya, hanya dalam jangka waktu tiga detik, ia berhasil membuat tubuh Kenji menyentuh trotoar.

 _Chunin_ muda itu memegang area lehernya dengan kuat, ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya, tapi saluran pernafasannya tersumbat sekarang. Sensasinya seperti sedang dijerat tali, berusaha ia melepaskan tali itu, tapi selalu gagal karena Sasuke mengikatnya dengan kuat.

"Celaka! Dia dalam pengaruh _genjutsu_!" rekan-rekannya mulai panik ketika Kenji berguling di trotoar seraya memegang lehernya.

"Sa-sakit! To-tolong!"

"Kenji! Kenji! Ayo berdiri…lari!" mereka memapahnya menjauh.

Suara-suara bisik terdengar diantara warga, topiknya adalah pria tampan yang sedang memegang _bento_.

"Jadi dia Uchiha terakhir itu?"

"Ternyata dia masih muda."

"Kupikir dia jahat, ternyata dia rendah hati dan penolong."

"Dia rekan Uzumaki Naruto."

"Dia tampan."

Dan masih banyak bisik-bisik lainnya.

"Pegang ini," _bento_ nya diberikan pada Hinata. Sekali lagi ia mengutuk satu tangannya yang hilang, betapa sulitnya menolong seseorang dengan organ tubuh yang tidak lengkap. Sensasi hangat terasa di area dada si gadis, Sasuke mengalirkan _chakra_ nya di sana, Hinata pun menerima perlakuan itu tanpa protes.

"Mereka melukaimu, _huh_?"

Jika saja kedua tangannya lengkap, ia pasti akan menggendong Hinata kembali ke _mansion_ nya. Kondisinya benar-benar lemah dan butuh perawatan, tapi jika itu terjadi, Hinata akan menudingnya sengaja menghindar dari Kakashi, jadinya serba salah.

Dipapahnya tubuh lemah itu ke salah satu bangku di dekat pohon, Paman yang berjualan disekitarnya nampak mengerti, ia mendorong gerobaknya menjauh agar memberi ruang pada mereka.

Tangan Hinata tak bergetar lagi, batuknya mulai berkurang dan nafasnya mulai teratur, setidaknya _chakra_ Sasuke bisa berguna walau sedikit. Dengan licah ia membuka pengikat bento dengan giginya, aroma nasi kepal dan _tamagoyaki_ rasa bawang menyeruak menggoda selera. Ketika bagian tubuhmu tidak utuh lagi, kau wajib mempelajari beberapa teknik bertahan hidup dengan satu tangan. Percaya atau tidak, Sasuke sering melakukan berbagai aktifitas dengan mengandalkan gigi-giginya.

"Makanlah agar tenagamu pulih kembali."

"…."

"Makanlah."

"Untuk apa kau melakukan ini semua?" Lagi-lagi Hinata mulai terisak.

"Hentikan tangis bodohmu itu dan makanlah."

Pagi ini Hinata hanya makan sedikit nasi dan sup, siang harinya ia berada di gelanggang, sore harinya di _mansion_ Uchiha, dan malam harinya ia berada di area hiburan malam Konoha, mana sempat makan sesuatu. Rasa lapar itu hilang seketika, masalah rumit bersama Uchiha sudah cukup membuatnya kenyang. Tapi aroma _tamagoyaki_ memancing seleranya, Sasuke tahu betul Hinata suka aroma bawang yang dicampur telur.

"Apakah kau melakukan semua ini karena aku lemah?"suaranya lirih.

"iya," Sasuke memilah-milah nasi kepalnya, "kau menyedihkan, bahkan musuhmu kasihan padamu," ia berdecih.

"Mereka akan melakukan sesuatu jika kulaporkan perbuatanmu."

"Hn, lalu?"

"Kau tidak takut?"

"Tidak."

"Aku hanya suka bawang jika dicampur telur, kenapa kau tahu?"

"…."

"Seakrab apa kita dulu?"

"Makanlah, wajahmu terlihat pucat…tidak mungkin kau bertemu _Hokage_ dengan wajah seperti itu."

"…."

Sebongkah kecil nasi diarahkan ke mulut Hinata, "makanlah, aku akan menyuapimu."

"Tidak perlu—"

"Jangan keras kepala."

Agak malu-malu Hinata menyambut suapan itu, justru akan lebih sulit jika menggunakan sumpit, "pelan-pelan, nanti tersedak," diliriknya si Paman pemilik gerobak, "berikan dia air mineral, nanti akan kubayar."

Suap demi suap dilahapnya, sesekali ia meneguk air mineral. Seumur hidup selama dua puluh dua tahun, hanya Sasuke seorang yang melakukan ini padanya. Di _mansion_ , mereka akan menyuapi seseorang dengan sumpit, itupun jika orang itu sedang sakit. Ketika ia dan Hanabi masih kecil, pelayan menyuapinya dengan sendok, tapi mustahil menemukan sendok sekarang, barang itu langka di Konoha, hanya para bangsawan yang memilikinya.

Isi kotak _bento_ tinggal seperempat, ia menolak suapan berikutnya dengan alasan sudah kenyang, dan kalimat Sasuke selanjutnya sukses membuatnya kaget, "baiklah, akan kumakan sisanya."

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

Seseorang yang memakan sisa makananmu haruslah orang terdekat, jika bukan saudara, pasti kedua orang tua. Dulu, ketika Hanabi masih kecil, ia sering menyisahkan makanan dipiringnya. Hiashi akan marah jika makanan disia-siakan seperti itu, Hinata akan memakannya diam-diam, ia melakukan itu demi melindungi Hanabi dari hukuman sang Ayah. Kini Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama, menggelitik batinnya untuk mencari tahu sedekat apa hubungan mereka dulu.

"Sasuke…"

"…." Arti tatapannya seolah bertanya, 'kenapa?'

"Untuk apa semua ini…."

"Simpan tenagamu untuk berdebat di ruang _Hokage_."

* * *

Kantor _Hokage_ selalu ramai pegawai, bahkan di malam hari pun mereka tetap bekerja. Semakin banyak misi yang diterima Konoha, maka semakin banyak pula dokumen administrasi yang harus diselesaikan.

Hatake Kakashi dilantik dua bulan yang lalu, ia agak kesulitan mengerjakan beberapa laporan. Selama menjabat sebagai _shinobi rank_ A, aktifitasnya lebih banyak dilakukan di luar Desa, ia tak tertarik dengan berbagai urusan di belakang layar. Tak disangka itu berdampak pada kedudukannya sekarang, kini otaknya jungkir balik memikirkan laporan-laporan yang menumpuk dikantornya.

Padahal Shikamaru dan Sasuke rutin lembur setiap malam, tapi itu tak cukup membantu. Belakangan ini Konoha lumayan sibuk melayani permintaan misi, jika mereka selesai mengerjakan satu laporan, besok akan datang tiga laporan lainnya. Belum lagi pegawai yang berada di lantai bawah, mereka bahkan menyantap _bento_ nya di depan meja kerja, laporan-laporan itu tak memberi mereka jeda walau sedikit.

Dua malam berturut-turut Sasuke absen, Kakashi bertanya-tanya, apa yang dilakukan bungsu Uchiha itu? Malam ini pun batang hidungnya tak tampak berlalu-lalang, biasanya dialah yang paling rajin membantu di kantor. Tulisan Sasuke rapi bak diukir, laporannya di buku besar selalu jelas, jika Sasuke menjadi _Hokage_ kelak, ia pasti tak akan kesulitan dalam hal manajemen laporan.

"Bukankah malam ini Sasuke akan menyusul Yamato dan Lee?"

"Betul, tapi tanpa menyusul pun tidak apa, sepertinya mereka baik-baik saja berdua."

Konohamaru datang dengan nampan berisi tiga gelas _ocha_ , malam ini mereka akan kerja super lembur hingga subuh hari.

"Maaf lama menunggu."

Segelas di taruhnya di depan Kakashi, dan segelas lagi di depan Shikamaru, dan gelas lainnya untuk dia sendiri.

" _Arigatou,_ Konohamaru- _chan_ , makin hari kau makin pintar," Kakashi memuji.

"Aa…Hinata _nee-san_ hendak bertemu anda, kurasa ia sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke nii di bawah."

Ketika Konohamaru membawa nampannya, ia kaget luar biasa melihat Hinata, bagaimana tidak, sejak insiden di gelanggang tadi siang, gadis itu sama sekali belum berganti _outfit_ , raut wajahnya kebingungan seraya bertanya sana-sini.

"Di-dimana ruang _Hokage_?" tanyanya pada salah satu pegawai.

"Kantor _Hokage_ berada di lantai dua, di lantai satu hanya pegawai per divisi," bukan tanpa alasan Hinata bingung, ini adalah gedung baru dengan desain baru, gedungnya bertingkat dua, jumlah ruangannya pun lebih banyak dibanding dulu, yang jarang berkunjung pasti akan kesulitan.

Konohamaru hendak menyapanya, tapi nampan yang ia bawa harus segera diantar, nampak Sasuke mendekati Hinata, mereka terlibat dalam sebuah pembicaraan serius. Jika bukan karena nampan _ocha_ ini, ia pasti sudah menguping.

"Pikirkan lagi."

"Air dan bento itu tidak akan merubah apapun, terima kasih karena sudah mengalirkan _chakra_ , kau melakukan itu karena kau pantang menyerang yang lemah."

"kuberi kesempatan, pikirkan sekali lagi…kau tidak akan mungkin menang melawanku."

"Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya, aku tahu betul resikonya," irisnya mulai menangis lagi, "masalah ini berpotensi menghancurkan reputasiku, aku bisa kehilangan kepercayaan Ayahku, kasih sayang Adikku, dan pandangan-pandangan miring akan muncul tentangku, mereka pasti lebih percaya pada _shinobi rank A_ yang banyak berpartisipasi dalam perlindungan Desa," seorang pegawai yang melintas memandangnya, buru-buru ia menyeka air matanya, "sementara aku hanya _kunoichi_ biasa tanpa prestasi, kemungkinan besar mereka akan membelamu, tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain…karena ini adalah harga diriku…kesucianku, dan kedua hal ini jauh lebih berharga dibanding sebotol air mineral dan kotak _bento_."

1 menit.

2 menit.

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu," ia berpikir sejenak, "jangan pernah menyesali cara ini, lihatlah baik-baik apa yang bisa kulakukan, pertama, dimulai dari Kakashi."

Jemarinya mengisyaratkan si gadis agar mengikuti langkahnya, mereka menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Buru-buru ia menuju ruangan Kakashi, tak sabar rasanya membuka aib dihadapan guru masa kecilnya, ini akan menjadi seru, bahwa Uchiha Sasuke telah melakukan tindak perkosaan terhadap _Hime_ Hyuuga.

Mereka tiba di depan sebuah ruangan berpintu putih dengan ukiran lambang Negara Api, "ketuk pintunya."

"A-apakah _Hokage-sama_ masih berkerja di malam begini?"

"Ketuk saja."

Hinata mengikuti perintah Sasuke, ia mengetuknya beberapa kali, beberapa detik kemudian gagang pintu bergerak, Konohamaru muncul di sana, jemarinya memegang segelas ocha yang hampir tandas, "Hinata _nee-san_?"

Sebenarnya ruangan itu lumayan besar, tapi saking banyaknya kertas-kertas yang menumpuk, jadinya terlihat lebih kecil dari ukuran aslinya. Di sisi kirinya terdapat empat buah sofa biru dan meja hitam, di sisi kanan empat kursi kayu ukiran terlihat serasi dengan meja kayu ukiran pula, selebihnya hanya beberapa lemari yang terisi penuh dengan dokumen. Shikamaru duduk di salah satu kursi ukiran, ia hanya menoleh sebentar seraya tersenyum lalu kembali sibuk dengan aktifitasnya. Kakashi memandang dua _shinobi_ yang melangkah kearahnya, Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah akrab, alasan apa yang membuat mereka datang bersama, apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan sesi bimbingan? Wajah Hinata sedih, jejak-jejak air mata terlihat jelas di pipi mulusnya, lain halnya dengan Sasuke, pria _stoic_ itu nampak tenang-tenang saja.

" _Ho_ - _hokage-sama_ ," Hinata mengawali kalimatnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Hinata, apa kabar? Lama tak bertemu."

"A-aku…."

"Hm?"

Baju kotor, rambut agak kusut, wajah pucat seperti mayat, ada bercak darah di sekitar lengannya, kondisinya cukup membuat orang bertanya-tanya, "ada apa?"

"A-aku…"

"Katakanlah…."

"…."

"Dia ingin melapor," disisinya Sasuke nampak tenang.

"Melaporkan apa?"

Apapun yang akan dibahas _Hime_ Hyuuga, itu pasti sesuatu yang sangat penting, rasanya kurang pantas jika Konohamaru dan Shika- _kun_ mendengarnya. Apalagi Shika adalah tetangganya, Ibunya sering berkunjung ke rumah Hinata, apa tanggapannya jika tahu ia adalah korban nafsu lelaki?

"Baiklah, kurasa aku harus merokok sebentar," seolah mengerti situasinya, Shikamaru melenggang pergi. Sebagai pria dewasa ia cukup tahu berbagai hal, masalah rumah tangganya dengan Temari pun cukup rumit, seharusnya Hinata tak perlu menunjukkan sikap sungkan. Tapi setiap orang berbeda, mungkin ini masalah super rumit yang fatal jika diketahui orang lain.

"Konoha, pergilah ke market depan, aku butuh rokok," _well_ , ini bukan pertama kali Sasuke memerintah cucu Tuan ke Tiga itu, setiap malam pun selalu begitu. Layaknya pelayan cilik, Konohamaru selalu siap melaksanakan tugas dari Tuan Sasuke.

Pintu menutup sempurna, tertinggal tiga orang di dalam ruangan. Walau begitu Hinata tetap gugup luar biasa, sebelumnya ia tak pernah mengakui apapun di depan orang lain, seolah ini sesuatu yang sangat besar, ia harus mempersiapkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk memulainya.

"Melapor tentang apa, Hinata?" Kakashi sengaja melembutkan suaranya, takut kalau si gadis akan meledak tangisnya jika ditegur dengan nada yang keras.

"Aku…Sa-sasuke….."

"Hm…ada apa dengan Sasuke?"

"Sasuke pernah be-berlaku jahat padaku."

Kakashi mendelik ke arah muridnya itu, si murid malah memamerkan ekpsresi datar, "berlaku jahat seperti apa?"

"Sasuke…Sa-sasuke…," tangisnya pecah, buru-buru ia menyeka air matanya, "Sasuke telah…Sasuke…a-aku tak bisa mengatakan ini, _sensei_ …."

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Kami tidur bersama di perpustakaan…dua tahun yang lalu."

"Bohong! Dia bohong! Dia memaksaku melakukannya…."

"Sasuke?" Nada kalimat Kakashi seolah meminta penjelasan atas kalimat Hinata.

"Di-dia menyegel ingatanku untuk menutupi perlakuannya, sampai kemarin a-aku tidak tahu," tangisnya menjadi-jadi, "siang ini aku menemui Shizune- _san_ untuk memeriksa keadaanku, dan ternyata benar—"

"Benar apanya?"

"Sasuke yang melakukannya padaku…."

"Melakukan apa?"

"Pokonya seperti itu, seperti hubungan suami-istri, padahal kami belum menikah tapi dia memaksaku, menarikku, dan itu terjadi begitu saja…aku bingung harus berbuat apa…Ayahku tidak boleh mengetahui ini _sensei_ , dia akan murka…Ayah akan mengusirku dari _clan_ , aku harus bagaimana…aku bingung sensei…."

"Sasuke, benar begitu?"

"Iya itu benar, tapi kami melakukannya atas dasar suka sama suka."

"Bohong! Itu bohong! Hiks…hiks…aku tak pernah menyukaimu, aku membencimu…kau jahat…kau keji…kau bukan manusia…," area dadanya mulai perih lagi.

"Hinata…."

"Jangan sentuh aku, kau penjahat…menjauh dariku," didorongnya tubuh Sasuke.

"Kapan kejadiannya?" Kakashi berusaha tetap tenang, walau ia sendiri syok mendengar kalimat-kalimat ketus Hinata. Gadis yang dikenal pendiam itu menangis sejadi-jadinya, ini bukan pemandangan biasa untuk ukuran seorang _souke_.

Belum selesai masalah dengan dokumen-dokumen misi, kini Kakashi harus dipusingkan dengan masalah para muridnya. Dua tahun yang lalu berarti setelah perang _ninja_ , ketika itu ia masih berstatus _jounin rank_ A, sementara jabatan _Hokage_ di pegang oleh Tsunade Senju.

"Kata orang-orang, Kakashi- _sensei_ selalu mengerti murid-muridnya…a-aku kemari untuk mengadukan perbuatan murid anda, tapi tolong…jangan adukan ini pada Ayahku, aku tak ingin dia kecewa…."

"Kejadiannya dua tahun yang lalu, musim semi di pagi hari, aku dan Hinata bertugas di perpustakaan, aku menggantikan posisi Naruto yang di geser ke gelanggang."

"Benar begitu, Hinata?"

Si gadis mengangguk, "a-aku harus bagaimana _sensei_ , aku bingung…dia juga telah menyegel ingatan Tenten…tak seorangpun berada di pihakku sekarang, siapa yang akan membelaku jika bukan aku sendiri…."

"Untuk apa kau menyegel ingatan orang lain, Sasuke?"

"Tenten terlalu banyak tahu, biarlah aku dan dia yang mengurus masalah ini, _toh_ jika _sensei_ ingin memperbesar kasus ini…aku siap…."

Sasuke telah menandatangani sebuah surat perjanjian dengan Aliansi _Shinobi_ , bahwa jika terjadi kekacauan atas perbuatannya di luar atau di dalam Desa terhadap satu atau beberapa orang, maka ia siap melanjutkan hukumannya kembali. Sasuke adalah satu dari dua _asset_ terbaik Konoha, rasanya terlalu rugi jika harus melenyapkan orang yang telah banyak berjasa bagi keamanan Desa. Jika Tsunade mendengar ini, urusannya pasti akan lebih mudah. Pertama, dia adalah wanita, urusan seperti ini biasanya diurus oleh wanita juga, lelaki akan canggung tentunya. Kedua, Tsunade memiliki pengalaman hidup yang jauh lebih lama dibanding Kakashi, tentu ia akan cepat mengerti dan menemukan solusi terbaik, setidaknya itu bukan hukuman mati.

Jangan pandang jabatannya sebagai Hokage, tapi pandanglah sebagai pria biasa, Kakashi tak terlalu paham urusan wanita, ia pun jarang berdekatan dengan wanita. Ini tergolong masalah sulit, salah mengambil tindakan maka selesailah sudah, jangan sampai kebijakan yang ia pilih justru merugikan salah satu pihak. Lagipula, kejahatan itu terjadi dua tahun yang lalu, kepemimpinan di pegang oleh Tsunade kala itu, seharusnya Hinata melapor kepada Nona ke Lima, bukan pada Hokage baru yang kaku. Dia terus menangis, membuat Kakashi semakin bingung, kalimat-kalimat Hinata sulit dimengerti, masalah ini pun masih kabur dikepalanya, setidaknya si gadis harus menenangkan diri dulu sebelum bercerita.

"Kenapa anda diam, _sensei_? Apakah anda membela Sasuke…karena dia adalah _shinobi level_ A yang populer?"

"Bukan begitu Hinata, kasus ini harus diperjelas dulu," ia berdehem, "ketika itu terjadi, yang memimpin adalah Tsunade- _sama_ , bukan aku…jika kau setuju, akan kudiskusikan masalah ini denganya, aku harap Hinata- _chan_ bisa lebih tenang, jangan gegabah…bukankah Hiashi tidak boleh tahu masalah ini?"

"Jika terpaksa, maka aku rela…Jika masalah ini sampai ke telinga Tetua, sudah pasti Ayah akan tahu juga."

"Jadi, kau ingin aku bagaimana? Mendiskusikannya dengan Tsunade untuk sebuah jalan tengah, atau mendiskusikannya dengan Tsunade agar masalah ini sampai ke Tetua, dan Tetua akan memanggil Hiashi, orang tuamu pasti akan marah, lalu mereka akan melaporkan ini sebagai tindak kejahatan _level_ B, lalu Aliasi _Shinobi_ akan melakukan prosedur hukuman mati terhadap empat _nuke-nin_ yang bebas bersyarat."

"A-aku malu dengan Tsunade- _sama.._.."

"Kenapa harus malu, dia pasti akan membantumu."

Sungguh keterlaluan gadis ini, dia malu pada sesama wanita, tapi tidak malu dengan Kakashi yang notabene adalah pria, "Kakashi- _sensei_ adalah guru Sasuke, aku ingin kau menghukumnya, murid anda telah melukai saya, dia berani menyentuhku, menyegel ingatanku, datang kerumahku layaknya pria terhormat, dia makan malam bersama keluarga kami, dia berlagak sebagai pembimbing, tapi nyatanya itu semua palsu, Uchiha Sasuke tidak lebih dari seorang _nuke_ …dan _nuke_ tetaplah _nuke_ ," lehernya serasa tercekat, kalimat demi kalimat mengalir begitu saja, " _sensei_ , jika bukan karena _sharingan_ itu, aku yakin dia dan rekan-rekannya telah mati sekarang."

"Hinata…"

"Jangan sebut namaku, aku jijik."

"Lalu, kau ingin memilih opsi yang mana?"

"Pilihan kedua, aku siap jika kasus ini harus besar."

"Kau yakin?"

"A-aku yakin."

"Apakah Sasuke pernah memukulmu?"

"Dia menyerangku dengan _genjutsu_."

" _Genjutsu_? Benar begitu, Sasuke!"

"Iya, itu saya…."

"Dia juga mengancamku, jika kuceritakan masalah ini pada Naruto, Sakura, dan anda…dia akan menghukumku."

Hatake Kakashi belum berganti pakaian sejak tadi pagi, sarapan dan makan siang pun hanya secuil, malam ini ia hanya meneguk _ocha,_ dan dua muridnya malah datang dengan masalah pelik menohok hati. Di satu sisi dia kasihan pada Hinata, tapi di sisi lain ia pun tak ingin kehilangan Sasuke. Hinata adalah seorang bangsawan Hyuuga, keluarganya dihormati di seluruh penjuru Negara Api, sama saja mencari ribut jika tak membelanya dalam kasus ini. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya pria terakhir dari Uchiha, Kakashi tahu betul penderitaannya semasa kecil hingga dewasa, dia adalah murid tersayang, sekaligus pewaris _jutsu chidori_ pertama, siapa yang akan membela Sasuke kalau bukan dia? Dalam masalah ini, sebenarnya keberuntungan ada di pihak Hinata, dia adalah gadis _souke_ yang memiliki segalanya, Hiashi akan melakukan apapun demi harga diri puterinya.

"Hal itu terjadi sebelum pernikahanmu dengan Karin?"

"Iya, benar."

"Apakah kalian pernah saling suka?"

Ketika Sasuke hendak menikah, Tetua meminta Kakashi agar menjadi wali nikah. Tentu ia senang mendengar kabar bahagia itu, Iruka menjadi wali Naruto, sementara ia mendampingi Sasuke sebagai orang tuanya. Ini bukan sesuatu yang baru, sejak dulu Kakashi selalu akrab dengan keluarga Uchiha, Obito adalah rekannya, sementara Itachi adalah _kouhai_ di Akademi.

Bukan hanya sebagai wali semata, Kakashi juga bertanggung jawab atas setiap tindakan Uchiha tunggal itu, kini Sasuke membuat ulah dengan mengganggu seorang gadis bangsawan. Dia harus adil sebagai _Hokage_ , sementara ia pun menyayangi Sasuke sebagai Anak didik.

Kejadian itu terjadi sebelum pernikahannya di gelar, mungkin saja Sasuke dan Hinata pernah terlibat cinta. Mungkin juga persetubuhan itu terjadi atas dasar suka sama suka, tapi beberapa tindakan Sasuke dianggap kasar, sehingga Hinata beranggapan bahwa ia telah disakiti.

"Aku tidak pernah menyukainya, kami hanya berkenalan selama dua minggu, aku bertemu dengannya ketika menjenguk Naruto di rumah sakit."

" _Souka_."

"Hubungan itu terjadi bukan berdasarkan cinta, ia memaksaku, menarikku, mendorongku ke dalam ruang penyimpanan lalu—"

"Hentikan, bodoh!" Sasuke menyelah kalimatnya, raut wajahnya benar-benar marah sekarang. Percuma menjelaskan semuanya di depan Kakashi, kejadian itu sudah terlanjur terjadi, _toh_ Kakashi pun tak akan mampu mengembalikan kesucian Hinata, bercerita panjang lebar sama saja membuka aibnya sendiri.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Diam saja? Membiarkanmu bersantai sementara kau telah merusak hidupku, harga diriku, kesucianku…apakah kau sanggup mengembalikan semua itu?" Hinata sesengukan dalam kalimatnya.

Kakashi memijit pelipisnya, otaknya berdenyut di dalam. Hinata benar, Sasuke pun benar, sayangnya Kakashi adalah pria, tentu ia akan membela sesama pria juga. Biarpun Hinata menceritakan semuanya dengan lengkap, Kakashi tak mampu melakukan apa-apa, siapa yang mampu mengembalikan selaput darah seorang gadis? Mustahil, metode _iryo-nin_ pun tak akan bisa. Satu-satunya jalan terbaik adalah dengan tetap tenang, Hinata harus tenang, Sasuke harus tenang, sambil ia membicarakannya pelan-pelan dengan Tsunade Senju.

Tsunade adalah seorang wanita tua yang kolot, ia tak sepaham dengan sistem muda-mudi jaman sekarang. Kemungkinan besar si pirang berpihak pada Hinata, tapi jangan sampai keberpihakannya malah menjebloskan Sasuke ke dalam Hukuman mati. Maka dari itu, Kakashi harus mencari waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara dengan Tsunade. Sebaiknya ini antara mereka berempat saja, terlalu jauh jika Tetua harus terlibat, ia berharap masalah ini selesai dengan jalan tengah yang tepat, sungguh Kakashi tak ingin kehilangan Sasuke.

Belum lagi Karin, jika masalah ini tersebar, kemungkinan besar pernikahan yang telah di bina selama dua tahun kandas seketika. Kasihan Sasuke jika harus diceraikan begitu saja, _toh_ itu terjadi sebelum menikah, semoga sang istri mengerti situasinya. Tapi bukan berarti Karin harus tahu, akan lebih baik jika si _maroon_ itu tak mengetahuinya, ia pasti akan sedih mendengar perbuatan suaminya di masa lalu.

"Jadi menurutmu, harus kuapakan muridku?

"Pukul dia…buat dia menderita…."

"…."

Hatake Kakashi bangkit dari tempat duduknya, tatapannya _intens_ kepada Sasuke. Dia dituakan di Tim Tujuh, baik Naruto maupun Sasuke tak mungkin melawan jika orang tua ini sedang marah. Sasuke mundur dua langkah, dia paham betul apa yang akan terjadi beberapa detik ke depan.

"Dia memang muridku, tapi aku tidak selalu berpihak padanya."

Konohamaru tersentak kaget di balik pintu, suara tamparan keras terdengar nyaring dari dalam ruang _Hokage_. Shika- _kun_ santai menghisap rokoknya, ia bahkan mengangkat satu kakinya di atas kursi panjang di koridor.

"Hentikan kebiasaan buruk itu, menguping tidak baik…."

"Seseorang sedang di pukul di dalam."

"…."

Selang beberapa detik terdengar bunyi tamparan kedua, "pasti sakit sekali…."

Sasuke jatuh menghantam lemari, kumpulan dokumen berhamburan disekitarnya. Sudut bibirnya sukses berdarah, Kakashi menamparnya dua kali dengan menggunakan _chakra_.

"Aku tidak membelanya, kan?" ada jeda, berusaha ia menahan emosinya, "ku harap masalah ini selesai dengan baik tanpa harus ada yang meninggal."

" _Sensei_ …."

"Kemari, kau," jemarinya memberi kode.

Sasuke bangkit dari jatuhnya, disekanya area bibirnya yang berhias darah. Wajahnya enggan menapat wajah Kakashi, ia hanya tertunduk tanpa ekspresi seraya mengambil posisi di samping Hinata.

"Kelakuanmu tidak mencerminkan sikap seorang _shinobi_."

"Hai'" jawabnya.

"Kau mengakui kesalahanmu?"

"Iya, saya mengaku, dua tahun yang lalu, saya telah menyentuh _Hime_ Hyuuga dan menyegel ingatannya akan kejadian itu."

"Kau dengar Hinata, dia telah mengakuinya."

"…."

"Jika kau memberiku kesempatan, akan kubicarakan ini dengan Tsunade- _sama_ , aku yakin dia akan membelamu," ada jeda, "semoga tak ada yang mati di sini, kuharap masalah ini bisa memperoleh jalan tengah terbaik."

"A-apakah Tsunade- _sama_ ti-tidak akan marah?" si gadis ragu-ragu akan kalimatnya.

"Dia tidak akan marah, aku jamin."

" _Sensei_ , sebaiknya masalah ini tak diketahui Ayah dan Adikku dulu…."

"Tentu, aku mengerti keadaanmu," diusapnya punggung si gadis, "kau pasti lelah, pulanglah dulu…istirahat yang banyak, aku janji akan membantumu."

"Tapi—"

"Percayalah padaku, Hinata," tatapannya penuh keyakinan.

"A-aku percaya…."

"Nah, sebaiknya kau pulang, Konohamaru berada di balik pintu, dia akan mengantarmu kembali ke _mansion_."

* * *

Konohamaru meninggalkan Hinata di depan gerbangnya, si kecil itu menawarkan diri menginap, ia tahu Tuan Hiashi dan Hanabi _nee_ sedang ke luar Desa. Tapi Hinata menolak, takut jika orang tua Konoha akan marah, lagipula _bunke_ selalu setia dua puluh empat jam, jangan takut kesepian di rumah besar ini.

Para _bunke_ menunggu di taman utama, raut wajah mereka nampak khawatir, beberapa bahkan menangis, sang majikan telah pergi sejak pagi sekali dan baru pulang sekitar pukul sepuluh malam, keadaannya lunglai dan tergopoh pula, apa gerangan kendalanya? Tadi pagi ia segar bugar meninggalkan _mansion_.

Seorang _bunke_ menawarkan makan malam, tapi Hinata harus tidur sekarang, _chakra_ harus dikumpulkan untuk mencegah efek yang lebih parah. _Chakra_ pemberian Sasuke tak akan bertahan lama, ia harus mengumpulkan miliknya sendiri, bergantung pada orang lain adalah sumber kelemahan sesungguhnya.

Tubuhnya berkeringat hebat, entah karena efek cuaca yang memang panas, atau malah daya tahan tubuhnya mulai menurun. Ia memilih baju tidur berbahan _sifon_ hitam, ini cukup nyaman dikenakan. Hanya membasuh wajahnya sebentar dan mengoles _lotion_ , Hinata langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas _futon_ , disingkirkannya selimut warna ungu, itu terlalu tebal untuk cuaca sepanas ini.

Irisnya hendak terpejam, tapi kalimat-kalimat Kakashi terngiang dikepalanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa Kakashi lebih condong kepada Sasuke, pria berambut putih itu berjanji akan membicarakan ini dengan Tsunade, berharap seorang wanita berada di pihak Hinata, karena pria terlalu canggung. Jadi kesimpulannya, Kakashi membela Sasuke, dan Tsunade membela Hinata, mungkin supaya adil, _toh_ jika kasus ini menjadi besar, mereka masing-masing memiliki dua orang penting dibelakangnya.

Tak seorang pun akan tidur nyenyak dengan masalah serumit ini, Hinata adalah korban sempurna Sasuke, dua tamparan saja tidak akan cukup membayar perlakuannya dua tahun yang lalu. Seperti apa hubungan mereka dulu? Akrab kah? Atau hanya sekedar kenal antar _nakama._ Di depan umum dia selalu bersikap baik dan sopan, dengar saja komentar penduduk, mereka sunkan padanya seraya berbisik-bisik penuh pujian. Sasuke membeli air dan _bento_ , seolah ia iba kepada Hinata, tapi sebenarnya itu hanya strategi pencitraan semata. Jika mereka memang akrab, kenapa Hinata tak mengingat satu momen pun, justru hanya kejadian diperpustakaan saja, sementara _déjà vu_ lainnya selalu soal _nakama_ melulu.

Dan lagi, kenapa Sasuke repot-repot menyantap sisa makanan Hinata? Itu terlalu aneh untuk pria yang pernah berlaku keji padamu.

Apakah betul kata Kakashi? Mereka pernah menjalin hubungan sebelumnya, Tapi rasanya mustahil, mana ada gadis yang mencintai pria yang telah memperkosanya? Hanya gadis bodoh yang melakukan itu.

Ia dan Sasuke tak pernah jatuh cinta, itu hanya pendapat Kakashi semata. Dia berkata begitu karena membela muridnya, seolah persetubuhan itu terjadi atas dasar saling suka, jadi hukumannya nanti bisa lebih ringan, atau malah dianggap tak bersalah sama sekali.

Semakin memikirkannya, maka semakin sulit pula irisnya terpejam, keringatnya semakin mengucur, dan ia agak kesulitan bernafas, mungkin efek _chakra_ Sasuke mulai berkurang.

Rasa panas ini memancing rasa hausnya, diliriknya gelas di atas meja, kosong sejak pagi. Sekarang pukul dua belas malam dan rasanya kurang etis jika harus membangunkan para _bunke_.

 **Hinata POV**

Dapur kosong melompong, para _bunke_ meninggalkannya selalu dalam keadaan rapi. Lampu utama telah dimatikan, hanya dua lampu kecil yang menerangi koridor hingga ke pintu dapur. Kupandangi nampan berisi sup di atas meja, mereka pasti membuatkannya untukku, kasihan para _bunke_ …mereka repot-repot memasaknya tapi tak kusentuh sedikitpun.

Gelas ukuran tinggi hampir penuh terisi, kuteguk semuanya, rasa haus ini semakin menjadi-jadi. Tunggu dulu, ada pemandangan aneh disini…sejak kapan lampu utama dimatikan? Bukankah Ayah selalu berpesan agar lampu utama harus selalu menyala, justru lampu koridor lah yang harus dimatikan. Mengapa para _bunke_ malah melakukan hal sebaliknya?

Kudekati pemantik di sudut, bersyukur Ayah tak harus melihat ini, dia terlalu keras kala menegur _bunke_. Kutekan pemantiknya ke arah berlawanan, seketika ruangan terang kembali, ternyata di atas meja tak hanya sup saja, tapi juga nasi dan beberapa masakan dari daging babi. Jika kondisiku sehat pasti akan kusantap semuanya, ini terlalu sayang untuk dibuang begitu saja.

Kudekati nampan di atas meja, setidaknya harus kusentuh walau sedikit. Tapi langkahku agak terganggu, jariku tersangkut sesuatu, "apa ini?" rasanya agak aneh, teksturnya seperti rambut. Kupandangi seksama, sesuatu yang panjang hitam dan agak lembab, sumbernya berasal dari bawah meja, "oh _Kami_!" itu memang rambut, atau tepatnya rambut salah satu _bunke_ yang terbaring kaku di bawah meja.

"Take! Take!" kuserukan nama _bunke_ yang biasa mengurusi taman kami.

Langkahku buru-buru keluar dapur, "Take! Bibi!" kemana mereka semua?

Kepanikanku semakin menjadi-jadi ketika kulihat seorang _bunke_ lainnya terbaring di depan _machiya_ Hanabi.

"Apa yang terjadi, oh _Kami_? Mereka kenapa?"

fokusku menuju _washitsu_ utama, semoga seseorang masih sadar di sana, "Take! Take!" kuserukan lagi.

 _Washitsu_ utama gelap gulita, ini bukan kebiasaan para pelayanku. Pelakunya sengaja mematikan semua lampu, dia juga melumpuhkan para _bunke_ , dia pasti tahu Ayahku sedang pergi, kurasa akulah sasarannya. Kutekan pemantiknya ke arah berlawanan, seketika itu pula kakiku serasa mati lemas, para _bunke_ terbujur kaku di atas tatami, termasuk Bibi dan Take, entah mati atau pingsan, tapi tubuh mereka kaku seperti mayat.

"Si-siapa?"

"Si-siapa yang melakukan ini? Keluarlah!"

Kuberanikan diriku menantangnya, "ja-jangan sembunyi! Kau menyerang rumah Hyuuga!" Sesaat kupikir ini adalah serangan massal, bisa jadi rumah Shino dan Sika diserang juga. Dulu kala, ketika perang dunia _ninja_ ke tiga, rumah para _shinobi_ selalu menjadi sasaran dan sanak keluarganya dibantai dengan sadis, mungkinkah sekarang Konoha sedang di serang? Tapi alarm tanda bahaya tidak berbunyi.

Otakku berpikir cepat, sekarang bukan zaman perang, setidaknya itu telah berakhir sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Lalu siapa yang berani menyerang _mansion_ Hyuuga?

Aku tak beranjak dari posisiku, tetap kupandangi para pelayanku. Setelah kuperhatikan seksama, ternyata mereka tidak tidur, irisnya terbuka lebar tapi tubuhnya seolah mati.

Batapa bodohnya aku, ini adalah Desa _shinobi_ , sudah pasti penduduknya mahir menggunakan _ninjutsu_. Apa yang terjadi pada para _bunke_ adalah salah satu trik _shinobi_ , membuat mereka diam seperti tidur, walau kenyataannya sistem kerja otaknya tetap berfungsi seperti normal. Yakin dan percaya, _bunke-bunke_ ini tak menyadari telah diserang, seolah dalam dunia fantasi, mereka tetap melakukan aktifitasnya seperti sedia kala.

Hangat nafas seseorang menerpa perpotongan leherku, kuyakin ia tersenyum di sana. Seketika rasa takut melanda batinku, ternyata orang ini tak pernah main-main dalam ucapannya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, _huh._ "

"A-apa maumu?"

"Tentang hukuman."

"Berani-beraninya kau menyerang rumahku."

"Kenapa tidak? Aku datang kemari untuk menagih kata-katamu."

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Ingatlah…Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi…," ia berdecih, "tak kusangka kau menemui Shizune juga."

"Lalu apa maumu?"

"Kau harus membayar atas keterlibatan empat orang ini, bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, akan kulakukan sesuatu padamu jika masalah ini tersebar. Keterlibatan Kakashi adalah awalnya, kau harus membayar atas tamparan keras tadi," nafasnya menghirup dalam-dalam kulit leherku, rasanya geli dan dingin di sana, "maka dari itu…hukumanmu dimulai saat ini, malam ini…dirumahmu sendiri."

"Kau jahat…."

"Maka lihatlah…sejauh apa yang bisa kulakukan padamu."

 **Hinata End POV**

"Aku menginginkanmu…dan akan kudapatkan kau," Sasuke mulai menggerayangi pinggang dan pinggul Hinata, "tak seorangpun yang akan menghalangiku, bahkan _Hokage_ sekalipun," lengannya mulai masuk ke area pribadi si gadis, perlakuan itu membuatnya meringis perih, "aku menginginkan ini, aku haus akan ini…dan hanya inilah yang mampu menghentikan dahagaku."

Kuat-kuat Hinata menggigit bibirnya sendiri, Sasuke meraba dan meremas area pribadinya dengan kasar dan terburu-terburu, "Aaah…sakit…sakit…aku membencimu…sakit…."

"Kau suka, bukan?"

"Hentikan…hisk…hisk…hentikan…akan kulaporkan perbuatanmu."

"Dimana malumu, _huh_? Mengadu pada Kakashi bahwa kau telah memperoleh kenikmatan batin dariku, begitu?"

"Tolong hentikan..aah..aaah…."

"Tunjukkan kamarmu, malam ini kita akan bercinta sampai puas."

 **Sasuke POV**

Kubisikkan kalimat-kalimat nakal ditelinganya, memujinya sebagai wanita terseksi dan pemuas nafsu terbaik. Aku suka gaunmu, tipis dan ringan, kau bahkan tak mengenakan apapun didalamnya selain kain sifon itu.

Kakinya tak kuasa menopang tubuhnya, tanganku bermain di daerah kewanitaanmu dengan intens, betapa lembut di dalam sana, aku suka ini…aku bisa melakukannya semalam penuh.

"Aaah..aah…"

Nafasmu tersengal hebat, kurasa kau akan segera mencapai puncaknya, "jangan sekarang, kita belum bermain."

Kuseret tubuh mungil itu menjauh, kami tak mungkin bermain di tengah-tengah pelayan yang terlelap. kau merontah hebat, tanganmu aktif menggapai apa saja untuk bertahan, lalu kubisikkan lagi, "perlawananmu tak berarti apapun bagiku, aku tahu kau menyukainya," kupamerkan jemariku yang basah oleh cairanmu, "lihatlah, betapa kau merindukanku, _Hime_."

Kau menangis sejadi-jadinya seraya mengutuk perlakuanku. Satu tamparan keras mendarat diwajahku, rasanya panas dan perih, tapi kuanggap itu sebagai ajakan untuk bercumbu.

Satu tanganku menggendong tubuhmu, kita memasuki salah satu _machiya_ , kuyakin itu milikmu karena _machiya_ lainnya nampak gelap gulita. Bersyukur Ayah dan Adikmu sedang pergi, ini adalah kesempatan terbaik untuk melepas rindu. Mainanku yang satu ini sungguh merepotkan, bibirnya cantik tapi cerewet, sikapnya lembut tapi menohok hati, canduku tak akan pernah puas sampai kapanpun, hanya _Hime_ Hyuuga pemuas batinku, tidak yang lainnya.

Tak perlu repot-repot membuka pakaianmu, cukup menyibaknya ke atas lalu kubuka lebar-lebar kakimu, "kau indah…," tak lepas irisku dari pemandangan cantik ini, "aku selalu mendapatkan apapun yang kumau."

"Jangan lakukan apapun Sasuke, aku akan pendarahan lagi…kumohon….hisk…hisk…."

Kuhirup aroma kewanitaanmu, sungguh wangi ini memabukkan batinku, membangkitkan nafsuku, mendorong semangatku untuk segera menjamah tubuhmu. Hinata adalah wanita yang bersih, setiap lekuk tubuhnya harum rasa _mocca_ , dulu aroma ini akrab denganku, tapi setelah kepergianmu ke Suna tak pernah lagi kulakukan hal semacam ini.

"Ahh…uuh..Sasuke…"

"Enak?"

"Sakit…hentikan…."

Sesekali kugigit, sesekali lidahku bermain di sana, setiap aksi-aksi yang kulakukan sukses membuatmu mendesah. Aku tahu kau pasrah, berontak sama saja mencari sakit. Bercinta itu harus dinikmati, gugup hanya akan membuat setiap gerakannya menjadi hambar.

Kuremas tanganmu ketika jemarimu menjambak rambutku kuat-kuat, tak akan kulepaskan sebelum lidahku puas, aku ingin menikmati tubuh ini pelan-pelan, lagipula tak ada alasan untuk terburu-buru, _toh_ Hiashi sedang tidak di rumah, aku bisa menikmati tubuh anak gadisnya sesuka hati.

Lidahku menyusuri pusarmu hingga ke bawah payudaramu, rasamu manis seperti dulu, kau tak berubah sama sekali. Hinata oh…Hinata…berikan padaku setiap inci kenikmatan tubuhmu. Kujilati payudaramu bergantian, membuat mereka basah oleh liurku, "uuh Sasuke…Sasuke….." desahmu.

"Akuilah kau menyukainya, bukankah ini adalah favoritmu, _huh_?"

Kunikmati dua bongkahan indah _Hime_ Hyuuga, ini adalah milikku, aku yang pertama kali menyentuhnya, dan akan menjadi milikku selamanya. Ku usap wajahku di sana, kuhirup kulitmu, dan kugigit intens, aku tahu kau menyukai perlakuan ini. kau suka jika kusentuh di bagian payudara, kau akan menekan wajahku di sana agar bibirku bisa bermain lebih gila.

Kuku-kukumu membuat garis merah dipunggungku, itu tak mengapa, ini adalah bagian dari persetubuhan kita. Kau melenguh nikmat tanda suka, irismu terpejam dan kakimu semakin terbuka lebar. Bibirmu menolakku tapi tubuhmu merespon cepat, setiap desahanmu seolah berkata, sentuh aku, jamah aku seliar mungkin, masukkan kejantananmu segera, aku tak sabar merasakan cairanmu membasahi rahimku.

Gadisku menangis di tengah-tengah persetubuhan kami, area dadanya bergetar diwajahku. Aku tahu masalahmu, aku tahu kesedihanmu, aku bisa merasakan setiap kesakitanmu, kita adalah satu, tapi kau terlalu banyak bicara, terlalu banyak aturan…membuatku kesal hingga berlaku kasar. Kau yang memaksaku, _Hime_ , seharusnya kita bisa bercinta dengan damai.

Kukecup setiap tetes air matamu, satu tanganku tidak akan cukup menghapus kesedihan diwajahmu, "pandanglah aku sekali saja, sebut namaku sekali saja…fokuslah padaku," bisikku. Aku disini untukmu, jangan menangis lagi, persetubuhan ini adalah hukuman dariku, tapi bukan berarti aku bermaksud jahat, aku hanya ingin melepas rindu, berbagi rasa, saling berbagi kenikmatan seperti dulu.

Kukecap rasa asin dari air matamu, tapi bagiku itu manis. Lidahku bermain di bibirmu yang pucat, kupaksa lidahku masuk tapi kau menolaknya, "cium aku, biarkan aku merasakan rasamu, _Hime,_ "

"Kau menyakitiku…."

"Ini hukuman atas kesalahanmu."

Kau mengerang ketika kugigit bibir bawahmu, cepat-cepat kumasukkan lidahku lalu kuajak lidahmu bermain. Aku tahu kau mahir memanjakan lidahku, kita bahkan pernah melakukannya dihutan utara. Lidahmu hangat sehangat tubuhmu, kita bisa saling bermain lidah selama mungkin sesukaku. Semakin lama tempo pagutan kita semakin cepat tubuhmu merespon, gigitan-gigitan kecil dariku menghasilkan erangan-erangan kecil dari bibirmu.

Suaramu seksi ditelingaku, memancing tubuh bawahku bergesek dengan tubuh bawahmu. Kubuat beberapa tekanan lalu kau balas dengan gerakan-gerakan erotis. Pinggulmu bergoyang menerima tekanan dariku, aku tahu itu tanda untuk penetrasi.

"Kau menginginkannya, _huh_?"

Tubuhku bermandi peluh membasahi seluruh _outfit_ ku. Kulepaskan segalanya yang melekat ditubuhku, tak satupun tersisa. Kupamerkan kejantananku di wajahmu, kuusap disana, malah tangismu semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Aku tahu kau bohong."

Kejantananku tegang sempurna, aku siap bercinta malam ini. Kubuat bendaku bermain dipayudaramu, "uuuh Hinata, milikku bersentuhan dengan kulitmu, aku rindu masa-masa ini."

Kuremas kuat-kuat payudaramu lalu kusentuh kewanitaanmu dengan bendaku, kau melenguhkan namaku dalam nikmat, "uuh Sasuke…Sasuke…jangan…a-aku akan pendarahan."

"Kau siap?" penisku berada di depanmu sekarang.

Tak perlu menunggu jawaban darimu, kumasukkan kejantananku perlahan, "uuh nikmatnya," tubuhmu selalu menggigit seperti dulu.

Awalnya agak sulit, milikmu tetap sempit seperti dulu, padahal kita telah bercinta beberapa kali. Berbeda sekali dengan milik istriku, dia tak pernah mampu memuaskanku. Percumbuanku dengannya terjadi beberapa tahun silam, kala itu kami masih berstatus sebagai _nuke_ , tubuh Karin kusentuh dengan mudahnya, tak ada penghalang di dalam sana. Sejak awal aku tahu ia tak suci lagi, aku memakai tubuhnya hanya untuk bersenang-senang saja.

Tapi kau berbeda Hinata, kau selalu memancing rasa penasaranku. Sifatmu yang lugu tidak dibuat-buat, kau manja tapi sunkan menunjukkannya, malu-malumu semakin menambah pesona kecantikanmu, kau adalah wanita yang sempurna. Beruntungnya aku sebagai laki-laki pertama, kau memberikan sesuatu yang sangat kuidam-idamkan, bohong besar jika tak kuhargai kesucianmu, salahmu yang menceritakan masalah kita pada orang lain.

Biarlah kau menuduhku jahat dan keji, setidaknya aku melakukannya didepanmu, bukan di depan wanita lain. Aku tak ingin berpura-pura didepanmu, aku memang seorang penjahat, dan kuharap kau menyukai penjahat ini. Tapia pa, percumbuan pertama kita kau anggap sebagai tindak kejahatan, kau melapor kepada Kakashi hingga ia memukulku dua kali.

Sungguh perbuatan ini tak bisa kuterima, kau harus menanggung akibatnya. Hukuman ini wajar buatmu, setiap orang akan kau tanggung hukumannya. Dimulai dari Kakashi, maka besok Naruto, Sakura dan Shizune akan menyusul. Persiapkan dirimu manis, kita akan bercinta hingga tubuhmu bermandikan cairanku.

"Uuuh nikmat…uuh Hinata…," tanpa sadar bibirku ikut mendesahkan namamu seiring dengan rintihan nikmat dari bibir kecilmu.

"Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke…"

"Kenapa? Kau suka?"

"Ini terlalu besar…keluarkan…keluarkan…aku akan pendarahan…hisk...hisk…."

Semakin kutekan tubuhku ke dalam tubuhmu, pinggulku bergoyang mengikuti irama kenikmatan, tanganku tetap pada posisi payudaramu, kuremas dan kupijit sesekali.

"Sasuke…aku tak tahan lagi."

"Tak tahan ingin mencapai puncak atau karena sakit?"

"Sakit…sakit sekali…perih….kumohon hentikan…aku akan diam sekarang…aku janji…aku akan diam…."

"Terlambat bodoh…lagipula aku sudah memasuki tubuhmu, jadi nikmatilah."

Kuputar tubuhmu kebelakang, kini kita akan melakukannya dengan gaya lain, awalnya kau merontah tapi aku sigap menahan pinggulmu. Kau pikir aku tak bisa menguasaimu hanya dengan satu tangan ini, salah besar...malah lebih mudah.

Kuhentakkan kejantananku kuat-kuat sedalam-dalamnya, lebih nikmat melakukannya dari belakang, "oooh uuuhhh…," dapat kurasakan rahimmu dengan posisi ini.

"Goyangkan pinggulmu Hinata, aku butuh kenikmatan lebih," kutepuk area pinggulnya dua kali, lalu kubuat gerakan memutar di dalam, "ayo, buat aku keluar…uuh uuh…."

"Aaahh..aah…sakit…perih…."

"Ayolah Hinata…goyangkan lebih cepat lagi."

Tak kusangka kau melakukannya dengan mahir, Hinata memang pandai memuaskanku. Desahan dan eranganmu semakin membakar birahiku, payudaramu bergoyang mengikuti irama tubuhmu, satu tanganku memegang sala-satunya lalu kuremas kuat-kuat.

"Uhh Sasuke..Sasuke...a-aku…aku…"

Sudah lama aku mendambakan ini, menunggangimu adalah impianku. Hanya kita berdua di sebuah rumah besar, bermandi peluh, berbagi saliva, dan menyatukan air kenikmatan. Permainan gila ini hanya antara kita berdua, tidak ada Kakashi, Tsunade ataupun para Tetua.

"Uhh…aah…uuh sial nikmatnya…," aku bahkan meracau tak karuan, mataku terpejam, pelipisku berkerut, aku berusaha menahannya lebih lama, karena semakin lama akan semakin enak.

"Sasuke…Sasuke…oooh Sasuke."

Sudah jelas itu bukan erangan kesakitan, Hinataku menikmati perlakuanku. Sudah pasti tidak ada darah, kita telah melakukannya beberapa kali bodoh, hanya ingatanmu saja yang tak karuan.

Aku tak sanggup menahannya lebih lama lagi, harus kukeluarkan sekarang juga. Cairanku akan membasahi rahimmu, itu adalah bukti cintaku. Kejantananku berkedut di dalam tubuhmu, sementara kewanitaanmu semakin menjepit penisku lebih kencang.

"Kita akan mengakhirinya bersama-sama, _huh,_ " nafasku memburu, sesuatu di bawah perutku akan menyeprot tubuhmu.

Satu hentakan keras diiringi lenguhan panjang nan nikmat, kami terkulai lemas di atas _futon_ , cairanku berceceran di sekitar selangkanganmu, kau menangis sejadi-jadinya, kau acak rambutmu berulang kali lalu kau cakar tubuhmu sendiri.

Aku tahu kau sekarat, aku tahu kau kesakitan, perih karena bercinta tak ada gunanya dibanding dengan luka di paru-parumu. Percuma kau sesalkan percumbuan ini, _toh_ kita pernah melakukannya dulu sekali, bahkan lebih lama dari ini.

Kutekan kedua tanganmu seraya kuselimuti tubuh telanjangmu, "tenanglah, hukuman ini belum selesai, kau harus mampu memuaskanmu."

"Kau jahat, aku membencimu…lepaskan aku….kumohon lepaskan aku…aku tak akan bicara lagi…kumohon lepaskan aku...," Hinataku menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Sebaiknya kualirkan sedikit _chakra_ sebelum tubuh indahmu sekarat, kutekan salah satunya di lenganmu, spontan irismu terpejam.

Tidurlah Hinata, kurasa kau memang membutuhkannya, _chakra_ ku akan membantumu menutupi luka itu. Sekarang kita tidur di _futon_ yang sama, akan kumanfaatkan momen langka ini untuk menatap wajah cantikmu, "sudah lama aku menantikan saat-saat ini, aku selalu kesepian setiap malam…memikirkanmu, merindukanmu, mendambakan tubuhmu…bahkan aku harus menyentuh penisku sendiri…lalu kubayangkan kita saling bercumbu dalam nikmat."

 **Sasuke End POV**

* * *

 _Mansion_ Hyuuga sunyi senyap, pemilikinya sedang pergi bersama Anak bungsunya, sementara para _bunke_ nya sedang dalam pengaruh _genjutsu_. Karena ini area _mansion_ , setiap rumah memiliki _privacy_ masing-masing, pagar yang tinggi menjulang menghalangi pandanganmu akan apa yang terjadi di dalam sana, para tetangga tak akan menyadari rumahmu sedang dikuasai oleh seorang Uchiha.

Para _bunke_ masih tetap pada posisi yang sama, mereka sedang sibuk berfantasi pada mimpi masing-masing. Tak seorang pun yang menyadari si gadis malang yang terbaring lemah diatas _futon_ nya, Hinata adalah korban kekejian Uchiha Sasuke, pria itu terbaring disisinya tanpa mengenakan apapun, mereka bahkan berbagi selimut bersama.

Satu tangan Sasuke mengunci dua pergelangan tangannya, sementara kakinya memeluk pinggang Hinata. Semalam ia mengalirkan chakranya, jangan anggap itu sebagai tindakan positif, Sasuke melakukan itu agar Hinata kuat saat bercinta. Ingin rasanya ia bangkit dan berlari keluar, tapi Sasuke pasti akan menyadarinya. Takut hukumannya akan lebih parah, kini Hinata pasrah dan hanya bisa menangis dan menangis.

Persetubuhan semalam memang tidak menyebabkan pendarahan, tapi Hinata merasa nyeri di bagian perut. Belum lagi sakit di selangkangannya karena dipaksa mengangkang, sementara payudaranya nyeri berbekas kebiruan. Efek bercinta dengan Sasuke sukses menyakiti lahir batinnya, ia sama sekali tak menyangka Sasuke berani memasuki _mansion_ Hyuuga dan menyerangnya tanpa ampun.

Wajah tampannya tertidur pulas, Hinata bisa melihat jelas _freckles_ samar disekitar tulang pipinya. Sekilas itu tak terlalu jelas, kau akan mengetahuinya jika memandangnya lebih teliti. Hangat nafasnya menerpa wajah Hinata, jelas betul ia terbuai dalam mimpi.

Sebenarnya Sasuke mengalami gangguan tidur dalam dua tahun terakhir, waktu tidurnya hanya sekitar dua atau tiga jam sehari, selebihnya ia menghabiskan waktu di kantor _Hokage_ hingga pagi menjelang. Tapi tidak sekarang, dengkuran halus yang terdengar samar bertanda Uchiha Sasuke sedang menikmati tidur paginya di _mansion_ Hyuuga.

Sekarang pukul tujuh pagi, waktu yang sibuk untuk penduduk Konoha. Tentunya hanya _mansion_ Hyuuga yang sepi tanpa kegiatan, padahal disekitarnya warga berlalu-lalang untuk memulai aktifitas. Shino dan Shikamaru berlenggang begitu saja tanpa curiga, mereka lupa atau memang tidak ingat, seharusnya gerbang Hyuuga terbuka sejak subuh hari. _Well,_ Sasuke telah memperkirakan ini, ia sengaja menyembunyikan aura _chakra_ nya untuk meredam kecurigaan, jadi seolah semuanya nampak baik-baik saja.

Tapi berbeda dengan Tenten, ia bingung seraya melirik kiri dan kanan, tidak biasanya rumah Paman Hiashi tertutup rapat. Bahkan ketika si Paman sedang pergi pun, para _bunke_ nya pasti selalu bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Sebagai kerabat dekat yang tahu kebiasaan keluarganya, tentu ia agak aneh dengan pemandangan ini.

Hari ini ia hendak ke _onsen_ , Sakura dan Ino sedang menunggunya di salah satu _onsen_ terkenal di tengah kota. Akan lebih baik jika mengajak Hinata, gadis itu butuh sedikit _refreshing_ keluar _machiya._

Ternyata pagar _mansion_ tidak terkunci, hanya sekedar dirapatkan saja, 'aneh, lalu kenapa tidak dibuka lebar?' Batinnya.

Tenten masuk pelan-pelan, " _ohayou_ …."

Taman utama kosong, Take yang biasanya bertugas bersih-bersih kebun hilang entah kemana.

'Apakah mereka semua sedang pergi? Atau masih tidur?' Batinnya lagi.

Sasuke terbangun, alam bawah sadarnya merasakan aura _chakra_ seorang pengguna _fuinjutsu._ Spontan Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya, ia agak malu kedapatan meneliti wajah tampan dihadapannya.

"Bangun, pakai bajumu!" Kalimatnya memerintah.

Hinata bingung, ada apa gerangan? Sasuke mengenakan celana _jounin_ nya, ia buru-buru membuka _oshiire_ , dan menarik salah satu _yukata_ , "pakai itu, Tenten sedang berada di taman utama."

"Tenten?" Semangat Hinata seolah bangkit kembali, "aku harus menemuinya…perbuatanmu harus dilapor," dikenakannya _yukata tosca_ itu buru-buru.

"Lakukanlah, maka hukumanmu akan bertambah lagi, ingat…ini belum selesai, kau masih harus menanggung hukuman tiga orang lainnya, semakin kau membuat kesalahan, maka semakin bertambah juga hukumanmu."

"…."

"Sekarang temui dia, katakan padanya kau menolak ajakannya."

"…."

"Ayo bangun! Beritahu dia sebelum ia masuk ke _washitsu_."

Sasuke mencengkram lengan Hinata, mereka buru-buru melangkah di koridor, jangan sampai Tenten melihat para _bunke_ di _washitsu_ , masalah lain akan bertambah jika si cepol itu selalu ikut campur.

Mereka melewati jalan memutar di samping, Sasuke sengaja bersembunyi di balik tembok beton.

"Temui dia, jangan buat tingkah mencurigakan, jika kau melakukannya, dia akan bernasib sama dengan para pelayanmu."

Hinata hanya mengangguk, disekanya wajahnya yang berantakan serta merapikan rambutnya yang lumayan kusut, Tenten harus dibohongi demi menutupi kejahatan Uchiha bangsat ini.

"Tenten- _san_ …," langkahnya hati-hati di atas bebatuan di tengah kolam.

"Aa—Hinata- _chan_ ," Tenten sumringah, kini rambutnya dicepol seperti biasa, tidak ada lagi uraian rambut indah itu, "kupikir rumahmu sedang kosong."

"Pa-para pelayan sedang istirahat, Ayah dan Hanabi tidak di rumah, jadi kuambil kesempatan untuk meliburkan mereka."

" _Souka_ …," Tenten mengiyakan tanpa curiga, "oh iya, hari ini aku akan ke pergi _onsen_ , Sakura dan Ino sedang menungguku, kuharap kau juga ikut."

"…."

"Ikut _ya_ , Hinata," ia memelas.

"…."

"Hinata…kenapa diam saja?"

" _O-onsen_?"

"Iya, kami sudah membuat janji sejak kemarin, pagi-pagi begini _onsen_ masih sepi, jadi kita bisa berendam sepuasnya."

" _Go-gomennasai_ …a-aku tidak bisa."

"Eh, kenapa? Itu baik untukmu."

"Untuk hari ini aku ingin istirahat, para pelayan sedang libur, rumah akan kosong."

Tenten nampak berpikir sejenak, raut wajahnya agak kesal, "baiklah…aku akan pergi sendiri saja."

"Ma-maaf, kuharap Tenten- _san_ tidak marah."

"Hahahah tenanglah, aku baik-baik saja, yosh! Istirahatlah Hinata, kurasa kau lebih membutuhkan itu daripada berendam," langkahnya mundur ke belakang seraya melambaikan tangannya, "tutup gerbangmu, _okay,_ "lalu tubuhnya menghilang dibalik gerbang warna hitam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Tenten?" didorongnya tubuh Sasuke, "kenapa dia hendak pergi ke _onsen_? Kenapa ia mengulang kejadian kemarin? Apa yang kau lakukan pada otaknya?"

"Otaknya butuh sedikit permainan, dia terlalu banyak ikut campur urusan kita."

"Kau jahat! Kau keji! Tenten adalah _senpai_ mu! Kenapa kau tega menyakitinya!" Jemarinya tak karuan memukul pria itu, "aku telah menuruti semua perintahmu! Tapi kenapa kau malah menyakiti kerabatku! Kau jahat! Kau perwujudan setan! Aku benci padamu!"

"Menuruti semua perintahku?" ia berdecih, "kau bahkan hanya menyelesaikan sebagian hukuman kecil saja."

"Kembalikan Tenten seperti semula!"

"Puaskan aku dulu…setelah itu aku janji akan mengembalikannya seperti normal."

"Kenapa Tuhan menciptakan manusia seperti dirimu?"

"Jangan banyak bicara, simpan tenagamu untuk hukuman selanjutnya, kita masih harus bercinta pagi ini, aku tak sabar ingin menjamahmu," senyumnya memamerkan deretan gigi putih bersih, "kemarahanmu merespon birahiku."

* * *

 **Prince of Sharingan, 26 April 2017**

*Saya telah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk chapter 9, saya harap ini tidak mengecewakan reader (T.T)/

*Saya tetap mengharapkan bantuan dari reader untuk **mencari typo...**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Main pairing: SasuHina

Genre: Romance, Hurt

Rated : M

 **Warning: chapter 10 mengandung full konten lemon, diharapkan agar reader berusia 18 tahun ke bawah tidak membaca chapter ini.**

* * *

 **10**

 **Barebacking**

* * *

Bayangkan, resapi, dan nikmati, setiap pria selalu punya cara memanjakan wanita. Perhatikan pertanyaan ini baik-baik, "ketika seorang pria tampan populer merayumu, mengajakmu bercinta, dan menanamkan benihnya di dalam rahimmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Yakin dan percaya setiap wanita akan iri padamu, menginginkan posisimu sebagai seseorang yang dikagumi dan dicandu oleh si pria. Di depan umum ia nampak biasa saja, bicara seperlunya, bergerak seperlunya, menanggapi yang perlu ditanggapi dan diam jika bukan urusannya. Tapi ketika sedang bersamamu, ia mengatakan keinginannya, tanpa malu tangannya meraba tubuhmu, berbisik nakal dan mencumbumu layaknya pria kehausan. Tak sekalipun ia membiarkanmu memakai sesuatu, nafsunya semakin memuncak ketika melihatmu telanjang tanpa kain apapun. Kalian akan bercinta semalam penuh tanpa henti, ia menerobos selangkanganmu dengan intens, sekali saja tak akan cukup karena ia adalah pria yang candu akan dirimu, tubuhmu, hatimu—ia setia menunggumu selama dua tahun hanya untuk momen seindah ini. Percayalah, laki-laki ini mencintaimu dengan setulus hati, setiap tetes air cintanya mengandung cinta untukmu.

Uchiha Sasuke menyalurkan hasratnya kepada Hyuuga Hinata, _kunoichi rank_ C ini adalah gadis yang pernah ia sentuh dua tahun yang lalu. Apapun yang terjadi dulu, itu masih belum cukup memuaskan hasratnya, dan sekarang ia harus rutin menyentuh Hinata sebelum pembuluh darah dikepalanya pecah.

Selama dua tahun Sasuke mengalami gangguan tidur, selama itu pula waktunya banyak dihabiskan untuk misi dan membantu gurunya. Stres berkepanjangan malah menyebabkan insomnia akut, beruntung Tsunade rutin memberinya vitamin dan menambah stamina, ditambah olahraga teratur dan pengolahan _chakra_ , dia bebas beraktifitas layaknya orang normal pada umumnya.

Bohong jika Sasuke baik-baik saja, candu pada Hinata adalah salah satu dari sekian masalah yang membelitnya. Ketika seorang pria membutuhkan sentuhan wanita dan wanita itu malah pergi begitu saja, saat itu pula si pria berkata, "kita belum menyelesaikan permainan ini."

Obsesi kepada Hinata membuatnya lupa beberapa batas, Sasuke kehilangan akal dan melakukan hal-hal aneh layaknya pria kesepian. Di hari-hari sebelumnya tanpa si gadis, ia terpaksa harus menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Hampir setiap minggu ia melakukan itu, hanya dengan membayangkan wajah dan lekuk tubuh Hinata, penisnya berdeyut dan tangannya spontan melakukan gerakan naik-turun.

Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, sensasi sentuhan itu makin hambar, akan lebih nikmat jika Hinata yang melakukannya. Memberi kenikmatan pada diri sendiri sama halnya membodohi diri sendiri, tapi ketika ia tidak melakukan itu, kepalanya akan terasa sakit dan area vitalnya berdenyut nyeri.

Entah sejak kapan Sasuke kehilangan selera pada istrinya, mungkin sejak menikah atau malah jauh sebelum itu. Semenjak berpacaran dengan si _maroon_ , sensasi seks bersamanya nampak biasa saja. Misalnya mereka mulai bercinta di pagi hari, lalu berlanjut di siang hari, ketika malam tiba, Sasuke akan menyudahi permainan itu sebelum mencapai puncaknya. Ada rasa bosan di benaknya, tubuh Karin tak pernah berhasil mengocok batinnya. Bagaimana tidak, gadis itu selalu mempertontonkan tubuhnya tanpa diminta langsung oleh Sasuke. Ketika bercinta malah ia yang meminta lebih dulu, Karin akan menutup pintu kamar rapat-rapat lalu menelanjangi dirinya sendiri. Mau tak mau Sasuke harus melakukan kewajibannya sebagai pria, dan kegiatan itu terus berlanjut hingga hari-hari berikutnya.

Setelah perang _ninja_ ke empat, Tim Taka ikut bergabung dengan Konoha, mereka diberi kebebasan dengan beberapa syarat. Para Tetua melihat potensi luar biasa dari si _maroon_ , mungkin Uchiha _project_ akan berjalan baik jika benihnya di tanamkan pada gadis pemilik _chakra_ terbesar dari _clan_ Uzumaki. Sasuke tak diberi banyak pilihan, ia harus menikah dengan Karin untuk mengembangkan _clan_ Uchiha.

Tanggal dua puluh bulan ke tiga, Sasuke dan Karin resmi menjadi suami-istri, upacara pernikahan mereka berlangsung mewah nan sakral. Bukannya percaya pada takhayul, seorang Biksu dari Desa sebelah pernah berpesan pada Tsunade, menikah di tanggal dengan akhiran nol bukanlah sesuatu yang baik, kesialan akan menimpa kedua mempelai. Tapi pesan si Biksu ditentang oleh Tetua, pernikahan dua _nuke-nin_ ini adalah sebuah _project_ penting, agak aneh rasanya jika harus disangkutpautkan dengan ramalan tak jelas.

Bayi yang dinantikan tak kunjung hadir, Karin malah sibuk dengan serangkaian misi. Selain sebagai wadah benih Uchiha, Tetua juga mewajibkannya membantu _squad anbu._ Seperti itulah nasib seorang _nuke_ yang diberi pengampunan bersyarat, tugas sana-sini, perintah sana-sini, ikuti kemauan pemimpin, maka kau bisa bebas berlenggang tanpa tekanan.

Tapi itu justru malah membuatnya tidak fokus pada tugas utama, Karin tak kunjung hamil di tahun kedua pernikahannya. Dua musim semi telah berlalu, malah ia dan suami seolah saling membatasi diri. Sasuke bertugas untuk misi _rank_ A dan S, sementara ia banyak melakukan misi mata-mata di Negara musuh, mereka jarang bertemu di _mansion_ , kalaupun bertemu, Sasuke mengaku lelah dan tak mampu melakukan kewajibannya sebagai suami.

Mungkin inilah kesialan yang dimaksud si Biksu, pasangan yang menikah ditanggal akhiran nol tidak akan bahagia dan berjalan alot. Rumah tangga Sasuke dan Karin hambar, ibaratnya buah, proses tumbuhnya tidak bagus sehingga menghasilkan buah tanpa rasa. Karin pernah mengeluhkan masalah ini pada Tetua, tapi _nuke_ selalu terbatas dalam hal musyawarah. Tetua tak mau tahu, Karin harus bisa menjalankan tugas sebagai wajah dan misi mata-mata secara bersamaan. Seharusnya ia dan sang suami bisa membagi waktu dan saling mengalah, setidaknya mereka harus bertemu di _mansion_ seminggu dua kali. Tapi itu urung dilakukan, mereka seperti dua orang lain di dalam rumah besar Uchiha. Persetubuhan tetap terjadi, saling cumbu dan cium satu sama lain, tapi sensasinya nol persen, terkadang Sasuke malah pergi tanpa menyelesaikan tugasnya. Jika bukan karena lelah dan ingin mencari angin, pelariannya adalah kantor _Hokage_ , membantu Kakashi jauh lebih bermanfaat daripada menghabiskan waktu sia-sia dengan si _maroon_.

Alasan utamanya adalah rasa bosan, saking seringnya bercinta semasa pacaran, Sasuke merasa sentuhan Karin tak berarti lagi. Jantungnya tak berdebar, birahinya biasa saja, bahkan area vital itu terasa longgar dan tak menarik lagi dimatanya, sungguh sang istri telah gagal membahagiakan suaminya di ranjang.

Tapi gadis ini berbeda, gadis yang sedang menahan sakit ini memiliki segala-galanya yang dibutuhkan Sasuke. Jantungnya berdegup cepat kala memandang mata Hinata, birahinya memuncak setiap kali si gadis mengerang dan melenguh, area vitalnya cantik dan sempit khas wanita yang jarang disentuh pria. Tubuh Hinata tak bisa berbohong, selama dua tahun terakhir ia tak pernah berhubungan dengan lelaki, hanya Sasuke seorang yang pernah merasakan tubuh telanjangnya.

Yukata _tosca_ Hinata berserakan di koridor, ketika bertemu Tenten tadi, ia bahkan tak sempat memakai _bra_. Maksud hati ingin bercinta di _machiya_ , tapi saking tak sabarnya, Sasuke malah menggerayangi tubuhnya di koridor.

Hinata bersandar pada dinding _shoji_ , sementara Sasuke menyerangnya dengan tempo yang tidak lambat. Tubuhnya bermandikan peluh dan saliva, air cinta semalam masih membekas lengket di sekitar pahanya, penampilan Hinata sangat berantakan pagi ini.

"Aroma tubuhmu seperti aroma tubuhku," seringaian jahat terlihat jelas dari wajah Sasuke. Sesekali ia melenguh nikmat merasakan penisnya berkedut di dalam tubuh Hinata.

"Kumohon…ku-kumohon Sasuke, aku tak tahan lagi…ini terlalu sakit."

Dinding _shoji_ itu hampir rubuh, tekanan tubuh Sasuke memaksa Hinata berpegang pada salah satu tiang.

"Pegang bahuku, kau akan merusak dindingnya," bisiknya.

"Sakit…hisk…hisk…sudah hentikan…aku akan mati…."

"Uuuuh sial…kau nikmat _Hime,_ tak satupun wanita yang menyamai tubuhmu," Sasuke menanamkan tubuhnya lebih dalam, rahim Hinata terasa hangat dan menyedot bendanya.

"Aaah…uuh…Sasuke…lepaskan….jangan keluarkan di dalam…kumohon…kau menyakitiku…."

"Aku menyakitimu, _huh_? Sejak kapan? Yang kutahu kita hanya saling berbagi kenikmatan," diusapnya rambut Hinata yang kusut dan lembab, "aku akan memasang tangan Hashirama agar permainan kita lebih menarik, aku tak sabar ingin memasuki tubuhmu dengan jari kiriku."

Satu tangan itu memutar tubuh Hinata, terekspos jelas tubuh putihnya disertai kemerahan di area tengahnya. Selama ini ia tak pernah bermain di area pribadi, mungkin perlu dicoba sesekali. Perlahan tapi pasti ia mulai memasukkan bendanya, tapi agak sulit mengingat yang ini jauh lebih kecil.

"Sasuke jangan disitu, sakit…sakit…."

Bukan hanya Hinata saja yang merasa perih, sasuke pun merasakan hal yang sama, kejantanannya seperti diremas kuat-kuat, ia harus mengeluarkannya sebelum rasa perihnya bertambah.

"Sakit…sakit…kumohon jangan disitu…sakit…."

"Kita akan mencobanya lain kali, untuk sekarang kita bermain depan saja."

 **Hinata POV**

Tubuhku terbaring di atas _tatami_ , _futonku_ berantakan tak karuan, kami bercinta semalam penuh tanpa jeda. Entah berapa kali ia mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam rahimku, perutku terasa nyeri dan hangat, perutku mual tapi tenggorokanku kering, kurasa aku hampir mati sekarang.

Apakah Sasuke sengaja menghamiliku? Atau hanya pelampiasan semata? Mungkin terjadi sesuatu di dalam rumah tangganya hingga ia tega bermain serong. Padahal Karin- _san_ adalah wanita yang cantik, kuyakin istrinya memiliki segalanya yang kumiliki, bahkan lebih. Jika istrinya mengetahui ini? Apakah mereka akan bercerai? Tapi setahuku _shinobi_ pantang menceraikan pasangannya. Lagipula bercerai atau tidak, keadaannya tidak akan berubah. Sasuke akan tetap menyentuhku apapun yang terjadi, karena akulah candunya, keinginannya, nafsu terliarnya, dan persetubuhan ini tak akan pernah berhenti sampai ia benar-benar puas.

Aku pasti hamil, mustahil jika spermanya tak tinggal di dalam rahimku. Malam ini kami mencapai orgasme lima kali, itu antara pukul sebelas malam hingga pukul lima pagi. Sejak kapan aku mampu melayani pria semalaman penuh? Kurasa ia sengaja mengalirkan _chakra_ agar persetubuhan ini berjalan imbang.

Salahku yang terlalu gegabah, hukuman ini tak perlu ada jika para _nakama_ tak ikut campur. Tapi aku takut…panik…aku butuh seseorang dalam masalah ini. Tapi apa daya, Tenten dalam pengaruh _fuin_ , sementara Naruto, Sakura dan Shizune harus kutanggung hukumannya sebelum terjadi sesuatu pada mereka.

Lalu Ayah? Oh _Kami_ …bagaimana tanggapan Ayah jika rumah kami dijadikan tempat persetubuhan Anak gadisnya sendiri?...

Lalu Hanabi? Adikku satu-satunya…ia pasti malu jika tahu Kakaknya adalah seorang pelacur Uchiha.

Iya kukatakan begitu, apa bedanya diriku dengan pelacur di rumah bordil. Mereka bahkan sedikit lebih baik karena diberi upah, sedangkan aku? Area pribadiku menjadi pelampiasan nafsu bejat Uchiha tanpa keuntungan sama sekali.

Apa keuntunganku?

 _Chakra_?

Ayolah, Sasuke mengalirkan _chakra_ agar aku bisa memuaskannya, ia tahu aku terluka, _chakra_ itu akan membantuku tahan banting dalam percumbuan kami.

Bukan hanya keluargaku yang akan berpandangan miring, tapi juga _nakama_. Mereka berpikir akulah yang menggoda Sasuke, akulah yang menyerahkan tubuhku, dan akulah si perebut suami orang. Entah kenapa aku malah pesimis kepada Ayah, dia adalah seorang _Hairees_ yang selalu menjaga sopan santun, jika tahu anak gadisnya menjadi budak seks Uchiha, ia tak akan segan membuangku ke luar _clan_.

Jadi, baik masalah ini diketahui atau tidak diketahui orang lain, hasilnya tetap sama saja, tak satupun keuntungan yang kudapatkan. Aku tak punya pilihan lain selain melayani Sasuke, aku harus memuaskannya hingga hutang hukuman _nakama_ lunas.

Dia memperlakukanku layaknya pelacur, ia bahkan tak memperbolehkanku memakai pakaian lengkap, hanya selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh telanjangku.

Kami saling berbagi aroma, kurasakan aromanya ditubuhku dan ia pun merasakan aromaku ditubuhnya. Tubuh kami lengket dan lembab, tapi itu tak masalah, setidaknya kami harus menyelesaikan beberapa permainan sebelum mandi bersama.

Ia berbisik, "aku ingin kita mandi berdua," lalu kukatakan, "setelah itu, apakah ini akan selesai?" Dijawabnya, "ini masih jatah hukuman untuk Kakashi, satu orang untuk satu hari, bukan satu orang untuk satu kali," senyumnya jahat dalam kalimatnya.

Itu artinya ini akan berakhir pukul sebelas malam berikutnya, padahal ini masih pagi. Sementara sakit diperutku semakin menjadi-jadi, tapi katanya itu wajar bagi wanita yang baru bercinta, lalu kukatakan, "sejak awal ini tidaklah wajar," dari segi mana ia mengatakan ini wajar? Bercinta dengan seorang gadis sementara istrimu menunggu di rumah tidak pernah dibenarkan dalam hukum apapun.

Sasuke menyerangku bagai hewan kelaparan, tangannya tergesa-gesa seolah aku akan lari, bibirnya rakus melumat setiap inci tubuhku, ia egois dan mau menang sendiri, tak sedikitpun kenikmatan yang kurasakan dalam percumbuan ini, hanya rasa sakit dan perih semata.

"Sakit…."

"Nikmati," katanya.

Ketika seorang gadis diperkosa, Apakah ia akan merasa nikmat? Iya sedikit, hanya sedikit. Aku wanita normal, ketika disentuh pria tubuhku akan merespon otomatis. Jika saja Sasuke mau berbagi, rasa sakitnya tak akan separah ini. Usiaku dua puluh dua tahun, sudah cukup matang untuk mengetahui makna utama seks.

Kukatakan sebelumnya, aku pasti hamil. Iya itu betul, kunikmati sentuhan ini walau sedikit, dan sudah pasti rahimku merespon spermanya. Jika dua tahun yang lalu adalah tindak pemerkosaan, kali ini kami hanya tidur bersama untuk sekedar melunasi hutang hukuman _nakama_.

Dia berkata, "bohong jika kau tak menikmatinya," benar, ia tahu aku sedikit menikmati sentuhannya. Tubuh Sasuke hangat dan wangi, malu kuakui tapi seperti itulah kenyataannya. Aroma nafasnya memabukkan khas pria sejati, bulu-bulu halus di sekitar dagu dan bibirnya kasar menyentuh kulit mulusku. Matanya tajam tanpa pengampunan, dan ia tak pernah malu menatapku kala melakukan penetrasi. Ia bangga ketika mencapai puncaknya, kejantanannya ditanamkan dalam-dalam agar tepat sasaran, dan airnya jatuh membasahi selangkanganku.

Sasuke memiliki area pribadi yang besar, kurasa tak semua pria memilikinya. Usianya terbilang muda untuk pria maskulin, aku beruntung dicumbu dan dicium oleh pria sehebat ini. Semalaman tubuhku berada dalam kuasanya seolah aku adalah miliknya, lupakan statusnya sebagai suami orang, di luar itu semua ia adalah pria tangguh.

Aku seperti pelacur memang, dan pelacur ini telah mengakui kehebatan Sasuke. Aku tak sanggup menutupi kepura-puraanku, sentuhannya sungguh memabukkan khas pria jantan idaman, desahannya indah ditelingaku, "rileks, iya…seperti ini…nikmatilah…biarkan kita bermain," katanya seraya menghujamkan kejantanannya semakin dalam dan lebih dalam.

Apakah ia menertawaiku? Karena semalam mati-matian ku menolaknya dan sekarang malah kunikmati. Kurasa tidak, semakin aku menginginkannya semakin kuserahkan tubuhku, dan semakin ia merasa kejantanannya diremas kuat-kuat.

Kugerakan pinggulku sebagai respon atas tubuhnya, "uuh Hinata…kau menjepitku."

Biarlah aku seperti ini, mungkin memang takdirku menjadi budak seks seorang Uchiha. Jujur ini sangat enak, bercinta dikamarmu sendiri tanpa Ayah dan Adikmu di rumah menjadi sensasi tersendiri, kami bebas melakukan apa saja dan kapan saja.

"Akhirnya kau menerima perlakuanku."

"Tolong jangan masuk ke bagian itu lagi…rasanya sakit…."

"Iya, maafkan aku…."

"Nikmatilah semaumu…aku sudah terlanjur hancur, tapi berikan aku sedikit nikmat…rasanya nyeri disini."

"Perih di bagian mana?" ia menggodaku.

"Seperti katamu kita hanya bermain, jadi biarkan kita bermain…setelah hutang _nakama_ lunas, kuharap kau tak menggangguku lagi."

"Apakah kau akan sanggup melunasi hutang mereka bertiga, _huh_?"

"Jika Sasuke- _san_ sedikit mengalah dan mengajakku bermain lembut—"

"Kau makin pintar, cantik," dikecupnya keningku, "lunasi hutangmu dan kita saling menikmati."

"Tapi kau bukan milikku…dan ini hanya permainan…."

"jangan stres, itu akan berpengaruh pada kondisi kesehatanmu," ia mengusap dahiku, "aku baik, bukan? Hukumanku enak, bukan?"

Setelah bercinta di koridor kami memutuskan masuk kemballi ke dalam _machiya._ Aku tak sanggup berjalan lagi, ia bahkan harus menggendong tubuhku.

"Lihatlah, jika kau tak berontak dan menikmatinya, semuanya akan berjalan lancar."

"Sakit…."

"Di bagian mana?"

"…." Aku terlalu malu mengakuinya, tapi kurasa ia tahu maksudku.

Tamparan Kakashi dibalas dengan bercinta semalamam, sepertinya ini bukan sesuatu yang adil. Kupandangi pelipisnya yang terluka dan sudut bibirnya yang membiru, itu adalah ganjaran yang harus diterima seorang pemerkosa. Tapi _toh_ tak ada gunanya, kini aku malah berenak-enakan dengan orang yang telah memperkosaku. Kuharap setelah hutang ini lunas semuanya akan berakhir, dan kuharap juga Kakashi dan Tsunade berpihak padaku, lalu kami tak akan pernah bertemu lagi.

"Mereka akan menghukummu, Kakashi akan melaporkan kejadian ini pada Tetua."

"Aku tak peduli, intinya sekarang kita sedang bercinta."

"Kau berbohong di depan Ayah dan saudaraku…."

"Karena aku mengincarmu, dan kau suka kejahatan yang kulakukan," terkekeh atas kalimatnya.

"Bukalah segel _jutsu_ dikepalaku…."

"Aku tidak bisa…."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena itu bukan wewenangku, dan aku tak sanggup melakukan itu."

"Kau bohong…."

"Aku tidak bohong."

"Kembalikan Tenten seperti semula…."

"Kalau itu bisa kulakukan."

"Maksudmu, segel dikepalaku bersifat selamanya?"

"Mungkin, tergantung perasaanmu."

"Hatiku sakit, perasaanku hancur, tak ada lagi yang tersisa…."

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk menjauhiku…tapi kau malah semakin mendekat."

"Mungkin karena segelnya telah dilepas."

"Atau mungkin segelnya dilemahkan oleh _genjutsu_ …."

"Bohong…."

"Aku ingin kau membenciku sebagai penjahat."

"Sedekat apa kita dulu?"

"Sejauh mana dirimu mampu mengingatnya, maka seperti itulah kedekatan kita."

Aku pasrah digerayangi, kubiarkan jemari Sasuke melakukan tugasnya. Selimut warna _lavender_ dilempar jauh-jauh, ia membuka celana pendeknya hanya dengan sekali tarik. Kejantanannya berdiri sempurna, dan kami siap untuk permainan berikutnya. Hanya dalam jangka waktu tiga puluh menit area pribadi Sasuke kembali bangkit, cairannya bahkan belum mengering di sekitar pahaku. Oh sungguh nikmat perlakuannya…satu tangannya aktif meraba payudaraku diiringi elusan penisnya di area perutku.

Kuyakin ini pukul sembilan pagi, terdengar samar suara aktifitas warga di luar sana, dan kuyakin tak satupun akan curiga dengan gerbang Hyuuga yang tertutup rapat. Puteri Hyuuga tak melakukan kegiatan hari ini, aku sibuk melayani pria yang telah mengancamku.

"Kau suka, _hn_?"

"…."

"Jangan malu-malu, mendesahlah…keluarkan semuanya…justru akan sakit jika kau menahannya."

Tempo hari di hutan utara, ia menuntun jemariku untuk memegang penisnya, tapi urung kulakukan. Pagi ini kejantanannya nampak indah dimataku, kuelus perlahan dan kuraba pangkalnya.

"Uhh Hinata…."

Aku tahu ia menginginkan perlakuan ini sejak kemarin, kurasa pria akan merasa nikmat ketika penisnya disentuh, sama halnya ketika wanita disentuh pria, sensasinya geli dan ngilu.

Kulakukan gerakan naik-turun, awalnya pelan tapi lama-kelamaan kupercepat. Seperti milik wanita, milik pria juga mampu mengeluarkan pelumasnya sendiri, semakin cepat tempo gerakan tanganmu maka semakin enak dirasakan si pria.

"Lagi…lagi…lebih cepat...," kalimatnya tak karuan, tatapan itu seolah berkata, 'lihat, aku tak jahat? Kita akur jika saling mengerti.'

Sasuke segera mengambil posisi di samping kepalaku, tak sabar ingin dikulum, ia memasukkan penisnya terburu-buru ke dalam mulutku.

"Ayolah Hinata…lakukan…."

Bibirku melakukan gerakan naik turun, kurasakan mulutku penuh akibat bendanya yang kebesaran. Panjangnya bahkan mencapai tenggorokanku, kuatur tempo gerakan lidahku sebelum benda itu membuatku tersedak.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menindihku dalam posisi terbalik, lalu wajahnya menunduk tepat di area vitalku, tangannya membuka lebar kakiku lalu dijilatnya selangkanganku dengan liar. Bunyi decapan lidahnya terdengar disekitar semakin merangsang batinku untuk memanjakan penisnya lebih lama. Posisi ini cukup menguntungkan, setidaknya ia bertumpu pada lututnya hingga tindihannya tak terlalu berat.

Ia menyibak area vitalku dan memasukkan lidahnya dalam-dalam, sudah pasti itu akan sulit.

"Aah…ah…ah...ah…."

Sensasi geli dan ngilu bercampur menjadi satu, belum lagi suara-suara yang ditimbulkannya, ooh…sungguh inilah surga dunia, pria ini mahir memanjakan alat vital wanita.

Semakin nikmat kurasa semakin kupercepat tempo gerakan tanganku, kurasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang, birahinya semakin memuncak seiring dengan jari tengahnya memasuki tubuhku.

Jemari itu bermain di dalam tubuhku, terkadang cepat terkadang lambat. Lidahnya pun masih tetap aktif menyibak rambut-rambut halus tubuhku, uuh… Sasuke kau mengujiku.

"Enak?" Tanyanya.

Tak sanggup kujawab, hanya erangan kecil yang berhasil lolos dari bibirku.

"Berhenti menghisapku, ku ingin mengeluarkannya di dalam perutmu."

"Tapi—"

"Akan sia-sia jika tertumpah di mulutmu," ia baru saja mengucapkan kalimat nakal tapi ekspresinya tetap datar.

"Aku bisa hamil…."

"Aku tahu."

Sigap tangannya mengubah posisi kami, kini aku berada dibawahnya dan ia siap melakukan penetrasi kesekian. Wajahnya terlihat gusar, mungkin ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, misalnya istrinya di rumah atau misi penting yang harusnya dikerjakan pagi ini.

Wajah gusar itu tenggelam dipertengahan dadaku, dan spontan jemariku memeluk kepalanya, "lingkarkan kakimu di pinggangku," bisiknya.

Perlahan-lahan penisnya memasuki tubuhku, entah ini yang keberapa kalinya. Kurasakan perih di dalam, dan seperti di sodok sesuatu. Pertemuan kulit kami yang lembab menghasilkan irama menggairahkan, tak segan-segan kulakukan gerakan erotis agar penisnya masuk lebih dalam. Kuangkat pinggulku sesekali lalu kugerayangi punggung seksinya dengan jemariku. Kukuku membekas di sana, entah nanti istrinya akan peduli atau tidak, itu urusan mereka.

Lutut dan siku Sasuke bertumpuh di atas tatami, hanya pinggulnya saja yang bergoyang. Kuangkat kakiku tinggi-tinggi dan kubisikkan namanya, "Sasuke…Sasuke…enak…apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa ini enak sekali?"

"Jika kau mau, kita bisa melakukan ini setiap hari…biarpun hutang hukumanmu telah selesai."

"Tidak…."

"Aku takut hamil."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi."

"…."

"Ingin mencoba gaya lainnya?"

Aku duduk diatas perutnya, lalu kutancapkan kejantanannya ke dalam area pribadiku, uuuhhh…sensasinya berbeda, ini jauh lebih enak karena bisa kuatur tempo tusukannya.

Tangannya aktif meremas payudaraku, ia agak melenguh ketika kulakukan gerakan naik turun. Wajahku menengadah ke atas, kurasakan gerakan tangannya menarik-narik tubuh depanku dengan intens.

Payudaraku bergoyang mengikuti irama pinggulku, entah sadar atau tidak, pinggulnya pun ikut bergoyang naik turun.

"Ini bukan millikku…."

"Ambillah jika kau suka, akan kuberi setiap hari jika kau mau," tatapannya nakal padaku, "aku suka melihat payudaramu bergoyang."

Kalimat itu merangsangku seketika, kulakukan gerakan yang lebih cepat, "uuhh…aahh…uuh…hmmh…enak Sasuke…."

"Uuuh sial, aku akan keluar…."

"Ahh…."

Kuhentikan gerakanku ketika penisnya mulai berkedut, kubuat gerakan memutar seolah menggoyang penisnya di dalam, sensasinya pasti seperti dipijat.

"Aku keluar…aah…aah…uuuhh….Hinata…aah….."

Airnya tumpah ruah membasahi tubuh bawahku, karena posisiku berada di atas, cairan putih itu lebih banyak jatuh membasahi penisnya. Tak kusia-siakan setiap tetesnya, segera kubersihkan dengan lidahku, milik Sasuke gurih dan licin.

Kembali ia memasukkan jarinya ke dalam, kali ini dua sekaligus. Tak menyia-nyiakan keadaan basah di dalam, Sasuke mengocoknya dengan tempo cepat hingga tubuhku lunglai disisinya.

"Keluarkan milikmu, aku ingin meminumnya."

"Aaah…aah…Sasuke…aaahh...enak…." semakin kubuka lebar kakiku.

Bibirnya menyusui layakanya bayi kecil, decapan lidahnya terdengar samar, kunikmati gigi-giginya yang bermain dipayudaraku. Sementara tangannya masih tetap bermain, tanganku menyelinap mencari kejantanannya, entahlah…mungkin ini bagian dari respon tubuh, jemarku ketagihan memegang miliknya.

Ia tahu maksudku, ia tersenyum dan berkata, "tarik pelan-pelan, bukankah kau selalu suka jika milikku semakin panjang, _huh_?"

Seperti katanya, kutarik pelan dan kumanjakan pangkal bawahnya. Kini kami saling bermain tangan, bibirnya pun bergantian antara menciumku atau menyusuiku. Walau payudaraku sakit tetap kubiarkan ia dalam aksinya, _toh_ percuma menolak, hasilnya tetap akan sama saja, lebih baik merasakan nikmat bersetubuh daripada merasakan sakitnya diperkosa.

Airnya mulai keluar lagi…dan airku dijilat seluruhnya. Area bawahku lembab dan hangat, lidahnya memanjakanku dan membasahi bulu halus di bawah. Sasuke menikmati setiap tetes yang keluar, tak mau ketinggalan, kukecap asinnya air bening yang keluar dari penisnya. Seolah tak peduli dengan keadaan disekitar, kami terus bermain dalam nafsu. Tubuhku telanjang tubuhnya telanjang, _outfit_ kami berserakan di sekitar, kutatap celana jounin warna hitam di atas tatami, itu pasti sudah kotor akibat cairan semalam, begitupula dengan piyama _sifon_ milikku, satu talinya bahkan putus karena ditarik kuat-kuat.

Kupandang gelas kosong di atas meja, rasa dahaga menyerang kerongkonganku, saling cumbu dan saling rasa cairan tubuh membuat lidahku kebas dan bergetah, aku butuh air untuk menetralkannya. Kuseret tubuhku mendekat gelasnya, tapi Sasuke masih menancapkan jemarinya ditubuhku, kuhempas tangannya dan sedikit kugeser pahanya yang menahan pinggangku, "aku haus…," bisikku.

"Sedikit lagi…."

"Aku haus…."

"Akan kuambilkan..."

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Kuselimuti tubuhku dengan selimut tebal, kupandangi ia sedang menjilati jari telunjuknya, "rasamu enak," bisiknya nakal.

Kupikir ia akan tetap tinggal di dalam _machiya_ , tak kusangka ia malah mengekorku dari belakang. Ketika kami memasuki dapur, perhatianku tertuju pelayan berambut panjang di bawah meja layaknya orang mati, tubuhnya kaku dengan mata membuka lebar.

"Kembalikan mereka seperti semula."

"Setelah hutang hukuman Kakashi selesai."

"Mereka adalah orang-orang baik."

"Aku tak bilang mereka jahat."

Tak disangka Sasuke malah lebih haus, ia meneguk tiga gelas tinggi mineral. Mungkin cairan tubuhnya terlalu banyak terkuras saat bercinta, hingga rasa dahaganya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Air dirumahmu seenak airmu."

Kutahu ia menggodaku, tapi tak kutanggapi itu. Bagaimanapun juga ia tetap menjijikkan dimataku. Menyerang para _bunke_ dan bercinta dengan si pemilik rumah termasuk kejahatan kelas satu, dipikirnya ia adalah Uchiha terhebat, seorang _Hime_ lemah takluk dihadapannya. Kita bercinta bukan berarti aku menginginkanmu, kita bercinta karena aku tak punya pilihan lain, yang kuhindari hanyalah rasa sakit diperkosa, demi _Kami_ sakitnya seperti diiris _kunai_ berulang kali.

Sasuke menaruh gelasnya di samping gelasku, "masih sakit?" Bisiknya.

"Nyeri."

"Selama dua tahun aku tak pernah menyentuhmu, sentuhan pertama semalam pasti menimbulkan rasa sakit, itu wajar…lama-kelamaan rasa sakitnya akan berkurang."

"Entahlah…."

Satu tangannya merangkul tubuhku, tangan itu pula beruasha menjatuhkan selimutku, tapi kutahan dengan jemariku, "jangan disini…."

"Sudah cukup istirahatnya, aku menginginkannya lagi."

Sebesar apa kekuatan orang ini? Sebanyak apa jumlah _chakra_ nya? Yang kutahu ia berulang kali mengalirkan _chakra_ selama persetubuhan kami. Sekarang ia malah berkata, 'aku menginginkannya lagi," tak puaskah ia bercinta semalaman hingga pagi menjelang?

Nampan berisi makanan di atas meja kusingkirkan segera, ia mengarahkan tubuhku telungkup di sana, disibaknya selimutku ke atas, area belakangku terekspos dihadapannya.

Kurasakan penisnya menggosok area vitalku, pinggulku diremas berulang kali, sesekali gerakannya terasa geli dan basah. Ia sengaja melumuri penisnya dengan salivanya, itu akan memudahkan melakukan penetrasi.

Meja dapur bergetar ketika ia mulai melakukan tugasnya. Tak lagi dimulai dengan tempo pelan seperti permainan sebelumnya, kini Sasuke memasukkan tubuhnya keluar-masuk dengan tempo cepat.

"Aaaahh hhhmmh….ooh Sasuke…." Rintihanku terdengar seiring dengan suara derak meja.

Kurasakan wajahnya terbaring diatas punggungku, ia menggosokkan wajahnya di sana, "biarkan waktu berhenti, hanya kita berdua."

Kubalikkan tubuhku segera, lalu kupeluk tubuhnya dan kukatakan, "tapi kau bukan milikku, istrimu menunggu di rumah, disamping hukuman ini, kita sama halnya sedang berselingkuh," tak ada respon, kulanjutkan kalimatku, "mereka akan menudingku sebagai perebut suami orang, mereka akan menganggapku sebagai pelacur Hyuuga."

"Maka jadilah pelacurku seorang…tidak untuk yang lain," tatapannya nanar, "aku suka pelacur ini, aku memilikimu, jadilah apa yang kuinginkan, tanpa kata hanya bukti semata, permainan ini adalah bentuk cintaku."

"Aku tidak bisa…."

"Tutup dua telingamu, jangan hiraukan pendapat orang lain, jadilah yang terbaik untuk orang yang peduli padamu, aku orang yang peduli…aku senang bisa berbagi rasa denganmu."

"Aku takut…."

"Kuhargai kesucianmu sebagaimana kuhargai hatimu."

Kulingkarkan satu kakiku dipinggangnya, kukecup area dadanya berulang kali, lalu kuarahkan kejantanannya ke area vitalku, "lakukan sesukamu."

Siapa sangka bercinta di dapur memiliki sensasi tersendiri, lupakan _bunke_ yang terbaring di bawah meja, aku berhasil membuat Sasuke melenguh panjang dalam nikmatnya percumbuan kami.

Biarkan aku lebih aktif, ia tak berkomentar saat kubaringkan tubuhnya di atas lantai dapur, kubuka cepat-cepat celana hitamnya yang hampir melorot, seketika pula kutancapkan penisnya ke dalam area pribadiku.

"Ooooohhh….." tak malu-malu suaraku menggema disekitar.

Kulakukan gerakan naik turun seperti di _machiya_ tadi, bibirku bersuara tanpa henti, kadang melenguh kadang mengerang, kunikmati perlakuanku sendiri atas penisnya. Sasuke menerobos tubuhku hingga ke rahim, kuhiraukan rasa perih ini, kufokuskan pada rasa geli nan ngilu yang menjelar di perut bawahku.

Seperti inilah nikmat bercinta, mungkin dulu aku tak sempat merasakannya saking paniknya, tapi sekarang penis Sasuke adalah yang terbaik, ia bisa membuatku merasa sakit dan nikmat dalam waktu bersamaan.

Dada Sasuke naik turun, kakinya mengangkang lebar, dan bibirnya membuka tutup. Semakin kupercepat tempo pinggulku, kuingin nikmat berlebih lagi dan lagi, biarpun itu harus mengoyak area vitalku hingga terluka, intinya yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah memuaskan pria ini.

"Hinata…Hinata….kau enak sekali…uuh…uuh…kau sangat terangsang, _huh_?"

"Aku suka…aku suka perlakuan caramu bercinta…ini enak…ooh Sasuke…aku suka penismu…."

"Manjakan milikku sebagaimana kumanjakan milikmu…."

Lagi-lagi pertemuan kulit kami menimbulkan bunyi menggairahkan, basah di bawah sana, entah itu air milikku atau pelumas miliknya, kuhentikan gerakanku dan kurasakan denyutan penisnya, "ooooh Sasuke…," penis itu bergoyang di dalam liang kewanitaanku, kuyakin ia akan mencapai orgasme lagi.

"Kita akan keluar bersama, _huh_?"

Denyutan itu merangsang cairanku keluar, sedikit tapi hangat, milikku membasahi batang penisnya. Tak lama berselang ia pun menyemprotkan cairannya, berbeda dengan tadi, kali ini agak lebih putih dan kental.

"Uuuuhhhh…." Lenguhnya.

Tak kusia-siakan basah diselangkangan kami, kubuat gerakan naik turun lagi selagi lembab di bawah. Gerakan itu menimbulkan bunyi yang berhasil mengundang tawa Sasuke, "kau semakin pandai."

"Uuhh…aku tak tahan…ini terlalu enak…." Bisikku malu-malu.

"Turunlah dari tubuhku, biar aku yang melakukannya."

Payudaraku bergoyang naik turun, kulingkarkan kakiku dipinggangnya, gerakan Sasuke super cepat menghujam tubuhku. Tanpa jedah dan tanpa ampun, sodokannya selalu di tempat yang sama, entah berapa banyak spermanya di tubuhku sekarang, dia benar-benar berniat menghamiliku.

"Setelah memasang tangah Hashirama, sebaiknya kita mencobanya dalam posisi berdiri, kujamin kau pasti suka."

Tanpa tanganpun ia berhasil membuatku mengakui kehebatannya, apalagi jika anggota tubuhnya lengkap.

"Aku candu padamu…."

"Ah…ah…ah…ah…lebih pelan…Sasuke…lebih pelan, kau akan menghancurkanku…."

"Tidak…aku suka bermain cepat."

"Aaaa….aaaaahhh..a-aku keluar…aaahhh….."

"Ikut aku…."

Kulingkarkan tangan dan kakiku pada tubuhnya, sementara penisnya tetap berada di dalam tubuhku. Kami bersandar pada beton di taman utama _souke_ , kupandangi ikan koi di dalam kolam, mereka tak akan mengerti yang kami lakukan—bahwa majikannya sedang dalam kuasa seorang Uchiha. Kuatur tempo gerakanku naik turun, sementara tangannya melingkar di pinggangku.

"Tidak efektif…."

"…."

"Masih sanggup, _huh_?"

"Agak sakit…."

"Kau punya kolam renang?"

"Di belakang…."

"Kau harus sanggup."

* * *

Bercinta di tepi kolam memang baik, tapi bercinta di dalam kolam jauh lebih enak. Disinilah kami, kembali saling berbagi kenikmatan, kembali bermain atas tubuh kami. Sensasi air kolam jauh lebih lembab dan agak dingin, aku dan Sasuke bertelanjang badan didalamnya.

Hyuuga memiliki kolam yang cukup luas, panjangnya sekitar lima puluh meter dan lebarnya dua puluh lima meter. Dulu, aku dan Hanabi sering berenang di sana, tapi seiringi bertambahnya usia kami, kolam itu selalu sepi. Ayah tak punya waktu untuk berenang, sedangkan Hanabi terlalu sibuk melaksakan misi, sementara aku terlalu malu berenang sendirian.

Tapi kali ini berbeda, aku tidak sendirian—melainkan bersama Sasuke- _san_. Tak sekalipun ia melepas tubuhku, kami berendam di bawah air seraya saling berpagutan. Nafasnya hangat ditenggorokanku, lidah kami bermain di dalam, saling beradu dan bergoyang dalam basahnya saliva.

Kakinya melingkar dipinggangku sementara lima jemarinya aktif memegang payudaraku, betapa nikmatnya bercinta di dalam air, aku bahkan tak menyadari jika tubuhku melayang.

Entah Sasuke memakai gaya berenang jenis apa? Kami berdiri di bawah air seringan kapas tanpa menyentuh dasar, tak kurasakan beban tubuhku, hanya nikmat cumbuannya yang mendominasi pikiranku.

Aku butuh udara, semakin menit nafasku semakin pendek, tapi bibirnya masih terus menguasai bibirku. Kuremas dadanya berulang kali, terkadang kucakar agar ia mengerti maksdku, tapi tangannya justru menghempas tanganku.

Irisnya tertutup seraya menikmati ciuman kami, betapa tampannya Sasuke, wajahnya indah bagai pria dari Negeri dongeng. Waktu kecil, _bunke_ sering membacakan cerita sebelum tidur, itu adalah sebuah buku bergambar tentang cerita pangeran dan puteri. Awalnya kupikir Pangeran di dalam buku itulah yang tertampan di bumi, tapi ternyata pendapatku salah…karena Pangeran tertampan kini ada dihadapanku.

Tidak hanya tampan, dia juga jahat, tapi kejahatannya dalam bentuk yang berbeda. Aku agak malu ketika mengingat kejadian dua tahun yang lalu, Dia menarikku ke ruangan kosong hanya untuk bercinta. Sekarang pun tak jauh berbeda, ia memasuki rumahku, melumpuhkan pelayanku, dan menyerangku layaknya pria yang butuh sentuhan.

Kuelus bulu matanya, betapa indahnya putera Uchiha ini. Terdapat sedikit patahan di batang hidungnya, tapi justru terlihat unik dan lucu. _freckles_ samar diwajahnya terlihat lebih jelas ketika di dalam air, entah sejak kapan ia memilikinya, setahuku pria jarang berbintik, tapi Sasuke memilikinya lebih dari satu.

Lekat-lekat ditatapnya mataku, kurasa ia sadar akan elusanku. Aku tahu ia pembaca pikiran yang baik, kusebut namanya dalam hatiku dan kukatakan, 'betapa tampannya dirimu, kau membuatku malu….'

Ia lalu melepaskan pagutannya dan mengarahkan kami kepermukaan air. Segera kuhirup udara banyak-banyak, lima menit di dalam air sukses menyumbat pernafasanku. Tak berani kupandang wajahnya, kurasa ia benar-benar membaca pikiranku.

"Katakan lagi," bisiknya.

"Apa?"

"Seperti yang baru saja kau katakan di hatimu."

"A-aku tidak berkata apa-apa."

"Kau bohong…."

"Aku tidak bohong."

"Jika kau tidak jujur, aku akan bermain kasar."

"Lakukan…."

"Kata hatimu merespon penisku."

Tubuhku bersandar di sisi kolam, kakiku melingkar dipinggangnya, dan kejantanan Sasuke keluar masuk dengan liarnya. Sensasinya lebih enak di dalam air, air di sekitar beriak akibat aktifitas dibawahnya.

"Katakan, aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulutmu," nafasnya terputus-putus.

"Aah…tidak—aaah Sasuke…."

"Enak, bukan? Semakin kau berbuat salah, maka akan semakin kuberikan yang kau butuhkan."

"Enak…lakukan…ooh Sasuke…."

"Sial…kau wanitaku," ia melepaskan tusukannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Bibirku rindu belahanmu, ini masih terlalu cepat untuk keluar."

Aku melenguh nikmat ketika gigi-giginya bermain di area bawahku. Sasuke menenggelamkan dirinya dan bermain di sana, lagi-lagi jemarinya aktif melakukan tusukan-tusukan kecil, rasa ngilu dan geli menjalar di sekitar selangkanganku.

Jika seseorang melihatku sekarang, mereka tak akan menyangka jika seseorang sedang berada dibawahku. Sepertinya Sasuke memiliki saluran pernafasan ganda, ia rileks melakukan aksinya tanpa mengeluh masalah udara.

Kutarik kepalanya ke atas, "sudah hentikan…itu perih."

"Milikmu terlihat indah dari bawah."

"Aku lapar."

"Eh?"

Di sisi kolam terdapat rumput hias yang tertata rapi, kubaringkan tubuhku di sana, dan kubuka lebar kakiku. Dia menggosokkan penisnya berulang kali sebelum melakukan penetrasi, beberapa helai daun kering berjatuhan di atas tubuhku, betapa nikmatnya bercinta di tempat terbuka, seharusnya kami melakukan ini sejak tadi pagi.

Kejantanannya kembali melakukan tugasnya, ia memutuskan naik ke permukaan karena kondisi tubuhku yang tak begitu bagus. Kurang baik lama-lama berendam ketika paru-parumu sedang terluka, seseorang yang mempunyai kelainan paru-paru seharusnya lebih menghindari tempat-tempat basah dan lembab. Bercinta di dalam air memang enak, sejujurnya aku agak kecewa dengan keputusan itu, mendengar protesku ia malah terkekeh.

" _Chakra_ ku tak akan bertahan lama ditubuhmu, sebaiknya hindari sesuatu yang basah."

Sejak kapan Sasuke jadi baik? Bukti kejahatannya adalah para _bunke_ yang tertidur mati di _washitsu,_ "jangan terlalu peduli, aku tahu kau jahat," kalimatku ketus.

"Tapi kau suka, kan?" Ia terkekeh lagi, "kau kesal karna kita naik ke permukaan, _huh_?"

"…."

"Setelah kau agak baikan, aku janji akan menuruti permintaanmu."

"Jangan lupa kita adalah musuh," kalimatku makin ketus.

"Iya, kau adalah sanderaku." Ia makin terkekeh.

"Lepaskan aku," kutarik tubuhku menjauh dan segera kupakai selimutku.

Kutinggalkan Sasuke di sana, ia hanya mematung memandangku pergi. Aku lelah bercinta, yang sekarang kubutuhkan adalah handuk untuk membasuh tubuhku.

Sesampainya di _machiya_ , kudapati kamarku sangat berantakan, pakaianku dan pakaian Sasuke berserakan sana-sini, _futon_ ku seperti terkoyak dan cairan kami berceceran diatasnya.

"Oh _Kami_ , aku harus membereskan ini sebelum Ayah pulang."

"Kau sangat sensitif," Sasuke muncul di depan pintu _shoji_.

"Berikan aku jeda, harus kubersekan ini sebelum Ayahku pulang."

"Kapan Hiashi pulang?"

"Siang ini."

"Masa?"

"Iya, siang ini."

"Kau bohong."

"Aku tidak bohong."

"Kau berbohong untuk menghindari hukumannya," Sasuke maju beberapa langkah, "kau memang senang diperkosa, _huh_?"

"Aku melayanimu sejak semalam, berikan aku waktu sebentar…."

"Setelah ini kita akan beristirahat bersama, tapi sebelum itu, layani aku sekali lagi," jemarinya menuntunku memegang area penisnya, "kau meninggalkannya dalam keadaan bangun."

"Bukankah kau lapar?"

"Kata 'lapar' bisa bermakna jamak, nafsu seks bisa diartikan sebagai lapar juga."

"…."

"Aku ingin melakukannya dalam posisi duduk."

Iya, bercinta dalam posisi duduk, entah aku yang kurang pengalaman bercinta, ataukah pria ini yang terlalu banyak pengalaman bercinta, intinya bercinta dalam posisi duduk bukan pilihan utamaku kala bercinta.

Sasuke duduk diatas _futon_ , dan ia mengarahkan selangkanganku tepat di atas penisnya.

"duduklah."

Kutancapkan pelan-pelan miliknya pada milikku, "uuuhh…,"

Rasanya seperti duduk di atas benda tumpul, seperti sesuatu yang sedang mengganjalmu di selangkangan. Kulingkarkan tanganku di leher kokohnya dan kubuat gerakan naik turun.

"Pandang aku, jangan tundukkan wajahmu."

"…."

"—dan katakan isi hatimu, bahwa aku tampan dan kau malu."

"Sasuke…."

"Katakan saja, aku tidak mungkin menertawakanmu."

"I-Iya…."

"Iya, apa?"

"Sasuke- _san_ sangat tampan dan aku malu…."

"Lalu kenapa kau berusaha menghidariku? Sejak awal begitu…tapi gerak tubuhmu selalu menggodaku."

"Tidak…."

"Manis, kau dapat kubaca seperti buku, jadi berhenti membohongi dirimu."

"…."

"Kau suka semua yang kulakukan, termasuk sekarang, _huh_?"

"Uuhh…"

"Goyangkan pinggulmu lebih cepat."

* * *

Ini sore hari, dan aku masih setia melayani Sasuke. Sejak dari kolam hingga kembali ke _machiya_ , tak sekalipun ia membiarkanku keluar. Kupandangi dia di sudut, sebatang rokok ditangannya dihiasi asap tipis. Hidung dan mulutnya berasap juga, aroma tembakau tercium jelas, aku baru tahu jika ia merokok.

Celananya digulung hingga kepertengahan lutut, ia santai duduk bersimpuh seraya bersandar di dinding _shoji_. Irisnya tak lepas memandangku, begitupula aku, terus kupandangi dia, sejak satu jam yang lalu kami hanya saling berpandangan, mungkin ia lelah bercinta hingga memutuskan istirahat sejenak.

Sebelumnya ia bohong ketika mengatakan, 'setelah ini kita akan beristirahat bersama, tapi sebelum itu, layani aku sekali lagi,' yang ada malah kami bercinta beberapa kali hingga mentari berwarna _orange_ tanda sore hari.

Aku lupa, pria ini adalah orang jahat, mana mungkin ia menepati janjinya. Setelah ini entah apa lagi aksinya, jujur aku sudah lelah atas perlakuannya. Aku bahkan belum menyentuh makanan sejak semalam, rasa lapar melanda, tapi kami masih mengurung diri di _machiya._

Aku seperti hewan betina dan ia jantannya. Si jantan tak akan lepas dari betinanya sebelum ia puas, kami akan terus bercinta hingga pukul sebelas malam, dan saat itu tiba, hukuman untuk _nakama_ ke dua akan dimulai.

Aku teringat akan cerita _kouhai_ Tenten kemarin, saking tak tahannya diperkosa, _kunoichi_ malang itu bunuh diri. Mungkin ia tak sanggup menanggung beban, belum lagi rasa malu ketika ketahuan oleh teman-temannya, mematikan diri sendiri adalah jalan terbaik untuk lepas dari masalah.

Terkadang seseorang mengambil jalan pintas agar lebih cepat, tak lama lagi harus kulakukan hal serupa, _toh_ aku pun sedang sakit, setidaknya dua masalah akan terselesaikan sekaligus, lepas dari keperbudakan Sasuke dan lepas dari penyakit paru-paruku.

Lupakan posisi _Hairees_ , jabatan itu terlalu jauh untuk gadis kotor sepertiku. Aku memang pantas menjadi pelacur Uchiha, kurasa disinilah bakatku, melayani Sasuke hingga tanpa batas. Mustahil ia akan menikahiku, istrinya dua kali lipat lebih cantik dariku, aku tak lebih dari sekedar budak seks semata.

Aku telah mati sejak penyakit ini menggerogoti paru-paruku, kini ragaku dihancurkan oleh Sasuke pula, apalah yang terisa jika bukan seonggok daging tak berguna. Kubiarkan Sasuke menggerayangi tubuhku, kunikmati percumbuan kami, _toh_ aku pun tak akan pernah menikah, mungkin inilah kesempatan terbaik untuk menikmati seks yang sesungguhnya.

"Berhenti bicara, kau berisik."

"…."

Aku lupa lagi, Sasuke dapat membaca batinku seperti koran pagi. Tak seorang pun yang mampu bersembunyi darinya, ia akan tahu segalanya termasuk hal-hal pribadimu.

"Buatkan aku sesuatu."

Puntung rokok itu dijejalkan di atas _tatami_ , tunggu sampai rumahku terbakar. Padahal Ayah paling benci rokok, rumah kami tergolong rumah sehat bebas polusi, dan Uchiha ini seenak jidatnya merokok sembarangan.

"Aku bukan Ayahmu."

Lagi-lagi ia membaca pikiranku, kapan aku bisa bebas dari belenggu Uchiha ini.

'Dasar brengsek!' Batinku.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian."

Kusambar _yukata_ bersih dan pakaian dalam di dalam _oshiire_ , setidaknya aku harus memakai sesuatu saat memasak, "bisakah aku membasuh wajahku?"

"Lima menit, jangan sampai mandi."

"Jika terlewat sedikit?"

"Aku akan masuk dan mengajakmu bermain lagi."

Aku juga sangat lapar sebenarnya, bahkan sejak pagi. Entah para _bunke_ manaruh apa di lemari, semoga di sana ada telur atau ramen cup. Aku sangat lelah sekarang, sebaiknya di sana tersedia makanan instant sekali seduh, terlalu lama jika harus memasak dan meracik bumbu sendiri.

Sialnya Hyuuga tak pernah menyimpan racun, jika ada, akan kucampurkan dimakanannya segera. Dia mengekor seperti anak ayam kelaparan, tunggu sampai kutemukan sesuatu di dapur, aku yakin kau pasti suka.

Kubuka lemari penyimpanan, ternyata betul hanya ada mi instan, sosis, dan telur. Akan kutambahkah sedikit sayur agar ramennya lebih terasa, sedikit lada juga tak apa.

"Kau masak apa?" Sasuke duduk santai di depan meja dapur, tatapannya terfokus pada nampan di meja, "ini enak."

"Jangan injak rambut pelayanku, dan biarkan makanan basi itu."

"Kau ketus juga," ia terkekeh.

"…."

"Berapa orang yang tinggal di sini?"

"Aku, Ayah dan Hanabi."

"Mereka tak di hitung?" telunjuknya mengarah pada _bunke_ di bawah meja.

"Mereka adalah keluarga cabang, kami hanya menghitung berapa jumlah kepala _souke._ "

"Sadis juga, ya."

"Hyuuga memiliki banyak peraturan, termasuk antara majikan dan pelayan, dan para _bunke_ pun tahu hal itu."

"Siapa yang sudi menjadi pelayanmu seumur hidup? Kasihan sekali hidupnya."

"Kami tak pernah memanggil mereka dengan sebutan pelayan, karena pada dasarnya mereka tetap keluarga kami juga."

"Penuh drama dan kebodohan."

"Kami tak menganggapnya seperti itu, tanggapan orang luar terlalu berlebihan."

"Lalu, dimana mereka tinggal?"

"Siapa?"

"Hyuuga lainnya."

"Mereka punya _mansion_ sendiri, beberapa blok dari sini."

"Jadi Ayahmu yang menguasai _mansion_ sebesar ini sendirian? Gila harta."

"Ini rumah Nenek, lalu diwariskan kepada Ayah, Nenek adalah Tetua dari Hyuuga, lalu jabatannya diserahkan kepada Ayah setelah beliau wafat."

"Hm…."

"…."

"Maukah kau tinggal dirumahku?"

"…."

"Kau bebas melakukan apa saja di sana, Uchiha juga memiliki beberapa pelayan, tapi mereka seperti orang bisu."

"Mereka tidak bisu, kurasa mereka takut padamu."

"…."

Airnya mendidih sempurna, kumasukkan dua bungkus _ramen_ dan satu telur kocok, lalu kutambahkan sedikit lada dan sayuran hijau. Sasuke mungkin sering makan _ramen_ , sahabatnya adalah penggemar ramen sempurna, entah dia akan menyukai buatanku atau tidak, ini agak berbeda dengan _ramen_ biasanya.

"Kau juga pandai memasak."

"Sedikit."

"Kau pernah mengatakan itu di hutan utara."

"Oh ya? Aku sudah lupa."

"Merangkai bunga, memasak, menyulam, membuat sarapan untuk Hanabi, terkadang kau agak bingung, Ayahmu menyukai _nabe_ tapi Adikmu menyukai _tamagoyaki,_ di musim salju kau membuat syal untuk mereka…benar begitu ceritanya?"

"Iya…."

"Lalu kenapa kau melarikan diri di pesta itu? Canggung seolah tak berguna, padahal kau memiliki banyak keahlian," diteguknya _gyokuro_ yang ia seduh sendiri, "jika Sakura dan Ino memiliki kemampuan dalam _ninjutsu_ bukan berarti mereka juga pandai memasak dan menyulam."

"…."

"Jika Tenten cerewet, bukan berarti kau harus _ikut-ikutan_ tingkahnya."

"…."

"Jika kau sedikit pandai, kurasa Hiashi tak perlu membayar seorang mentor, seorang pemimpin _clan_ tidak selamanya pandai bertarung, syarat utama seorang pemimpin adalah _skill_ manajemen organisasi."

"…."

"Menjadi seorang Ketua _clan_ tidak selamanya harus berkekuatan besar, percuma kuat tapi otaknya bodoh."

"…."

Entahlah, aku makin tak mengerti dengan Uchiha bungsu ini, apakah ia bermaksud mengguruiku sekarang? Setelah apa yang terjadi tadi, kini ia bersikap _sok_ senior, begitu? Oh tidak, kau hanya pria maniak yang haus akan seks. Menurutku Sasuke tak pantas lagi berbicara formal membahas _clan_ dan urusan _shinobi_ , _image_ nya jatuh dimataku…tak lebih dari sekedar pria hidung belang.

Kutuangkan _ramen_ di dua mangkuk berbeda, sementara ia masih sibuk dengan kalimatnya, kutambahkan empat sendok cabai bubuk di mangkuk miliknya.

Kuharap ia mati kepedisan setelah melahap _ramen_ super pedas ini. Cabai bubuk yang kutuangkan bukanlah cabai sembarangan, itu dipilih kusus dari yang terpedas lalu digiling sehalus mungkin, takaran normalnya hanya seperempat sendok makan, tapi sengaja kutuangkan empat sendok sekaligus.

"Silahkan."

"Kuharap ini enak."

"…."

Aku bukan pecinta _ramen_ , tapi rasa lapar ini mengharuskanku melahap semangkuk jumbo. Mungkin karena efek bercinta hingga lambungku terasa kosong melompong, maka kutambahkan sepiring nasi sebagai penunjang mie _ramen_ ini.

Kuharap pria dihadapanku sedang bertarung dengan rasa pedisnya, tak seorangpun yang sanggup menaklukkan cabai bubuk Hyuuga, aku dan Hanabi yang notabene pecinta pedas angkat tangan ketika _bunke_ menabur itu di sarapan kami. Sebenarnya bubuk cabai itu kutemukan di sudut lemari, para _bunke_ mungkin lupa membuangnya, atau sengaja disembunyikan untuk keadaan genting.

"Ini enak, _arigatou_."

"Eh?"

" _Ya_?"

"Eh, tidak."

"Aku suka pedas."

Sial, seharusnya kutambahkan garam atau lada, atau kecap, atau vetsin, atau apapun yang dibencinya. Kini ia malah menikmati ramen buatanku dengan lahapnya, sungguh keterlaluan…orang ini telah menyiksaku lahir batintapi tingkahnya seperti manusia polos tanpa dosa.

"Setelah ini kita melakukannya lagi," makanan didepannya bahkan belum tandas tapi diotaknya selalu berbau mesum.

"Aku sedang makan."

"Apa? Kau ingin kita melakukannya di saat makan?"

Pria ini sedang menggodaku atau menghinaku, apapun itu kuanggap sebagai sindiran kasar. Mana bisa kau bercinta di saat makan, sungguh menjijikkan, aku bahkan belum memakan setengahnya.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

"Naruto?"

"Bukankah kau dulu menyukainya, _huh_?"

"Naruto- _kun_ adalah temanku, Sakura- _san_ juga, mereka orang-orang baik."

"Tsk, bukan itu maksud pertanyaanku."

"Aku tak pernah menjalin hubungan apapun dengan Naruto."

"Karena Naruto mencintai Sakura."

"Mereka saling mencintai atas dasar perasaan, bukan nafsu."

"Kira-kira, bagaimana jika Naruto sebenarnya menyukaimu? Apakah kau akan pergi mengejarnya sekarang?"

"Naruto- _kun_ sudah menikah, dia bahagia bersama Sakura."

"Tapi jika dia mencintaimu, apakah kau akan menerimanya?"

"Sasuke…."

"Anggap Naruto menyukaimu, kau sanggup menggeser posisi Sakura?"

"Aku tak pernah berpikir seperti itu, mereka adalah temanku."

"Lalu siapa yang kau pikirkan sekarang?"

"…."

"Seseorang."

"…."

"Kau pasti pernah menyukai seseorang, selain Naruto?"

"…."

"Si _bunke_ itu menyukaimu, tapi nyawanya tidak selamat."

"Dia saudaraku."

"Kiba?"

"Sasuke…."

"Aku?"

"Bukan, maksudku—berhenti menyebut nama-nama mereka—"

"…."

"Kami hanya berteman, Kiba dan Naruto adalah nakama Sasuke juga, berhenti menuduh mereka yang bukan-bukan. Neji _nii_ adalah sepupuku, aku menganggapnya sebagai Kakak, seperti Sasuke menganggap Itachi sebagai Kakak."

"…."

"Maksud dari pertanyaanmu itu adalah, sejauh mana para pria akrab denganku, begitu? Mereka orang-orang baik, mereka tak akan berani memasuki kediaman Hyuuga dan menyerang pemiliknya, mereka tak akan memperkosa temannya sendiri, mereka tak akan melecehkanku semalaman penuh…mereka bahkan tiga kali lipat lebih baik darimu."

"…."

"Bukan berarti karena mereka pria, mereka harus menyamai kelakuan busukmu."

"Mereka pernah menyukaimu."

"Iya, akupun menyukai mereka, lalu apa urusannya denganmu?"

"Jika tak ada Sakura, Naruto pasti akan menikahimu."

"…."

"—dan kalian akan dikaruniai anak-anak _blonde_ bermata biru."

"Hentikan! Ku-kumohon hentikan…o- _onegai_ …."

* * *

 **Prince of Sharingan, 07 Mei 2017**

*Saya telah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk chapter 10, saya harap ini tidak mengecewakan reader (

*Saya tetap mengharapkan bantuan dari reader untuk **mencari typo…** _arigatou_ sebelumnya.


End file.
